Man of the Night
by siriusly lupine
Summary: Hermione notices a change in him every night and wants to learn more. She discovers something about this change in her research and wants to help him. Will he let her? What will happen if they get too close? HGRL Spoilers up to OOTP.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I've never liked getting in trouble and most likely never will, so i will most definitely say this: I do not own any part of the HP characters, HP world, or anything else that belongs to JKR. Nor do i think that i would want to, i don't much like publicity.

This is my first story on ffnet or any website for that matter. I have written bits and pieces of various ideas here and there, usually when I'm slacking off at work or procrastinating on doing something important. I decided yesterday that perhaps it was time to finally get on with it and post something...thanks goes to MssrBlaze for asking the question that gave me the push to stop being lazy and just write something.

Anyway, on with the story. The Prologue is basically Hermione's thoughts, not sure if i will keep it that way for the majority of the story or if i will switch back and forth between POVs. Most events in OoTP are ignored and all events in HBP and DH are completely ignored since this was started before either book came out. Oh yea, and you know what to do, so do it at the end of the chapter (Review, please).

* * *

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

It was a dark and stormy night…well, not really. It was more of a mostly cloudy and breezy night. Er, well, maybe more than a breeze, perhaps a light wind? Anyway, it was night, that's all that really matters. The rest is just filler.

The night made me think of you, of how I first noticed the effect night had on you. The night seemed to seep into your soul, almost without any apparent knowledge on your part. It would change you so slowly and subtly that it never caused alarm in others.

In fact, many people could not even discern any sign of change if they did not spend much time with you. Unless, of course, it was during the full moon, then everyone could see the night's effect on you. But that change was very drastic compared to the average night. I had known you for two years before I ever noticed anything, not that I ever saw you enough to know the difference honestly, but that's just a technicality. When I did see you, I was often neck-deep Harry's drama du jour.

I could never forget the first time I noticed the change.

It was during the summer before 6th year, when we all stayed at Grimmauld Place again. That was the first time I ever really spent any time with you in which to notice something.

I remember sitting in the study with you and Sirius, all of us lost in books or thought. Twilight settled outside and a new feeling seemed to permeate throughout the room. I couldn't quite put my finger on what the feeling was, but my senses just seemed to take note of 'something'. I glanced first at Sirius, then at you. I noticed no change in Sirius; he still seemed lost in thought, staring out the bay window to the darkening sky.

It was when I glanced in your direction that I felt the change.

The air around you seemed different then it had mere moments before, yet there was no visible sign of what changed. As I continued to look your way, your eyes drifted up from your book to stare out the bay window.

I watched you, enthralled, and put my mind to the task of figuring out what that new feeling was permeating through the room… it was primal, predatious… yet, strangely, exciting not… confident, dominant… merely a presence… animalistic, almost… then it hit me.

The wolf was making its presence known.

I remember being surprised, wondering why the wolf would appear at that moment; it wasn't even near the full moon. I sat there wondering for several moments while you and Sirius continued to stare out the window. Didn't Sirius feel it? Was I just going crazy? It was only when Sirius turned his focus to you that I realized he felt the change, too.

I could see in his eyes that he felt it, but he did not seem overly concerned. He did, however, seem less, hmm…less 'alpha', if you will. I realized, then, that the dominant vibe you were giving off was real. Your normal control was no longer there. No, that's not right. Your control was still intact. It was the roiling undertones that were the issue. I figured you were fighting to control them too as you stared out the window. It was only when Sirius broke the silence of the room that you snapped your attention away from the darkening sky outside.

"How is it this evening, Moony?" Sirius asked you quietly.

"The same it is every night, Padfoot. The same as every night, but different than the day," you replied with a strained smile. I was not too shocked to find that your voice was reminiscent of a growl.

When you glanced in my direction, I took in another change. Your eyes, I noticed, were amber and not the normal dark grey that I was used to seeing. Not wanting to be caught staring too long, I attempted to refocus on the book resting in my lap.

Of course, as soon as you looked away, I went back to surreptiously observing you. As I began to put all of the facts together, I realized that this was not just a one time occurrence; it happened every night.

I was very much intrigued.

Shocking, I know. The little know-it-all was intrigued by something of which she had no prior knowledge.

That night I decided I would learn more about this change that you seemed to face with each setting of the sun. I was very eager to learn as much as I could about you, the man of the night.

Once I was back at Hogwarts, I spent much of my spare time in the library trying to discover the secret behind your nightly change. Unfortunately, a predominant amount of the information was contained in the restricted section. And the restricted section is not known for its cooperative, well labelled tomes. Most of the contents of the restricted section seem to have personalities of their own, generally unpleasant personalities.

It was about halfway through the first term that I was able to assimilate all the information I could. I discovered that this change was a result of being a werewolf…it _was_ the wolf's way of getting out in between full moons.

I also learned that letting the wolf out every night would help lessen the damage it would wreak on your body during the full moon.

After thinking about that for a bit, I recalled something. I have seen you on mornings following a transformation and many times you were a wreck. That led me to believe that you probably struggle against the wolf more often than not - that you try to hold it back each night - and the wolf takes it out on you during the full moon.

Another bit of interesting information I came across was more of an experimental theory, or something, but the idea piqued my curiousity so I took notes, naturally.

The theory stated that if a werewolf were to completely accept and embrace the very root of its nature by willingly offering the wolf a place in its soul when in its human form, he or she could potentially cease the full transformation into a werewolf once a month. They could, effectively, live as a human with some of the more controllable qualities of a wolf, such as the senses and dominance.

The theory implied that the subtle day/night change would continue, with the wolf's dominant, animalistic nature being more noticeable at night, but the senses would be present at all times. I was completely fascinated with the theory and I immediately wondered if you had ever heard of it. I mean, this seemed like you would get all the benefits of being a werewolf without suffering through the change or the complete loss of humanity you experience without the wolfsbane potion. Why would you not want to look into this potential route?

I took copious notes since it seemed obvious that you hadn't looked into this option - if you had, then you would not still be suffering, would you? I would have taken the book out to spend an inordinant amount of time memorizing, but the tome was literally old as dirt. Madam Pince just would not allow such a tender object out of her domain. So, extremely thorough notes would have to do.

After learning and understanding all that I could about your condition, I decided to observe your behavior as much as I could the next time I saw you, which was Christmas break.

I watched you often and tried to analyze as much as I could the differences in your behaviour between the day and the night.

You were so interesting to observe; the subtle were so fascinating.

By the end of the holiday, it got to the point where I had a hard time keeping my eyes off you, day or night.

Soon enough, I came to the realization that my interest in you went far beyond just pure intellectual desire - I was swiftly developing a crush on you.

It didn't shock me _too_ much. I mean, I did have a crush on an older man before, two in fact. In 2nd year, I had that awful crush on Lockhart. That should have been enough to scar me for life, considering the complete git he turned out to be, but it didn't. The following year, I had a crush on another Defense Against the Dark Arts professor: You. I sort of forgot about that crush during 4th year, though, when I met Victor Krum. Perhaps it never really went away?

No, it never did.

Obviously not.

At that self-discovery, I decided that perhaps my constant observation of you probably did not help the situation.

I told myself that since I learnt as much as I could about the mystery surrounding your 'change', it was time to move on to another intellectual challenge.

I vowed to put a little space between us to avoid building my crush on you into something bigger. I decided to finish out the school year focusing all my effort on school work and supporting Harry.

The year seemed to fly by and before I knew it, six months had passed since I last saw you.

Yet every night I still thought of you, no matter how hard I tried not to. That ruddy crush continued to develop rather than weaken, despite my best intentions.

On the last day of my 6th year at Hogwarts, before I had to meet Ginny and the boys in the Great Hall for breakfast, I lingered bed, deep in thought.

I wondered how it would be when I saw you at Grimmauld Place later that day. Would I be able to act normally? Or would you see right through me and know that I had a crush on you? I considered all that I learnt about your 'furry little problem' and remembered the strange contents of that old, leather-bound tome I came across months ago. I wondered how I would bring it up to you, if I even should.

There was only one way to find out….


	2. And so it begins

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it…and never will…won't even get my hopes up…

Here we go again…thanks to those of you who reviewed (Believer87, Phoebe Holly, sln1987), I really appreciate it…evil cat hater you are awesome, sorry you didn't get to be the first reviewer...that honor goes to the anonymous dotdotdot…thanks whoever you are!

Anyway, just to let you know, I pretty much ignore the events in HBP, and the end of OOTP never happened in relation to this story…my love for Sirius is second only to Remus and I couldn't have him not be in my first fic, that would be….sacrilegious! So, if that is a problem for you, I'm sorry, but it is what it is. Oh yeah, the story will switch POVs back and forth between Hermione and Remus.

* * *

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Two**

**And so it begins...**

**Hermione:**

"Well, another year down. Thank Merlin the summer holiday is finally here. I don't think that I could have survived another bloody Potions class with Snape without having a nice long break," Ron said as he picked through the candy cart on the Hogwarts Express.

"Considering that you barely survived the classes we had with _Professor_ Snape all year, Ronald, I can only imagine the tragic death you would have suffered given one more. Perhaps if you opened a book outside of class once in a while, it would have been a lot less stressful for you?" I replied with a righteous look in Ron's direction. I cracked a smile when I caught sight of Harry stifling a laugh.

I swear that boy is so full of porphyrite gases that he would spontaneously combust if he opened a book and studied before the absolute last minute. Ronald Weasley would probably be quite intelligent if he put half as much effort into his studies as he does with Quidditch or wizard's chess.

The same went for Harry Potter.

The fate of the wizarding world rested on the shoulders of a boy who procrastinated with the best of them when it comes to studying.

Not that I don't love them both to death, but… honestly, how hard was it to just be prepared for your classes? Apparently pretty difficult considering they always relied on me to help them at the last minute. How did they expect to be prepared for life, when they could barely survive schooling?

Oh well, what else would I have done with my time? Read my way through the Hogwarts library, perhaps? Advanced my own studies?

"Whooth gonbe memthus ath kin croth, 'arry?" Ron mumbled with a mouth full of chocolate frogs. Harry and I just looked at each other with raised eyebrows and simultaneously said, "What did he say?"

Once the red-headed wonder swallowed his mouthful of food, and regained his ability to speak the English language, he cleared his throat and tried again. "I said 'who's going to be meeting us at Kings Cross, Harry?'"

Harry laughed for a moment at Ron's expense before answering his question. "In Sirius' last letter he said that Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody would meet us there to take us directly to Headquarters. He also said that your mum and dad would be at Headquarters tomorrow morning for breakfast."

Was it warm in this compartment, or was it just me?

I felt my cheeks getting warm at the mention of Remus and I avoided looking at the boys in hopes of them not noticing that I was turning pink.

I thank Merlin that Ginny was sitting with her current boyfriend, Seamus Finnegan, and not with us. Surely she would have noticed my reaction to the mere mention of our former Professor.

Damn that school-girl crush!

It had been six months since I last saw him, you would think that I would have been over it by then. I had to get that under control, considering that I would see him in just a few hours. How would I ever be able to seriously discuss the nature of his condition with him if I could not even hear his name without turning pink with embarrassment? Honestly!

Ron and Harry began a discussion on the high points of the last Quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw and I decided it was time to do some reading. I pulled out my newly acquired copy of _Milton the Magnanimous: the Little Wizard that Could_, tuned out the chatter from the boys, and picked up where I left off.

* * *

**Remus:**

"Are you looking forward to everyone being here for the summer, Padfoot?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

Who wouldn't look forward to having people around in the dreary House of Black? Not me, that was for certain. I did not know how Sirius handled it before I moved in. Some time alone was always nice, but in this place it felt more like solitary confinement than peaceful solitude.

"Naturally, my friend! You know how much I love having people stay here and keep me company. That is, after all, the reason I asked you to stay here more permanently," Sirius answered with a smile.

I knew how excited he was to see everyone, especially Harry. "It's been nearly six months since the last time we saw any of the children and it will be good to have them home again," Sirius added as he got up from the table.

I sat watching my long-time friend as he stretched and left the kitchen, probably in search of something fun to occupy his time until the children arrived. He had the attention span of a five-year-old, I swear.

Turning my attention back to my tea, I stirred the liquid inside the cup and took a sip. Ugh, the tea had gone cold. Again. I got up from my seat at the table, walked to the counter and deposited my cup in the sink. As I turned towards the door, I caught sight of the clock.

It was one o'clock, only one hour to go before the mandatory Order of the Phoenix meeting here at Headquarters. Only one more hour of rest and relaxation before the house filled with people for the next two months. On that note, I headed for the library to read for a while. Unlike Sirius, my attention span is that of at least an eighteen-year-old. Ha, if only that were true.

A loud ruckus interrupted the peace and quiet nearly an hour later as several members of the Order entered the front hall, chatting loudly. Good thing Sirius and I were able to silence his mother's portrait permanently a few months ago. Otherwise the old harpy would be screaming like a bloody banshee.

It really was a wonder what a muggle can of paint thinner could do to an old wizarding oil painting!

The voices were moving from the front hall toward the kitchen and I decided to get up and greet them. As I neared the kitchen, I noticed that the voices were becoming near shouts and, by the sound of it, Severus Snape and Nymphadora Tonks were having quite an argument.

I entered the kitchen and discovered that Snape and Tonks _were_ arguing, while Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was sitting back with a smile on his face and the tell-tale twinkle in his eye. I moved to sit near Dumbledore as Sirius entered the kitchen with a curious look on his face. He sat on the other side of Dumbledore and asked, "What is going on between those two?"

"Just listen, my boy, and all your questions will be answered," Albus answered in that annoyingly mysterious way that he seemed to answer all questions asked of him.

We both turned our focus from Albus back to the two arguing near the fireplace. I nearly laughed when I saw the exasperated look on Snape's face as Tonks continued to rant. It really was amusing to see the two of them bickering. It was even more amusing to see someone getting the better of Snape.

"I don't understand what the problem is! I told you yesterday that I would be busy for the next two weeks," Snape hissed as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You know exactly what the problem is!" Tonks shouted back. "I told you last week that we needed to go to the Ministry outing this weekend. I gave you plenty of notice to rearrange your schedule!"

"And I told you, moments after you first mentioned it, that I would not be caught dead at a Ministry outing, let alone show up alive willingly. I will not stand for any more discussion on this ridiculous topic," Snape replied with a superior expression.

"Ah, you are an infuriating man, you over-grown bat!" Tonks shrieked as she nearly stomped her foot on the floor. "You expect me to drop everything when it's something you want to do, but you don't give a damn when it's something I want. It's a bloody double standard and I won't stand for that!"

I wondered how funny the three of us must look, our heads moving back and forth between Tonks and Snape, as if we are watching a muggle tennis match. I just could not pull my attention away from the two of them, and by the look of it, neither could Albus or Sirius.

Damn morbid curiosity.

"Oh, stop acting the petulant child for once. I said that I was busy for the next two weeks. If you can figure out a way for me to have more hours in the day - " Snape covered Tonks' mouth with his hand as she tried to interrupt, "- _without_ the use of a time-turner, then I will go to the damned Ministry outing. Otherwise, you will just have to get over your disappointment like every other mature adult in the world and get on with your life," Snape removed his hand from Tonks' mouth as he finished speaking.

"You know that's not possible, you git! I'll get over my disappointment this time, as long as you get over yours when you don't get any for the next two weeks," Tonks said with a smirk and my jaw dropped at the realization of what she just said.

The superior look on Snape's face was swiftly replaced with a look of...what was that look?...disgust, perhaps, as Tonks continued. "That's right! If you are going to be _so_ busy in the next two weeks that you can't make time to join me at the outing, then you shan't have time for sex either!"

I looked at Sirius, with my mouth still gaping, to see a near mirror image of my expression. His jaw was gaping and his eyebrows nearly reached his hairline. Between us, Dumbledore was chuckling quietly...whether it was at our expressions, the look on Snape's face, or the entire situation, I did not know.

"See gentlemen, I told you that all your questions would be answered, though I am sure that you now have even more questions. We can save the answers to those questions for another time as I'm sure the other members of the Order will arrive momentarily." Dumbledore finished just as the kitchen door opened to reveal Molly and Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, and various other Order members.

That man either had excellent timing or he really was omniscient, it's anyone's guess, though I wa leaning toward omniscient. "Ah, yes, here we are. Please take a seat everyone so that we may begin the meeting. Hope you all are well," Dumbledore said to the group with a smile.

I leant over to Sirius as Dumbledore moved to the head of the table and began the meeting. "Did I understand that little display correctly?" I asked in near amazement. I mean, really now, I must have misunderstood something. "Are they actually a couple? Or, at the very least, just shagging?"

Sirius glanced to where Snape and Tonks were sitting side-by-side and grimaced. "I think that they are, but when the hell did that happen? I would have thought that my little cousin would know better than to get mixed up with the likes of him," Sirius answered with disgust.

I saw his hands tighten into fists as Snape caught his eye and smirked. Sirius scowled back at him and hissed, "I truly thought she had better taste than that." He jerked his attention back to the meeting before I could reply.

The meeting progressed with a few slight arguments over assignments, and partners for those assignments, before nearing its end.

"And lastly, today the children return from their time at Hogwarts. As I understand it, Remus, Tonks and Alastor will meet the children at Kings Cross and escort them back here. Molly and Arthur, you will be here in the morning, correct?"

Molly nodded and Dumbledore continued, "Good, then perhaps you two can escort Harry to the Dursley's tomorrow afternoon? He will stay there for two weeks to recharge his blood protection before returning to us. I don't want to take any chances with the young Mr. Potter, so no matter how upset he may get, he must return to the Dursley's." Albus gave Sirius a stern look as though to avoid argument on the situation.

I was sure that neither Harry nor Sirius would be very happy with that arrangement, but it really must be done. It would be even more difficult for Harry to accept the arrangement knowing that his two best friends would be here with the rest of the Weasley family, Sirius and me. Poor kid.

The meeting adjourned and many of the Order members left for their own homes. Snape remained in the kitchen to speak with Albus while Tonks and Moody joined me in the front hall.

"It's time to leave for the station. I want to have enough time in case we are being followed or encounter any trouble at the station. We will apparate to The Three Broomsticks, then to The Leaky Cauldron, and finally to Platform 9¾ to wait for the Hogwarts Express. Remember, constant vigilance! Let's move out," Moody said with authority and hobbled out the front door before disapparating.

Tonks just rolled her eyes and tried to smile at me as she followed behind Moody. I held back a laugh as I followed them out the door and disapparated.

Constant vigilance my arse. Sometimes, I really thought the man was just plain paranoid.

* * *

**Hermione:**

I tucked my book back into my bag as the Hogwarts Express approached Platform 9¾ and woke the boys. They must have fallen asleep after an exhausting conversation on the dangers of using the Sloth Grip Roll during poor weather conditions. Oh boy, conversation doesn't get much more exciting than that!

I made sure they were awake enough to gather their belongings together before exiting the compartment in search of the youngest Weasley.

I found Ginny exiting a compartment halfway to the front as the train pulled to a stop at the platform. "Hi Ginny, how is Seamus doing?" I asked with a mischievous grin. "Did you have a fun trip? You weren't doing anything I wouldn't do, were you?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at me before her lips spread into a broad grin. "Well, what wouldn't you do, exactly? I mean, is snogging like mad too much or is that ok?"

I just laughed and shook my head at the younger girl. "Hmmm, I guess it is ok. Though, I might just tell Mrs. Weasley that you were snogging some random boy for hours. I'm sure she would just _love_ to hear what her _precious_ little girl has been up to," I replied with a smirk. Ginny just laughed and was about to say something when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry - " Ginny started before realizing who exactly she bumped into. "Bugger off, Malfoy, before I hex you!"

"Really now, little Weaselette, no need to be so rude. Perhaps if you weren't so busy chatting about nonsense to the Mudblood, you would have been watching where you were going," Malfoy replied with a sneer.

Ooh, that little ferret, I was going to hex him good. On second thought, never mind a hex, I was just going to sock him one!

"I would watch it if I were you, Malfoy. Never know what someone might do when you insult them," I warned the sneering blonde. Honestly, who sneers anymore? Well, besides Professor Snape. I took a step closer to him as I awaited his undoubtedly lame retort.

"And just what are you implying, Mudblood? That I should be afraid of you?" Malfoy taunted, still sneering. Seriously, did he not have any other facial expressions? He would in a moment…

Malfoy's eyes widened as he watched me pull my arm back, my hand balled in a fist. "What the - " he started to say but didn't get a chance to finish as I punched him right in the face.

That ought to leave a nice shiner. Bloody git, he's lucky that I did not hit him again… and again. I would pound him into the Earth the next time he called me a mudblood. The pureblooded pain in the arse was on the floor snivelling like a little girl. Bested by a muggleborn girl yet again.

"Damn straight you ought to be afraid of me, ferret. You should learn from past mistakes. History, after all, does tend to repeat itself," I said with a smirk as I pushed Ginny in the direction of the door.

We must have caused quite a scene; there were many more people standing in the corridor than there were before the altercation with Malfoy. I would have thought that at least some of them would have exited the train already. I weaved my way through the crowd towards the nearest door as a laughing Ginny followed me.

"That bloody git didn't even see it coming. Way to go, Hermione! I can't wait to tell Ron. He'll be so proud of you!" Ginny raved as we fought our way off the train.

"Just don't tell the adults. I don't want to be lectured on how to conduct myself in front of Death Eater offspring," I interjected into Ginny's continuous praise of my actions as we stepped off the train.

Looking up as I finished the sentence, my eyes caught sight of Moody, Tonks, and Remus standing right in front of us. We just barely made it off the last step, so they must have been about to board the train.

I noticed that none of them are smiling…uh oh; I guessed that they heard about the Malfoy incident already. I glanced at Ginny and she gave me the 'you are on your own' look before shrugging her shoulders. All thoughts of my crush on Remus fled right out of my head as I thought of how much I did not want to hear what they might have to say.

"Oi, 'Mione, is it true? What they're saying, is it true?" Ron asked as he ran up to us. He was sporting a smile as he skidded to a stop at my side. "So, is it true? Did you punch Malfoy in the face?" His eyes brightened as I nodded in affirmation. I tried to tell him with my eyes to shut his gob, but he was blissfully unaware of the tension.

"Blimey, I'm just sorry that I missed it! Everyone's talking about it. They all sound really impressed. 'Cept for the Slytherins, that is." Ron finished his praise of my actions and I caught sight of Harry. He was giving me a disapproving look to rival that of the adults.

Oh Merlin, so it begins...


	3. Poetic Justice

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to the wonderfully imaginative JKR. I'm just borrowing them for a little while, and I promise to return them the way I found them….though I would really, _really_ like to keep Remus, and maybe Sirius too, on a more permanent basis, but I don't think JKR would go for that. Shame really, I would treat them soooo well!  
**

Thanks to those of you who reviewed (RJ Lupin's Kat, Believer87 – love your story by the way - and the ever-amazing Evil Cat Hater!). Thanks guys! I greatly appreciate feedback.

Hope you continue to enjoy Man of the Night. It will probably move slowly to begin with (as you have probably noticed)…I want to carry it through the summer holiday and the Trio's 7th year, so there is plenty of time to develop things more intimately.

No worries though, there will be some Remus and Hermione interaction in the not-too-distant future. Now, on with the story!

* * *

**MAN OF THE NIGHT**

**Chapter Three**

**Poetic Justice**

**

* * *

**

**Remus**

"Why don't we take a quick look around to make sure there is nothing suspicious lurking around on the platform?" Moody asked as we recovered from apparating for the third and final time.

"Ok, shall we split up?" Tonks replied as she scrunched up her nose and changed her hair from the usual bright pink to a silky brown.

"Yes, you and Remus head left along the platform and I'll head right. If there are any signs of trouble, send up red sparks. Otherwise, we will meet back here in ten minutes," Moody commanded and we nodded in understanding.

Tonks and I patrolled the platform as we were directed and spotted no signs of suspicious activity. Heading back to the rendezvous point, I decided to ask Tonks the question that had been bothering me since that little display in the kitchen at Headquarters.

"Er, so… was that… are you… d-did I understand that argument correctly?" I stammered. That was really hard to get out. It was just so… I did not even have the vocabulary to describe the shock I felt over the two of them being together.

"What argument are you referring to, Remmie?" Tonks replied. Was that a sly grin that I saw on her face? And she _knew _that I despised that nickname. She was just playing dumb with me now, I knew it.

"I am referring to the very argument that you and _Sevvie_ had in the kitchen at Headquarters, _Nymphadora_," I answered, with a smirk at the face she made when I emphasised her given name. And they said spite never gets you anywhere.

"It was quite disturbing to those who had to witness it, you know. Your dear old cousin nearly had a heart attack when he realized what was going on between you and Snape."

It was actually quite entertaining, I realized, as I watched Tonks turn various shades of pink. "There is nothing wrong with having a relationship with Severus," she said as she turned to look at the approaching train. "He is actually quite a different person than he appears, once you get to know him, that is."

"I'm sure, though I can't say that I agree that he would be so different as to make a relationship between the two of you possible," I replied as the Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop in front of us.

"Just how long have you two been involved?" I couldn't help but ask, honestly.

"Almost a year," Tonks laughed at the face that I made. A year? What the...

"A year! How in Merlin's name did we not notice?" I nearly shouted in surprise. Honestly, they must have done some heavy duty sneaking around for any of us not to notice.

"Yes, a year. Though the first few months were more casual," Tonks stated as we began to wade through the children piling off the train. "You didn't notice, but Dumbledore has known for quite some time."

"Of course he has, that man knows everything that goes on around him," I muttered.

There was a noticeable silence between us as I tried to absorb the idea that Sirius' baby cousin and Severus Snape had been shagging for almost a year. After several moments, I came to the realization that it was going to take a very long time for me to come to terms with that... it was just so...

Especially since Tonks and I almost gave it a whirl together, a couple years ago. We backed off very early on due to the events of Harry's fourth year, but I could not help being curious over the might-have-beens.

"I'm still in shock over the whole situation, but I wish you the best," I said with a smile. If you can't make it, fake it, right?

Tonks smiled back in appreciation just as Moody joined us near the train.

The three of us were standing there waiting for some sign of the Trio and Ginny, when I happened to overhear someone behind me mention Hermione.

I turned slightly to get a look at whoever was talking about her and I saw a small group of students. They looked to be about 5th years and they were talking excitedly but it was still hard to hear in the crowded station, even with my increased sense of hearing.

As they stopped a few feet away, I took a step closer and picked up a bit more of their conversation.

There's no such thing as privacy on a crowded platform, right? All the same, I did not feel any shame at eavesdropping on a group of students.

"I couldn't believe it when Jack Quigley told me," one of the girls said to the others. "It just didn't seem like something Herm-"

"That smarmy git had it coming though, if you ask me," a dark-haired girl cut in. "I just don't envy Hermione right now, considering that Malfoy is going to want some kind of revenge."

"That's right," one of the boys finally spoke. "I would certainly want to get a girl back if she popped me one right in the face! Wouldn't you?" the boy asked his friend. The other boy just nodded as the group moved off.

Playing Sherlock Holmes, I put the pieces together. So, it seemed our dear, sweet Hermione hit young Mr. Malfoy in the face on the train. In front of witnesses, no less.

I was not sure whether to be merely surprised or worried. As much as I understood how intolerable that young man could be (almost as bad as his father, I imagined), Hermione knew better than to go around assaulting the children of known Death Eaters.

The repercussions of this would not be good.

I debated telling Moody and Tonks for a few minutes, but ultimately decided that, though they would find out eventually, it was best that I tell them now.

Just as I finished relaying what I overheard to Tonks and Moody, I realized that none of the children we came to meet were off the train yet. Moody must have realized the same thing, for his electric blue eye began swiveling around, searching for our missing teens.

"Ah, yes, it seems the conversation you overheard was spot on, Lupin," Moody's gruff voice nearly shouted above the raucous noise of the station. "It seems young Malfoy is just getting up from the floor, with quite the shiner on his face. And the culprit and Miss Weasley should be off the train in a minute."

I could see the slight smile on Tonks' face as she processed the information. The smile transformed into a smirk as she leant closer to me. "So, Hermione hit a Malfoy, eh? If that's not poetic justice, I don't know what is."

"Poetic justice or just plain foolish, take your pick," I replied as I instinctively moved a few steps closer to the nearest exit off the train. Moody and Tonks followed just as Hermione and Ginny appeared at the door and climb down the steps.

The look on Hermione's face was priceless when she noticed the three of us standing there.

I could tell immediately that she realized we knew, or at least had an idea, of what happened on the train.

Hmm, I wondered what gave it away. Perhaps the fact that none of us were smiling even though we were happy to see them?

I heard Ron shouting as he and Harry came running from where they exited the train.

Ron seemed quite overjoyed at Hermione's actions and I suddenly realized the boys were not with them when the encounter with Malfoy occurred.

I looked at Harry as Ron continued to speak excitedly to Hermione. He was casting disapproving looks in her direction and it seemed he was not at all impressed with the situation. He must understand the consequences that would undoubtedly result from all of this.

"Well, Miss Granger, it seems that you had quite an interesting time on the train today," Moody said in his usual gruff voice. "We have much to talk about when we get back to Headquarters." Hermione nearly winced at the mention of a talk and just managed to nod her head.

"Okay everyone, gather around. Professor Dumbledore gave me a portkey to take us back to Headquarters," I said, holding up a miniature Frisbee in my right hand. Everyone gathered around me as they each put a finger to the Frisbee.

I felt the familiar jerking sensation near my navel as the portkey activated and whisked us to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Just in time too, as I could feel the small changes starting to occur as twilight settled outside the station.

It was best to be away from crowds and public places at night when you are a lycanthrope. The changes, though minute, still made a difference in your behavior….

**

* * *

**

**Hermione**

Really wished I had my own portkey at the moment as I look longingly at the discarded Frisbee on the counter.

Mrs. Weasley was carrying on and on as we sat at the kitchen table, _trying_ to eat dinner.

The way everyone was acting - well, everyone except Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Sirius, that was - you would think that I just murdered the Minister of Magic in cold blood, rather than merely punching a smarmy git.

I could not even look at Remus, for the look in his eyes relayed too much about disappointment and worry.

Though, that could just be a look of worry for himself, as it was, after all, night time. Before I could think on it any more, Remus got up, saying goodnight as he left the kitchen.

I focused my attention back to the squawking Mrs. Weasley as she continued to reprimand my behavior, but I could only bear that for so long.

Come on, people! All I did was hit that infuriating, self-righteous, pompous arse in the face. As if he did not have that one coming for _years_!

Even Harry was being all disapproving of my behavior, as he has proceeded to tell me at least 12 times in the last half hour that we have been here. Honestly, he was acting as if he was above that kind of 'petty display of frustration,' as Mrs. Weasley described it.

Yeah right, Boy Wonder, try again. Everyone at this table knew that Harry, of all people, had a penchant for acting in the heat of the moment. That was all I did, so who was he to pass judgment! Unlike his moments of misjudgment, I did not endanger anyone's life!

Deep down, I knew that he was just worried about what might come of this situation. It really was sweet and all, but whatever was to come would probably not happen until next term anyway, so I did not even want to think on it for the rest of the summer holiday.

Maybe I could just go straight to bed and not have to deal with everyone's nagging. As I took my last sip of butterbeer, I decided that is exactly what I would do. To hell with what more anyone had to say on the matter. I was sick of hearing it already.

"Well, goodnight everyone," I said with a fake smile plastered on my face. I cared not that I interrupted Mrs. Weasley mid-rant as I rose from my seat and took off before anyone could respond.

When I made it up the stairs and into my room, I thanked Merlin that I had my own room this summer.

Sirius mentioned in his letter to Harry that he and Remus were able to clean out all the rooms in the house since Christmas break. Now there were enough rooms for Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I to each have our own.

After I flicked my wand at the door to lock it, I changed into some pyjama bottoms and a vest top and settled down on my bed. I let my mind wander to anything other than the dozen lectures I received since getting off the train.

The first thing - or person, rather - that I thought of was Remus.

Yes, thinking about him made a fine distraction, regardless of the fact that I promised myself that I would _not_ think about him constantly.

Anyway...

Maybe tomorrow I would think of a way to get Remus alone for a chat about his little problem. I let out a little giggle at that thought, as that really did not sound right when referring to lycanthropy.

If I were referring to something else…well, let's not even go there at the moment. I needed to be able to look him in the eye without blushing or having thoughts on the size of his manhood when I talked to him.

Well, now I was having delightful pictures running through my head… maybe I really should get him into bed… _what?_ I meant maybe I really should get into bed.

Really now, see where my thoughts led to when I was trying to distract myself? And everyone thought that I was just an intellectual know-it-all? Ha! I've got them all fooled.

And with that last thought I climbed under the covers, settled my head on the pillow, and before I knew it, I was fast approaching dreamland….


	4. A Special Case

**Disclaimer: Not mine…squeezes eyes shut, scrunches nose, and wishes really, really hard…nope, still not mine. **

Thank you for the wonderful reviews (Believer87, Evil Cat Hater, sln1987, R J Lupin's Kat, Moony'sMate). You all rock!

This chapter is from Hermione's POV only and it is not at all what I intended it to be…but when I started writing this is what came out, no matter how hard I tried to change it, so I just went with it.

I'm sorry to delay the Hermione/Remus interaction that you all have been so patiently waiting for, but this will just continue to build the anticipation. I promise that there will be some Hermione/Remus goodness in the next chapter.

*revised 28 December 2009

**

* * *

**

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Four**

**A Special Case  
**

**

* * *

**

**Hermione**

The next morning dawned bright and I found myself up and dressed early. Thinking no one else in their right mind would be up this early, I headed to the kitchen for some breakfast.

On the way down the stairs, I thought about my actions on the Hogwarts Express the previous day. Perhaps it wasn't my best moment… I completely abandoned all logical thought, after all. But, logical thought or not, that prat had it coming.

And, if given the chance, I would probably do it again. Probably. Maybe. It felt amazing to knock Malfoy down a peg or two, literally. Though, I did not doubt that I would be on the receiving end of some form of revenge a la Malfoy come fall term. But that was the price paid when you mess with the pathetic son of a Death Eater. Knowing Malfoy, though, I was not overly concerned about the quality of the retribution. Malfoy lacked the focus and drive necessary to exact a worthy form of revenge. Then again... no, he really is a menial

That was exactly what I told Harry when he joined me in the kitchen moments after I sat down.

"I can understand _why_ you would want to do such a thing, Hermione," Harry's voice was thick with understanding and worry, not to mention sleep. "I just worry about you. We are definitely going to have to keep a closer eye on Malfoy from now on."

"I know and I don't mean to make you worry," I replied. "You have enough on your plate already, Harry. Anyway, I can handle whatever Malfoy's inadequate little mind can come up with to get me back. Whatever it is, it will undoubtedly involve little other than calling me a _mudblood whore_ or something equally vulgar."

Harry laughed at the disgusted face I made and our conversation moved on to what we would do for the day.

"Well, I don't know about you, Harry, but I saw a very interesting book in Sirius' study that I would like to look at. I might spend my morning reading by the window," I said, a small smile spreading across my lips at Harry's groan.

"Her-mi-one," Harry whinged, "we just left Hogwarts after a very stressful year and the first thing you are going to do is read another book?"

Harry just shook his head as I reply, "I love reading, Harry. And it is never too early to start studying for next term. Advice that you may one day, Merlin willing, take to heart."

"Yes, I know, I know. I should have seen that coming," Harry mumbled just loud enough for me to hear as he rose from the table. "I'm going upstairs to see if Ron has woken from the dead yet. I'll see you later."

Once Harry was gone, I basked in the solitude of the kitchen. In a house full of people, it was an amazing feat to get some time alone. Even in the loo, peace was not guaranteed as there was always someone else who just 'had to go'.

After about five minutes, I decided that solitude in the kitchen was not exactly what I wanted and I moved to the study. Might as well start on that book now, I figured. I'll likely get more reading done without any distractions.

"Morning 'Mione," a gruff voice shattered my concentration almost an hour later.

I looked up in surprise to see Sirius' handsome face smiling down at me. "Good morning, Sirius," I whispered as a shy smile spread across my lips.

He really does look good these days, I thought. He'd filled out now that he had a constant supply of food. Not having to live off of rats like he did during our fourth year really did wonders for the wizard. His skin was no longer pale and sickly-looking, instead it looked lightly tanned with a healthy glow.

Looking at him now, it was easy to see how he could be the heart-breaker Remus told us stories about. If he didn't act so immature at times, and wasn't such a _fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants_ kind of guy, I could easily have a crush on him.

As it was, he just did not grab my affections the way Remus did. I preferred sensibility, and maturity, in a man.

The thought of Remus reminded me of what I wanted to do today. Still not knowing what I was going to say to Remus, I decided to get some information from Sirius first. Maybe he can help me figure out what to say to Remus, I figured.

"You had quite the adventurous day yesterday, eh?" Sirius quipped, a mischevious glint in his eye.

"I guess so. It seems I'm never going to hear the end of it," I sighed. I was nearing the point of exasperation on this topic, though I hoped it was not evident in my voice. Sirius was not the bad wizard here. Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand...

"I'm sure you are right sick of hearing every _adult's_ opinion on your behavior, so I'm just going to say one thing on the subject," Sirius said. "Though I never expected that kind of thing from you, I thought it was bloody brilliant. Kind of reminds me of my time at Hogwarts."

I flashed him a smile as I replied. "Thanks, Sirius. You, Ron, Ginny, and the twins seem to be the only ones who share that opinion."

"That's only because the others all forget what it is like to be your age. I haven't forgotten and, hopefully, I never will."

I nodded in understanding. He was never given the chance to forget what it was like to be young… his world was ripped from him when he was barely an adult, so he never really grew up. Hence the immaturity and rashness that makes up part of his personality.

The other adults all seemed to settle into adulthood without a backward glance toward their younger years. It was such a loss, I thought. To lose the wonder and carefree attitude of youth so completely was a shame. I hoped that I could maintain some of the wonder, if not the carefree attitude, as I aged. I would certainly try.

I wondered if Remus holds any vestiges of his youth. I knew that he loved the days of the infamous Marauders, but did he still have that same childlike wonder inside him? Did he still remember what it was like to be my age? To be younger or slightly older than me, even?

Part of me thought not, considering the look of disappointment on his face when he saw me at the station after the 'incident'. Perhaps he was just trying to keep up appearances?

Surely he couldn't stand there with two other Order members and congratulate me on assaulting a Malfoy if he had, in fact, thought it funny. Or maybe he really was disappointed with my behavior. It was a tough call on that one.

"What about Remus? Does he remember what it's like to be my age, to deal with the problems and such that we face?" I asked earnestly. Suddenly, I _needed_ to know if he really was disappointed or just pretending.

"Remus is a special case," Sirius said with a sad smile. "He lost the innocent child in him at a very young age, you understand. But when we were at Hogwarts, he was as carefree as he could be, in spite of the one night that came like clockwork every month."

"And what about now, after Hogwarts and all that he went through following…" I found myself stopping before I could finish. I did not want to think about all the misery that he, and Sirius, must have felt not long after leaving their happiest years together.

I could barely meet Sirius' eyes for a moment. I was scared that I might cry if I saw the haunted look I half expected on his face. At the sound of his voice, just above a whisper, I forced my gaze to meet his. There was no haunted look, just a little sadness.

"I think that he does remember because he is that kind of caring wizard that won't let himself forget entirely." Sirius' voice was laden with emotion for his friend. "But he doesn't allow himself to feel that carefree love of life that he had so long ago. He constantly has the shadow of the wolf hanging over him, which makes him behave like a brooding adult wizard more than anything."

So, perhaps he wasn't quite as disappointed in me as he seemed to be. Maybe it was more worry for whatever reaction would come of it than actual disappointment.

Or maybe I was overly concerned with what Remus thought of me. I pushed that thought from my head for the moment. Instead, I let my mind wander to the mention of the wolf, remembering what it was that I wanted to talk to Sirius about in the first place.

Clearing my throat in lieu of a segue, I jumped head first into the topic.

"I read in a book at Hogwarts that a person with lycanthropy experiences a subtle change every night even when it's not a full moon. How does that affect Remus?" I asked, knowing my eager curiosity was evident in my voice.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter at what I said. It was apparent that he was not at all surprised at the sudden change of subject. "I should have seen that question coming. You've noticed what happens to him when dusk settles every evening, have you?"

I nodded. "I noticed last summer and decided to do a little research when I got back to Hogwarts."

"You really are too smart for your own good, 'Mione," Sirius shook his head and smiled. "Well, then you've noticed that he sheds his cautious, controlled demeanor when twilight hits, entirely unwillingly, that is?"

I nodded again, waiting for Sirius to continue.

"That is why you usually won't see much of him at night. He doesn't like to lose control of himself, especially in front of people he cares about. Which is why he often fights against any changes that he feels," Sirius explained, staring out the window.

I felt for Sirius. It had to be difficult for him to watch his best friend fight against something he had no control over.

"Why does he fight against the wolf so much? Doesn't he realize that only enrages the wolf come full moon?"

"I don't know why he fights it, except for the fact that he just can't come to terms with the wolf being a part of him." Sirius' eyes were brimming with sadness and concern as they meet mine. "He hates the fact that he is a werewolf. Fighting the wolf is his way of rebelling against the fates that force him to become what he despises."

"So, rather than embrace the changes that he experiences, which in and of themselves are not that bad, he would rather cause himself more harm by denying the wolf?" I summarized. Though I can understand hating what he becomes once a month, I just can't wrap my head around his rationale. He was only making it worse in the end, how could Remus not see that?

"Like I said before, 'Mione, he hates what he becomes. The hatred that he harbors clouds his judgment, and because he hates what he is, he thinks that he deserves to suffer."

I could tell by the look on his face that Sirius did not agree with Remus' way of thinking any more than I did.

My heart ached with compassion for our resident lycanthrope. I wanted more than anything to help him, especially now, after learning some things from Sirius. I just hoped he let me.

With that thought, I decided that I would need some more time to think of a way to get Remus to let me in. Maybe I would not bring up the theory just yet, as he was likely to thank me for my concern before he pushed me out the door with a pat on the shoulder for being such a smart, nosy witch.

Instead, I will try to subtly work my way into his life as a more constant figure, I conspired. If I could get him to see me as more of an adult and less of a little girl, then maybe he would be more willing to except whatever help I can offer him….

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated…they are food for the writer's soul, after all.**


	5. Baby Steps

**Disclaimer: Wasn't, isn't, and never will be mine. Damn.  
**

Thank you for all the reviews (**RainynDawn** – you are hilarious, thanks!; **Moony's Mate** - thanks!; **faded glory** – working on the romance, I promise it's coming soon; **Believer87** - your story just keeps getting better and better!; **Evil Cat Hater** - as always, you rock; and, **R J Lupin's Kat** – I love your reviews, they make me very happy, thanks!...**you guys really are the best!**

On with the story….

... edited 28 December 2009...

**

* * *

**

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Five**

**Baby Steps  
**

**

* * *

**

**Remus**

Sitting in the study, alone for the first time today, I watched the moon rise in the distance. I was trying to savor the four nights I had left before my worst fear comes to greet me again.

The study was my favorite place in this ever-so-gloomy House of Black. I could sit there all day - and I often did - reading, relaxing, thinking, working, or just looking out the window at the world beyond.

That night, I watched the glowing orb that I loathed more than anything in the world, trying with all my might to keep the wolf at bay.

I could feel him getting antsy, pulling at the leash that I've kept tight since the sun set scant hours ago. As the full moon approached, it became harder to maintain control.

If I was honest with myself, it was always difficult to control and only became damn near impossible closer to the full moon.

The wolf just wanted to be set free to prowl, to sniff out the weak and scared, to challenge the strong.

The wolf merely wanted to be the animal that it was, but I could not allow it. Which was why I felt myself becoming drained, the effort of holding the wolf's reins too much to bear.

In an hour's time, the wolf would have his way, and I would be given over to the more subtle nature of a wild animal. By that time, though, I will have locked myself in my room for the night.

Although it was not dangerous for them to be near me until the full moon, relatively speaking, I could not handle others seeing me like that. Seeing me with a near feral look in my eyes, a wolfish smile, watching me struggle to maintain some semblance of my personality… they would get a glimpse of the wolf.

It was different enough from who I was during the day, that I just could not stand the look in their eyes if they saw me. The look of pity and worry. I hated that look, I hated the full moon, I hated the wolf. There was a lot of hate in me, yes.

As I glared at the nearly full moon, I wondered, for the millionth time, what my life would be like if I had not been bitten by that damned monster, Fenrir Greyback, all those years ago.

What kind of man would I be if I was not a werewolf? I questioned fate. Knowing in my heart that I would never find out, I abandoned my position near the window and headed up to my room for the night.

Between the wolf and the self-loathing, I was bloody well exhausted.

**

* * *

**

**Hermione**

A week passed since my conversation with Sirius, one filled with much thinking and planning.

I already started to spend more time around Remus. In fact, it was pretty easy to arrange without suspicion since he spends most of his time in the study. Why I never realized that before, I had no idea.

Odd, the things one notices when she starts to pay attention. For example, Ron avoids cleansing himself until sometime after lunch - something I hadn't noticed until the other day when I sat next him in order to place myself across from Remus at the kitchen table... the stench was not a pleasant one, let me tell you. It might not have been so bad if nearly the entire Order hadn't shown up for the mid-day meal. Anyhow...

For most of the week, I spent a lot of time sitting in the study reading various books and getting a head start on the required summer assignments for Hogwarts. A few times, I was able to think up some intelligent questions about defensive spells or magical creatures that I thought Remus might be able to help me with. He jumped right into 'teacher mode' whenever he gave an answer, explaining all sides so that I could fully understand the concept of whichever spell or creature I questioned. The look in his eyes when he was explaining something sent chills down my spine and I knew for sure that he was meant to be a professor. Maybe he would get the chance to again some day. If anyone deserved another opportunity, it was Remus Lupin.

Leaving the kitchen where I had been enjoying a bit of an evening snack, I watched Remus leave the study and head up the staircase toward his room. It was the twilight hour, of course.

I stood gazing at the stairs for a moment before turning for the study to retrieve a book that I found earlier in the day. It was a book I considered purchasing after my success with the Polyjuice Potion in second year, but I never got around to it.

My hand grasped Moste Potente Potions just as someone entered the room. I turned to see the very person I was about to search for.

Professor Snape had been staying at the house all week…he _claimed_ it was due to the Order having lots of meetings. Something may have been mentioned about his time being precious, but he was being snarly and I tuned him out. Impolite, yes, but we all _knew_ the truth of the matter was that he was staying because Tonks was there. I was not about to waste _my precious time_ listening to rotten tripe I knew to be a prideful lie.

I tried not to smile at that thought when I caught Professor Snape's eye. He nodded in my direction as he took a seat at one of the desks along the wall.

I was going to ask him about the Wolfsbane Potion tomorrow after I looked at the ingredients list in the book, but seeing as how he was right in front of me, I was not going to miss the opportunity.

"Professor Snape, sir?" I started, not really knowing what kind of mood he was in. Professor Snape was a difficult wizard to face on the best of days, let alone when he was in a right mood.

"Yes, Miss Granger. What can _I_ do for _you_ in the first free moments that _I_ have had to _myself_ in four days?" Professor Snape sneered.

"I can only imagine how busy you are, sir, but this will only take a moment-"

"If that were true, Miss Granger, then you would have already finished babbling incessantly and I would be left to enjoy my solitude."

Ah, what would I do without his snarky comments and intimidating glares, I wondered with a mental eye roll.

"Apologies, sir. I was just wondering if perhaps, when you have _free time_, of course, if you wouldn't mind teaching me to make the Wolfsbane Potion." I tried to swallow my sudden nervousness as the last of the words left my mouth.

He looked at me sharply, as if that was the last thing he thought I might ask, and I could see in his eyes that he was not sure of what answer he really wanted to give.

I could understand his dilemma after all… if he gave consent, then he chose to spend additional time with one of his most irritating students. If he said no, then he would lose the opportunity to have someone else, of at least a modicum of talent, make the potion every month. Hmm, definitely a tough decision for the stubborn Professor. Surely he would see that the time spent with me would be minimal and finite, whereas the relief of having another relatively competent (in his eyes) brewer prepare the potion monthly was a long-term event.

I watched him carefully as he considered his options, and I noticed the look of… what was that… resignation? Yes, I caught the look of resignation in his eyes, and I assumed that meant he decided to help me. Of course, the sheer stretch of time that his mental deliberation lasted was affirmative enough for me...

"Miss Granger, seeing as how my time is limited, I will agree to five days of training so that you can master the Wolfsbane Potion. We will meet each evening for three hours after dinner starting Monday. You will watch, listen, and do exactly as you are told. If you survive the first week of training, I will consent to another week next month."

I could not help but smile as he spoke, which naturally caused him to narrow his eyes at me.

"I suggest you to learn as much as your absorbent little mind can handle before Monday. If, on Monday night, I believe that your efforts are sincere, I will allow you to continue through Friday to see the potion to completion. If, on the other hand, I observe any dunderheadedness, or if you simply annoy me, you will live to regret it," the Professor snapped, giving me his trademark Evil Death Glare.

"Of course, sir. I will get started right away," I replied sweetly, ignoring his death glare and trying not to appear as overly excited as I was inside.

Monday was two days away; that was plenty of time to read everything on Wolfsbane in this house. I would prove to the Professor that I was driven enough to accomplish this project.

He gave me a curt nod as I whispered my thanks. I left the study with the thought that the full moon was in a weeks time. We would need five days to brew the final product. Merlin, was I glad I approached Professor Snape when I did, otherwise I would have missed out this month.

**

* * *

  
**

**Thank you for reading this fic…I'm still not sure about it, but I appreciate the reviews and any suggestions you might have.**


	6. Howling at the Moon

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

Thank you so very much for the reviews! I appreciate all of your comments, good or bad, and I hope that you all continue to review. I finally put some Remus/Hermione interaction in for you guys, even though I realized, after I uploaded chapter four, that I said I would have some in that chapter. Anyway, hope you like it…

(Revised 29 December 2009)

**

* * *

**

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Six**

**Howling at the Moon  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hermione**

It was the day of the full moon. I could see the strain in Remus' eyes as I sat across from him at the kitchen table. He looked so tired and weary. Peeking through my lashes at him, I thought back to our trip on the Hogwarts Express when we first met him. Ron was right when he said that Professor Lupin looked like one good hex would finish him off.

I watched him as he slowly sipped his morning tea, his gray eyes staring blankly at the table. He was an attractive man, even now, a mere 8 hours before his worst fear would come to life. There was just something about him that drew me to him. My eyes linger on his slender hands, and I think that I have never seen hands as beautiful as his. Even the scars from past scrapes and scratches added to the allure.

Perhaps my school-girl crush was growing a bit out of control. It was ridiculous, really. I felt like Lavender and Parvati, getting all gooey-eyed over a wizard… a wizard who had more than his fair share of troubles, and I, a drab, bookish witch, had absolutely no shot with him. The most I could hope to get out of Remus was a good friend, I knew logically, if not in my heart. If I could even have that, it was alright with me… really, it was. I would take what I could get. I would not, of course, stop my heart from hoping.

Since my conversation with Sirius the other night, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about what he said. I found myself caring about Remus more and more every time I pondered what he suffers through. I wanted to help him so badly, but I knew that he did not want anyone getting too close or making a fuss over him.

Well, he'll realize, sooner or later, that I'm not going to give up on him, I told myself. I would get close enough to help him, no matter how long it took. I considered that moment to be a fine time to tell him that I learnt the Wolfsbane Potion. The potion was curing and would be ready for consumption in a few hours time. I had thought of surprising him with it later in the day, but with him sitting right there looking so… miserable and ill, I just wanted to brighten him up a little. Knowing the intellectual that he was, I knew that the knowledge of my success would bring him scholarly pleasure.

Brewing the Wolfsbane came naturally to me, even Professor Snape was surprised at how quickly I picked it up. Of course, my immediate success did not prevent the tempermental and surly wizard from demeaning me at every opportunity. It was alright, though; I proved to myself that I could brew under enemy fire. The whole process proceeded just as it should, with our last ingredient added this morning and the potion left to cure for much of the day. It was Professor Snape's demand for services rendered that I personally deliver the potion to Remus. I was not about to argue that particular part of the arrangement.

"Professor Lup-"

"Hermione," he cut me off before I could utter his name, "call me Remus. I haven't been your professor for several years."

"Sorry, R-Remus. It's a hard habit to break," I felt a rush of heat flood my cheeks. It was one thing to _think_ of him as 'Remus', but it was something else entirely to speak his name aloud.

"That's okay, 'Mione," he smiled at me and I blushed again. I loved how he said that blasted nickname. It did not seem so bad when he used the moniker.

I scolded myself for blushing whenever he looks at me. He will never take me seriously if I act like some giddy teenager with a crush, I admonished. Even if it was the truth, he did not need to know it.

"I just wanted to let you know that Professor Snape taught me how to make the Wolfsbane Potion…" I let the rest hang as I watched Remus smile broadly at me. It was impossible to form complete, coherent sentences when he did that.

"I know, Dumbledore told me after the Order meeting yesterday," he said softly. "It's a challenging potion to master, 'Mione. I'm really proud of you for your success, and grateful too, for that matter. Any reason to steer clear of Professor Snape works for me."

Merlin, that smile again! It was subtly turning more wolfish each time, too.

"I thought it might be helpful to everyone involved if another person knew how to brew the potion. And, as you know, I love a challenge," I said, flashing a broad smile back at him.

Finally gaining full control of my thoughts, I let him know that I would bring a goblet to him later in the afternoon. He thanked me again and stood from his seat at the table. After placing his tea cup in the wash basin, he walked back towards me. I eyed him curiously, wondering what he iwas up to, when he leant down and kissed me on the forehead.

I felt the heat flood my neck and face as elation swept through me from the touch of his dry lips on my skin. I was not expecting him to do that and surely it showed in my reaction. I merely smiled shyly in return, nodding when he whispered that he would see me later.

Once Remus was gone, I silently scolded myself for my reaction. What am I, 12 years old, I thought. I should be able to handle it when a wizard kissed me on the forehead as thanks for doing something for him. It was no big deal. I kept telling myself that, but I doubt it worked, the feelings churning inside me made sure of that. I had to take control of that silly school girl crush before seeing Remus again. Ridiculous reactions like that simply would not do if I was to comport myself as an adult witch worthy of a wizard's attention.

It was just a simple, meaningless peck on the forehead, for Merlin's sake!

**

* * *

**

**Remus**

As I made myself comfortable beneath the bed covers, readying myself for the monthly mid-day nap, I allowed my thoughts to wander through the past few days.

I was impressed when Albus Dumbledore told me of Hermione's efforts to learn the Wolfsbane Potion. I was even more impressed to hear that she had succeeded in perfecting the potion at the first attempt. She thrived on challenges, yes, but I could not help feeling like my condition inconvenienced yet another person.

I voiced my concerns to Dumbledore and, naturally, the old wizard tried to mollify me. "Remus, my boy, you do not inconvenience anyone who does not wish to inconvenienced. The people in this house all care for you greatly and any one of them would help you, no matter what. I dare say that there are one or two people staying in this house that would go to the ends of the Earth to help you in whatever you need. I guarantee that no one looks at this as an inconvenience to them. Well, except for Severus, but he is a particularly grumbly sort."

I chuckled weakly. "I know, Albus. But I still can't help feeling like a burden most times."

"You have never been a burden, Remus. Nor will you ever be one. When people love you, they will never think of you as a burden. At least until you are very old and withered, and can no longer contain your bladder. That is another entirely."

Leave it to Albus to infuse a serious discussion with inane humor. I shook my head and laughed in spite of myself.

I let it go at that. I was not convinced, but I began to think that maybe Albus had a point.

After breakfast that morning, it was just Hermione and I sitting at the table. I felt her eyes on me for quite a while. I was not sure what she was looking for, but she must have found it because she stopped staring at me after a while and informed me about her success with the Wolfsbane Potion.

I let her know that I was proud of her and that I was happy to not have to see Severus more than was absolutely necessary. She seemed pleased with my praise and that made me smile. I found her reaction to my smile odd, though.

Being so close to the full moon, my werewolf senses can pick up things even when it's not nighttime. And the wolf seemed to pick up some kind of emotion that I could not quite pinpoint. It was not something that I felt coming from Hermione before, which sort of concerned me.

When I decided that it was time to go rest for a bit, I thanked Hermione for her efforts again by giving her a kiss on the forehead. I was not sure what prompted me to do that, it just sort of happened. I was a little shocked when it happened, though. I felt a bit of a tingling feeling cross my lips when they touched Hermione's skin and the wolf seemed to perk up as well.

It was a strange feeling. Perhaps it was just a side effect of the full moon? Whatever it was, I could not think on it anymore, for I felt my eyes drift shut as sleep finally claimed me.

Hours later, a soft knock on my bedroom door roused me from the clutches of sleep. "Come in," I rasped, sitting up to lean back against the head board.

Hermione entered quietly, holding a steaming goblet in one hand and a plate of what looked to be dinner in her other hand. Smiling, she set the plate of food down on my night stand.

"I brought you dinner and your potion," she murmurred, one hand still clutching the goblet. "I suggest you drink the potion first."

It was obvious she was a little unsure of what to do next. I motioned for her sit on my bed and take the goblet from her, swallowing the contents in one gulp. Setting the goblet down on the night stand, I turned back to see Hermione watching me enquiringly. She had to be wondering it the potion tasted like it should.

"Ugh, you did a fine job on the potion, 'Mione," I grimaced. "It tastes as bad as when Severus makes it." I smiled at Hermione and watched a light blush creep across her cheeks. Again, what was that all about?

"I know it must taste horrible, but sugar really does render the potion useless. I brought the food up with me so that it could help get rid of the after-taste."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness. And here I always thought that Severus was just trying to torture me by saying that I couldn't add sugar," I said in amusement, enjoying the deepening blush on her cheeks as I smiled again. It was an interesting reaction to my smiles and I found myself smiling more just to see it happen.

Glancing out the window, I noticed that the moon would rise shortly. I turned back to Hermione to thank her again for everything. She smiled back at me and told me it was no trouble at all. I sincerely doubted that, but I was in no condition to argue at the moment.

"Well, I am going to eat some of the dinner you brought up for me and then I am going to get ready for my transformation. You should probably head down to the kitchen and have dinner yourself."

"Oh, I already ate before I brought up the potion. I was actually hoping that I could stay with you for a little while," Hermione replied shyly, not meeting my eyes as I glanced sharply at her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I rebuked. I did not want her to see me like that. Even though she already saw it once, I did not want to subject her to it again. It was not a pretty sight to witness, and it was far worse to experience it. Much worse. And of course, I did not need her pity at the moment.

"I figured that you would say that. I won't be in any danger. You've just taken you're potion, you will keep your mind."

"That doesn't-"

"Besides," she cut me off before I could finish, "Sirius is spending time with Harry and Ron. They went to… well, I don't exactly know where they went, as I wasn't invited. Anyway, Sirius isn't here and I don't want you to be alone," she whispered that last bit so quietly that if I hadn't been minutes from my transformation, I probably would not have heard her.

I stared straight into her eyes, at the pleading look in those chocolate orbs. My resolve crumbled and I let her stay with me. I could feel her worried eyes on me as I transformed moments later. I refused to look in her direction for some time, afraid of seeing pity in those lovely eyes. When I finally looked at her, she smiled at me, no sign of pity to be found in her expression.

She reached out with a petite, pale hand to scratch behind my ears and I let out a low rumble of appreciation. I licked her other hand, feeling another tingle at the contact with her skin, but chose to ignore it. I moved to settle near the fire, watching Hermione as she grabbed a book off one my shelves and joined me on the soft carpet in front of the gently burning fire. I fell asleep to the sounds of a crackling fire, Hermione's soft breathing and the pages turning as she read.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter…**

**Thank you again for the reviews and, by all means, keep 'em coming!**


	7. Awkward Moments

**Disclaimer: Does not belong to me… and it still won't tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after that, or… anyway, you get the idea.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I am following the lead of some other wonderful fanfic writers and I will now be posting replies to reviews for this story on my newly obtained LJ. I posted the link on my author page, or you can do a search for me on LJ itself. Whatever works for you.**

**I am overwhelmed that everyone seemed quite pleased with the previous chapter… that wasn't even what I set out to write when I started that chapter, but I am glad that you like the way it turned out.**

**Now, on with the show, er, story, yes, I meant story….**

**

* * *

**

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Seven**

**Awkward Moments**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sirius**

"Goodnight boys," I said to Harry and Ron as we walked through the front door of the house. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

Harry glanced at his watch before he looking back at me. "I'll think it'll be closer to afternoon before we see you. It's after three in the morning, you know."

"Bloody hell, we were out much later than I thought. Mum is not going to be happy when she sees us just getting up for lunch." A grimace crossed Ron's face while Harry and I groaned. Ron was right, Mrs. Weasley was a stickler for rising early.

"Oh bloody well, Ron, she'll get over it. Anyway, I think that your parents are set to go meet with Shacklebolt in the morning," I informed the redhead. "They probably won't be back until near dinner time." Relief flowed through Ron's face at the thought of his mum being away for the day.

"See, no worries mate. We can sleep all day without any hassle," Harry patted Ron on the pack and shoved him toward the stairs. "I had fun tonight, thanks Sirius."

Smiling, I bid the boys good night. I popped into the kitchen to grab a muggle beer before heading up to my room. I stopped at the door to the room next to mine and put my ear to the door. Hearing nothing but silence, I pulled out my wand and whispered a quick _Alohomora_ to unlock and open the door. It was only proper to check on Moony since I left him on his own tonight.

Sticking my head through the door, I glanced briefly around the room looking for Moony. Not spotting him, I stepped into the room and turned toward the hearth, knowing that Moony usually curled up near the fire during the full moon. The wolf was lying in his usual spot... with a feminine hand resting on his back.

I stepped farther into the room, silently, my eyes focused on the hand.

That's odd, I thought. Moony did not usually allow _anyone_, especially a woman, to stay with him when he was a wolf. Other than me, that was. Then again, he only let me join him because I was an animagus and it brought back fun memories for him. For us both, in all honesty.

Once I was close enough to see around Moony's massive form, my eyes followed the trail from the hand up the slender arm to the shoulder, and finally came to rest on a mass of curly brown hair. There was only one person I knew with hair like that.

For some reason, I was not overly surprised to see that Hermione had wormed her way in for the night. Following our conversation almost two weeks ago, I had the impression that Hermione was a little too interested in Remus' condition. Sure, the girl loved knowledge and facing down a challenge, but her concern led me to believe that she had feelings for my dear friend. Now, seeing her like that, sound asleep next to Moony, my suspicions were confirmed.

I decided to let them be for the night - what could I do about it, anyway? - and made my way through the room to the door. Closing the door behind me, I wondered briefly how successful Hermione would be in her crusade to help my old friend. And how willing he would be to accept said help.

* * *

**Moony**

I woke up to the sound of soft footsteps and the bedroom door closing quietly. Lifting my head from where it rested on top of my forepaws, I glanced around the room but saw no one. I sniffed the air briefly - Sirius' scent was evident and I figured he had been the recent visitor. Another scent lingered in the air, feminine and familiar. A shift of slight pressure on my back ruffled my fur and sent a tingling sensation up my canine spine. Turning my head, my eyes landed on Hermione's sleeping form and I realized lingering scent was hers and the slight pressure on my back was due to her hand and forearm. She must have fallen asleep while still petting me.

The thought made my tail twitch as if it wanted to wag like a regular domestic dog.

Turning my attention back to the shut door, I realized that Sirius probably came in to check up on me. I would have to explain the circumstances the incorrigable mutt in the morning, I knew.

It was with a touch of reluctance, it was still early morning after all, I gently nudged Hermione with my snout in an effort to wake her. The witch must have been sound asleep because she showed no signs of waking after several nudges. Deciding that perhaps a slobbery wolf kiss would wake her more quickly, I licked her face a few times.

"Mrrgh… wah?" Hermione's arm tried to wipe off the slobber while simultaneously preventing more licks. Finally, she opened her eyes in surprise at my wolf kisses. "M-Moony? What are you doing?"

I knew that would do the trick. Although, maybe that wasn't the best idea; that tingling sensation started again the moment I started licking her face. It was a strange feeling, one that seemed to encourage the wolf, which worried me. Even under the influence of the Wolfsbane Potion, the wolf had a certain amount of influence. The potion just afforded me the ability to keep my human mind and fight the wolf back by sheer will.

Feeling the ire rising in the wolf at my attempt to control his reaction to Hermione, I felt it necessary to get her out of here right away, before I lost control of the wolf.

I nudged Hermione in the side, trying to let her know that she needed to go back to her room now. Her sleepy brain was foggy and slow since she just stared at me blankly. I briefly wished Hermione knew how to speak 'wolf', it would make the process much easier. Standing up on all four legs and stretching, I led the half-asleep girl, _young woman_, to the door by gently gripping her shirt sleeve with my teeth and pulling.

Finally, once we nearly reached the door, Hermione comprehended what was happening. Leaning down, she scratched behind my ears and kissed the spot between my ears. "I understand. Thank you for letting me stay with you."

She smiled as she stood and I leant my head against her waist. Fully knowing what would result, I licked her hand once more. I made a mental note to inquire with Sirius on subject of the tingling. He was a wordly man as far as women were concerned, perhaps he would have some insight on the matter.

I crossed back to the hearth and curled up in front of the fire as Hermione closed the door behind her. I was very glad that she left before sunrise. It would have been quite the embarrassing situation if she woke to find her former professor, twenty years her senior, lying naked and out of energy right next to her.

Put that way, it sounded worse than it was, but it still would have been weird. Part of me could not help wondering what might have been the outcome of such a situation...

Banishing that thought from my wolfish mind, I pondered on how easy it was to fall asleep with Hermione petting me. Part of me could not help the realization that I would fall asleep more easily every night with Hermione next to me… No, just forget about that, I reprimanded myself. She is just a child; no, not a child, but she was still an innocent. Far too innocent to be sullied by something so horrible as a werewolf.

Letting out a frustrated growl, I flopped onto my side and stared balefully at the fire until I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hermione**

Feeling something wet swipe my face several times, I groaned at being woken from a wonderful dream. "Mrrgh… wah?" I unconsciously moved my arm to wipe away the slobber and simultaneously prevent more licks. After a few moments, I opened my eyes to see Remus in his wolf form still attempting to lick me to death. "M-Moony? What are you doing?"

My eyes drifted close again of their own accord. I was so very tired...

A nudge in my side forced my eyes open again and tried to gather my wits. Moony nudged me in the side yet again and I looked at him in curiously. I knew that he was trying to tell me something, but my sleep-clouded mind could not put the pieces together. Watching as he stood up on his wolf paws, grasped my sleeve with his canines and tugged, I finally understood.

He wanted me to leave. A glance at my muggle watch read 4 am. The sun would rise soon... Too tired to contemplate on that, I merely followed Moony to the door and gave my thanks for letting me stay with him. Scratching him behind his ears, I bent down on impulse and kiss his furry head. A tingle shot across my lips as they touched Moony but I ignored it - too tired to think. I exited the room without another word and closed the door behind me.

I quietly made my way one floor down to my room, the house hauntingly quiet. To keep from scaring myself in this creepy place, I let my thoughts run through the night's events. I was amazed that Remus actually let me stay with him. Though I was hoping with all my might, I honestly hadn't that he would agree. I guess my stubborn, know-it-all personality came in handy some times.

Finally reaching my room, I climbed right into my bed and cuddled up under the covers. Yawning in exhaustion, I closed my eyes. The last coherent thought that crossed my mind is how sweet it felt to fall asleep next to Moony. How much better it would be to fall asleep next to Remus when he was human, I wondered.

**Leave a review and let me know what you think….  
**

**Also, if you feel like reading some more fan fiction, check out my new Hermione-Sirius story, Through the Sliding Doors.**


	8. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: still the same as in previous chapters…not mine.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Check out the responses on my LJ, if you're interested.**

**I am going to apologize now for the quality of this chapter. I was at my father's house for the weekend watching the kids and the dogs, so I was very distracted when I wrote this. His house is just not conducive to creative thinking and/or writing. I tried to fix it up as best I could, but I didn't want to wait much longer for it to be perfected. **

**Anyway, here is chapter eight, I hope you like it….**

**revised 31 December 2009 - 3 January 2010**

**

* * *

**

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Morning After**

**

* * *

  
**

**Remus **

A gentle knock on the wooden door woke me sometime around noon. My eyes opened to the sight striped flannel sheets - I was wrapped in a cocoon of fabric, all warm and snuggly. I was in my bed, apparently, but I don't remember how I got there. The bedroom door opened before I was coherent enough to form a response and a smiling Sirius stepped into the room. Watching as he entered my domain, I spotted a steaming bowl in his hands. My stomach let out a loud growl as my body woke up and registered the smell of the food.

"I figured that you would be hungry, dear friend," Sirius said as he set the bowl on my night table. Glancing over at the bowl as I sat up, I noted that it was chicken soup, my favorite 'd_ay after the full moon_' meal.

"You figured right, Padfoot. I didn't get a chance to eat much dinner before I transformed last night." I carefully take the bowl from the table and sipped slowly at the piping hot broth. Looking up from the bowl, I saw Sirius' observing me knowingly.

My cheeks reddened as I gulped down the rest of the soup and set the bowl down. There was no avoiding this, I thought.

"Just say it, Padfoot. You know you are dying to let me have it for what you think you saw last night." I wondered if he could hear the defeat in my voice. Even if it was not evident in my tone, Sirius knew me well and long enough to suspect what I was thinking and feeling.

"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about, Moony," Sirius' smiled devilishly.

"Don't play coy, Padfoot. Just get on with it so that I can get back to recovering!"

"Okay, you are obviously no fun today," he huffed. I could see the classic pout on his face. He is just trying to get a rise out of you, I told myself.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I gestured for him to get on with it. "Okay, okay, I will get to the point. What was that about, letting Hermione stay with you last night?"

There was nothing judgmental in voice, his tone was merely curious. I just looked at him as I tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. My look must have concerned him because he continued on before I could think of something to say.

"I mean, not that I'm jealous, I am just curious is all."

I let out a hoarse laugh at that remark. Did he really think that I suspected he might be jealous? That was ludicrous since he would have nothing to be jealous of in the first place.

"I know that you're not jealous, that's just plain ridiculous. She brought me the Wolfsbane Potion and some dinner last night, that is all. We ended up chatting for a bit before it was time for my change, but when I tried to get her to leave she put up a compelling argument. I relented when I realized how concerned she was about me being alone - she knew that you were busy with the boys."

Sirius nodded understandingly. "I knew it was something like that. I know how hard it is to stay strong against Hermione's arguments when she knows what is best, or at least thinks she does. She is entirely too smart for her own good sometimes, but then again, that is why we love her," he said. He watched me carefully as he spoke, I observed. I had the feeling that I was not getting off that easily. He has more to say and I am most certain that it is something that I do not want to hear, I thought.

Sure enough, Sirius moved closer to the bed as I took a sip from the glass of water that was sitting on the night stand and he said something that nearly made me choke as I tried to swallow.

"I think that Hermione has feelings for you, Remus."

I set the glass down again immediately and turned to Sirius. I searched his face for any sign that he was joking, there was none to be found; his face was open and earnest. I didn't know what to think, let alone what to say. She could not possibly have feelings for me - I was too old, too poor, too ruined, too much of a werewolf. She was so much smarter than that.

I must have said that aloud because Sirius was shaking his head at me. "That doesn't mean anything, Moony, and you know it. You think that just because you are a werewolf, no one should be allowed to have feelings for you, that no one can love you? That is just absurd!"

"I know, I just can't help but feel that anyone who cares for me will suffer for it. Anyway, Hermione doesn't have feelings for me. If anything, she might have a little school-girl crush," I replied without meeting my best friend's eye. For some reason, those words feel wrong. When I finally met his eyes several moments later, I could see that he thought those words felt just as wrong as I thought.

"You know that Hermione hasn't had a _school-girl crush_ since her second year with that wanker Lockhart. She isn't a child anymore, Moony. In fact she hasn't been one for a long time. You can continue to tell yourself that it's nothing more than a crush, but I think that deep down, you know it's more than that," Sirius let me have it, he did not mince words. He continued, eyes brimming with compassion, "I hate to break it to you, but I also think that you have feelings for her, you just haven't realized it yet."

I looked at him in shock. How does he know these things, I wondered. I needed to think a moment. Sirius was watching me closely and I felt like I was suffocating. I looked away from him, partly in shame at his knowing my secrets before I did, and partly because I could not think when he was watching me like that.

After a few minutes, I came to a conclusion: I did not really want to admit it, but deep down I knew he was right. That was what the tingling sensation was trying to tell me every time I touched Hermione. Damn him, he knew me too well. I was better off staying blissfully ignorant of the entire situation. Now, I needed more time to think it over, needed to figure out how to handle the situation.

A few minutes of thought and I finally spoke.

"If I tell you that you are right, will you bugger off so that I can get some rest?"

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh and he stood up. "Of course I will, Moony!" he exclaimed. "Now that I got you to admit the truth - that it is possible Hermione has feelings for you, and vice versa - I'll leave you to fester in your thoughts. But do know this; I don't think that she fully realizes her feelings. I think that she is probably still in denial, just as you were before now. Just keep that in mind when you consider avoiding her, which we both know you will…avoid her, that is."

I nodded sadly as shut the door behind him, still in shock over the whole conversation. Settling back against my pillows and I let my thoughts run wild. So, Hermione had feelings for me, or so Sirius thought… I was not sure what to think about that. If I did think about it, then I was going to have to think about my feelings for her, and I just did not have the energy for that right now. Conveniently, I ignored the fact that I just could not seem to get the idea of how nice it was to have her with me last night out of my head.

* * *

**Hermione **

"I was thinking that maybe we should set you up with Hagrid. You two seem to have a lot in common, you know. And you know that you want to shag him silly…" Ginny tapered off as I finally looked up at her, revulsion written all over my face.

What in the world was she talking about? Shag Hagrid silly? Yuck, the very idea was just, ugh... there weren't words. I loved Hagrid to death, sure, but shag him? No thanks, one could not pay me enough galleons for that. Was it even physically possible? It must be since Hagrid is half human, half giant. Still, the shear physics involved...

I watched Ginny laugh so hard she was nearly in tears. She was having me on, of course. Ha ha, very amusing.

"You haven't listened to a word I've said for the last half hour, have you?" she asked, still laughing.

Honestly, no I hadn't. I lost interest at the mention of her latest boyfriend - she changed boyfriends like I changed my knickers, how was I supposed to keep track of them - but could hardly admit that, could I? But I had to, honesty is the best policy, after all. And it was Ginny I was talking to; she would know instantly if I tried to lie to her.

"Sorry Ginny, I must have tuned out at some point."

"I noticed," Ginny deadpanned. "What, or should I say who, has you so distracted that you can't even listen to me babble for half an hour?"

I knew that question was coming. Maybe I should just tell her, I thought. It would help to have someone to talk to about Remus. I could not talk to the boys about him, they would never understand. And after last night, I definitely needed to talk to someone. It seemed obvious now that my little crush had since evolved into something more.

Granted, I could always talk to Sirius about these, since he probably suspected the nature of the situation. But he was, first and foremost, Remus' friend. I did not want to put him in the middle or steal his open ear from his friend who needed him. It was not fair to talk to Sirius about things involving his best friend, no matter how willing he might be to listen.

Ginny appeared to be the safest bet. Besides, she was the only one of the lot to give the female perspective.

"Promise that you will not tell anyone else, especially Harry and Ron?" She was my best girl friend, but being that she was sibling of another one of my best friends, I felt compelled to question her loyalty.

"Of course, 'Mione! You know that I would never betray your confidence," Ginny said earnestly as she watched me cast a silencing spell on the room and lock the door. "Why all the secrecy, though? Is it about a boy?"

I shot her a look at the mention of a boy. Perceptive witch. "I just don't want to take any chances with some one hearing us. And it is not a boy, per say. More like a man." I waited for her reaction before attempting to continue. No sense being interrupted.

Sure enough, Ginny reacted immediately, peppering me with question after question on _which_ _man_. For some reason, she was under the impression that the 'man' I was referring to was one of her brothers, namely Charlie. Why she assumed that, I could not say.

"Whoa, Ginny, calm down. It's _not_ one of your brothers," I declared emphatically. "It's, um, how do I say this…"

Wow this was going to be a fair sight more difficult than I anticipated. Just take a breath and let it out, I told myself. This was Ginny, not the Spanish Inquisition. I could handle this. I continued stalling for a few moments before I just blurted it all out. "It's just that this will be the first time I admit this out loud. And saying it out loud makes it real, eh?. Okay, here I go - " a deep breath in - "the man I was referring to is Remus, er, Professor Lupin, er, yes, Remus Lupin."

My shoulders sagged with relief the moment the words left my mouth, but my nerves were still on edge as I waited for Ginny's reaction.

"Oh," was all Ginny could say at first. "So, what you are saying is that you have a crush on our former professor? That's nothing; all the girls we know had one on him when he taught DADA."

"Sure, we all had _crushes_ on him when he taught us, but that was four years ago when we were still young and impressionable." We both laughed at the idea of us being young and impressionable. "But now I think that it's something more. I find myself thinking about him nearly all the time, I go out of my way to be near him, and I spent the full moon with him while he was a wolf. And instead of it just being superficial like a crush, I want to help him so much, I want to take all his pain away so badly that it hurts," I explained to Ginny in the most heartfelt way I could. Wow, when I thought about it, it really sounded like I was falling in love with Remus.

Ginny replied as if she was just reading my thoughts, "Wow Hermione, it definitely is more than a crush. It sounds like you are falling in love with our resident werewolf."

We both remained silent for a while, lost in thought. After a few minutes, Ginny's voice broke through my reverie.

"You know, if anyone deserves to be loved, it is Remus. He's had such a hard life, he's suffered more than his fair share of sadness and pain," Ginny said in a quiet voice, moving closer to me and putting her arm around my shoulder in a one-armed hug. "And if there is anyone I know who could help him to have a happier life, Hermione, it is you. You are the brightest witch I have ever met, including everyone in the Order. I am sure that you could figure out a way to help him and make him happy at the same time."

Her sincerity brought a watery smile to my lips. "Thank you, Ginny. I - ,"

"No thanks are needed; I was only speaking the truth."

It was great to have an understanding friend help you when you are feeling completely confused. The additional perspective help you see the forest for the trees. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about boys, or in my case men, and just being silly.

An hour or so before dinner, the boys came up to join us. We all played exploding snap and joked about pranks we would pull on Malfoy and his cronies come fall term. It was a great afternoon, one that I definitely needed.

* * *

A few days later…

**Hermione**

I was sitting in the study with a book in my lap, completely unable to concentrate. I set the book aside and moved to sit on the window seat. It was nearly a week since the full moon, and I hadn't seen Remus save for meal times. He hadn't come into the study once and I was beginning to think that he was avoiding me.

The rational side of my brain kept telling me that he was just busy with work for the Order - they did have a lot going on just then with missions and planning and such - but the emotional side thought that I made him feel uncomfortable and now he was, indeed, avoiding me. Either way, I hadn't seen much of him aside from quick passings in the hall. Although, given the conversation I had with Ginny the other day, maybe it was for the best at the moment. I did not quite know how I would act if he and I were in a room alone.

I have to figure out a way to bring up that theory still, I thought. It was impossible to do when he was avoiding me, though. Maybe I could enlist the help of Ginny and Sirius. Sirius would be able to sit Remus down in one place long enough for me to spout my research, while Ginny would be able to help me come up with a good way to explain myself. Hmm, I guessed all I had to do was come up with a good way to explain the situation to Sirius, without alluding to the fact that I was falling for his best friend….

* * *

**Like I said before, I am not happy with this chapter at all. So if it sucks, let me know.**


	9. The Bitter Taste of Failure

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it was mine, it all belongs to the wonderfully imaginative JKR.**

**Sorry for the delay, folks - just lacked a bit of motivation this past week. **

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, and by all means, keep them coming!**

**Hope you enjoy…**

**revised 16 January 2010**

**

* * *

**

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Bitter Taste of Failure**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hermione**

Another week passed before I was able to sit Sirius down for a chat about his best friend. It took me that long to figure out what to say. After many talks with Ginny, I came to the conclusion that a variation of the truth would work best.

With that in mind, I waited in the study for Sirius to appear after breakfast. I whispered to him during the morning meal that I wanted to run something by him. While waiting, I let my thoughts drift toward a handsome werewolf that I still hadn't seen much of since the full moon.

I knew the Order had been busy lately and that all of the members were going on various missions nearly everyday. However, it still hurt a bit to know that Remus could spare me little more than a 'Good morning' or 'Good night' anymore.

Being the stubborn witch that I was, his avoidance just made me that much more determined to sit him down to discuss things. I lo-, no, I liked him too much to just walk away without trying to help him. He could avoid me all he wanted, for now. I would get to him eventually.

Sirius entered the study and quietly sat beside me. I smiled up at him as he settled himself back on the couch.

"Mornin', 'Mione," Sirius smiled back at me. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Hello, Sirius. I am seeking your help with something," I replied, stalling for time. Now that Sirius was actually here, I was feeling nervous and forgetful on what I planned to say. What if he sees right through my plea for help, and discovers that I am all of a bother over his best friend, I worried internally.

"Does it have anything to do with Remus?" Sirius asked with a devious look.

How did he know? Was I that transparent?

I must have spoken that last part out loud because Sirius suddenly let out his notorious bark-like laugh.

"No honey, not to everyone. I just picked up on some things since the last time we talked."

Breathe, just breathe, I berated myself. Okay, so he knew something was up. That did not necessarily mean that he knew that I had romantic feelings for Remus. I was over-reacting, I had to be. He knew that I was concerned for Remus – I was a caring person, after all, it can't be helped.

"Right, I'm just concerned about him is all," I said quietly, not meeting his eyes. Was I trying to convince him or myself?

Sirius eyed me understandingly.

"I know that you have always cared for Remus, 'Mione," he said softly. "I also know that your feelings have changed somewhat recently."

My head snapped up, my eyes seeking his. Don't say it, don't say it, I pleaded mentally. Please don't say what I think you are going to say.

I heard my voice saying that last thought. My traitorous mouth kept speaking my thoughts without asking me first, damn it all to Hades.

"Tell me, are you falling in love with my best friend?" Sirius asked. No beating around the Quidditch Pitch.

This was just too surreal

"Yes, Sirius, I am falling for Remus," I murmured, feeling my eyes getting wet as I looked at Sirius. This was not going at all like I wanted it to. Why did I bother planning out conversations in my head, they never worked out the way I planned.

"Please don't tell him. Please, Sirius, he can't know," I begged.

Sirius smiled kindly as he wraps me up in a hug. "Don't worry, 'Mione. I won't speak a word of this to him. It's not my place to say anything," he said convincingly. "Now that we have that cleared up, what do you need my help with?"

I hugged Sirius with all of my might before I letting go and sitting up straight. We talked for a long time - I told Sirius of what I found out about Remus' condition and how I wanted to tell him about the theory I came across. I also confided in Sirius that I thought Remus was avoiding me recently. Sirius admitted seeing me with Moony during the full moon and gave great insight to what he thought Remus might be feeling.

Sirius agreed to help me sit Remus down for a helpful discussion just as Molly came in to announce lunch. We had been talking for hours, it seemed.

Just as we were leaving the study, Sirius put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Promise me one thing, Hermione," he said once I turned to face him.

"Anything, Sirius," I replied, curious.

"Whatever happens, whatever Remus' reaction, promise me that you will not give up on him. Never give up on him." Sirius' gray eyes were beseeching as he waited for my pledge.

"I promise. I promise that I will not give up on him," I swore. I knew that I could not give up on Remus even if I wanted to.

* * *

**Remus**

It had been two weeks since the full moon, yet I felt like it was only last night. It had been exceedingly difficult to tame the wolf since then. No matter how hard I fought against it, the wolf had a mind of its own.

The wolf seemed to dislike the fact that I have avoided Hermione since that fateful night. I had the feeling the wolf was smitten with her, which was cause for deep concern.

I tried to keep myself so busy with work for the Order that I did not have the time, or energy, to think about Hermione. It worked great in theory. In reality, though, it was difficult to stop thinking about her. Even when concentrating so deeply on plans for a mission that I had a rough time remembering my own name, she was there on the outskirts of my conscious thoughts.

That was why I tried to steer clear of her since the night of the full moon. Allowing myself these feelings was unacceptable. Nothing good could come of them, after all. Not now. Not ever.

Imagining what Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Minerva, or any others would say about a lecherous old werewolf like me caring so much for a beautiful, intelligent, young woman like her was the worst part. The expressions of utter revulsion I pictured served to reinforce my convictions on the situation.

I did not miss the hurt look in her eyes at meal times - the only time I permitted myself to remain in her presence for more than a moment. Knowing that my actions hurt her was undoubtedly unpleasant, but I was steadfast.

Watching her surreptitiously during those times, I knew that she struggled internally. She must have been wondering if she did something wrong and if she should confront me on the situation. I longed to tell her that she didn't do anything wrong, that I did. I wanted to tell her many things, but I could not bring myself to be near her, could not afford to lay my feelings on the line.

I was so foolish up to this point. I allowed her stay with me that night. I allowed Sirius to see her with me. It mattered little that I was a wolf at the time, if anything that just made it worse. I could have put her in such danger. What if I had lost control of the wolf – which very nearly happened after I woke her up to make her leave in the middle of the night! What if there was something wrong with the Wolfsbane Potion? What would I have told everyone? I would not have been able to live with myself if something happened to Hermione on my watch.

All that thinking made my head ache.

It was late, after midnight, and most of the house's occupants retired to bed hours ago. I told Sirius that I would meet him in the kitchen for some firewhiskey if I was up late, so I make my way down to the lower level.

Earlier in the day, Sirius pulled me aside to say that he wanted to _chat_ later. I asked what about and why couldn't we talk then, but he said that he wanted to do it late at night when there was little chance of anyone interrupting. I shrugged my shoulders at the time and agreed to meet him if I was up later than everyone else. We both knew that I would be, so it was settled.

I entered the kitchen to find Sirius with a full glass of amber liquid in hand and another one waiting for me. Sitting across from him at the table, I sipped at the liquid in the glass. I savored the burning sensation as I swallowed. There was nothing quite like firewhiskey, that was for sure.

"Ah, that definitely hit the spot," I sighed.

"Glad you could spare some time for a chat, dear friend," Sirius said, taking a sip from his own glass.

"Anything for you, Padfoot," I replied. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" Nothing like getting right to the point; it was late and I was not up for meaningless small talk.

"Hermione," Sirius stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," I said flatly. As if I hadn't been thinking about her enough, now he wanted to talk about her as well. "What about Hermione?"

"For starters, she knows that you have been avoiding her," Sirius said pointedly as I nodded. I could not deny it. "She wants to talk to you. She found something that might be of interest to you."

"What is it?" I could not help my curiosity. Something that might be of interest to me, what could that be?

"I'm not entirely sure. She didn't really tell me, she seemed more concerned with being able to get you to stay in one place long enough for her to say more than hello."

"Right, well, I will be busy for most of this week and next week, so I will try to free up some time for a nice chat a few days before the full moon," I replied. I could have probably done it sooner, but I needed time. Time to do what, exactly, I didn't know.

"Sounds good, I'll let her know next time I see her alone. No need to have everyone wondering what's going on, eh?" Sirius gave me a knowing look that I chose to ignore.

Conversation moved to other topics including the coming week's mission as we polished off the bottle of firewhiskey. I'd have to remind myself to pick up a few more bottles next time I was out, as that was the last bottle left.

* * *

**Hermione**

Sirius found me in the study a few days later to let me know that he spoke to Remus. Apparently, Remus would be free enough to spare me an hour next week, two days before the full moon, to be exact.

I was less than thrilled that he could not spare a few moments before then, but I decided to use that time to plan out exactly what to say. Or, perhaps, I would do more research, I thought.

I spent the next week hanging with Ginny, doing the normal girl stuff and occasionally spending time with the boys. I liked having Ginny around all the time; it was a nice change from constantly spending time with two boys. Ginny was at least intelligent and witty, as well as being interested in Quidditch.

The day of 'the talk' arrived after much impatient waiting on my part.

Remus pulled me aside after breakfast to say that he would meet me in the study an hour before dinner. I was left feeling nervous for most of the day after that. Thankfully, Ginny kept me occupied with various activities that actually made the time pass relatively swiftly.

Finally, it was time.

I settled down on the window seat in the study about 15 minutes before I was to meet with Remus.

Sirius came in about five minutes later to give me a hug. He was a sweet man, no matter his past reputation. Why couldn't I fall in love with him? Oh, right, because he was not Remus. I made a note to speak to Ginny about putting our heads together to find a girl for Sirius... once I had everything with Remus in order.

Staring through the plate glass window, I watched the sun sink lower in the sky. The sun just met the horizon when I heard the door slide open briefly before clicking closed again. I turned to see Remus watching me from the doorway, a thoughtful expression on his face. He shook his head minutely, as if to clear his mind when he noticed me watching him.

"Hello Remus," I mumbled nervously.

"How are you, Hermione?" Remus walked into the room and settled down beside me on the window seat.

"Good," I replied, smiling tentatively. Enough with the pleasantries, I thought, let's get on with the important stuff.

I rubbed my hands on my jean-clad legs nervously and sucked in a deep breath.

"I wanted to talk to you about something I discovered while doing research at Hogwarts," I blurted, eyeing him warily. Various emotions crossed his rugged features, but they passed too fast to determine.

"What did you discover?" Remus cocked his head to the side inquiringly.

"I was trying to research your condition and I discovered an interesting theory on how to control it."

He smiled at me. The teacher in him was intrigued and proud of me. I sensed that he was worried for some reason.

I continued explaining all the information I came across at Hogwarts. I focused on what the theory said about accepting the wolf as part of yourself in order to stop the transformations. Remus listened patiently occasionally asking a question or clarifying a point.

I lectured clear past dinner hour and Sirius brought our dinners to us so that we wouldn't have to take a break. I had the feeling Sirius thought Remus might not have returned to finish our chat if we stopped for dinner.

The whole time I spoke, I noticed Remus occasionally glance out the window. Finishing my explanation, I followed his gaze to see the dark sky outside.

Remus stared at me with narrowed eyes when I turned my gaze back to him. He was holding himself rigidly. The wolf was coming out since it was after sunset. Suddenly, I was a little frightened. Thrillingly so.

He was fighting for control as I watched. It appeared that he was not winning either. There was a rough look about him now that was not there an hour ago. It was rather sexy to see Remus like this - losing the rigid control he normally held himself under, the feral gleam in his eyes. Frightening, yes, but also terribly sexy.

Remus stood up abruptly and glared in my direction. Not sure what to expect, I remained seated and gazed back.

"I am swiftly losing control of the wolf, 'Mione. This was not a good time to be discussing this," he said gruffly. "Why did you bring this up two days before the full moon?"

Confused, I looked at him without saying anything. This was apparently the wrong thing to do.

Remus suddenly grabbed my shoulders and jerked me to a standing position. He continued speaking, his hands grasped tightly around my upper arms.

"All that research and you still don't know what you are talking about," his voice was growing harsher with every word. I was becoming slightly more frightened as each moment passed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still confused. What was he going on about? I went through every bit of information I could find. I memorized it all. What did he think I overlooked?

"I mean that you did not read the entire theory!" Remus practically shouted. I tried to take a step back, but his fingers bit into my arms so tightly that it hurt to struggle away. "If you did, you would not have brought this up to me, especially now!"

I racked my brain, trying to figure out what he was talking about. How could I not have read the entire theory? It was not possible. We both knew that I was a studious researcher.

Then realization hit me with sudden force, causing me to physically jerk back and yelp in pain as Remus' hands tightened yet again. The page that the theory was on was ripped on the bottom. Someone must have ripped off the bottom quarter of the page - a portion of the theory must have been removed. How could I not have realized that at the time?

Horrified, I forced my eyes to meet his glare.

"That's right, _little girl_. Your research is lacking a vital part of the theory," he growled and I winced at the 'little girl' remark. "I suggest you go back and conduct your research adequately before you try to _help_ me again."

I stared at him, hoping in vain that he would tell me what it was that I overlooked. I was much too confused and aghast at my oversight, not to mention I was a bit fearful of his behaviour, that I could not bring myself to question Remus.

"Maybe you are not as bright as everyone claims after all," his tone was harsh and unforgiving as he roughly pushed me back onto the window seat.

I felt the tears fill my eyes - whether from the harshness of his words or the forcefulness of his shove, I did not know. I told myself that he was not himself; that the wolf was taking over and I upset him, but it did not work.

"Remus, I-."

The sudden presence of his finger on my lips cut me off before I finished my thought. The look in his eyes softened briefly.

"Don't. I can't control the wolf right now, I'm sorry. I have to go before I do something that we will both regret," his voice was almost gentle. I looked up at him teary-eyed and give him a sad smile. He met my gaze steadily.

Was that longing I saw in his eyes?

No, probably not. I was upset and reaching for things that were not there...

I blinked back tears as he headed for the door. I watched him flee from the room, thinking that there few things sadder than watching the distance between two people grow with each step.

Staring at the door as Remus disappeared, I noticed Sirius peak through doorway. He watched me warily and I knew that he heard at least part of what was said. I tried to flash him a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace as I tried to hold back the tears.

He crossed the room in a hurry and swept me up into a hug. I held onto him tightly as I let myself cry. Again, I found myself wondering why I could not fall in love with Sirius instead of the overly complicated werewolf friend.

"Well, that didn't go well, did it?" Sirius asked a few minutes later after my tears were depleted. He set me back down on the window seat and patted my shoulder consolingly.

I shook my head in response. "I definitely pictured it going differently in my head. I don't even know what happened!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe we should have planned it a little better – next time we won't have you meet with him so close to the full moon," Sirius said decisively.

I nodded, though I doubted I would be meeting with Remus again for a while. He would go back to avoiding me again, I figured. And to be honest, I did not know if I could handle seeing him for a bit either. This evening was a bit unexpected and frightening, it would take a little time to recover from.

"Listen, 'Mione. I don't know what part of that theory was left out. I never even heard of it before. I know that he seemed to get very upset, but remember your promise to me," Sirius said as he hugged me again. "Don't give up on him. Find out what was missing from your research and try to talk to him again at some point. Just don't give up on him. Please."

I promised again. What else could I do? With one last sad smile at Sirius to thank him for his support, I headed up to my room to cry myself to sleep. Tonight was a bit overwhelming.

* * *

**I know that Remus reacted harshly when Hermione told him about the theory, but just keep in mind that it was dark, the wolf was coming out in him, and he was already having issues involving this missing piece of the theory. We will discover what that missing piece is in a few chapters….**

**Please review! Thanks!**


	10. What Would Happen If We Kissed

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it was mine, it all belongs to the wonderfully imaginative JKR.**

**Sorry for the delay, folks – time seemed to fly by. **

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, and by all means, keep them coming!**

**Hope you enjoy…**

**Note - revised into past tense on July 19, 2011.**

* * *

**What Would Happen If We Kissed**

**Hermione**

Looking up in frustration, I closed the thirteenth book of the day. Two weeks have passed since Remus mentioned the missing link in the theory. In that time, Ginny, Sirius and I have looked in nearly half the books in the Black Library. Two weeks and we were no closer to finding out what caused Remus to be so harsh with me. I was beginning to think that we would never figure it out.

I had hardly caught so much as a glimpse of Remus since that day. I prepared the Wolfsbane potion for him the day after our 'chat', but I was too wary of his reaction to bring it to him myself. Instead, I asked Sirius to give it to him since he was planning on staying with Remus during the full moon.

I was really worried about how hard the full moon would be for him this month, especially after nearly losing control a mere two days before the full moon.

I made sure to tell Sirius that I wanted to know how bad it was for Remus. He tried to tell me that I would be better off not knowing, but I just felt so guilty at having made it harder for Remus that I just had to know.

Sure enough, the morning after the full moon, I found a very reluctant Sirius waiting for me in the study after breakfast. He told me that it was a very rough night and that Madame Pomfrey had to come just after dawn to help Remus. He was laid up under the Mediwitch's care for nearly a week before he was well enough to leave on the latest Order mission.

I felt horrible and guilty for making it harder on Remus than it should have been. Sirius tried to tell me that it wasn't my fault, that it's happened before, and, unfortunately, it will happen again.

No matter what Sirius tried to tell me, I still felt guilty, though maybe that's not such a bad thing, as it fueled my determination to find the full theory as soon as possible.

And that was how I wound up knee deep in old texts from the Black Library on a sunny Saturday afternoon.

"Anything in that one?" Ginny asked wearily, slamming her own book shut.

"Not a damn thing. Anything in yours?"

"Nothing. According to Sirius, we have only about two hundred books left to check," Ginny said with a sigh. I felt her pain.

"Only two hundred? Let's just hope it's in one of those, because I don't know where else to look at this point," I replied. Talk about frustrating!

"Let's call it a day then. We've been at it all day, we can start fresh tomorrow," Ginny said, putting the books into the pile designated "useless". "It's just about time for supper anyway."

"Okay," I replied, assisting Ginny in piling up the books. Before I could stop myself, I asked the one thing that has been on my mind all day. "Do you think that Remus will be at dinner tonight?"

Ginny shot me a sad look. "I doubt it; he hasn't been to dinner in two weeks."

Truth or not, I was unable to help the crestfallen expression at Ginny's answer. I was well aware that he was sick for a week and busy with Order work for another week, but I still had the nagging suspicion that he was avoiding me again.

Ginny, bright witch that she was, realized the direction of my thoughts and wrapped me up in a one-armed hug. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I know that you think he is avoiding you, and maybe he is, but there is nothing we can do about it until we figure out the mystery of this theory. He's a wizard, avoidance is their way of dealing with things."

The exasperated expression on her face made me laugh as we stepped through the doorway into the kitchen. The table was crowded with people, none of whom were the one I really want to see, unfortunately. I spot Sirius sitting at the far end of the table with enough space next to him for two people, so I pointed Ginny in his direction and moved down the table to sit next to him.

Dinner was a boisterous affair with twelve conversations going in twenty different directions all at once. It was quite amusing to witness, actually, and definitely served to brighten my mood after such a disappointing day of research.

* * *

**Remus**

"I. Don't. Know. When are you going to let it go, Padfoot? I don't want to talk about her right now," I growled, exasperated with Sirius' constant interrogation. Why was he so interested anyway? Didn't he realize that I asked myself the same thing everyday?

"Don't growl at me, you mangy wolf," Sirius laughed. "I'm sorry, Moony; I am just worried about you, and Hermione. Anyway, it's been a week since the last time I asked. One would think that your Gryffindor courage would make you get it over with…"

Dumbledore entered the kitchen and spared me having to come up with a viable excuse.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Albus greeted us, settling into a seat at the end of the table.

Talk of Order-related topics were followed by an unexpected change of subject.

"You are both aware that the children will be leaving for the fall term in under two week's time." Both Sirius and I nodded at this well-known fact, waiting for Albus to continue. "Unfortunately, Hogwarts will be short two professors this year."

Caught unawares, I leapt up from my seat, an emphatic "NO" on the tip of my tongue. I tried it once nearly four years ago and it didn't work out. Before I could put Albus off, however, Sirius jumped in with enthusiastic curiosity.

"Which two classes need professors, Albus?"

"Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts," Albus replied. "I have two perfect candidates in mind; all I need to do is get them to say yes."

Dumbledore's gaze is burning into my skin as he watched for my reaction. Summoning every bit of Snape-like quality I might have possessed, I glared back at the old man.

He wasn't fazed in the least.

"Sirius, I would like to ask you to help me as the Charms Professor this year," Albus said, smiling away at Sirius. And of course the mangy mutt happily agreed without a second thought.

"Remus, my boy, I would -" Albus started, but I already knew my answer, so why let the old man continue?

"No, I won't do it, Albus," I cut him off, though it didn't seem to matter as his blue eyes were sparkling away at me now.

"Great, that settles it then. You will both join the children on the Hogwarts Express and I will announce your positions during the Welcoming Feast," Albus clapped his hands merrily and stood.

"That is rubbish, Albus! I said no, I don't want to return as a bloody professor!" I growled in frustration.

Albus ignored me and merely nodded to Sirius as he took his leave. I slam my fist down on the table before standing up. Sirius reached out and grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to slide back down into my seat.

"Damn that man! I said that I didn't want to go back! Why can't he respect my wishes?"

It was no wonder Snape acted like more of a prick than normal after his meetings with Dumbledore. The man was positively frustrating!

"Because he thinks that he knows what is best for you, and in this case, I quite agree with him. Teaching again will do you good," Sirius said with a pat on my back. "Though, you'll have to work out a new system for avoiding a certain Miss Granger."

Glancing sharply at him, I caught the wide grin on his face before he thought to hide it.

"What makes you think that I will even be getting on that train with you and the children?"

"I know you will do exactly as Dumbledore asks, because deep down you know that you want to go back to teaching. You love it, so why deny yourself something that you love?" Sirius replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He had to throw in that part about denying myself something that I love, didn't he? I knew that he meant more than just teaching, too, the prat. Growling again, I tolf the mangy mutt, in no uncertain terms, to bugger the hell off.

Absently leaving the kitchen, I thought of all the things that could go wrong if I went back to teaching. Sirius was right though, I would do exactly as Albus asked. It was hard to deny the man anything as it was, even more so when it was something you wanted but knew that you shouldn't. Besides, it just wasn't in me to rebel.

It was going to be a long year, I could feel it already.

* * *

**Sirius**

Leaving the kitchen, I search for Hermione and Ginny to share the good news. I found the girls in the study, just wrapping up another bout of research.

"Still no luck?" I asked.

"No, and we're running out of books to look in, we only have about one hundred left," Hermione answered grumpily.

"Oh, just a hundred left?" I questioned cheekily, if only to lighten the frazzled girl's mood.

I could practically see the waves of hopelessness wafting off the young woman. She had been working hard, harder than either Ginny or me, and the lack of positive results was starting to wear on her. I hoped that we found something soon, for her sake as much as Remus'.

Helping the girls pile the books according to their relative usefulness, we all settled back on the nearest couch to continue the wretched task.

Quickly losing focus, I stared knowingly at them with a wide smile. Their expressions clearly baffled at my behaviour, I laugh and immediately blurt the exciting news.

"That is wonderful, Sirius!" Hermione squealed in happiness, dropping the old tome in her hands as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "You will make an excellent professor! Though, I guess we'll have to get used to calling you Professor Black instead of Sirius."

"That is so great, Sirius!" Ginny gave me a quick congratulatory hug. "Have you told the boys?"

"Not yet, I wanted to tell you girls first," I answered bashfully.

Squealing in delight at having a juicy morsel of gossip to share, Ginny quickly raced off to find the boys. Once the youngest Weasley was gone, I turned to Hermione.

"Remus will be teaching again as well, though he tried to tell Dumbledore that he would not return."

"Oh?" she replied blandly, distractedly holding her book upside down before she realized what she was doing.

I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad at the news. I waited a moment to see if she would say anything else and was rewarded for my effort.

"Why would he try to say no to Dumbledore when he loves teaching?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"I think that he is afraid of a repeat of your third year," I replied.

"He shouldn't worry about that. As long as he takes the Wolfsbane potion he should be okay. Now if only we could find this bloody theory, he wouldn't have anything to worry about!"

Hermione frantically flipped through pages of the old tome, muttering to herself.

"I know. We will find it, 'Mione. No matter how long it takes, we will find what we are looking for." I gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder knowing she was already lost to her research.

Seeming like a great time to go find the boys, I left Hermione to her research.

* * *

**Hermione**

As usual, I was sitting in the study, alone, a few days after finding out that Sirius and Remus are going to be professors this year. I was so excited for them, but I couldn't help feeling a little… I'm not entirely sure what I was feeling... confused, perhaps. I didn't know how I would handle seeing Remus in class everyday with the way things were going.

At that point, I still had not seen Remus, even though I knew he was back from the mission. Sirius suggested I approach Remus if I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know if I had the courage. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

I tried to concentrate on my research, but my mind wanted to wander. After a few hours of re-reading paragraphs six or seven times and getting nowhere, I gave up on the research. I let my mind wander where it wanted as I lied back on the couch.

It felt like my mind hadn't wandered very far before the soft squeak of the door opening startled me. Blinking furiously, I realized that it was dark outside and that I must have dozed off while thinking. Sitting up, I looked towards the door to see who might be there.

Standing near the door with his hands in his pockets was the man that had occupied my thoughts for far too long. He looked so handsome with his hair falling over his gray eyes, I could almost forget that he had been avoiding me for weeks.

After a few minutes of staring at each other, I finally found my voice. "Hello Remus, or should I say, Professor Lupin," I said with a slight smile.

"Hello, 'Mione. You can still call me Remus," he whispered, moving closer to the couch.

"Congratulations on being the new DADA teacher. You were the best one out of all the ones we had."

It was the plain truth and I could see the pink tinge spread on his cheeks as he moved to sit next to me on the couch.

"Thank you, 'Mione. I noticed that you were not present for dinner, so I came to find you."

We sat in silence for several moments, both of us watching the sky beyond the bay window as it became steadily darker. Just when I started to think that the silence might strangle me, Remus spoke.

"I am sincerely sorry about the way I reacted last time we talked. I lost control and I hope that you can forgive me," Remus said sadly, his gray eyes boring into mine.

"Of course I forgive you, Remus. I shouldn't have sprung that on you so close to the full moon," I replied, reaching out for his hand. "I know my approach could use some work."

Holding his hand in mine, I wondered at the softness of his skin. I half expected his hands to be much rougher than they were given he was a grown man and a werewolf. I also noticed that my small hand fit perfectly into his larger one.

I looked up from our clasped hands to see something sparkling in those gray orbs. Before I knew what was happening, his lips brushed mine, or did mine brush his? I was not sure who leaned in first, and I did not care. All that mattered was that we were kissing!

My, but his lips were soft!

Shuttering at the feel of his tongue gliding across my bottom lip, I granted him access to my mouth and I let out a soft moan at the delicious sweetness of him. He tasted like chocolate.

Reaching up with the hand that was not holding his, I run my fingers through his sandy brown hair. I can feel the rumbling vibration of his moan as our lips and tongues tangled together.

Another soft moan escaped as I felt him nip at my bottom lip before he pulled back and we just gazed at each other for what felt like an eternity.

Wanting for nothing more than to lean forward and capture those soft lips in a sweet kiss again, my heart felt like it was going to pound its way straight out of my chest.

Suddenly, the spell was broken and Remus stood up hastily, wrenching his hand from my grasp. Feeling bereft and cold from the loss of contact I wrap my arms around my belly.

I watch nervously as he reached up with the hand I was just holding, and touched his lips with those long fingers. Mesmerized by the action, I nearly reached out for him again, but I was held in place as he dropped his hand to speak.

"F-Forgive me, Hermione, I should not have done that. I lost control of the wolf again and took advantage, I'm sorry. I-I have to go… yes… I have to go."

He fled before I could utter a response.

In silent shock, trying to figure out what just happened, I could not help the smile that graced my lips as I thought about that kiss.

Even though part of me wanted to cry after another of his hasty departures, I found myself thinking that even if he planned on avoiding me for another three weeks, that kiss was so worth it. I had never been kissed like that before. And I doubted very much that I would ever again.

Coming out of my kiss-induced daze, I glanced at the door to see Sirius standing there. He was looking at me with concern in his eyes, but once he saw that I was not upset, he smiled knowingly.

"That was some kiss you two shared," he stated with laugh.

"Sirius Black, do not tell me that you stood there and watched, you bloody voyeur!" I mocked. I was still in too much of a daze over the kiss to bring myself to be mad at him for watching.

"I just wanted to make sure that there wasn't going to be a repeat of last time," he replied, still laughing. "Obviously, I had nothing to worry about. I haven't seen Remus that flustered in a very long time, if ever."

I smiled back at him before he turned to leave. Focusing my gaze on my reflection in the bay window, I touch my still tingling lips and continue thinking about that kiss. The whole thing with Remus was like a bloody roller coaster ride, but I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

* * *

**How about that kiss, eh? That was the first kissing scene I have ever written, so I hope it was satisfactory!**

**We will find out what the missing part of the theory is sometime after they get back to Hogwarts, which will probably be in the next chapter.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Actions and Reactions

**Dislaimer: To claim this world of magic that JKR created would be an insult to one of the most imaginative and creative minds in the universe…I'm not big on insulting others, so I will just stick to my claim that I am merely borrowing the characters and settings for a few hours here and there.**

**So, it's been a while since I last updated…. the longest delay yet. I'm sorry for taking so long, but I just let myself get distracted. I find that half the battle is actually sitting my arse down to write; the rest seems to just happen on its own. Thankfully, I was able to sit down long enough yesterday for the words to work their magic .**

**Thank you to all the encouraging reviews! They really are doing wonders for my ego!**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter...**

**Note - Chapter revised on July 19, 2011.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Actions and Reactions**

* * *

**Remus**

I was brooding on the side of my bed with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands when Sirius found me. For shame, I could not bring myself to look up as he entered and sat next to me on the bed. Instead, I ignored him and lost myself in thought.

What the hell was I thinking, I wondered. Damn the moon and damn the wolf! There was something about Hermione that made me completely incapable of controlling the wolf around her. Perhaps it was because I had feelings for her that I shouldn't?

That kiss was amazing, though. It was, by far, the best kiss I have ever had in my life – not that I have kissed all that many women, considering that I was a werewolf, but I have kissed enough to know what a 'nice' kiss was compared to an 'earth-shattering' kiss. That was an earth-shattering kiss, no doubt about it.

But I should not have allowed that to happen. She was going to be my student again in a week's time!

A slight shifting of the bed roused me from my thoughts. I forgot Sirius had even come in, as he had not said a word since he entered.

"That's right, make yourself comfortable, Mate. Might as well be comfortable while I tell you about the horrible act I just committed," I said as Sirius leant back on the bed, my tone laced with self-disgust.

"Horrible act, eh?" Sirius replied with humor.

My head snapped up at his tone, ready for a fight at the sight of his cocky grin.

"You think this is funny, Padfoot? You think it is funny that I just did something that could cost me my job, as well as my position in the Order? You think it is funny that I just kissed a student, you bastard?" I growled.

Loathing myself, I felt the wolf stir at the rise in emotion. Calming breaths, I thought, the last thing you need is the wolf's influence in this.

"Yes, I bloody well think it is funny!" Sirius guffawed.

I glared at him and growled again.

"Okay, calm down you bloody wolf. You are making too much out of this," – my eyes narrow at him again but he waves me off – "you really are. It was just a kiss. I saw it and it looked to me like you both wanted it."

"You watched? You watched as I kissed a student and you did nothing to stop me?" I shouted incredulously. "Some bloody friend you are."

"I am a great friend, you just don't see it that way at the moment," Sirius replies. "I chose not to stop you because I saw that you both wanted that kiss and you both deserve a little something special in your lives."

"I wonder what it would be like if you stopped interfering in my life," I mumbled.

Sirius rolls his eyes at me. "You would be miserable, Moony, and you know it. And it would be dreadfully boring. Besides, I just want you to know that you don't have to hate yourself for having feelings for Hermione."

"I can't help it, I feel like a lecher when I think of her as more than a student."

"You are not a lecher. You are a wizard in your prime and Hermione is the most mature young woman you will ever meet. She's even more mature than Tonks, if that makes a difference," Sirius says.

"What does Tonks have to do with this?" I ask confused.

"Nothing really, just that I know that Tonks has had it bad for you for a while. Don't look at me like that; you know that it is true. And if I remember correctly, you were smitten with my dear cousin for a short time until you discovered the lovely Miss Granger. I was just pointing out that you picked the more mature of the two."

Er, I forgot all about Tonks last summer when I realized how much Hermione was growing up. Thinking about it now, though, I could not help but wonder if life would have been less dramatic if I never noticed Hermione. I was sure life with Tonks would have been easier, but it hardly mattered any more.

A sharp shake to clear my thoughts only serves to rattle my useless brain. "You really need a girl of your own, you mutt, so that I can live my life in peace."

"I can't help it if I don't get out often and haven't met the right woman yet."

"That's never stopped you before, Padfoot."

We both laughed at the memory of Sirius' old charm.

A sudden knock breaks up the laughter. "Enter," Sirius called out.

Poking her head through the barely opened door as if she was afraid of what she might encounter, Molly informed us that dinner was ready. As we made our way toward the door, Sirius stopped me and speaks quietly, making sure that Molly had moved on.

"Promise me that you will not ignore Hermione again, as that seems to get you into more problems than anything else."

"I know, I think that I am beyond that point where avoidance is the answer. I think that my plan will be to behave normally – I will not avoid her, but I will not put myself in a situation where I will be alone with her either," I replied defeatedly.

Nodding unhappily, Sirius led the way out of the room. I knew that he was not completely satisfied with my plan, but oh bloody well.

I did not want to avoid Hermione anymore, but I was afraid to let myself be alone with her. That kiss awoke something in me – and in the wolf – that I beyond my control. That terrified me. I was not about to risk my job or Hermione's innocent reputation just because I lost control with a girl far too young for me.

Since I would not be able to avoid her completely at Hogwarts anyway, the obvious solution was to make certain that we were never alone.

* * *

**Hermione**

_One Week Later..._

"I still can't believe that he kissed you! Have you talked to him since that night?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I know, I'm still in shock over the whole thing," I replied, placing a few more belongings into my trunk. "I have seen him in passing, but we haven't actually spoken."

It was the truth – we have seen each other at nearly every meal and in passing while in the study or the hallway, but others were always around, so we never said much other than greetings and trivial nonsense. It would have been too awkward to say anything else with others around.

I could only imagine Mrs. Weasley's reaction if she heard about what happened that night. It would be a reaction I certainly did not want to deal with at this point.

"Oh well, at least you will get to see him all the time at Hogwarts."

"True, but I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing," I stated. "At least he is not avoiding me again. There is only so much of that a girl can take."

Ginny nodded in agreement as she looks back down at the book in her lap.

I returned to rushing around my room, frantically searching for all the things that I would need for the school year.

A few minutes later, Ginny broke the silence again.

"Are you excited that this is your last year at Hogwarts?"

Stopping my search for my favorite book, _Hogwarts, A History_, I look up to answer Ginny.

"Of course I am excited!" I exclaim. "But I am also nervous and sad at the same time. I mean it is our last year. After this, we're on our own. And, I have no idea of what I am going to do with myself after Hogwarts!"

"You worry too much, Hermione. Just enjoy the time that you have remaining at Hogwarts and I guarantee, by the end of the year, you will know what you want to do."

Nodding, I considered Ginny's words of advice. I knew she was right and I vowed to myself that I would follow her wise words.

"You are right, Gin," I said and resume searching and packing.

"I know I'm always right about these things. And don't you forget it!"

Ginny smirked and we both doubleed over with laughter. A few minutes pass before we were able to catch our breath.

"Have you started packing yet?" I put my hands on my hips and gave Ginny the classic 'Mrs. Weasley' look.

Ginny giggled at my impression and nodded. "Yes, Mum. I have been slowly packing my things for the past week so I wouldn't have to do it at the last minute, like some other people I know."

"Wow, I am impressed!" Usually, Ginny was nearly as bad as the boys with packing. "Well, you can do me a favor then, while I finish packing."

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"We only have about ten books from the Black Library left to look through, so I was thinking of asking Sirius if we could borrow them. I figured that we could look through them while we were on the train or at Hogwarts before we start searching the Hogwarts Library," I explained.

"Sure, I will go hunt him down now," Ginny replied getting up from my bed.

"Great! It's almost dinner, so I will finish up here and meet you in the kitchen."

I continued to search around my room and pack my things after Ginny left. While doing that, I thought about how fast the summer passed. It felt like it was only yesterday that we pulled into the station and I hit Malfoy on the train.

So much has happened since that day at the station. This summer was really one big roller coaster ride, all thanks to this thing with Remus. Never a dull moment, that's for sure. And now, there I was packing for my last year at the place I considered home for the past six years.

A half hour later, I had everything located and packed neatly in my trunk. All I would have to do in the morning was make sure Crookshanks was secure in his carrier and I would be ready for the journey to the station.

Dinner was a boisterous affair as everyone was excited for another year at Hogwarts.

Ginny and I sat together at one end of the table while Harry and Ron sat a few seats away near Remus and Sirius.

"I asked Sirius about the books," Ginny murmured.

"And?" I aske out the side of my mouth.

"He said no problem. We can borrow them for as long as we need. We just have to give them to him when we are finished."

I looked over at Sirius to see him laughing with the boys. I caught his eye and mouthed 'thanks'. A slight nod was his only response before turning his attention back to the story Ron was telling.

I glanced at Remus before I turning my attention back to Ginny. He looked so handsome when he smiled. As if sensing my gaze, he turned his head and our eyes met for what felt like eternity. I watched as a pink blush spread across his cheeks just as I felt one spreading across my own. He flashed me a shy grin before looking away.

After dinner, the boys, Ginny and I all gathered in Harry's room and we spent the evening playing games and reminiscing over past adventures.

Mrs. Weasley came to tell us that it was time for bed around midnight as we had an early day ahead of us. We all said goodnight to each other and Ron, Ginny and I made our way toward the door.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder as I was about to step through the doorway, I turned to see Harry standing there with a concerned look in his eyes.

"What is it, Harry?" I asked curiously.

"Er, I just want to tell you to keep your guard up, you know, with the whole thing that happened on the train at the end of last term."

"I know, Harry. I promise to keep my guard up. I know that Malfoy is going to seek some sort of revenge and I will be careful," I replied.

I was able to not think about it for most of the summer, but now it was reality again. Malfoy would definitely go out of his way to get me back for making a fool of him.

"Good. Ron and I will be there to watch over you, and Sirius and Remus will be around as well. We won't let anything happen to you if we can help it," Harry stated earnestly.

"Thanks. Constant vigilance, right?" I imitated Mad-Eye Moody in an effort to lighten the mood.

We both laughed quietly my poor impression of Moody's favorite line.

"Good night, Harry." I reached forward to pull him into a hug before I turned to leave the room.

"'Night 'Mione."

* * *

**Remus**

"Let's go boys! We are going to miss the train if you do not get a move on!" Molly hollered up the stairs.

Sirius, Arthur, and I were waiting in the entry hall with Hermione and Ginny. Arthur was able to borrow two Ministry cars for the journey to the station. Good thing, too, as it was now 10:40 AM.

"Finally!" Molly shouted sternly as Harry and Ron came running down the stairs, making as much noise as a stampede of hippogryphs.

"Alright, you boys stow your trunks in the car, the girls' things are already in there," Molly directed.

The group moved out the door to the cars. Molly divided the group between the two cars, with Sirius and me joining the girls in the first car.

I glanced at Sirius as Hermione and Ginny climbed into the charmed car.

"I think that Molly wants to holler at the boys a bit more for taking so long," Sirius whispered before climbing in behind Ginny.

I followed behind him to find that the only seat left was next to Hermione. Sending a surreptitious glare at Sirius, I settled down next to Hermione. He did that on purpose, the wretched dog.

Feeling her gaze on me, as if is burning through me, I looked at her. Our eyes met and she blushed at being caught staring. I smiled and felt a blush cross my own face as she smiles back.

What is the matter with me? I am like a pre-pubescent boy with his first crush.

Turning my attention towards the window, I watch the outside world fly past as the Ministry cars rushed toward the station.

The cars pulled up outside the station and we ushered the children through the station to Platform 9 ¾ with mere minutes to spare. We all say hurried goodbyes to Arthur and Molly as we board the Hogwarts Express.

Harry and Ron led the way to an empty compartment at the far end of the train.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you," – I grasped her shoulder to hold her back as everyone else entered the compartment – "for a moment. I just wanted to remind you to be careful this term, though I am sure you know. I just don't want you taking any chances when Draco Malfoy is sure to seek revenge after the mishap at the end of last term."

She smiled up at me as she responded. "Thank you, Remus. I know I have to be careful. Harry even reminded me last night."

"I know you have enough sense to be careful, but that does not stop me-, er, all of us from caring and worrying for you or about you," I said truthfully.

I saw her blush from my words and I wished that I could say so much more, but I was unable to, not now. In fact, I already said too much when I slipped up.

"Come on, you two," Harry shouted from inside the compartment, causing us both to jump.

Letting my hand drop from her shoulder, I motioned for her to enter first. Shaking my head, I follow her into the compartment, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**Hermione**

I spent the first half of the train ride staring out the window, my thoughts running wild.

So, he cared and worried about me? I was sure that he did not mean to let that slip, but it had nonetheless.

I wished I knew what Malfoy was planning for revenge. If he even was. Of course he was, this was Malfoy the Prat we were talking about.

I wondered who the Head Boy was this year. I hoped it was not Malfoy – that would be a recipe for disaster, for me at least.

I was so excited about being Head Girl; I hoped that I had my own bathroom in my room. I didn't want to have to share with the Prefects anymore.

Head Girl… Head Girl… oh bloody hell, I was supposed to be leading the Prefect meeting, the meeting that was supposed to have started five minutes ago. Damn, Ginny was still here. She was going to be late also, not really a good impression for her first meeting as a Prefect. Oh well, I was Head Girl and I was late, so I guess I couldn't criticize her.

"Ginny, we have to go, the meeting was supposed to start five minutes ago," I said hurriedly, grabbing my bag and jumping to my feet.

Ginny jumped up and flew out of the door without a backward glance.

I rushed to follow her, but hesitated at the door. Glancing back at Remus, a worried expression crossed his face. I gave him a curious look as he stood and stepped toward me.

"I'm going to escort you to the Heads Compartment," he whispered once he reached me. "No sense taking any unnecessary risks by being unsuspecting and alone."

"Oh, okay," I replied shyly. "It's not that far, really."

"I would rather be safe than sorry. And I wanted a chance to apologize for my behavior that night last week. I shouldn't have let that happen, I let the wolf take advantage of the situation and I'm sorry," Remus said with such conviction I felt like bursting into tears.

Meeting his eyes, I held the gaze while I enunciated every word. "You have nothing to apologize for, Remus. In case you didn't notice at the time, I will tell you now – I enjoyed it."

Remus didn't respond, but continued to hold my gaze. I swore to Merlin that he was looking straight into my soul, that all my emotions and feelings laid bare in front of him. I was suddenly struck with the thought that I couldn't hold back when he looked at me that way.

"If I am honest with myself, I would have to say that I wanted it to happen again, dreamt of it even," I barely whispered as we stood staring at each other.

I wanted so badly to reach for him, for him to kiss me, but I knew that would not happen. We were on the Hogwarts Express for Merlin's sake. There were other students around.

That thought broke the spell and I blinked repeatedly to clear my head. Remus shook his head briefly, probably clearing his own thoughts.

"'Mione, surely you understand why I cannot allow it, right?" Remus whispered as we resumed our trek down the corridor. "I am a teacher and a werewolf…"

"I know, I don't need the whole explanation," I snapped quickly. My heart was breaking even though I already knew that I never really had a shot.

Remus looked at me sadly as he said, "I don't think that we should spend any time alone, especially at night, because it will be too hard to control the wolf in me. Even now I am having a hard time, and it is still hours away from dusk."

"I understand, but I am still going to research that theory. I am not going to give up on helping you," my voice laden with meaning.

Remus tensed at the mention of the theory – maybe I should not have brought it up.

"If you knew what was best for you, 'Mione, you would forget all about that theory, and about me. It will lead to nothing but trouble for you," Remus grunted as we come to a stop in front of the Heads Compartment.

"I will keep that in mind, Remus. Thank you for walking down here with me," I smiled at him as I leant in to give him a hug.

He stiffened initially, then he wrapped his arms around me in a strong embrace, almost as if he was putting all of his feelings into this one hug.

And I knew in that moment was that he didn't really want me to give up or forget – he was just trying to protect me. He must see life with him as one full of heartache and hurt for whoever decided to love him or help him.

And if he thought for one minute that I _would _forget about the theory or about him, then he had surely gone barmy. I promised Sirius that I would not give up on Remus no matter what, and I absolutely refused to break that promise.

Smiling down at me, he pulled away.

"I will see you later, 'Mione." He turned and walked back down the corridor as I entered the compartment.

Looking up once I am inside the compartment, I took mental note of the people gathered there. My heart starts beating frantically as my gaze settled on the cold gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well. The Mudblood finally decided to grace us with her presence," Malfoy's cold voice rang out in the silent compartment.

"I suggest you mind your attitude, Malfoy. You are talking to the Head Girl, after all," I replied in a superior tone.

"And you, Mudblood, are talking to the Head Boy, so I guess we are at a stalemate."

Oh. This year was going to be hell.

How in the world of all that was good and magical was I going to avoid being on the receiving end of Malfoy's revenge if I had to be near him constantly? Was Dumbledore _trying_ to get me killed?

"Oh sod it, Malfoy. Let's get on with the meeting," I snapped.

The meeting lasted for about an hour as Malfoy and I assigned duties and patrol schedules to the Prefects, and it actually went much smoother than I thought it would.

After Malfoy and all the Prefects left, Ginny and I remained in the compartment. We both brought our bags knowing that after the meeting we would have a chance to look through some of the books we borrowed from Sirius.

"Here, 'Mione, this one looks promising," Ginny said as she handed me a large text.

I looked through the book and recognized some of the passages. I flipped through the book and recognized more of the passages.

Wait a minute…

I remembered seeing this book before….

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just couldn't help it….(laughs evilly). I hope that you all liked it. **

**In the next chapter we will learn more about the book and we will meet a new character.**

**Please review!**


	12. The Truth with Set You Free

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish and dream that I own a certain werewolf, unfortunately I don't. Doesn't stop me from borrowing him, and the others, and making them bend to my every whim…**

**Hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was difficult to write, or I should say that parts of it were difficult to write, other parts sort of wrote themselves. **

**This chapter is considerably shorter (by a thousand words or so) than the previous chappie, but the content is more important than the length with this one. **

**Thank you for the many wonderful reviews – every comment, good or bad, is appreciated and helps fuel my desire to write.**

**Now, for the chapter containing the much anticipated explanation behind this 'theory' that Hermione found….**

***Edited for content and tense on April 23, 2012**

* * *

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**Hermione**

That was it! That was the book that I found in the Hogwarts Library. The one with the theory!

I frantically flipped through the book, trying to locate the passage with the theory. After ten minutes, I finally found the page I was looking for – and this time the page was whole; there was nothing ripped out or missing…

"Hi, um…"

My head snapped up at the hesitant voice. A teary-eyed first year stood in front of me, hands wringing nervously.

"Hi Amaya, did you want to speak to me privately?" I asked the scared child. With a quick nod of understanding, Ginny gathered her belongings and left us alone at the table.

Time for Head Girl duties, I thought to myself, marking the page of the most important book in the world before slipping it into my bag.

Amaya blubbered her way through a long tale of being equal parts homesick and bullied by the Slytherins. I listened intently and offered advise until the ickle first year was smiling again.

By the time Amaya skipped off, my mind had forgotten all about the book.

* * *

**Remus**

Looking out the window of the carriage as the thestrals pulled us along the path to Hogwarts, I half-listened to Sirius as he chattered excitedly.

I felt the carriage hit a divot in the path and barely caught Sirius' words over the racket the wheels of the carriage made. I caught enough to rip my attention from the window as I sharply turned my head toward the animagus.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked incredulously. "I thought I heard you say that you just met the girl of your dreams."

What the hell was he talking about? He leaves my side for all of five minutes and that happens?

"That's exactly what I said, my friend. There is a Ravenclaw witch who just sparked my interest," Sirius said with a glazed look in his eye.

"Padfoot, be realistic. How can you be that smitten so suddenly," I tried to reason with my best friend. "How well do you even know her? And when did you meet her?"

"What does it matter how well I know her? I just know that she is something special. Even if I only laid eyes on her on the train and said all of three words to her."

"Wait, she's a student?" Remus practically screeched.

"That, my friend, is a bit of the pot calling the kettle 'dirty bottom', don't you think? Weren't you the one who told me just last week that you kissed…"

"Stop, you don't have to finish that sentence," I said, holding up a hand to prevent further point-making on Sirius' part. "I am just trying to save you from the same drama that I am currently facing. Besides, Hermione is nearly nineteen after all that time using the time-turner in her third year."

"Oh, right, last week you were going on and on that it was so wrong because 'she's a student, she's so young', but now it's okay because she's nearly nineteen. You need to make up your mind, Moony."

He was right, of course… what was wrong with me? One minute I was freaking out because I kissed a student, the next I said that it's okay because she was nearly nineteen. I needed to keep telling myself that it was wrong no matter what her age – she was still a student.

I could not allow any hope to enter my mind; otherwise I might let something happen that really shouldn't. Wouldn't the wolf just love that.

"Besides, Franscesca is eighteen as well," Sirius said.

"Who is Franscesca?" I asked blankly, my head still clouded with my own troubles.

"The Ravenclaw witch."

"Oh."

Sirius flashed me his puppy dog eyes as the carriage came to a halt in front of the school.

"You can have all the crushes you want, you mangy mutt," I said, climbing out of the carriage. "Just don't act on them. It's more trouble than even you can handle."

Sirius barked with laughter. "Don't I know it."

* * *

**Hermione**

"Ginny, I really need to talk to you before the feast," I whispered as we boarded the carriage to take us to Hogwarts.

Ginny looked around the carriage before turning back to me. "We'll break away from the boys when we get off the carriage."

Nodding my consent, I spent the rest of the short journey in silent contemplation.

This theory was a bit darker than I realized. I didn't know what to think really, now that I read the whole thing.

I could see why Remus got so worked up when I first mentioned that I read about it. Of course he would not want or allow someone to go through all of that for him.

It was a lot to ask of someone, so I could not blame him. I wished that he would have warned me about some of it, though I suppose he did try to warn me off.

I couldn't believe that I researched a dark arts book without realizing it. I really need to pay more attention to what kind of information I was researching. Not that it was the first dark arts related book that I've read through – I just liked to know ahead of time so I wouldn't get too absorbed in it.

The final lurch of the carriage as it stopped in front of the school shook me out of my reverie. I followed Ginny out of the carriage and we made our excuses in order to find a quiet place to discuss what I found.

We rushed up the steps, into the entrance hall, and down the first floor corridor to the first empty room we find. Once inside, I closed and warded the door while Ginny cast a strong silencing spell. No sense taking chances with someone overhearing us, right?

"Okay, so what did you find in that book that has you so troubled?" Ginny asked immediately.

"The theory is so much more complicated and darker than I thought. Now that I was able to read the entire thing, it appears to be more of a dark arts related ritual than an actual theory."

"What does it say?" Ginny's voice was laden with earnest curiosity. She put nearly as much effort into finding the theory/ritual as I did, so I was sure that she was dying to know the end result.

"Well, basically the part that I found originally only touches on the actual ritual. It gets more complicated and involved than I imagined. I don't know if I can do that for him, Ginny. I promised Sirius that I would not give up on him but I don't know how to help him if I can't do what this ritual wants me to do," I explained, my voice filled with despair.

"Oh 'Mione, what does it require you to do?" Ginny looked at me with concern but raised her eyebrows for me to continue.

"The book says that a werewolf needs to find its mate after he has accepted the wolf as part of himself. The mate must also accept the wolf… she has to accept the wolf enough to share part of the curse that he suffers from."

Ginny watched me wide-eyed as I explained what I read in the book.

"It gets worse. Nothing with bestiality or anything like that, mind, but it is still bad," – I added quickly when I saw the look of horror that was on Ginny's face, knowing what she was thinking – "Once the mate fully accepts the wolf in him, he must infect her… he has to bite her during the first full moon following proclamation of love and acceptance."

"You're kidding," Ginny exclaimed in shock. "What the hell kind of theory, ritual, whatever, is this?"

"It's a dark one, even though it does mention love as part of the equation. Interesting, but definitely dark," I replied.

"So, that's it then? If the mate is truly accepting after being infected, he's cured? What about the mate?"

I smiled at Ginny's enthusiastic curiosity. I must have been rubbing off on her… she was starting to sound like me with the constant flow of questions.

"That's the interesting thing, Gin. If the mate truly loves and accepts the wolf in the man and, subsequently, the wolf in herself once she is bitten after the first full transformation, then they should cease to transform every month. There is some kind of quick blood ritual that they must complete immediately after the full moon that leaves only remnants of the lycanthropy in their systems. After that, they will only suffer from the subtle day/night changes that Remus goes through, only it won't be as strong."

"Okay, that sounds bad, but not so bad. I mean, it could be worse right?" Ginny stated.

"That's exactly it. It could be a lot worse," I replied darkly. "If it doesn't work – if the mate is not accepting of the wolf in him or in herself after being bitten, then one of two things happen. In one scenario, they are both doomed to life as werewolves, with all the stigmas that come with it, and not necessarily life together, especially if there is resentment on one side or the other.

"In the other scenario, the mate will suffer death, either by her own hands – in a fit of self-hatred or something along that line – or from the curse itself when it acts as a poison in the mate's system, which, for some reason, the book did not explain."

After I finished my explanation, both Ginny and I sat in silence for several long minutes. It occured to me during our mutual silence that we were missing the Welcoming Feast.

The boys were probably frantic with worry. Either that or they didn't even notice – either option had potential. I wondered what they would say if they knew what we were discussing…

Remus must have been worried at our absence, too. Especially after our little chat about me being more careful this term… disappearing without a proper explanation and missing the Welcoming Feast was probably not the best way to go about being 'more careful'.

"Wow, so that is a lot to contend with, no wonder Remus was not pleased when you told him you found the theory," Ginny said after an eternity of silence.

"Uh huh," I replied, not really paying attention. I was thinking about Remus and this theory, ritual, whatever it was called.

"He must think that is too much to ask of one person, even if they are willing to do it for him."

"Uh huh." What should I do?

"I can't blame him after all. I couldn't imagine someone going through that by choice for another person."

"Uh huh." Remus would never go through with it, even if I wanted to. I already knew that.

"Though, I guess when you love someone so much that _his_ pain physically hurts _you_, it would be a different story," Ginny contemplated.

"Uh huh." Maybe I should talk it over with Sirius?

"Do you love him that much?" Ginny asked bluntly.

"Uh huh." He would probably want me to break my promise if he thought my life would be in danger, right?

"Are you really thinking of going through all of that for him?"

"Uh huh." Oh, I don't know… why did it have to be so complicated?

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Uh huh." I wished that I didn't think so much. I was starting to get a headache.

"Right, so you really are having an affair with Snape behind Tonks' back, aren't you?"

"Uh hu – what?" I blinked furiously, trying to comprehend what Ginny just said.

Something about Snape, an affair… oh!

I was so lost in my thoughts that I must have been on autopilot through Ginny's interrogation.

"I knew you weren't listening! You always do that to me!" Ginny screeched in exasperation. "You were thinking again, no doubt? You have to stop that."

"Sorry Gin," I said before breaking out in laughter. "Me, stop thinking? I think Filch will learn how to fly first."

After our hysterical laughter subsided, we decided to head to the Great Hall for what was left of the Welcoming Feast.

"We will talk more about it later, as I'm sure I will have a million more impertinent questions for you after I think on it a bit," Ginny told me as we walked down the corridor.

* * *

**Remus**

"Have you seen Hermione or Ginny?" I whispered.

Sirius was sitting next to me at the Head Table, watching avidly as the first years were sorted into their houses.

"No, not since we left Hogsmeade," Sirius answered.

I let my eyes wander down the Gryffindor table in search of the missing girls. I didn't know where they could have gotten off to. Maybe Dumbledore or McGonagall needed them to do something?

Glancing around at the other tables, I stifled a chuckle as I see a number of young witches cast furtive glances toward Sirius. Catching sight of one young witch's face at the Ravenclaw table as she looks toward the Head Table, I am struck by her striking blue eyes.

Glancing back at Sirius, who is trying not to blatantly stare at the Ravenclaw table, I can see how Sirius would think her special… there is definitely something about her that is nearly intoxicating.

He is hopeless, yet I worry about his self control with such a young witch.

My thoughts quickly turned to Hermione's whereabouts as Dumbledore rose to give the start of term announcements. I am concerned that Draco Malfoy may have gotten to her when no one was watching.

I was so busy worrying over Hermione that I nearly missed Albus announce my return as DADA professor. Feeling a pat on my back signaling me to acknowledge the announcement, I abruptly stood, smiled, and waved as the students cheered. I hated having all the attention on me, even if it only lasted a moment.

Sirius, however, basked in the attention. He stood up and practically threw himself into a full bow when Albus announced his position as Charms professor. He sent a wink and a wolfish grin to the Gryffindor table before he settled back into his seat.

Albus silenced the cheering students with a stern look before moving on to his normal start-of-term announcements.

Dumbledore finally called for the food to be presented and the racket in the hall settled as everyone's attention turned toward the delicious meal in front of them.

The Welcoming Feast was nearly finished the double doors to the hall open. I felt relief flow through me, as well as the wolf stir, when Hermione rushed through the doors toward the Gryffindor table. I barely noticed that Ginny was following right behind her.

They seemed to be a little out of sorts and I couldn't help but wonder where they were. I had a funny feeling that maybe I am better off not knowing.

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks…**

**Now you know what all the fuss was over that damn theory… which is really more of a ritual now that we know more about it.**

**I hope that I was able to explain it properly… if not, let me know and I will try to fix it.**

**Please review…I am really curious to find out if this chapter was worthy of the anticipation that the previous chapters created….**


	13. On the First Day of Classes

**Disclaimer: As much as I would absolutely love to claim a certain werewolf, unfortunately, I do not own any of the HP universe.**

**I know this has been a long time in coming and I beg forgiveness for making everyone wait so long. I kind of lost focus for a bit, but I really must say that I am thankful for your patience!**

**I was pleased to see everyone's reaction to the theory/ritual… thank you all for your thoughts on it. I wanted to make it complicated enough to have it be a difficult decision for Hermione to make, yet not impossible. **

**This chapter is definitely not my best work, but that is what happens when I let things slip for a bit and have to come back and refocus. You will be pleased to know that I have the next chapter nearly finished as well… just deciding if I want to beef it up some or not as it is on the shorter side for me.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

***Edited for content and tense - April 23, 2012**

* * *

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**On the First Day of Classes, My True Love Gave to Me...**

* * *

**Hermione**

The water was steaming as I immersed myself in it. I woke up early after a restless night's sleep, my mind clouded with rambling thoughts. I hoped that the steaming bath would help to clear my mind for the first day of classes.

Thoughts of that damn ritual made their way into my dreams during the night, turning any pleasant dream I might have had into an unsettling nightmare.

Three times during the night, I woke up with the same scene from my nightmare flashing before my eyes. I feared I may never sleep again at this rate.

I dreamt that, after I was finally able to persuade Remus to let me help him and he infected me with his curse, we transformed and roamed the Forbidden Forest as werewolves together. That part was not so bad; it was rather enjoyable in an animalistic kind of way.

No, what happened next was absolutely devastating. After hours of playful frolicking, our werewolf forms were making their way back toward the Shrieking Shack when we suddenly found ourselves surrounding by hunters. They were carrying bows and arrows and I could literally see their arrows dripping with silver.

Moony lunged at the men, his claws swiping most of them down in one shot. Unfortunately, one was left standing, unharmed. I watched, frozen, as the man pulled back on the arrow and took aim right at Moony's heart.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. I howled in horror as the man released the arrow. I heard Moony whimper as the arrow struck him directly in the chest. He looked at me as he fell back, as if to say 'I'm so sorry'. By the time he hit the ground, his eyes were lifeless…

Three bloody times I woke myself by crying out at what happened in my dream. Three bloody times I told myself that it was just a nightmare. Three bloody times I cursed that damn ritual. Three bloody times I cried for Remus. Everything seemed to happen in threes.

I climbed out of the bath a half an hour later, feeling clean and refreshed. The visions from the nightmare pushed to the back of my mind, I set about getting dressed.

Thank Merlin for school uniforms. That's one less thing I had to worry about in the morning. It was bad enough that I had to figure out something to do with this mass of curls everyday; I couldn't imagine having to pick out my clothes for the day as well.

I finished dressing and fixing my hair – I decided to leave it half down today – when I heard a soft knock on my door.

Quickly grabbing my wand, I pointed it at the door and cast a charm to make it see-through from the inside. I could see Ginny standing there with her school bag and I flicked my wand to open the door.

"'Morning!" Ginny said brightly. "Are you ready to head down to breakfast?"

"Sure thing," I replied, grabbing my bag and patting Crookshanks on the head as I left the room.

The walk to the Great Hall was spent chatting about classes and such. The Hall was half full as we made our way to the Gryffindor table. Surprisingly, Harry and Ron were already sitting in their usual spots.

"Good morning, boys," I greeted them with a smile as I sat next to Ron.

"'Mornin' ladies," Harry and Ron said at the exact same time and we all laughed merrily.

Oddly enough, neither one of them had food in their mouths as they spoke, an unusual occurrence during meal times.

Everyone made idle chatter while we load our plates up with breakfast and I suddenly felt like I was being watched.

Glancing at the Head Table as I placed my plate in front of me, I thought that Remus might be the one watching me. I frowned seeing that his and Sirius' seats were empty, and I wondered who else would be watching me.

I let my eyes wander over the Head Table. Half of the professors were there and not one of them was even looking in my direction. The feeling had not gone away and I thought it must be a student, but which one?

I discreetly glanced around the Great Hall, trying not to draw attention to my search. I could hear Harry, Ron, and Ginny talking about this year's Quidditch team as my eyes settled on the Slytherin table.

All the Slytherins seem to be immersed in their own conversations, except for... Malfoy. I felt a chill as my brown eyes met his cold gray ones. He was staring right at me… no, more like glaring at me. And he was making no move to look away as I stared back at him.

Okay, that was very creepy.

Movement near the doors to the Great Hall distracted me and I broke eye contact as I felt another chill run through my body. Though, this time it was a different kind of chill.

Remus and Sirius were walking through the Hall toward the Head Table, having what seemed like a friendly argument about something. They were both sporting smiles and black teaching robes, looking quite handsome.

I watched as girls' heads turn to watch them as they walked by. They seemed oblivious to the overt stares from the female students as they took their seats.

Suddenly realizing that I was one of the female students staring overtly, I quickly turned my attention back to my friends.

Professor McGonagall appeared before I had to suffer through any more discussion about Quidditch. She handded us our timetables for this term before continuing on down the table.

"Looks like we have Charms first and DADA as the last class of the day," I said excitedly, though I felt a stab of nervousness at having to be in Remus' class on the first day.

"Wicked! We have the two best professors on the first day!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't have Charms until tomorrow but I have DADA just after lunch today," Ginny said, gatherinh her things and standing up. "I'm going to see what classes Luna has; hopefully we will have some together."

We all waved goodbye as Ginny made her way to the Ravenclaw table.

"We should probably start heading to the Charms classroom. Maybe we can get a few minutes with Sirius before class starts," Harry said.

Gathering my things, I stand up to wait for the others and watch Sirius and Remus make their way out of the Hall. As if feeling my gaze on him, Remus turned his gray eyes toward me. I shivered, hoping that he doesn't notice as we stared at each other. He gave me a curious look followed by a warm smile as he neared the doors. He was gone before I could think to smile back.

* * *

**Sirius**

"Come on, Moony, you know you love me," I teased Remus as we entered the Great Hall and make our way to the Head Table.

"Right, as much as one can love a mangy, flea-ridden mutt," Remus laughsed as I flashed him a mock-hurt look followed by the classic puppy-dog eyes. "I still refuse to do your lesson plans for you. You are a big boy now, you can do them yourself."

I let my shoulders sag in defeat. "I know I can, I just don't want to," I whinged. "Besides, you've done them before, you are much better at them than I am. Come on, I'll be your best friend."

Shaking his head, Remus laughed at me. "You already are my best friend, you prat."

"Oh, right. I forgot," I said, trying to hold back a laugh.

Our quipping continued as we walked through the Hall. I felt many pairs of eyes on us as we walked and I had to refrain from basking in the glory of all the young girls checking us out.

Once we reach the Head Table, I noticed that the only seats available are next to Snivellus. Just the person I wanted to sit next to first thing in the morning.

Plastering a fake smile on my face, I pulled out my chair and turned to Severus.

"Good morning, Severus. Tell me, how is my dear cousin these days?"

He glared at me for a moment then turned away, focusing his attention on the Headmaster.

Well, took care of that. Now I won't have to worry about playing nice with Snivellus.

Remus was saying good morning to Professor Vector, so I let my eyes wander over to the Gryffindor table. I picked out my godson and his friends almost immediately and I felt a smile spread across my face as I see them laughing and chatting.

But I noticed that Hermione was staring at someone with a nearly frozen expression. I tried to follow her gaze and turned my head to see Draco glaring at her. Making a mental note to keep an eye on the boy for Hermione's sake, I turned my attention back to Remus who just finished chatting with Vector.

As breakfast came to an end, Remus and I made our way back to our classrooms to prepare for classes. I noticed the way he looked at Hermione as we walked by and I let out a quiet chuckle.

* * *

**Remus**

So far the first day of classes had been interesting, to say the least.

I had the first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs scared witless when I mentioned that I was a werewolf. So much so that I thought one or two of them might wet themselves out of fright.

Then I had two third year Slytherins start a duel with two third year Gryffindors, which left all four students in the form of some farm animal or another. Not really sure how they all managed that, but it was certainly entertaining to the rest of the class.

And just five minutes ago, I had to take a fifth year Hufflepuff up to the hospital wing so that he could re-grow an arm. Don't ask me how the bloody hell he lost it to begin with when all the class was supposed to be doing was reading chapters from their books.

Grrr, what a day. And the worst part was that I have the seventh year Gryffindors as the last class of the day, which was starting in ten minutes.

I was not at all sure how comfortable it would be to have Hermione, er, Miss Granger, sitting right up front every class. My emotions were still all over the place when it came to that young woman, and the wolf's obsession with her did not make it any easier.

I couldn't think about it though, it would just make me worry about it more. I had to stop thinking about her, which was easier said than done these days.

I wondered how Sirius was making out today. Hopefully, better than I was.

I watched as the seventh years entered the room and picked their seats. I could feel the nervous anticipation building as I waited to see Hermione enter the room.

I had to remind myself to breath as Hermione walked in. I watched as she, just as I predicted, takes a seat in the front of the room. Looking up, she caught me staring at her. I can't look away before I see her smile up at me with a curious look, and just like this morning, she shivered.

"Are you cold, Miss Granger?"

A pink tinge highlighted her face as she shyly answered, "No, sir."

"Oh, well I noticed you shivering and just thought you might be cold," I said, even though we both knew that shiver had nothing to do with the temperature.

Although, I had to admit that the only reason I knew such a thing is because I noticed her reaction to me looking at her this morning – since it was as warm as a summer's day in the Great Hall, I knew she couldn't have been cold so I asked Sirius about it.

The bloody mutt was unbearable after that, but at least he gave me an explanation for her reaction. "The lasses always have that kind of reaction when the bloke they desire looks at them the way you, undoubtedly, looked at Hermione," he said.

He started in on the jokes and general humor at how utterly pitiful I am when I tried to get him to tell me exactly how I look at Hermione. Needless to say, I never did get him to answer that question.

The sound of the door closing startled me and I glanced around the class to see that all of the seventh year Gryffindors were present and ready to begin.

"Welcome, everyone, to your last year of Defense Against the Dark Arts," I greeted the class. "This year will require a complete understanding of the skills you have learned in the past six years and will challenge you to develop your skills beyond that of the average wizard."

I explained my expectations for the term as I made my way around the classroom. I could feel the students' eyes on me as I walked, but I also felt a certain pair of eyes burning through me. I knew exactly whose eyes they were, but I refused to let myself think about it as I continued my explanation.

Reaching my desk after making my way completely around the room, I set the students to work on making a list of the defensive spells they already knew and another list of spells they would like to learn or needed more practice with.

Sitting down behind my desk, I watched as the students worked. My eyes seemed to wander to Hermione of their accord, and they seemed to find their way back to her every time I forced my gaze elsewhere.

Class was over before long and the students hurried out of the classroom. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were the last to leave after they asked me how my day was. My eyes followed Hermione as she headed for the door. She turned and flashed a smile at me just as she passed through the door and she was gone before I knew what hit me.

I guess, when all was said and done, that wasn't such a bad way to end the first day of classes.

* * *

**Thank you again for your patience and I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update. I will certainly try not to let it go that long again.**

**And thank you again for all the wonderful reviews from the last chapter!**

**Please review!**


	14. The Other Side of the Coin

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah blah….I'm too tired to come up with something clever for this and you all know by now that it all belongs to JKR and not me.**

**I meant to post this yesterday after work, but I am coming down with whatever cold/flu that's going around and I was quite miserable yesterday. I'm quite miserable today too, but I said that I would post this chapter this week and I really don't like being a liar. **

**So, here it is. I hope you all enjoy it…I am going to bed now…it's 7:53PM on a Friday night, New Year's Eve Eve, and here I am all sick and going to bed…I am such a loser. Oh well, enjoy the chappie. If I'm feeling better over the weekend I will update again. Wishing you all a Happy New Year….**

***Edited for content and tense on April 23, 2012**

* * *

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Other Side of the Coin**

* * *

**Hermione**

The past month has flown by. Between classes, seventh year projects, studying for NEWTS, Head Girl duties, and thinking about that damn ritual, I haven't the slightest clue where the time went.

Classes were really exciting and challenging this year. I guess with NEWTS at the end of the year, the Professors were making sure we knew as much as possible. I could tell the boys hated it already, as they complained constantly about all the work we had to do. I loved it, though. I lived for the challenge and there were so many interesting projects that we had to chose from.

But, I was no closer to knowing what I was going to do about the ritual. I thought about it whenever my mind was not focused on something else, whether I wanted to or not.

I've had that dream a few more times, too.

I really needed to decide what I wanted to do about Remus. Seeing him at a distance everyday was torturous, but definitely better than it was at Grimmauld Place. At least I was able to 'see' him here, even if I haven't spoken to him in over a month, outside of the normal pleasantries and class-related stuff, that is.

I haven't been able to speak with Sirius either, for that matter. I really needed to do that soon. I was really hoping he could help me work out what would be the best thing to do, in regards to the ritual.

We had a Hogsmeade trip coming up next weekend. I couldn't wait to take a break from all of this work for a day. Ginny and I were already planning everything we wanted to do and where we wanted to go. Part of me was hoping that I would have a plan for speaking with Remus by then, but I doubted I actually would.

In fact, the best way to work on a plan was to speak with Sirius right now, if I could find him. My mind seemed to want to wander away from finishing this Transfiguration essay anyway. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all at Quidditch practice so I might as well see if Sirius could talk for a few minutes.

I set my book, parchment, and quill on the desk in my room and headed for Sirius' office.

* * *

**Sirius**

_Knock knock knock_

"Could you see who that is, Moony?" I asked, trying to finish grading the last of the papers the third years handed in yesterday.

"Sure," Remus answered as he walks over to the door.

I finished reading over the paper a few minutes later and look up. Remus hasn't come back from answering the door yet.

Wondering who or what was keeping my friend, I stood and made my way across my cluttered office towards the door. When I reached the door, I saw Remus talking to Hermione. Or rather, I saw Remus blushing and mumbling a few words while Hermione did the same.

Merlin, these two were pathetic. They really needed all the help they could get.

Clearing my throat to let them know that I was there, I laughed when they both turned with startled expressions.

"Hello 'Mione, what brings you to my humble abode?" I asked.

Looking from me to Remus and back again, she stuttered out an answer.

"I, er, wanted to see if you, um, had any time to, er, help me with something?"

Wow, I'd never seen Hermione so nervous. I was sure that whatever she wanted to talk about had something to do with my furry friend over there.

"Anything for you, 'Mione," I said and I had to swallow a chuckle at the glare Remus sent my way. I gave him a quick look that said _Are you getting a little jealous there, my friend?_ "Just give me a few minutes to sort some things out with Remus. It's a beautiful day out; we can sit outside. I will meet you by the lake in ten minutes."

"Okay, thanks, Sirius. See you, Remus," Hermione murmured shyly before scurrying away.

I looked over at my friend to see him staring after Hermione, a longing look in his eyes. Bloody pathetic, really.

"Come on, little lost pup," I chided, turning to head back into my office, laughing as I went.

"What does she need to talk to you about?" Remus asked once he came back to reality and followed me.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Why do I not believe you?" Remus replied suspiciously. "You are not encouraging her to _help_ me, are you? Because I thought that we already had that little talk."

"No, Moony, I am not encouraging her to _help_ you," I said with as much sincerity as I could muster. Well, it wasn't not a complete lie; I haven't given her any encouragement in quite a while and I'm not sure that I will be giving her any today either. "And, honestly, I don't know what she wants to talk about."

"Right," Remus was still eyeing me suspiciously, but gave up after a moment. Giving me a slightly petulant look, he said, "Well, you better go meet her then, no sense in keeping her waiting too long."

"Too right, I should get going. It doesn't do to keep a beautiful girl waiting too long, someone else might come along and sweep her away," I jibed just to rile my friend up a bit.

It worked. He gave me a glare that would render me dead in an instant if looks could kill, but he didn't say a word. I could tell he was starting to get mad and I didn't want to push too many buttons. Maybe just one more button would do.

"What's the matter? Are you jealous that she came to me with her problems?" I flashed him a smirk and stifled a laugh as he narrowed his eyes.

"No, no, that's, no I'm, ah," stopping for a breath, Remus cleared his throat before trying again. "Watch it, Padfoot. You are messing with the wolf and he is very territorial right now."

"Right," I smiled. He knew damn well that the wolf didn't scare me. "So, you are jealous, then?"

"So what if I am? I cannot help it and I hate it. I have no choice over the matter as it seems that the wolf has made the decision for me."

I knew it! I knew it months ago when this whole thing between them seemed to escalate.

"I see. Well, let me just say this – you cannot help who you love," I said, patting his shoulder in brotherly compassion. "The wolf knows that and he will not let you forget it."

"That still doesn't change anything, damn it!" His eyes flashed amber and I knew it was time to leave well enough alone, for now. But I couldn't leave without some parting words.

"Yes, it does, you just won't let it!" I yelled back. "You better realize it quick, dear friend, before it's too late."

I turned away and headed out of the office, leaving Remus to think about some things.

Exactly 7 minutes later, I found Hermione sitting on a rock facing the lake.

"So what's on your mind, 'Mione?" I asked softly as I took a seat beside her on the large rock.

She gave me a sad smile before replying.

"A few things, most of which have to do with your best friend."

"I figured as much," I said. I think of Remus' reaction to Hermione coming to me with her problems and I continued, "You should know that Remus got a little riled up after you left my office."

She frowned inquiringly.

"I think he was a little jealous of the fact that you come to me when you want to talk," I stated. "I don't know if you realize it, but the wolf seems to have laid claim on you and it won't let Remus forget it."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise before a look of understanding passed across her young features.

"I guess that makes sense. It also makes this decision I have to make a tad less complicated," Hermione whispered.

Decision? What decision? She'd piqued my curiosity.

"What decision is that, 'Mione?"

She eyed me carefully for a moment, as if deciding whether or not she wanted to answer my question.

After several minutes of considerable silence, Hermione finally opened up about this nightmare that she's been having.

It sounded bloody awful and I could only imagine how she must feel when she wakes up after that. I didn't truly understand it, though, until she dropped the news about finding the theory, or ritual, or whatever it was.

I was blown away by what the ritual required. I guess I never considered how involved and dark something like this would be.

"So, let me get this straight," I said, trying to absorb the information Hermione just shared. "You would have to let him infect you with Lycanthropy, go through some blood ritual thing and after that, you both would be fine?"

It seemed so unreal.

"Basically," Hermione answered. "Though it is a little more involved than that, but that's the basic idea."

"So, what are you going to do?" I couldn't help but ask.

Maybe the wolf knew that she was supposed to be Remus' mate and that's why it wants to lay claim on her. Hmm, interesting how animals seemed to know these things before humans did.

"That's the thing. I just don't know. It's so much to ask of one person, but if I truly love him, then what does it matter?" She stated. "Besides, now that I know about the wolf laying claim on me, as you said, maybe I am meant to be his 'mate', you know?"

"I was just thinking that myself," I replied.

After a few moments of silent contemplation, Hermione turned to me, determination written all over her features.

"I'm going to do it. I just need to figure out how to get Remus to

understand."

* * *

**Remus**

"For the love of Merlin and all that is magical! That man is as bloody meddlesome as the bloody Headmaster! I am going to bloody well kick his bloody arse one of these days! He can't just leave me to my self-deprecation in peace. No, he has to interfere with everything and then rub it in my face by having secret meetings with the object of my affection!"

I was storming down the hall, ranting and raving, on my way to my chambers. The wolf was not happy and neither was I. If I was not so absorbed in my own anger, I might be a little concerned with the students seeing me like this. As it was, I could feel a slight bit of enjoyment at the shocked and scared looks on the faces of the few students that have seen me so far.

I reached my chambers relatively quickly and I was still quite angry.

Sirius may be my best friend, but where does he think he gets off interfering in my life all the time?

I paced my study as my thoughts ran rampant.

Why did Hermione seek him out to talk about things? She did it at Grimmauld over the summer and she's doing it now! Why? Unless…

Unless she was talking to him about me… that had to be it.

That thought was not as comforting as it should be for some reason. In fact, it irked me to no end.

I needed to do something with myself. I needed a distraction so I could stop thinking about Hermione and my interfering best friend.

I forced myself to sit down at my desk and grade some papers. I read the same line exactly six times without any comprehension before I threw the paper aside.

Putting my head in my hands, I rubbed furiously at my eyes.

I was dying to know what Hermione wanted to talk to Sirius about and I knew he wouldn't tell me when he was back, especially if she asked him not to. The temptation to sneak down and eavesdrop on them was overwhelming, but I wasn't about to let myself do that.

I sat at my desk for another ten minutes before the irrational, rather more emotional, side of me took over. The wolf was fiercely territorial and protective on a normal basis and right now he wanted nothing more than to claim Hermione. It was the wolf that influenced my irrational side at times like these and I seemed to have little to no control over the wolf's actions when it came to Hermione, unfortunately.

Precisely seven minutes later, I found myself standing behind a rather large tree with a perfect view of Hermione and Sirius sitting next to one another on a boulder about twenty-five feet away. My abnormally strong sense of hearing allowed me to hear every word with no problem.

I listened for about ten minutes and my heart nearly stopped at what I heard.

"NO!" I cried out without actually meaning to, startling them both.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter…it seemed to write itself, but I don't know if that's good or bad.**

**Hope you all have a Happy New Year!**


	15. Just Kiss the Girl

**Disclaimer: you know the drill…it hasn't changed.**

**Thanks for all the delightful reviews! It seems that a few of you were quite miffed with the evil cliffhanger….sorry about that, but it just seemed like the perfect ending place for that chapter.**

**I hope everyone had a happy and safe New Year's…**

**Here is the next installment…be sure to let me know what you think about this one…I'm not sure if I jumped the gun or not.**

***Edited for content and tense - April 23, 2012**

* * *

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Just Kiss the Girl**

* * *

**Hermione**

Shooting a guilty look at Sirius, I turned to see Remus standing about twenty feet away. His expression was one of horror and anger as he stared at me.

He must have been listening as I told Sirius about the ritual.

My emotions were torn at the moment. I didn't know whether to be angry at Remus for eavesdropping or relieved that now I wouldn't have to worry about breaking the news to him.

Seeing the continued look of horror on his face, I made the decision to be thankful that I didn't have to tell him on my own. After all, it seemed that the hard part was over already. All I had to do now was convince him that I really do love him and that he really does want to do this.

Oh sure, that would be a walk in the park compared to this, right.

"Moony…" Sirius stopped at the look of hurt and confusion that Remus cast his way.

"Don't, Padfoot, please," Remus utterrd in a broken, raspy voice. "I don't want to hear anything that you have to say right now. In fact, I don't even want to look at you."

I watched as Sirius just looked at his friend with, I don't know what that look was… sorrow, hurt, pity, regret? I could not quite figure it out.

I wanted to move to Sirius, tell him that I was sorry to be causing a rift between him and Remus, but I didn't dare. I was frozen under Remus' harsh gaze.

"I think you should leave now, Padfoot," Remus grunted, looking at the ground in front of him rather than at his best friend. He continued to look at the ground as he added, "We will discuss this" – he waved his hand between the three of them – "later. I can only handle so much in one day and right now I need to have a few words with Hermione."

Sirius gave his friend a quick nod and bowed his head for a moment. He looked at me briefly before stalking off toward the castle without looking back.

I sat there staring at Remus for what seemed like hours after Sirius left. He continued to glare at the ground in front of him, and I almost felt bad for the grass that had to suffer the heat of that gaze.

Neither of us moved a muscle, even the wind was still. The air was thick with tension and I felt as if the silence would strangle me.

I would have been happy to break the silence if I had an inkling of the proper thing to say at that moment. As it was, I didn't think I could speak my own name right now without choking on my words.

Finally, Remus looked up. I almost flinched at the emotion I saw in the depths of his gray orbs. I wanted to reach out for him, tell him I loved him, that I would never give up on him… but I forced myself to remain still and silent even though it almost killed me.

"I see that you went against what I said and found the 'theory' you sought," he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, Remus," I replied. "I wanted to tell you myself, but I just needed to know that I was doing the right thing first."

He stared at me for a moment and it felt like his gray eyes could see right into my soul. The bitterness and anger seemed to drain away as he gazed at me.

"What do you want from me, 'Mione?"

My heart broke as I heard how tortured and defeated his voice sounded.

"I just want to help you. I want you to have the life you deserve. I want you to be happy. I want to…" My voice cracked and I could not go on.

My eyes started to burn with unshed tears as Remus turned away from me.

I thought about reaching out for him, but again, I stop myself. The thought continued to haunt me as we stood there, his back to me.

After a few torturous minutes of staring at his back, I remembered that I was a Gryffindor for a reason and I summoned the courage to move.

Taking the necessary steps to be close enough to put my hand on his back, I felt him tense as my hand settled between his shoulder blades. He shuddered before turning around and grasping my hand in his.

He twined our fingers together and looked at our joined hands. He continued gazing at our hands as he finally spoke.

"Why do you feel the need to help me?"

His voice was a rough whisper and I barely caught it as a breeze blew by.

"Why, you ask? Why not is my answer," I whispered back.

"That's not a reason. Please, 'Mione, I need to know," his tone was pleading as his gaze continued to burn the skin of my hand.

Should I tell him that the real reason I wanted to help him so badly was because I am in love with him? He knew that I was horrible at lying. He would see through any reason that I made up. Okay, here went nothing.

"I… I want to… help you because… well…" I could not even look at him as I stumbled through my words. Damn, this was difficult. Come on, suck it up and lay it all on the table, I scolded myself. You'll feel better once you've said it, I added. "Because… I love you, okay? I. Love. You."

I forced myself to look up at his face, just so I could gauge his reaction.

His gray eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape. He was looking at me without blinking for many moments and I started to think that he may be in shock.

"Remus? Say something, please."

He blinked furiously when he heard me say his name but he didn't say anything.

His eyes were searching mine, and it was almost as if he did not believe me. I let my eyes convey my deepest feelings with unfailing honesty.

He apparently found what he was looking for as a small smile curved his lips.

"You love me?" He asked, bewildered.

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding and laughed softly.

"Yes, I do, and I have for quite a while now," I said, "and it feels pretty damn good to finally say it."

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, since you are being so honest with me, I guess I should be as well. Besides, I don't think that I have the strength or will power to fight it anymore. I am in love with you, as well. As is the wolf, it seems."

My heart nearly exploded at his words, it was beating so fast. I gave him a goofy smile as my mind absorbed the moment.

"Well, since that is settled, where do we go from here?" I asked, my heart soaring.

Remus gazed at me, contemplating the next step.

"Well, we definitely need to talk about your recent discovery," Remus replied. I shot him a confused look before he added, "the ritual."

"Ah, right. I guess we do need to talk about that."

"Yes, we do. But not right now. As you can see, it is approaching dusk and you know how the wolf reacts when you are around after dark."

Blushing, I remembered that kiss in the study a few months ago. I was about to say that I wouldn't mind, but he spoke before I could even open my mouth.

"I want to have a clear head when we discuss the ritual and our future, if there is to be one. And I think I owe it to Sirius to speak with him right now," Remus explained.

Nodding in understanding, I flash him a warm smile. And it only occurs to me in that moment that we were still holding hands.

I looked up from our joined hands to see Remus watching me with a smoldering look in his eyes and my breath catches as he leant closer.

Our lips met in a chaste kiss. He was so gentle and his lips were so soft that I never wanted the kiss to end, but it was over before it even began, or so it seemed.

"I must go, 'Mione," he said, brushing an errant curl behind my ear.

I smiled and he was gone before I could utter a single word.

I watched him make his way back to the castle before turning back to the lake.

So, he loved me back, eh?

I felt the goofy grin spread across my lips again as I stared at the lake for a few more minutes. A breeze ruffled my hair and I notice that it was getting steadily darker.

Turning away from the lake, I began the journey back to the castle. It was only when I walked up the hill that I realized that anyone could have seen us down at the lake if they stood at the top of this hill.

Luckily, it was still the hour of dinner, so everyone should have been packed into the Great Hall.

Still, I was so happy that I wouldn't care if all of the people present at Hogwarts saw us. Besides, we weren't wholly inappropriate… a little hand-holding and a chaste kiss is nothing compared to what some of the other students do. But, he is a professor…

Oh well, we will just have to be careful in the future, if there is a future.

* * *

**Remus**

"Padfoot, let me in, please," I begged.

I have been standing outside the door to his office for ten solid minutes, begging to be let in.

I knew that he was in there because I heard him singing, loudly and out of tune.

"Sirius, please, we need to talk."

I gave it another minute before growling and turning away. I took three steps before I heard the door open.

"Moony?"

I turned around slowly, trying to control the mix of emotions that I was feeling.

I was so very angry, shocked, horrified, and yet I was none of those things. I wanted to yell out my fury at Sirius for interfering and going against my wishes, yet I knew that I would not, could not. Merlin, it was so confusing.

I felt like I was in a drug-induced haze, with no control over anything.

Even the wolf was remaining eerily silent. Perhaps he was as shocked as I?

"Moony, sorry I took so long to get to the door, I was in the shower," Sirius stated.

So, that was why he left me standing here, banging on the door for ten solid minutes.

"Listen, Moony, I… uh, I am… well, I'm sorry… that you had to find out that way… but at the same time I'm relieved that you know," Sirius said earnestly. "And I swear I didn't know that was what she wanted to talk about. I had no idea about the ritual until that moment, I swear."

I stared blankly at him for several long moments, trying to collect my thoughts and control the confusion I felt over the whole situation. When I did not say anything, Sirius spoke up again.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be discussing things with Hermione?"

After an eternity, I was able to find my voice.

"I am here because part of me wants to shout and rage at you right now, but another part of me wants to confide in you. It is a very strange feeling, I mean even the wolf is torn, which we both know is very odd," I explained, pacing around his office.

I stopped right in front of Sirius and said, "And I did discuss things with Hermione. Well, maybe a few things. She said she loves me, Padfoot."

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh, patting me roughly on the back. "It's about time, too! I was getting tired of hearing each of you talk about the other. And I suppose that you confessed as well? Or did you foolishly push her away again?"

I shot him a mock-glare and proceeded to tell him the highlights of what transpired between Hermione and me down by the lake.

"I am impressed that you were able to say those three little words to her. Good for you, Moony! You deserve some happiness," Sirius said proudly.

I flashed him a goofy smile.

"I hate to rain on your parade, mate, but you haven't said a word about the ritual. What are you planning on doing on that end?"

"Well, I don't know. I was hoping that I could ignore it for a while and pretend that it doesn't exist. That way I won't have to deal with it," I whined, wanting to leave it at that, but I continued after Sirius shot me a look. "Honestly, I really don't know. I was hoping that it would never come up, but since it has, I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

Sirius offered me a sad smile as I waited for his advice.

"I think that you deserve a chance at the life you should have had from the beginning, just as much as you deserve someone who knows you inside out and loves you for it, if that makes sense," Sirius offered.

I contemplated his words for a long moment and realized that it did make sense. Perfect sense.

"I would think that you deserve the same as well, my friend," I added sedately, "but that doesn't answer my question."

"Don't think on it too much. Just see where this road takes you for now."

"Wise words, Padfoot. Who knew you had it in you?"

* * *

**I hope that it flowed alright and wasn't too rushed…**

**It's not going to be all happy-go-lucky fluffiness from here on, but I just wanted them to get it together, at least a little bit. **

**The next chapter should be up within a few days time, depending on what you guys think of this one.**


	16. Much Ado About Something

**Disclaimer:** **See previous chapters…it hasn't changed.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I am glad that no one thought the last chapter was too rushed… in fact, everyone pretty much thought it was about time Remus and Hermione got it together… and I couldn't agree more!**

**This chapter has some fluffy goodness for you…not too much, just enough to keep everyone happy.**

**Oh, and one reviewer brought up an excellent point, one that I overlooked when I wrote the previous chapter – Jessica – I hope the last section of this chapter explains it for you. If anyone else is curious, see if you can spot what Jessica did. It relates back to something important included a few chapters back.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter… it's the longest one yet and it's fairly light-hearted. **

***Edited for content and tense - April 24, 2012**

* * *

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Much Ado About Something**

* * *

**Hermione**

It has been one week since Remus eavesdropped on Sirius and me.

One week since we admitted our feelings.

One week since his lips touched mine.

One hell of a torturous week it was, too.

Not once during that week did Remus and I get a chance to talk about the ritual, or even spend any time together without interruption. Between my Head Girl duties, his duties as a Professor and a member of the Order, and the general day-to-day goings on at Hogwarts… well, if it wasn't one thing, it was another, without fail.

We were able to have little snippets of conversation here and there, though. Enough to decide that we would give things a try, as long as we kept everything quiet. But, that's about as far as we got.

No matter, though, since today was a Hogsmeade day!

And the best part of today was that Remus and Sirius both volunteered to chaperone the trip to the quaint little wizarding town. No need to ask why those two in particular volunteered, right?

Ginny was going to join us up until yesterday when a quite dashing Ravenclaw sixth year asked her to be his date for the day. How could she pass that up?

Harry and Ron, nearly weren't able to join us this weekend, which would have worked in my favour.

Professor Snape caught them out of their dormitories after hours and threatened to give them detention for a month starting right then and there. Needless to say, they wound up with a week's worth of detention their week just so happened to begin tomorrow. Snape can be a truly evil man when he wanted to be, but for some reason he went easy on them.

Speaking of Snape, Remus mentioned yesterday when I stayed after class, that Snape and Tonks are dating and have been for a year.

I nearly fell over when he told me and my first thought was, _What are you thinking, Tonks? _

But then I figured, who am I to judge, considering who I am in love with.

It was still a shock to think of Snape being in a relationship with someone who likes to wear their hair in hot pink spikes…

Okay, enough thinking…

What should I wear today?

Where were Lavendar and Parvati when you needed them?

And that would be the only time in my life that thought would cross my mind.

I really should have been dressed and ready to go by now, but I got a little lost in my thoughts. Nothing new there.

Just then I heard a soft knock at my door. Knowing that it was Ginny, I flicked my wand at the door.

"Hermione Granger! Why are you not dressed yet?" Ginny screeched, walking into the room and seeing me still in my pajama bottoms and tank top.

"I don't know what to wear," I whined.

Those were the key words, apparently, because after they leave my mouth, Ginny was rooting through my wardrobe. In minutes, she came up with an outfit for the day.

"Jeans and a sweater," I said incredulously. "That is the best you could come up with? I could have done that myself."

"Whatever, Miss I-have-no-fashion-sense, just get a move on so we can do something with that mop that you call hair," Ginny quipped.

Huffing, I stalked off to the bathroom to wash up and change. A minute later I am back in front of Ginny. It is only then that I realize she is also wearing snug fitting jeans and a flattering sweater.

"Okay, what to do with this hair," Ginny asked, walking full circle around me. "Do you want to go curly or straight?"

Hmm… I had no idea which Remus liked better…

"Curly is fine."

After a few spells, and some counter-spells, my hair was flowing down my back in loose ringlet curls and I even had just a hint of makeup on my face.

"Perfect," I declared gratefully.

"Good, now let's get down to the Great Hall to catch some breakfast before the boys eat everything," Ginny said, causing me to laugh.

* * *

**Remus**

I watched as Hermione and Ginny finally made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione glanced up and flashed me a smile once she found a seat at the Gryffindor table.

Merlin, she looked beautiful today. Her hair was down in wild curls that made me want to tangle my fingers in it and that sweater looked great on her.

I am really looking forward to spending some time with her in Hogsmeade. Too bad we can't spend it alone together, as that would be 'inappropriate'. Instead, we'll just have to deal with Sirius and the boys all day.

I look over at my friend to see him admiring the Muggle Studies professor as she chats animatedly with Filius. Tamara Morley was wearing a sweater also and she left her long coffee-color hair down today. She looked beautiful, and I could tell that Sirius thought so by the dazed look on his face.

That was the third time in the past week that I noticed Sirius eyeing the witch.

"You ready for today, Padfoot," I inquired, twice.

I started to ask a third time when Sirius finally turned his attention to me.

"What's that, Moony? Oh, right, yeah, I am really looking forward to spending the day in town."

Breakfast ended soon after and Sirius and I meet the students in the Entrance Hall.

"Hello, ladies and gents. You are both looking lovely this morning," Sirius winked at Hermione and Ginny.

"Well, aren't you the charmer. You are looking quite dashing yourself," Ginny said with a smile before prancing off to join her date.

"Sorry, Sirius, but your charm does nothing for me," Hermione joked, rolling her eyes at him and causing me to chuckle.

Sirius laughed and glanced around, probably looking for Tamara.

"Let's grab a carriage so we can start this trip," I said since the boys started getting antsy.

Harry and Ron climbed into the carriage first - they have no couth. I offer Hermione a helping hand next and follow her in. Settling into the seat next to her, I make sure Harry and Ron are focused elsewhere.

"You look beautiful today," I whisper sincerely.

"Thank you, Remus," she replied with a blush making me smile broadly.

Unfortunatley, Harry noticed my smile.

"What has you so amused, Remus?"

Thinking quickly, I blurted the first thing that I noticed. "Watching Sirius focus in on his next conquest."

I direct their attention to Harry's Godfather as he chatted up Professor Morley. The boys cheered as Sirius led their Muggle Studies professor toward their carriage.

Sirius smiled broadly as he helped Tamara into the carriage and jumped in after her. He merely grinned maniacally when I raised by eyebrows at him.

For her part, Tamara fell right into place with out mixed group. It probably helped that she knew Harry was Sirius' godson and she had taught them for a few years.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione, it is nice to see you all outside of normal school operations," Tamara greeted them. "Please feel free to call me Tamara today, as long as we are away from other students."

They all readily agreed and welcomed her into our little group. I offered Tamara a pleasant smile and my sympathies for falling prey to Sirius.

"Thanks, Remus. Though maybe you should offer your sympathies to Sirius for falling prey to me," she winked conspiratorially, eliciting a laugh from everyone in the carriage.

I could see why Sirius would be interested in her and that she had the mettle to handle him. Still, I wondered how I was ever going to get a moment with Hermione if there was yet another staff member hanging around.

I am dying to reach for her hand but there is no way I could get away with it with not only Harry and Ron with us but also Tamara.

So, I wait patiently until the carriage reaches its destination and I hold Hermione back as everyone rushes excitedly from the carriage. The boys are off and running for the joke shop while Sirius and Tamara are already in private conversation.

With a quick flick of the wrist, I guarantee us a few moments of undisturbed privacy. Leaning over, I gently grasp Hermione's face and place a kiss upon her lips.

I meant for it to only be a chaste kiss on the mouth, but once her luscious lips meet mine, I can't stop myself from running my tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She creates an opening when she lets out a soft moan and I immediately let my tongue tangle with hers.

Everything fades away at this point, and it is just her and I and this wonderfully divine kiss.

I felt the fingers of her free hand playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. It sent tingles down my spine and I deepened the kiss. She tasted so sweet, like strawberries, and I didn't want this moment to ever end.

But like all good things…

The sound of someone clearing their throat shattered the haze, but I refused to let the moment end, until I heard Sirius' voice, that is.

"Alright, Remus, I think you've lectured Hermione long enough, unless you think she needs more discipline?" Sirius' whispered from outside the carriage. He must have noticed we were missing and detected my spell.

With a grumble, I tear myself away from Hermione's soft lips. I look at her flushed face and raised my eyebrows. She just laughs at me and shakes her head.

Running a hand through my hair, I take a breath to calm myself after that kiss. Merlin, did she have any idea what she did to me?

Thankfully, no one was around when we climbed out of the carriage and headed into town. It was hard not to grab at Hermione and pull her around to one hiding spot or another so that I could snog her senseless.

* * *

**Hermione**

After spending a few hours roaming shops with Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Professor Morley (I've been having a hard time calling her Tamara so far), the boys decided to split off for a while. We all agreed to meet up later at The Three Broomsticks.

Surprisingly or not, no one seemed to think it strange that I kept company with a few professors. In some ways it was to be expected really - not only was I Head Girl, but I was also known as quite the swot.

Just to save a little face, I did break off on my own for a few minutes here and there. Of course, I used the pretense of Head Girl duties to report back to the professors.

When our little group finally entered The Three Broomsticks, it was crowded and noisy in a very enjoyable way. I spotted Ginny as we searched for an open table and I stopped to see how her date was going.

"Hello, Ginny!" I said brightly standing next to their table.

"Hello, 'Mione! This is Matt, Matt this is my best friend, Hermione," Ginny introduced us and we smiled at each other.

I tell them to have a fun day start to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see that Remus is standing slightly behind me.

I shuddered as he leant forward and whispered in my ear. "Stay and talk with Ginny, love. I'll come back when we find a table."

I smiled shakily at him before he turned and walked away. Merlin, I love him.

I turned back to Ginny and, oh, what did she say her date's name was? Matt? Yes, that's it. I turned back to Ginny and Matt and started a conversation.

Five minutes later, Remus came back to show me where our table was and I bid goodbye to Ginny and Matt.

Our table turned out to be a booth hidden in a back corner and I smiled inwardly as I thought about how much Sirius and Remus must have gone through to get this table. I mean, what are the chances that this just so happened to be the only table available in the crowded pub? Slim to none, I was sure.

Not that I was complaining…

Remus gestured for me to sit and slid in next to me, leaving very little room between our bodies. He grasped my hand under the table and I grinned up at him to show my approval.

I looked across the table and see that Sirius and Professor Morley are engaged in another argument. Merlin only knew what it was about this time. It was about the fifth time they argued since climbing out of the carriage. Those two were so amusing in their mutual stubbornness.

"What are we going to do with those two," I whispered to Remus.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he whispered back.

We watched them as they played back and forth - at least their arguing was easy and lighthearted, even though they were both passionate, stubborn people.

After a few minutes, Harry and Ron joined our table. Harry sat on Sirius' side and Ron on ours. Remus adjusted his body to ensure that his robes blocked any possible view of our hands.

Lunch passed quickly as we are all eager to chatter about our day so far, what else we wanted to do, and any other possible topic that came to mind.

It was really interesting how well Professor Morley seemed to fit into our group. And it was even better to see how she and Sirius interacted.

Finally, it was time to head back out into town. On the way out, I stopped to say goodbye to Ginny while the professors went a few tables down to talk to Professors McGonagall and Sprout.

I said goodbye, again, to Ginny and Matt and began to make my way towards the door. I noticed that Remus and Sirius were still talking to the other Professors, so I walked slowly between the rows of tables.

I was so busy watching Remus out of the corner of my eye that I didn't see the body that stepped directly into my path.

"Oomph," I exclaim as I slammed into someone, "I'm sor… Malfoy."

Figures I would have to bump into him, literally, when I was having such a great day.

"Ah, it's the Mudblood," the blonde sneered. "You really ought to watch where you are walking. I really don't need your Mudblood filth all over my new robes."

Smarmy bastard, I'd show him 'Mudblood filth'.

"As always, Malfoy, it is such a pleasure speaking with you," I spat sarcastically, moving to walk past him.

He stepped directly in my path again and I let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're not getting away that easily, Granger. I do believe that I am entitled to a little retribution, considering your actions on the Hogwarts Express at the end of last term."

"_Entitled_? You're not _entitled_ to anything, Malfoy," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh, I am _entitled_, Mudblood, and I will be seeking revenge when you least expect it," Malfoy threatened as he got right up in my face, his steely gray eyes glaring harshly. "No one, especially a filthy Mudblood, messes with a Malfoy and gets away with it."

"Mr. Malfoy!"

A stern voice called out from right behind me before I could retaliate. I turned to see Remus standing behind me, a look of anger on his face as he stared down at Malfoy.

"Detention for one week, with Mr. Filch, as well as fifty points from Slytherin, for the use of that demeaning term and your fowl attitude towards the Head Girl," Remus growled. "Now move along."

Malfoy scowled at Remus then glared at me, again, before turning on his heel and stalking off towards his cronies.

Remus put his hand on my lower back and gently pushed me in the direction of the door, as it seemed I was frozen in place.

"Are you okay?" Remus whispered as we walked and all I could do was nod.

Once we were outside, Remus spotted Sirius standing in front of a store window and signals for him to join us as we walked back through town.

Remus informed Sirius about Malfoy as we strolled along. Sirius eyed me worriedly but I paid no attention. I was too busy scolding myself for allowing Malfoy to get to me.

We walked along until the three of us reached the Shrieking Shack. The run down shack fit my mood perfectly.

* * *

**Remus**

"So, are you sure that you are okay," I asked Hermione as we explored the Shrieking Shack. "You've been awfully quiet since we left The Three Broomsticks."

Looking up at me with those doe eyes, she nods.

"I'm fine, Remus. Just thinking too much, I'm sorry," she replied.

Leaning forward, I placed a finger on her lips. "Don't be sorry, 'Mione. I know that you are worried about what Draco Malfoy is planning as his 'revenge', and honestly, I am worried too. But don't think about that for now. Just enjoy the day, our time alone."

She smiled and I leant in to replace my finger with my lips. As I leant back, I pulled her close for a hug and she rest her head against my chest. In the background, I can hear Sirius banging around.

"Remus?"

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"I think we need to talk about what you heard me tell Sirius down by the lake," she said, her voice muffled against my chest. "We need to talk about the ritual and what we are going to do."

I tensed up for a moment and I knew she felt it because she lifts her head up to look at my face.

I really did not want to talk about this, but I knew that we should.

And I didn't think that I could deny this beautiful young woman anything when she looked up at me with those brown eyes so full of love. I honestly never thought that anyone, let alone someone like Hermione, would ever look at me like that.

"You are right, we do need to talk about it," I finally replied.

My words were followed by long minutes of silence as neither one of us knew how to start the conversation. After an eternity, Hermione finally spoke.

"I know that you didn't want me to figure it out, but I did. Now I am more determined than ever to help you and I won't let you push me away, so don't even try," she admitted sedately.

I looked at her determined face, knowing that I would not push her away.

"Tell me what you know about the ritual," I said.

She launched into a long-winded explanation about the ritual, including all her thoughts and concerns about each step, and I found myself holding back a chuckle at her studious assessment.

I had to give her credit – when she researched something, she really gave it her all, no matter how challenging. Everything was a learning experience for her. It's enough to make any professor proud.

"Well, you really did your research, 'Mione," I said when she finished her explanation and I could tell that she was pleased.

I spend a few minutes mulling over everything that she told me, even though I already knew most of it. I came across the ritual a few years after my days at Hogwarts and I pushed away the thought of anyone wanting to do that for me and never thought about it again… until a few months ago.

"Right, now tell me the steps that we have completed so far," I instructed, ever the teacher.

"Well, the wolf already chose me as your mate, at least that's how it seems so far," she said and I nodded my head for her to continue. "We admitted our love for each other and I already accept the wolf in you."

"Okay, that's all well and good, but what major step did we miss?" I asked.

I loved the way she looks when she was thinking… her brow furrowed in concentration, her eyes had a far away look in them, and she chewed on her bottom lip. She was thinking for several minutes and I became lost in watching her, nearly forgetting that we were discussing something of relevant importance.

"Honestly, Remus, I don't know what step we left out," Hermione stated.

I just looked at her with my eyebrows raised, knowing that she was not done thinking things through for herself.

"I mean, we have the whole mate bit down including my love and acceptance, next would be to actually infect me during the first full moon after our declaration, which is in two weeks, mind you. After that, we see if I can accept the wolf in me and, lastly, do the blood ritual thing. What did we miss?"

I gave Hermione a small smile as I pulled her into another hug and whispered into her hair. "You left out the part where I accept the wolf in me, which is technically supposed to be the first step in all of this, but somehow we skipped right over it."

"Oh Remus, I'm sorry, how could I have forgotten that part?" Hermione replied sadly.

"It's okay, love. I've never accepted the wolf, always hated that part of myself. But now that I have you and your love to help me, I think I will be able to accept him, given time," I said with as much feeling as I could muster.

And I hoped that was enough to make it true.

* * *

**How was that? Not too fluffy, right?**


	17. Glass Houses and Shattered Hearts

**Disclaimer:** None of it, save the plot, belongs to me...but, I would pay good money to claim ownership of one Remus J. Lupin...

*** Edited for content and tense - April 30, 2012**

* * *

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Glass Houses and Shattered Hearts**

* * *

**Hermione**

"How was the rest of your date with Matt?" I asked Ginny from my perch on my bed.

"It was... nice. After you saw us at The Three Broomsticks, he took me on a stroll through town and he picked some wild flowers for me. It was really sweet."

"That's adorable, Ginny!" I exclaimed. "Do you think that you will see him again?"

There was a distinct twinkle in her eyes. "I think so, yes."

"Good for you, Ginny," I said as I laid back on my bed. Ginny and I were having a girls night in after an exhausting week. Ginny was trying out some new glamour charms that Lavender and Parvati taught her and I was flipping through a new book pretending to read it while I actually thought about Remus.

It had been a week since the Hogsmeade trip and I'd hardly seen Remus outside of class. Our schedules conflicted so much this past week that we could barely manage to sneak in a few kisses after class or just before curfew. The stolen moments were all that we could spare but they were not enough. Not nearly enough.

Remus must have felt the same way because each night he would send me a magically encrypted note by owl to let me know how much he missed me and each morning I would wake up to find fresh wild flowers in a vase on my desk. The sentiments were so sweet that it was all I could do not to run down to his room and snog him senseless.

"Did you talk to Remus about the ritual, Mione?" Ginny's question jolted me from my reverie and I sat up.

"Yes, I did. In a way, it went better than I thought it would, but in another way, it did not go how I hoped."

"What do you mean?"

Taking a moment, I gathered my thoughts before I answering. "Considering his reaction the first time I mentioned the _theory_, I did not expect this time to go much better. But it went a lot better. At the same time, I hoped that we would be able to move forward with the ritual once it was out there, but we can't. Not yet at least."

"Why not?"

I shot Ginny a sad look as I replied. "Because Remus has yet to except the wolf, which is probably the most important requirement for the ritual."

Ginny nodded understandingly.

"I just wish that he loved himself as much as I love him. I don't know how I will ever get Remus to accept the wolf."

"We'll figure something out, Mione," Ginny said as she moved next to me on the bed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "We will, just not tonight. Tonight, we are going to watch that... what did you say that thing was?"

"Movie." I laughed.

"That's right, yuck it up at the silly pureblood who can't remember all these silly muggle terms," Ginny pouted, rolling her eyes at me.

"Sorry Gin, I didn't mean it," I laughed.

Ginny laughs with me as I quickly fetch the movie. I came across a rather interesting charm a few weeks ago and I was quite pleased to see how well it worked when I tried it that same day. It was a charm to play DVDs without using muggle electronics. Ginny could not wait to try it out when I told her about it.

I quickly transfigured a spare quill into a large screen and charmed the DVD to play as we settled on my bed.

"What is this movie called?" Ginny asked.

Shaking my head at the redhead, I answered her question. "Pride and Prejudice, though I don't know why you couldn't wait until the title popped up on the screen. You better not be one of those people who talk through the whole movie. I will kick you right out of my room if you are!"

Ginny was affronted, but quickly turns her attention back to the screen as the movie started. I think she realized that I was dead serious about my threat.

* * *

**Remus**

"You want to go down to The Three Broomsticks with me, Moony?"

I looked up from the parchment I was writing on. It had been an exceedingly exhausting week and I originally planned to spend some time with Hermione tonight, but apparently she had some 'girls night' thing planned with Ginny. I was just relaxing in my rooms for the night, but I would probably just end up thinking about Hermione and this ritual all night if I was left to my own devices. Maybe some quality time at the pub with Sirius was just what I needed.

"Certainly, Padfoot. Let me just finish this, then I will get ready and meet you in your rooms in, say, ten minutes?"

Sirius nodded and bounded out of the room, leaving me to to finish writing on the parchment before me.

I read over what I wrote so far and added a few more lines. I put my initials at the end and read it over once more.

_Hermione,_

_Hello, love. I hope that you and Ginny enjoy your 'girls night'... just don't break any rules. I don't want you getting in trouble. _

_I miss you. This week was a rough one and I know that we barely had time to say hello to each other, let alone spend any time together. I would like to see you tomorrow, if you are free. Come to my rooms at noon. We will have lunch and spend the afternoon doing whatever you want to do._

_Sirius just stopped by and asked me to go to The Three Broomsticks with him. I am going to join him, just to get out of the castle for a little while. If I stay here, I will just think about you all night and end up feeling lonely. This way, I will be out in public, spending time with my best friend while I think of you and still feel lonely... sorry, I am just trying to guilt you into coming to see me tomorrow. _

_RJL_

I whistled for my owl, Marcus, and rolled up and charmed the parchment while I waited for Marcus to appear. Marcus landed on my desk a minute later and I tied the parchment to his leg. In a soft whisper, I told him to deliver the note to Hermione.

I moved to my bedroom and got ready quickly before leaving for Sirius' rooms.

"All set, Moony?" Sirius asked as I entered his rooms. I nodded and we left his rooms, making our way of the castle.

We didn't say much as we walked – both of us were lost in our own little worlds. The pub was crowded when we arrived, but we managed to find some seats at the end of the bar. Sirius ordered drinks from Madame Rosemerta as I looked around at the people in the bar. I recognized a few of the townsfolk and I nodded in greeting to each of them.

"Have you and Mione talked about that ritual at all?" Sirius blurted suddenly.

I turned to him sharply and watched him stare down at his drink. "We talked about it a bit last week when we were at the Shrieking Shack. Why?"

He looked back at me with an unreadable expression. "I only ask because I really think that she can help you and I don't want you to avoid the situation." He held up a hand as I opened my mouth to speak. "I know that you love her and she loves you, I am just afraid that you will try to dissuade her from following through with the ritual. And you know damn well, my friend, that I am justified in my fears."

I dropped my head and stared at my drink, processing what Sirius just said. As much as I loathed to admit it, he was right. Despite everything that Hermione and I spoke about during the Hogsmeade trip, I truly planned to just ignore the situation surrounding the ritual.

I knew in my heart that I would never be able to accept the wolf as required, even with the love of a beautiful, intelligent, caring young woman to help me. I hoped to just let her forget about the ritual after a while and just let our love be enough to keep us together.

Such was my luck that no one was going to let me get away with my delusional plan. I guess that was what happened when you had an interfering best friend and a... girlfriend... who was too intelligent for her own good. I would not get away with anything.

I didn't even need to reply for Sirius to know that I realized he was right. He merely flashed me a smug grin and changed the subject, all the while knowing that he had me re-thinking my strategy. Smug bastard.

It was only now that I realized why he invited me out tonight. Sirius probably had this on his mind for a few weeks, but just did not know what to say. He probably figured that if he brought it up in a public place, I wouldn't make a scene. Unfortunately, he was right, but, since he had to get on my case, it is only fair that I give as good as I get. Turnabout was fair play, after all.

"Tell me, Snuffles, how is the Professor Morley doing?" I didn't bother hiding my smug grin when he blushed and sputtered.

After clearing his throat and ensuring that he would not choke on his words, Sirius replied. "She is wonderful. Why do you ask, Wolf Man?"

"Oh, no reason. Just that I saw her getting pretty cosy with Severus earlier today and I was wondering if everything was alright on that front," I said nonchalantly, as if it was a common occurrence and meant nothing.

Sirius' face was priceless as he processed the information. I smiled deviously as he narrowed his eyes at the drink in his hand, as if it was the root of all that was evil. When he turned those narrowed eyes at me, I knew that I was being a spiteful git, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to hit him where it hurt for constantly sticking his wet nose in my business. Deep down, I knew that I was just upset that he knew I was scared to death about this ritual, but I tried to convince myself that he deserved this treatment.

"You are a right prat, you know that? Granted, I have only known her for a couple of months, but Tamara would not do that to me, especially with Snivellus," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"I'm only telling you what I saw, my friend. You make of it what you will." I sipped at my drink to hide my bitter smile. He didn't know that Tamara and Severus were merely going over some new muggle defense move and had to be close so that she could show him what he needed to do to execute the move. Sirius had no idea and I was an arsehole for not telling him, but I just didn't care at that moment.

I guess it served me right that I ended up not spending the day with Hermione the next day because of some lame surprise Order meeting. That didn't make me any more inclined to confess to Sirius the true nature of the situation I saw though. And for that I was a bigger arsehole than I was in the first place. It was all deflection, to get the attention away from me and my issues, but that didn't matter.

* * *

**Hermione**

_A few days later..._

Classes flew by as I seemed to be lost in thought for most of them. I could not get my mind off a rather strange comment Sirius made as I passed him in the hallway after breakfast.

"How was your girls night, 'Mione?" Sirius aked as he stopped in the the hallway. He wasn't smiling.

Tilting my head as I took in his expression, I replied, "It was fun. How was your evening?"

"Oh, it wasn't much fun at all," he scowled.

"Really? I thought you and Remus went to the pub?" I inquired, feeling lost to his grouchiness.

"That we did. You need to have a chat with your man about what friendship means," Sirius hissed and stalked off, leaving me feeling utterly confused.

Something must have happened between the old friends, something fairly bad for Sirius to be so angry.

There wasn't much I could do about it just then, though. I had classes to get through and I wouldn't be able to speak with Remus until that afternoon.

Somehow, my classes flew by and it was Remus' free period. I ran down to his office to have a chat.

Knocking on the door, I glanced around surreptitiously. No one was around to see me, not that it really mattered. Still, I liked to be fairly discreet when I knew I wouldn't be coming out of Remus' office for some time if things went my way.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," Remus smiled up at me as I entered his office.

He was sitting behind his desk marking parchments and he looked so professorial I couldn't hide my smile. He was definitely a sight.

"Hullo, Remus," I breathed.

We made small talk for a while, discussing school and schedules. Finally, when we run out of idle topics, I asked about his weekend.

"It was... alright," he replied. "I had a few pints with Sirius and settled in for an early night."

Frowning, I note that he made no comment on whatever happened between Sirius and him. It was unlike Remus to ignore something of importance... then again, it wasn't that unlike him, if I'm honest with myself.

I follow up with a few more questions about his night, hinting at whatever might have happened. Finally, Remus caught on.

"Hermione, what are you getting at?" Remus questioned pointedly.

Sighing, I get right to the point. "I ran into Sirius this morning and he seemed angry over something that you said or did last night."

Eyes wide, Remus stared at me. "Blimey, I didn't think he would drag you into this."

"Well, he did. For good reason, I imagine. What happened?" I pressed when Remus refused to elaborate.

Finally, he explained what happened - what he said to Sirius to deflect the pressure of discussing the wolf and the ritual.

I was shocked that Remus could be so deceitful. Calling Sirius' fledgling relationship into question was beyond petty. Especially since it was a fairly new thing for Sirius to even want to explore a such a relationship. I was saddened by what moved Remus to respond in such a way.

What was I supposed to do now? I felt a little lost and unsure how to handle a vindictive Remus.

"I know that what I did was wrong, but I was just... upset... with Sirius that I let him believe the thing with Tamara and Harry was more than it was," Remus explained when I failed to say anything.

"Why would you do something like that? What did Sirius say to you to make you so upset with him?" I asked, turming my back to him. I need to think without looking into his soulful eyes.

"I... he started in on me about you and the ritual. He knew that I would try to avoid the situation until you forgot about it and he told me so. It bothered me so much because I knew he was right. I lashed out at him with something that I knew would bother him. I never thought he would take me so seriously, or that he wouldn't ask Harry about it just to know the truth. Honestly, I forgot all about it until you started asking questions."

I tuned out half of what he says after I heard the part about him hoping to avoid the ritual until I forgot about it. Why would he do that? I thought that we were beyond all that? Why won't he just let me help him? And, seriously, does he know me at all?

I had no idea what to say to him. He basically lied to me and then he purposefully hurt his best friend to avoid a situation he didn't want to deal with. How was I supposed to react to that? One thought ran through my mind continuously...

"You are never going to accept the wolf, are you?" My voice cracked but I had to say the words. My heart shattered when he shook his head sadly. "So, everything you said at the Shrieking Shack was a lie, good to know."

Not knowing what else to do, I did the only thing I could think of... I wrenched my wrist free of his grasp, I hadn't even realized he grabbed my wrist, and I practically ran out of the room, ignoring him as he called out to me. Fighting back tears, I raced back to the privacy of my own room...


	18. Forgive and Forget

**Disclaimer:** As the saying goes, "Imitation is the highest form of flattery."

**Finally, another update. This chapter would have been up earlier – like yesterday or even Sunday – if I hadn't through a hissy fit over FFnet being uncooperative...nevertheless, here it is now. Hope you enjoy it!**

**As always, thank you ever so much for all the lovely reviews.**

*** Edited for content and tense - April 30, 2012**

* * *

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Forgive and Forget**

* * *

**Remus**

The week after Hermione walked out was probably the longest week of my life. The students seemed to be most uncooperative lately and I was extremely relieved to have just finished my last class of the day. Now I could sit in my office and brood over how difficult my life was or how no one was talking to me because I was a right prat – though, I suspected that Sirius would use much more colourful language to describe what I was after last week. And he would be absolutely right in whatever he called me.

The worst part of it all: I had plenty of opportunities to set things right with both Sirius and Hermione, yet I never bothered to try. And wasn't for lack of wanting to, because I did want to, of course I did. It's just... I didn't know... at that point, what could I possibly say to justify myself? Nothing, as far as I could tell.

If I was either of them, I would be brassed off and there would not be much that could be done to change that. But that was me... Sirius might feel the same, but I knew that Hermione would be more forgiving, which only made me feel worse. I didn't deserve her forgiveness. I didn't deserve her help. And I certainly did not deserve her love...

I slammed my first on the wooden desk in my office to rid myself of those particular thoughts before taking a seat behind the desk. Staring blankly at the desktop for a few minutes, I tried to rid myself of the melancholy I felt seeping into my already clouded mind. It was a while before I noticed the goblet on my desk and the knowledge of the contents of the goblet profoundly increased the melancholy.

It was a reminder of all that was wrong in my life... as if I could forget... the root of all evil in my pathetic existence... Merlin, was this melancholy kicking my bloody arse. Could I be any more self-deprecating? I couldn't even loathe myself properly without being pathetic.

I knew that I had to drink the potion soon, but I wanted to just look at it for a few minutes. There was no note, but I knew that she brewed it for me. She most likely did not deliver it herself, as she has not made any moves to see me outside of class in the past week – which was completely understandable, of course, because I haven't gone out of my way to see her – but I knew that she brewed the potion for me. Knowing Hermione, she would not ignore a promise just because I treated her badly. Thank Circe for that or there would be a very frustrated and hungry werewolf running around the school in... a little less than three hours.

I quickly gulped down the potion and set the goblet down on my desk as I grimaced at the horrible taste. Staring at the goblet for a long time, I thought about that day in Hogsmeade. It was such a brilliant day, being able to spend time with Hermione like that. And I haven't seen Sirius as happy as he was that day in a very long time.

"I truly am a horrible friend," I whispered into the stale air of my office. To spoil the only small bit of happiness that Sirius was able to find in a very long time, simply out of spite, was a new low for me.

Letting my head fall to the desk with a bang, I hope that it will knock some sense into me. I'm not surprised when it didn't work.

The thing of it was, I let myself get swept up in the moment that day in the Shack. I let myself belief that redemption was attainable, that I wouldn't always have to be some horrid creature one night a month for the rest of my life. I let myself belief that love was enough to cure such a miserable curse and, that as long as I had her love, I could overcome anything.

Such romantic ideas. Such complete and utter rubbish!

That moment of weakness would haunt me forever. I always believed that love was unable to conquer all and I was a fool to ever let my belief waver. If only Hermione understood that I was not worth the risk...

"Enough!" I growled against the desk. Enough thinking. All I've done for the past week was think and where has it gotten me? Nowhere. Absolutely nowhere, that's where.

It was time to get something to eat for dinner before the moon rose... only an hour and a half to go.

Flooing the kitchen, I asked the house elves for a small plate of the evening's dinner. Two minutes later, a house elf appeared in my office and set the plate on my desk. It squeaked out a word or two that I paid no attention to as I was too busy wondering what Hermione would say about having a house elf dote on me.

I loved her more than I ever thought possible yet I pushed her away when she only wanted to help me... I just couldn't help it. The snarling beast within me was just too much to accept. It was so much easier said than done – perhaps that's why it was so easy for me to tell Hermione that I could do it. I could say it all I want, but actually doing it was damn near impossible. Why was that so difficult for people to understand?

My dinner was cold by the time I remembered that it was there. I took a few bites before I moved to the couch. The moon would make its presence known shortly and I needed to remove my clothing. No need to ruin yet another set of clothes.

Stripping down quickly, I picked up the blanket off the back of the couch. I set the blanket on the floor in front of the fire that was charmed to stay lit all night. Standing in front of the fire until the moon's light shines through the small window, the transformation began.

The transformation kicked my arse this month – all of my hatred of the wolf was coming back to haunt me, concentrated into this one night. I bloody well deserved it, too, for all that I did to those I loved this month.

Once the transformation was over, the wolf was restless. I was looking forward to settling down in front of the fire for most of the night, but that didn't look like it was going to happen. Instead, the wolf stalked the room, banging into, and snapping at, things as he went. I was going to have a lot of bruises when I woke up, not to mention ripped and broken furniture.

At one point during the night, I heard the door to my office open and I growled at the intruder. I didn't know who it was – perhaps it's Sirius coming to check on me? I moved out of the shadows at the same time as the intruder and, to my surprise, it _was_ Sirius. He was standing there looking at me with concern in his eyes.

It was then that I smelt the blood that was seeping out of some of the contusions that I inflicted on myself. I must look pretty wretched, but nowhere near as wretched as I felt. Sirius moved closer and I growled in warning. Taking heed of the warning, he promptly changed into Padfoot.

I let Padfoot approach me, whinging when he licked a wound just behind my ear. He moved to the fire and settled down on the blanket that I set out earlier. I moved to join him, but I stopped when I smelt an all too familiar scent.

Growling low in my throat, I turned back to the shadows. I could just make out the form of a person standing close the the wall. The person slowly stepped out of the shadows and I keen, already knowing who it was.

Hermione continued to slowly walk towards me and I could feel my tail wagging at the sight of her. The action was amusing since the first thought that crossed my wolfish mind was: _What am I, some kind of common dog?_

Kneeling in front of me, she reached out to scratch behind my ears. I made no move to stop her. She gasped when her hand settled on my wet fur, quickly pulling it back to see some fresh blood on her fingers. The concern and sadness was clearly written in her features as she gazed at me.

I hated to see her so sad but I am flattered by her concern. Leaning forward, I gently licked her face once, causing her to giggle. The sound was music to my ears and I nipped at her hand to make her follow me to the fire. Taking the hint, we moved to the blanket to settle down next to Padfoot.

Hermione cuddled up against my fur, patting my back. She whispered to me as Padfoot watched us with his furry head on his paws. She told me many things, but the ones that mattered most are exactly the things that I needed to hear.

"I understand why you lied to me in the Shrieking Shack that day... I know now that you wanted to believe what you said, but 'wanting to' and actually 'doing' are two very different things. I know that you are scared – I am too – but I need you to know that I am not going to give up on you. I promised Si-... I promised myself that I would not give up on you and I keep my promises. Just... just don't lie to me any more... it hurts more than the truth does, believe me."

She was quiet for a long time and I began to think that she fell asleep, but she was still stroking the fur on my back. Finally, she looked up at me and smiled softly.

"I talked to Sirius a few days ago to try to fix things between him and you. He knows the truth, but you need to fix things with him on your own," she paused for a moment and I licked her face again. "He knows that you were upset, but he also thinks that you were out of line. You know what you need to do, Remus. Promise me that you will do it tomorrow."

Nodding my furry head, I licked her face one last time before we both settled down to sleep. The rest of the night passed with my best friend and girlfriend lying on either side of me on the blanket in front of the warm fire. After the sun rose and my transformation reversed, I wrapped my arms around Hermione and vowed to myself that if she could keep her promises, then the least I could do was try my best to keep mine.

* * *

**Hermione**

I awoke to find myself in front of the fire – well, several feet away, really – with the dead weight of a warm arm that was not my own wrapped around me. My brain still foggy with sleep, it took me a moment to remember where I was and just who the arm belonged to.

Last night slowly came back to me as I turned my head to gaze at the dozing man next to me. I surprised myself when I set out for a stroll last night and wound up in front of Remus' door. I merely wanted to clear my head from... well, from everything, really... and a leisurely stroll seemed like the best course of action – regardless of the fact that it was long after curfew.

It was quite fortunate that I did not happen upon Professor Snape in my travels. Instead, I happened upon Sirius. Right in front of Remus' door, actually, and before I could make an excuse and flee, he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door with him. I tried to pull away, really I did, but the man was just too strong. And, once I saw Moony all bloodied up, I was glad that Sirius pulled me in with him.

Watching Remus sleep, I thought how young and innocent he looked in his sleep. I was terribly cross with him still, but there was no denying the tender feelings that surged through me as I watched him. I knew in my heart that I would never give up on him, no matter how hard he tried to push me away.

Opening his eyes, Remus blinked away the sleep as I watched him. He stared back at me for a good five minutes – or at least it felt that long – before saying a word.

"Hullo." Yawning, he stretched before continuing. "I'm... well, I know that... basically... what it comes down to..."

Merlin, this was pathetic. You would think that a grown man would know how to apologize... or at least know how to construct sentences. Taking pity on him, I gently settled a finger on his lips to prevent him from stammering any more.

"I know," I said with a small, sad smile. I didn't need to hear him say it, but I did need him to know that it better not happen again. "Just do not lie to me again, please."

He nodded with my finger still against his lips, the remorse clearly written in his eyes. Pursing his lips, he kissed my finger before reaching up and grasping my hand in his. "I will not lie to you again, love. And, I am sorry... so sorry... for everything. I hate to see you hurting, especially when I am the cause of it."

I leant forward and gently brushed my lips across his as my sign of forgiveness. Remus realized this as he quickly pulled away, looking at me with sadness and self-loathing.

"I do not deserve your forgiveness. I don't deserve your love. And I certainly do not deserve you."

Those words tore at my heart, and not for the first time. Sighing, I considered the man before me. It was a complete shame how much this man loathed what he was and how little he thought he deserved.

"We've been through this before, Remus. You deserve all of that and more. Never doubt that." I pulled him close to me and held him tightly, letting my feelings for him flow between us in the warm embrace.

After a few minutes of holding each other in front of the fire, I tended to his cuts and bruises before ordering him to get dressed. He had a challenging day ahead of him – dealing with Sirius would be trying for Remus, but I knew they would work things out in the end. Their friendship endured many things, surely this would just be another bump in the road for them.


	19. Big Mouths and Harsh Realities

**Disclaimer:** I find inspiration in many things, most of which I do not own. The work of JKR is included in that, as is any other work from which I may have derived ideas for this story.

**Okay, so this is only three days later than I wanted it to be...and I am purposely cutting into my relaxation time just to post because I did not want to leave it another day. **

**Lately, I'm finding that this story is difficult to write – I had to write this chapter pieces at a time because it was being difficult and time-consuming – so the updates may be longer than I would like. Just bear with me.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews...I'm really pleased that everyone's enjoying this story so far...and I promise to respond to all the reviews that I haven't gotten to yet soon.**

**Oh, I raised the rating to M just in case I feel like getting a little risque in later chapters...hope nobody minds.  
**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

*** Edited for content and tense - April 30, 2012**

* * *

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Big Mouths and Harsh Realities**

* * *

**Remus**

"Padfoot, I... er, I'm sorry... about, well, you know." I barely spit the words out to the man sitting next to me at the Head Table as I stared down at my plate. Merlin, why was apologizing so damn difficult?

Dinner was nearly over and I spent the majority of it sitting in stubborn silence next to my best friend, merely because I had absolutely no idea what the hell to say to him. Then, when I finally opened my mouth, I could barely get the words out, and they were not even the words that I wanted to say.

I was beginning to wonder when this block between my thoughts and my mouth developed. Was it always this way, or was it merely a recent development? Because lately, it seemed to me that my thoughts were so coherent, but when I tried to express them something was lost in the translation.

I was going to have to work on that, along with a few other things.

The fact that Sirius had yet to verbally acknowledge my somewhat lacking apology did not escape me. His silence, even with all the boisterous racket from the rest of the students and staff in the Great Hall, seemed to fill my ears to the point that it was the only thing that I heard – or rather it drowned out all other sound so that I heard nothing, was that how it worked? Could you hear silence when it was, in fact, the absence of sound? Hmm, perhaps I would pose that question to Hermione when I saw her later.

Giving Sirius a few minutes to gather his thoughts, I let my eyes drift to the spot at the Gryffindor table where Hermione sat with Ginny and the boys as my thoughts turned to her. We spent the day together in my rooms as I rested after last night. We talked some more about the situation in which we found ourselves, but mostly, the afternoon was spent cuddling on the couch while we read to each other from various books.

It was a wonderful way to spend the afternoon after such a hellish week, but it made the inevitable confrontation with Sirius all the more daunting.

The thought of confronting Sirius drew me back to the present and I turned my head to face my friend. It struck me then that this was the first time that I have looked at him since he sat down next to me at the start of dinner. I was thoroughly surprised to see him staring at me and even more shocked to see a cheeky grin on his face. Why in the world was he looking at me like that? He was supposed to beyond angry with me, right?

He started laughing at me as I stared at him completely baffled by his reaction.

"Your face is priceless, Moony," he gasped in between barking laughs.

"I'm sure it is, you nutter," I replied. "What, exactly, is so funny my dear friend?"

"You are," he said simply, as if that explained it all. At the look I gave him, he elaborated. "I have been staring at you for the last ten minutes waiting for you to look at me and it was a most amusing experience. I could see the emotions cross your face with every thought and I knew exactly what you were thinking. When did you become so expressive, Moony?"

Expressive my bloody arse. He was staring at me the whole time I was waiting for him to ream me a new arsehole, too afraid to look him in the eye? How bloody ridiculous! I bet that he did that on purpose, knowing how much turmoil I was in over being such a prat and having to apologize for it. I certainly deserved that.

Shaking my head at him, a pitiful smile breaking out on my face. "I really am sorry. I know I was a complete prat, but the wolf just got worked up and I let its agitation get to me."

"I know, Moony. I realized a few days ago, after I talked with Hermione, that it wasn't the best idea to hit you with my opinions on your 'furry little problem' at night like that. I know that you were just lashing out at me, but it still stung."

"I'm sure it did, as that was my goal at the time," I said shamefully.

"Let's make a deal. You promise not to behave like an immature, spiteful prat and I will promise to be less of an interfering old biddy."

Shaking on it, we shared a laugh at the thought of Sirius resembling an interfering old biddy. I was grateful that we were able to work things out, but there was little twinge of guilt when I realized he let me off easy. A little too easy, perhaps.

"Why are you letting me off so easy?" I ask. "I thought for sure that you would box my ears the moment I tried to apologize, hence why I could not look at you all through the meal."

"Well, I thought about doing just that, but, as I recall, the last time I tried that I ended up being the one getting his ears boxed." We laughed at the memory of that day long ago when we had a fight over some girl.

"Besides, I'm not letting you off easy, not really. Hermione made me realize why you said what you did, and although I do not condone it, I understand it. That is some young woman you have, by the way."

We talked quietly about what happened in the time that we weren't speaking. Sirius gave me an update on his developing relationship with Professor Morley just as she walked by with a smile.

It was great to have my best mate back and to see him happy.

* * *

_A few days later... the night of Halloween..._

**Hermione**

"What are you boys doing tonight?" Ginny asked Harry and Ron as we binged on the treats that appeared on the Gryffindor table moments ago.

"Remus and Sirius asked us to spend time with them after the feast," Harry answered, lookimg up from the cauldron cake he was devouring. "I'm not sure what they have planned, but whatever it is, it should be interesting."

Ginny nodded while I smiled knowingly. Remus and Sirius, from what they told me last night while Sirius joined us for dinner in Remus' rooms, were going to take the boys out for a drink at The Three Broomsticks and spend some time reminiscing about James and Lily.

Apparently, it was something that the two of them did every year on October 31st and they thought it only right to ask Harry along now that he was of legal drinking age... or close enough. Not wanting to leave Ron on his own, they invited him as well. Surprisingly, the Headmaster thought it was a brilliant plan – he had a real soft spot when it came to Harry spending time with Sirius.

I thought it was a grand idea, something that Harry would really appreciate, though I wasn't too fond of the whole drinking thing. And I was really glad that they asked Ron along, if for no other reason than to keep him out of our hair for the night.

"What about you girls?" Ron asked through the sweets in his mouth, spraying half of the table with chewed up food in the process. Typical. "What are your big plans for tonight?"

Ginny and I shared a smile before I answered Ron's inquiry. "We have a fun night of scary movies planned."

Giving me a perplexed look, Ron blurted, "Scary what?"

Ginny smirked at her brother. "Movies, Ronald. It's a muggle thing. They are like stories told with moving pictures that are played on a large screen."

"Well, excuse me, Miss I-Know-Everything-There-Is-To-Know-About-Muggles," Ron mocked, narrowing his eyes at his sister.

Ignoring the siblings, Harry turned to me. "What movies do you plan to watch?"

"Oh, well, just the usual scary ones..." I let the sentence hang as Sirius and Remus approached and a bright smile lit up my face.

"Good evening everyone," Remus greeted cheerfully. "Did you all enjoy the feast?"

"Some more than others," Ginny said, deadpan, as all eyes settled on Ron, who was _still_ stuffing his face with whatever food was left on the table. That boy's stomach was a veritable bottomless pit.

"Some things will never change, I see," Sirius said with a laugh, settling down next to Harry. Harry smiled broadly at his godfather and they immediately started chatting away.

Thinking about how happy it made me to watch Harry and Sirius, my thoughts moved to what the boys might discuss tonight. Merlin, there was a chance the boys would find out about Remus' relationship with me. Well, we had to tell them sooner or later, I imagined. I was hoping for later, but if I could get out of doing the dirty work, I was all for that.

"Have fun watching scary movies tonight," Remus whispered from his seat next to me. When did he sit down and why didn't I notice? I really needed to stop getting so lost in my thoughts.

"Thanks, Remus, we will. I'm really excited for Ginny to see what muggles consider 'scary'. I think she will get a kick out of it."

"I'm sure she will find it amusing. Sirius and James were rolling on the floor laughing their arses off when I made them watch some old horror film one night after we left Hogwarts. It was quite entertaining to see their reactions."

"I'm sure it was," I replied. Letting my voice drop to a soft whisper, I continued, "Oh, I thought of something earlier. Do the boys know about us? I know that I haven't said anything, but I don't know if Sirius might have mentioned something to Harry about Professor Morley and thrown you and I under the trolley in the process."

I watched as Remus' eyes scanned the faces of the people around us before settling his gaze back on me. Merlin, I loved his eyes.

"I'm fairly certain that Sirius hasn't said anything yet, but he just might bring it up tonight. He'll feel more comfortable talking to Harry about it after he's had a few, you know? As far as our relationship, it's up to you if you want me to say something tonight, or if you would rather us wait until you feel comfortable telling them."

Hmm, tough call – do I let Remus do the dirty work or do I wait until later and tell the boys myself. I thought it was a given which option I was going to pick.

"I don't mind if you tell them tonight. Just wait until after Sirius tells them about Tamara, just in case they don't take it well. That way, they will be in shock over Sirius' news that they won't be able to absorb what you have to say until later." I flashed him a devious smile, causing him to chuckle.

It was a good plan, though. Who knew how the boys were going to take that kind of news. Their reactions could be on either side of the spectrum.

"I'll keep that in mind," Remus replied, still laughing, and I wanted so badly just to kiss him. But it was definitely not the right time for that kind of display. Oh well, I would just have to wait until tomorrow.

Remus caught Sirius' eye over my head and turned back to me with a sweet smile. "It's time for us to go. Enjoy your night." He added, in a low rumbling whisper, causing me to shudder, "I'll be thinking about you, love."

"Same here," I whispered back. Louder, I said, "Now get going!"

Once Sirius and Remus rounded up the boys and left, Ginny and I decided that we would stop by the kitchens before heading up to my room. The journey from the Great Hall to the kitchens was quick and painless. If only the case was the same for the journey back to my room.

"Do you think you grabbed enough treacle tart, Ginny? Any more and we will have to roll you to breakfast in the morning!" I quipped. "Why didn't you – oomph!"

What the hell was that? Since when was there a solid wall in the middle of the hallway? Looking up from my position on the floor, where I landed flat on my arse, there was a pale, pointed face and cold grey eyes that could only belong to one person.

"Malfoy."

"You ought to watch were you are going, Mudblood," the 'Amazing Bouncing Ferret' sneered. He really needed to come up with a new facial expression; that sneer was really getting old.

"I should say the same for you, Ferret-face." Bastard.

I moved to get up only to find a boot pressing painfully onto my right hand. The ferret-faced bastard was stepping on my hand. On purpose. And it bloody hurt!

He was lucky that he was standing on my wand hand or I would hex his bollocks off, the sodding prat.

"Back off, Malfoy," Ginny spat as she pulled out her wand and pointed right at Malfoy's bollocks.

"Ah, baby Weasel. What are you going to do if I don't? Going to tell your boyfriend, Potter, on me?"

Does the prat not realize that he was outnumbered two to one, with one wand aimed right at his crowned jewels? Honestly, the boy was a pompous ass.

"I don't ask boys for help," Ginny growled, barely flicking her wrist. Next thing I know, Malfoy was stuck to the wall, upside down, with his hands covering his private parts and a distinct look of pain on his face. I definitely needed to learn that hex.

"You are going to regret that, you stupid blood traitor," Malfoy squeaked as threateningly as he could manage after being magically kicked in the bollocks. "You'll be in the same boat as the Mudblood soon, just you watch."

Oh, just bloody wonderful, more threats from the Ferret.

"Whatever you say, you bloody duffer," Ginny said snidely as she extended a hand to help me up from where I was still sitting on the floor.

Once I was up, I noticed Malfoy's wand on the floor. I was wondering what happened to it, since I didn't see where it went when Ginny hexed him. Well, there was no way I could just leave it sitting there on the floor.

I gave the wand a swift kick down the corridor, turning to smirk at Malfoy as the two of us continued on our journey to my room.

Was it horrible that we were just going to leave him stuck to the wall like that?

Nah.

"Have a nice night, wanker," I called over my shoulder.

* * *

**Remus**

"I can't believe that you two forced my father to do that!" Harry exclaimed through his laughter.

We were all wiping tears of mirth from our eyes after the story Sirius just told. The tale was bloody hilarious and I remembered it as if it only happened yesterday – the day Sirius and I made James dress up as a girl to see if Lily Evans would like him better as a girl, since she loathed him as a boy.

It was the funniest sight I ever witnessed – James in a pink dress with make-up all over his face. Too bad we never took any pictures of that. Needless to say, it didn't work – Lily seemed to like him even less dressed as a girl.

Amazingly enough, Lily and James ended up getting together not more than three weeks after that incident. Strange how life worked sometimes.

Sirius and the boys ordered some more drinks from Madam Rosmerta and talk turned a little more serious as Sirius decided that now was the right time to let the boys in on the good news. Why couldn't he wait a little longer, at least until I had a little more to drink.

Sirius was telling them about Tamara and, if the look on Harry's face was anything to go by, all seemed to be going well. Harry seemed to be quite pleased that his godfather was happy. In all honesty, there was no reason that they shouldn't be happy for Sirius - the bloke had very few actual relationships in his life and Tamara seemed to be perfect for him.

The trouble came when, in his happiness, Sirius opened his big mouth about my relationship.

The boys were stunned at first, but then Ron's face turned nearly the same shade as his hair as he looked at me in disgust. "Just what are you playing at, _Professor_?"

Point taken, Mr. Weasley.

"I bet you sit behind your desk as you teach our class sporting a biggie because Hermione is sitting in the front row and giving you a nice shot of her legs, if not more," the redhead seethed.

Now really, that was just uncalled for.

I started to let the boy know, but he continued on with his nice little rant while Harry silently stewed. At least that's what I thought Harry was doing, as he stayed silent on the subject.

I was not surprised that they were angry. Hermione was their best friend and I was a werewolf. She was a student and I her professor. She was young and innocent while I was old and broken, not to mention poor. What could I possibly give her in their eyes, other than my lycanthropy?

No, I was not surprised, just disappointed.

They were both so accepting of Sirius' newfound love, why must they be so angry with me? Life seemed to be forever against me. When was I to catch a break?

As Ron's face began to turn purple, I started to think that perhaps this was not our brightest moment – telling the boys while on a bender was definitely a bad idea.

As Sirius tried reasoning with the red-headed wonder, I downed my shot of firewhisky, slamming the glass down onto the bar in front of me. Shakily, I made it to my feet and fled the bar. On my way to the door, I noticed that no one followed or even tried to stop me.


	20. Let's Get it On

**Disclaimer: **Whatever it was last time, it's still the same...

**Sorry for the delay...**

**A fair warning - I raised the rating of this story specifically for the content that you will find in this chapter (and maybe some future chapters along the way).**

**Hope you enjoy!**

*** Edited for content and tense - May 1, 2012**

* * *

**Man of the Night **

**Chapter Twenty**

**Let's Get it On**

* * *

**Hermione**

"Why is she hiding behind that door? Why didn't she run?" Ginny asked anxiously, staring at the screen.

She was a classic first-time horror film watcher – asking all the obvious questions, jumping at every little noise, screaming in all the right places – it was downright hilarious. Especially when it was a film that I've seen at least a dozen times.

A knock sounded on the door to my rooms just as the bad guy appeared in the movie causing Ginny to scream like a banshee. Laughing madly, I made my way to the door. It was after one o'clock in the morning, who could it possibly be?

I opened the door to find Remus standing there looking terribly unhappy.

"Remus, wha-"

"Mione, I need to talk to you."

Turning back, I see that Ginny has already stopped the movie and gathered her thing. Damn, that girl was quick – I only had my backed turned for ten seconds at the most.

"I'll see you in the morning, or perhaps in the afternoon," Ginny whispered as she sidled by. "Professor," she nodded to Remus.

Turning back to Remus, I grasped him by the hand and led him into my room. I could tell that something was bothering him greatly but I was still pleased that he came to visit me like this – he's never done that before.

I sit on my bed watching as Remus removes his cloak. He wore muggle jeans and a grey t-shirt, and I caught myself ogling his bum as he stood with his back to me for a moment. Merlin that man had a fine arse!

"Well, Sirius told the boys about us," he said, joining me on my bed. Judging by the way he was acting, I assumed it didn't go over well. A moment later he confirmed my suspicions. "And they did not take it well."

Well, that was to be expected. The boys were completely incapable of making anything easy for me.

"What did they say?" I asked, reaching over to intertwine our fingers.

"Well, Harry did not say a word as it seemed that he was stewing in his own anger about the situation, but Ron had plenty to say, most of which I tuned out. His high point was when he accused me of becoming aroused in class when you sit in the front row," Remus admitted bitterly.

Leave it to Ron to think something like that. Although, that might be an interesting fantasy to think about later...

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with that. I'll talk to them tomorrow to straighten things out. They probably just need to get used to the idea of the two of us having a relationship."

Remus merely nodded miserably. Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled him farther back onto the bed with me. He was like a dejected little boy that I just wanted to comfort and protect. We cuddled up with his head resting on my tummy while I ran my fingers through his hair for several long moments.

"How did the boys take the news about Sirius' new relationship?" I asked suddenly. I didn't think to ask earlier as I was too concerned about comforting Remus.

Sitting up sharply, he frowned. "That's the thing that bothers me most. They couldn't have been more happy for Sirius. Harry believes that his godfather deserves all the happiness in the world, and I quite agree with him on that, but he affords me with no such wish. No, they would rather have me waste away in my own self-pity than see me happy with their best friend."

His bitterness tore at my heart and I pulled him back down to lie with me. The boys were going to get an earful from me tomorrow, no doubt about it.

"Granted, Sirius is not dating their best friend or a student. Of course they are only happy for him. Our situation is a bit different. Once the see how truly happy we are together, they will get over it. Nothing they say can change what I feel for you." I kissed him chastely before pulling back to gaze into those deep grey orbs.

I felt like I could see straight through to his soul, like he was laid bare before me. I saw love, hate, self-deprecation, belief in his own skill, wonder, fear, worry, need to succeed and be accepted, desire, self-loathing, want, hope... everything... and it was the single most profound moment of my life.

I have never loved him more than I did right at that moment. And I wanted him to see just how much that was, but words seemed so inadequate at the moment.

Pressing my lips to his again, I paused for a moment before I gently traced his bottom lip with my tongue. He gasped in surprise and I gently slipped my tongue in to tangle with his. He tasted faintly of firewhisky, but it did not bother me. In fact, I was thankful for the firewhisky since I doubted he would have come to my rooms at this time of the night if he hadn't partaken earlier.

I ran my hands through his hair as the kiss deepened. The kiss only just started and it already blew the few other ones we've shared away – something that I never would have thought possible. The need for air forced us to stop, otherwise that kiss might have gone on forever.

Remus kissed his way along my jaw and down to my neck as I started to lift his shirt up. He pulled back slightly as I lifted the shirt over his head. His chest was beautiful – slim with sinewy muscles and sparse fine hair and tell-tale scars. It was the epitome of a manly chest and my hands roamed it of their own accord.

My fingers encountered his nipples and I tweaked them a little. His reaction was instantaneous as he inhaled sharply, growling, "Mione."

His reaction to my hands inspired me to lean in and replace them with my mouth. His skin tasted salty as I licked all around a nipple, settling my lips directly on it. Remus bucked as I flicked the nipple with my tongue and nip gently.

I felt his hands slipping under my shirt as I moved my ministrations to his other nipple. His hands were soft as silk on my sensitive skin and it felt divine. They soon reached my bra-clad breasts and I nipped at Remus' nipple again as he tweaked mine through my bra.

Oh Merlin.

Leaning back, Remus swiftly pulled my shirt over my head before his skilled hands made quick work of my bra.

I gazed at him as he cupped a breast in each hand and rolled my nipples between each thumb and forefinger causing me to moan wantonly. Wanting to feel his bare skin up against mine, I pulled him flush against me. His hardened length pressing against me through his jeans, my mouth quickly sought his in a passionate kiss.

His lips moved to my neck. He sucked on a pulse point causing goose-pimples to break out on my skin. His lips continued to burn a path down my neck to my breasts. He swirled each nipple with his tongue and I could do nothing but moan his name over and over again.

He moved his lips further south, kissing and licking every bit of flesh on my stomach before he reached the top of my pyjama bottoms. He looked up at me with a question in his grey eyes. I knew what was coming and, as nervous as I might have been, I knew what my answer was.

"Are you okay with this?" Remus whispered and I nodded eagerly. As if I was going to let him stop!

Grinning wolfishly, he gently slipped my pyjama bottoms off. My panties quickly followed and I watched Remus as he gazed at my body as if to memorize each of my two thousand parts. His gaze was loving and I did not feel the least bit self-conscious as he took it all in.

In fact, it was incredibly erotic to watch him staring so unashamedly.

His eyes met mine again for a moment before he dipped his head down and placed his mouth between my legs.

Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin! OH MERLIN!

The man's tongue ought to be outlawed. I thought the same about his fingers as they slipped inside me. The swirling thing he was doing with his tongue combined with the motion of his fingers had me coming in moments and I pulled him up, trying to catch my breath.

"Did you enjoy that, love?"

"Did I ever," I replied, pulling his face down for a kiss. I tasted myself on his lips and it was surprisingly sweet, which was unexpected.

He pulled back after a moment and stood to remove his jeans and boxers. He stood there looking at me for a few seconds, giving me the opportunity to let my eyes take in the sight. The rest of his body was the same as his chest – slim and fit with a smattering of fine hair and those tell-tale scars. I let my eyes linger on his manhood as it stood proudly from the thatch of dark curls.

Hmm, I guessed it was true what they say about werewolves...

He was hovering over me before I knew it and I let my hands roam his naked body as we gazed at each other.

"You need to tell me now if you don't want to do this, because I won't be able to stop once we've started."

I shook my head emphatically. "I want you, Remus. Inside me. Right. Now," I said in between kisses.

"As you wish." He smiles, settling himself between my parted legs before whispering a contraceptus charm.

Good thinking there, Remus, as it apparently skipped my mind. Good to know that one of us was able to keep his mind in the heat of the moment. Remus brought me back to the task at hand as he kissed the tip of my nose and I smiled broadly up at him.

Remus slid his length in slowly, as if he already knew that this would be my first time – we never talked about, but I always thought he knew anyway... animal instinct, if you will. He promptly kissed me, swallowing the sound as I cried out in pain when he broke through my resistance and he paused to let me adjust to his girth.

I tried to breathe deep through the pain – it was more intense than I imagined it would be, probably because of his size – and a few tears leaked from my closed eyes.

Remus kissed each tear away. "The pain will fade momentarily, Mione, then it will be nothing but pleasure." As if to prove his point, Remus reached down with one hand to gently tweak my nub a few times to kick-start the pleasure.

Sure enough, the pain faded quickly and I arched my hips up to meet his, earning a wolfish grin from Remus as he began to move.

His thrusts were slow and soft at first but they gradually increased in speed and strength as our pleasure overwhelms us.

I am amazed at his earlier self-control as I literally felt the wolf stirring in him with the desire to ravish me. It was terrifying, yet completely erotic, and I whispered to him to not hold back.

I nodded at his questioning glance before he let the wolf have some control.

It was thrilling to see the subtle change in his movements and actions as they became more animalistic and dominant.

His thrusts became deeper and harder as he nipped, licked, and gently bit at the skin on my neck and shoulders. His growls of pleasure became deeper and his eyes had amber flecks mixed in with the grey.

I knew I would have love bites on my flesh when we were finished and the thought that I would have evidence on my body of Remus' darker side made me smile.

Remus was gorgeous on any given day, but, Merlin, he was fucking sexy as hell when he let the wolf come out and play a little.

Telling him so caused him to growls as our mouths met, and our tongues tangled. This kiss was decidedly different from the earlier ones – it was more demanding and extremely passionate and I lost myself in it completely.

It felt so wonderful having him inside me, as if that was exactly where he belonged. I moaned and hissed in pleasure with each hard thrust.

His thrusts increased to a frantic pace and his eyes went completely amber. "Come with me, love," Remus growled, reaching down to stimulate my nub again.

Moments later, Remus growled low in his throat and I cried out in ecstasy as we climaxed together. For a moment, I really thought he was going to howl.

Remus collapsed on top of me, swiftly rolling to his side next to me. He pulled me close as we caught our breath.

Wow... Who knew that it could actually be that way, especially on my first go?

"Thank you for that. It was bloody blinding," he whispered into my hair.

Lifting my head, I eyed him quizzically. "Yes, it was, but why are you thanking me?"

"Because what we shared, what you gave me, was a gift. I love you, you know that, right?"

I grinned broadly at the man before me. He was such a sap sometimes, I loved it. "Yes, but I still like to hear you say it... often," I kissed him before adding, "I love you right back, you know."

He stared at me wide-eyed suddenly, as if just realizing something. I noticed that his eyes were back to their normal deep grey colour as he started checking my body – I assumed he was looking for signs that he hurt me.

He gasped when he saw the marks that were no doubt on my neck and shoulders. He moved to pull away, but I held him tightly to me.

"The wolf. I let the wolf out and he hurt you... I hurt you..." Remus whispered, staring at me in shock.

I put my finger to his lips to silence him. "Yes, you let the wolf out, but only because I asked you too. And you did not hurt me. These are just passion marks, Remus. Just evidence of our passion, is all. They'll go away on their own in a few days or I can put a glamour on them if they really bother you," I said, trying to soothe his worries.

"You're sure that I didn't hurt you? I was pretty rough once I let the wolf out. I didn't mean to be that rough. I'm sorry. It was your first time, it should have been soft and slow... I should have been gentle. I'm so sor-"

"Remus! Stop, please. You did not hurt me, not at all. And yes, it was my first time, but I really enjoyed it and I wouldn't change it for all the world," I said, letting my eyes try to convince him of my sincerity. "Besides, I found it to be incredibly sexy when you were being a little rough after letting the wolf out. You'll have to let him out again next time we make love. I like that naughty wolf."

I waggled my eyebrows at him but he merely smiled uncertainly. I pulled him in for a gentle kiss to ease any other worries he might have. After breaking the kiss, I cuddled close to him as he wrapped his arms around me.

I knew he was still concerned over his behaviour and there was nothing more I could say right now to convince him that I liked it.

We settled into silence as we held one another and sleep claimed us moments later.

* * *

**Remus**

I was hovering in that place between dreams and reality as I slowly woke up. I was not sure if the weight on my chest and shoulder was part of the dream or the reality.

Either way, it was a comforting weight – warm and decidedly feminine.

Decidedly feminine...

Opening my eyes, I saw Hermione's loose curls draped on the pillow next to my head, her head resting on my shoulder. It was a tense, confusing moment before the memory of last night came flowing back to me.

The memory was more than enough to cause a very satisfied smile to cross my lips. That had to be the best shag I've ever had in my limited experience – something about the feelings involved made it far exceed any past experience.

Gods, the taste of her, how pliable she was beneath my hands, lips, teeth...

Oh shit! I let the wolf come out last night... but she seemed to enjoy it quite a bit. I was scared to death that I hurt or scared her when I realized what I had done, but she said that she found it sexy.

When she said that she accepted the wolf in me all those weeks ago, she wasn't lying. She really accepted him, all of him. Hmmm, maybe if I let him out every once in a while...

Gazing at the beautiful young woman next to me, I watched her sleep while I thought about last night. The boys – well, Ron mostly – were so angry at the thought of Hermione and I together. I did not want to hear him flay me alive with his barbed tongue and I left. I didn't even realize where I was going once I entered the castle, so I was immensely surprised to myself standing outside Hermione's door. At one in the morning, no less.

If it hadn't been for my emotions being off kilter and the staggering amount of firewhisky (by muggle standards, that is) that I imbibed over the course of the evening, I probably would have turned tail and fled the scene. As it was, my hand was knocking on her door before I thought to pull it back.

I did not expect to end up making love to her, or, more accurately, ravishing her body, but I was not sorry that it happened. In the end, I needed that, if for no other reason than to fortify my feelings for her and to confirm her feelings for me. I'd say we did that and more.

And sod all if it wasn't the most satisfying shag imaginable. Just thinking about her pert little body writhing beneath mine caused certain parts of my anatomy to respond eagerly. Damn.

I wonder if she was a morning person?

* * *

**Okay, so how was that? I will confess that I had to go back to 'And of Things That Bite' to get inspiration for the little M-scene...but I tried to change it to suit this story as much as I could.**


	21. The Afterglow or Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Me no own it...**

**Alrighty, folks, here is the next chapter...sorry for the delay, but I just wanted to clear it with someone before I posted it...**

**Anyhow, hope you enjoy it!  
**

*** Edited for content and tense - May 1, 2012**

* * *

**Man of the Night  
**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**The Afterglow (or Aftermath)**

* * *

**Hermione**

Hours after waking up in the most glorious way possible, I was sitting in the Great Hall eating my dinner as I dodged questions from Ginny.

Most of her questions were innocent and playful, until Ginny became annoyed that I was not playing along.

"So, how was he? Good, I suspect, as you apparently forgot to cast an imperturbable charm on your room," she smirked as I nearly choked on my pumpkin juice.

Oh, bugger all!

"Ha! Gotcha!" Ginny exclaimed, collapsing in a fit of laughter.

I was scared to death for a moment, but I remembered now that I cast one on my room before we started our horror film marathon so that no one would hear Ginny shrieking during the 'scary' parts. She knew that too, that bloody little wretch!

Oh, I was going to get her for that – perhaps she would like to see what it was like to have spiky pink hair like Tonks? It would suit her complexion perfectly.

"Ha ha. Thanks, Gin, you're such a sweet friend."

She merely laughed at my expense. "You should have seen the blood drain from your face!" She laughed for a few more minutes before finally calming down. "I just wanted to get some kind of reaction from you."

"Well, I'd say you succeeded admirably."

Focused once again on eating my meal, I finished the last bits after a few minutes. Glancing up at the Head Table to see Sirius and Remus whispering back and forth. I briefly wondered what they were talking about before they both glanced down at our table, grinning in my direction.

That mangy mutt! I bet he coerced Remus into giving him every little detail about where he spent his night, morning, and most of the afternoon. I mean, I loved Sirius to death, but he really did not need to know the details regarding my newly discovered sex life.

I was about ready to leave the Great Hall when Harry and Ron suddenly appeared behind me at the Gryffindor table.

"Yes?" I asked as they towered over me, glowering in my general direction. I found their imitation of Professor Snape lacking but made no move to voice that particular opinion.

"We need to talk," Harry responded tersely.

"NOW," Ron demanded.

So, that was how it was going to be. Bloody wonderful. Ron was oh-so-easy to deal with when he was being his normal bigoted self. Right. I would rather try to fit horseshoes on the centaurs then deal with him right now.

"Fine. Meet you in my room in ten minutes," I snapped, promptly getting up and leaving. I managed to sneak in a quick glance at Remus before I left, smiling as he mouthed 'good luck' to me.

Rushing to my rooms, I quickly cleared away any evidence of Remus having been in my room – specifically, I made my bed and hid the grey t-shirt that I would not let him put on when he left earlier. I didn't bother to hide the wild flowers that he sent me yesterday or the little note that was attached to the vase. The boys would have to deal with certain items as adults.

A loud banging sounded on my door exactly ten minutes from the time that I left the Great Hall – who knew the boys could be so punctual without me breathing down their necks? Merlin knew I certainly didn't and I was sure most of the professors would say the same.

Flicking my wand at the door to let them, I settled my back against the headboard on my bed. I might as well be comfortable if I had to sit through this inquisition, right?

Harry and Ron entered and stopped near my bed, both refusing to sit when I motioned to the chairs that I transfigured for them. They merely stood staring at me for so long that I finally cracked.

"What is this I hear about you disrespecting a professor right to his face, Ron?"

Ron's face immediately turned red as he sputtered for a moment. He regained his ability to speak coherently quickly though. "I didn't disrespect him any more than he disrespected you-"

"Disrespect me? How exactly did he do that, Ronald? By loving me? By letting me love him in return?" I paused for a millisecond before quickly adding, "Don't you think that I am sufficiently able to judge for myself when someone is disrespecting me?"

"How can you love him, Hermione? He is a bloody werewolf! Not to mention that he is also our professor and twenty years older than you! What the hell do you see in him anyway? He's just a bloody pervert, the way I see it." Ron shouted.

I was glad for the forethought to cast another imperturbable charm on my room before they arrived. Perhaps I ought to speak to the Headmaster about making my room permanently soundproof?

"Of all the pig-headed-" I scoffed but Ron quickly interrupted me.

"Pig-headed? Pig-headed?" Ron bellowed, looking back and forth between Harry and me, as if he was waiting for Harry to confirm or deny that he was, in fact, pig-headed. Merlin, he was such a prat!

"Yes, Ronald, pig-headed. Would you like me to spell it out for you, perhaps draw a little diagram?" They were annoying the piss out of me.

Harry interceded and calmed raging redhead before the so-called conversation continued. When Ron was, once again, breathing normally, I spoke my mind.

"What I don't understand is why it is okay with you two that Sirius is seeing Professor Morley, but it's completely out of the question for Remus and me to be together. Explain that to me, please, Harry."

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, no doubt choosing his words as carefully as possible, Harry attempts an explanation. "Well, it's just that Sirius has suffered so much that I just want him to be happy and he seems really happy since he met Tamara... And she is a professor, not a student."

"Sirius deserves to be happy, but I don't? How about Remus? Does he not deserve just as much happiness as Sirius? He's suffered so much as well. Is his suffering less deserving of happiness just because he didn't spend time in Azkaban? Or is he less deserving because he's not your godfather? Did it ever occur to you that Remus has been suffering everyday for the majority of his life? Did it? Tell me, damn it!"

Harry and Ron were shocked at my outburst, but only for a minute. Ron's face took on an angry, pinched look and I knew that he was about to explode. I tried to brace myself as the proverbial dam broke.

"He is a werewolf, Hermione! A bloody monster! A half-breed who probably isn't even allowed to get married or have children under the wizarding law! He's no good for you... hell, he'll probably bite you during one of his transformations and you'll end up just like him! Maybe that is what you deserve for loving a dark creature!"

Ron barely finished bellowing at me when I began screaming back at him. "How dare you! How fucking dare you!"

My eyes were wet and the tears were building up quickly - It was unbelievable my supposed best-friend just said all of that about someone I loved! I watched, horror-struck, as Ron stormed from the room without a backward glance. The sound of the door slamming shut behind him actually physically hurt.

Staring at the door, I was unsure whether to fall to the floor in heaving sobs, scream my bloody head off, or just throw the first thing I laid my hands on.

What I actually did was turn to Harry and forced myself to speak, refusing to break down in front of him until I knew something. "Is that how you feel, as well? 'Cause if it is, I suggest you leave right now and never speak to me again."

His eyes were wide as he looked from me to the door and back again. I was struggling to keep the tears from racing down my cheeks as I waited several torturous seconds for his response.

"No, Hermione, I don't feel the same way as Ron. I mean, I don't like this whole thing with Remus, I hate it, in fact... but I don't believe any of what Ron said... and you know that he doesn't actually think any of that, either. He's... he's just upset, and you know how he gets."

"Yes, I know how he gets, Harry, but that doesn't make it okay," I replied, my voice breaking with every other word. Ignoring Harry's feelings on Remus for the time being, I continued to deal with the Ron situation. "Why is he so upset anyway?"

Harry eyed me carefully before answering my question and I had the feeling that it was something that I should already know but obviously did not.

"Because he seemed to think that you two would end up together at some point... you know, get married, have kids, the whole happily ever after thing. Now that you are in love with Remus, he seems to think that it will never happen... that you two will never be together."

I was utterly gobsmacked.

Leave it to Ronald Weasley to think something like that and never, ever give me any indication as to his feelings.

Honestly!

"Wh-... how... er... why... gah! I can't even formulate a coherent thought!" I shouted, stomping my foot on the bed.

"I always thought that was what you wanted, too. I mean, you liked him back in fourth year, didn't you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

I mulled over what he said for a bit...

Sure, I had feelings for Ron for all of ten minutes before I realized what an utter prat he could be...

"No, Harry, that was never what I wanted. We were - are - too different... we want different things. It never would have worked out between Ron and I, surely he knows that? Besides, I thought he liked Luna."

We chatted about Ron for a few minutes before the conversation turned back to Remus. Harry was adamant that he disliked the idea of me being involved with Remus. Actually, he made me well aware of the fact that he more than disliked it.

I still didn't understand why, though. I doubted I ever would. Especially since he was unable to really explain to me why it bothered him so much.

I was frustrated that he was unable to accept my happiness and said as much. Sighing, Harry rubbed his face tiredly.

"Forgive me for wanting what's best for my friend. Remus will only hurt you in the end - whether it be physically or emotionally - and I don't want you to have to go through that. Nor do I want to pick up the pieces afterwards. Why can't you understand that we just want you to be happy with someone who deserves you?" Harry said through clenched teeth.

I knew that he meant well, but, even the road to hell was paved with good intentions.

"I'm sorry if you can't accept it, Harry, but I love Remus and I am not going to end my relationship just because you and Ron disapprove. To be honest, it's none of your business and it is a bit presumptuous of the two of you to assume that your opinions would matter in this regard. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to be alone."

Harry stared at me for long moments before shaking his head. He left without saying a word and I was unsure whether it was a good or bad thing. Either way, I was relieved that conversation was over.

Lying back on my bed, I stared at the ceiling and mulled over the events of the past hour.

The audacity that they actually thought that I would change my mind about being with Remus just because they wanted me to was shocking to me.

Then they had the nerve to get mad at me when I refused to bend to their will?

Really, what did they expect by interfering with my life, my happiness? I'd be damned if I let them labour under the mistaken belief that what they think about my relationship with Remus changed anything. Did they even know me at all? When have I ever bent to someone else' will?

I realized, suddenly, that I was forced to make a choice between the boys and Remus, and I chose Remus without a second thought. I mean, I knew at the time that Harry and Ron were basically wanting me to chose to do what they wanted me to - which was break things off with Remus - but when I stepped back, I clearly saw just what that meant.

The boys had been my focus for so long that it was strange to think about how far apart we've grown in the past few months, but I knew now that there was something, rather someone, who needed my help and love more than those two.

Remus needed my help whether he realized it or not... whether he thought he deserved it or not...

The boys had to grow up some more and find their own way for a while before I would lend a hand.

My mind turned to thoughts about the ritual and it was a relief to think about something other than the boys' opinions and actions. I mulled over the whole ritual process for a while and I realized that I might not be able to do this alone, not entirely.

There was one part that I would need help with and there was only one wizard I trusted to do it properly...

I needed to talk to Dumbledore sometime soon... see if he was willing to help me...

I just needed to figure out how to convince him to help me without getting Remus sacked in the process.

* * *

**'Til next time...  
**


	22. Close Encounters of the Ferret Kind

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters...it hasn't changed.

I hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter...

* Edited for content and tense - May 7, 2012

* * *

**Man of the Night  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Close Encounters of the Ferret Kind**

* * *

**Hermione**

An entire month passed before I gathered up the courage to ask the Headmaster for his assistance with the ritual.

An entire month in which I did not speak more than five words a day to Harry or Ron. They were still unhappy with me for not bending to their every whim. Well, not really... it was more like they were angry with me for continuing my relationship with Remus. Ron more so than Harry.

Oh bloody well, I thought. It was none of their concern anyhow. Not to mention that Ron was being entirely too much of a prat for my liking. Harry was just being cranky and stubborn.

Anyway, back to the ritual and Dumbledore situation.

I was on my way to the Headmaster's office at the moment and I was still not entirely sure that this was the right course of action.

The only thing that caused me to hesitate seeking out the ageing wizard on this matter was my desire to not reveal the nature of my relationship with Remus. Unfortunately, it was something that I must do in order to ensure that the ritual was a success when it came time to actually perform it.

So, this had to be the right thing to do... the right person to ask...

I only hoped that he was as understanding as he normally was, otherwise... well, let me just say that I didn't even want to think about that.

Steeling my nerves, I whispered the password to the gargoyles and waited, rather impatiently, for the entrance to the winding stairs to open. The three seconds it took for the wall to open and for me to step forward onto the moving staircase was an eternity.

I hoped Dumbledore was actually in his office and not off gallivanting around the castle. That would be my luck, after all.

Rapping three beats on the wooden door, I listened for the call to enter.

There was no sound on the other side of the door, but it opened and I hesitantly stepped through to the Headmaster's office. I glanced around but there was no sign of the wizard and, not wanting to be caught poking around in his office, I turned back for the door.

Dumbledore was standing just behind the still open door, his eyes twinkling away as usual. "Ah, Miss Granger, I was wondering when you would notice me standing here."

"Professor Dumbledore," I greeted him with a somewhat sheepish smile.

He shut the door and walked back to his desk with the speed of a man who had absolutely nothing pressing to hurry him along. "Please sit, Miss Granger," he gestured to the chairs in front of his desk as he settled himself into his own seat. "What can I do for you today?"

I swallowed repeatedly in an effort to aid my sudden bout of cotton-mouth. Just breathe, Hermione. And speak. Yes, speaking would be nice. Preferably some time soon.

"I was wondering if I might ask for your assistance with a project that I am working on." Ah, so my voice did work! Good to know.

"Ah, a project! I always enjoy a good project," the Headmaster said merrily. "Is this project of an academic or personal nature?"

"A personal one, sir." I was quick to add, "Yet no less important to me than if it was of an academic nature, of course."

He nodded understandingly before asking for the details of the project. I told him everything I knew about the ritual, showing him the passage in the book I borrowed from the Black Library – I came prepared, of course! I left out any mention of who I wanted to perform the ritual for, knowing that Dumbledore would draw his own conclusions. I had no doubt they will be the right ones – how many werewolves could I possibly know anyhow?

Dumbledore was silent as he contemplated the information and I watched as he reread the passage a few times and mumbled incoherently. After ten minutes of silence, he finally looked ready to discuss the ritual.

"That is quite an interesting idea, Miss Granger. Wherever did you find this book?"

"In the library at Headquarters, sir."

"Hmm, and I suppose that you have someone in mind regarding this ritual?"

"Yes, sir," I answered without elaborating. He knew that I knew that he knew already, so why should I have to say it? I think I just gave myself a headache with that last thought... that's what I get for being ridiculous, eh?

"Does he know your intentions?"

"Yes, he does, sir. But he seems to be stalling on one of the initial requirements."

"Which one would that be, Miss Granger?"

"He refuses to accept the wolf, sir," I replied softly. "I believe that I have discovered a way to help him with that, but it will still take some time. I just hate to see him suffer when there is a way to prevent it."

"Of course." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "And what is it that I can help you with? You seem to have things under control at the moment."

"Mainly, I just wanted to let you know what was going on, just in case anything goes wrong. But I also need your help with the blood ritual part of it. I am going to need someone to collect the blood from both Remus and myself when we are wolves during what will hopefully be my only transformation. That same person will need to conduct the actual ritual at sunrise that same day," I explained. "You are the only one that I trust who has the ability to accomplish what needs to be done, sir."

Gazing at me with those twinkling blue eyes, I knew that he would be there when the time came. "I will do whatever you need me to do, Miss Granger."

I let out a breath that I did not even realize I was holding. "Thank you, sir."

I knew that there was more that he wanted to say, but I tried to convey with my eyes that he could leave certain things left unsaid.

He seemed to understand as he inclined his head in a way that let me know the meeting was over and I stood. Pausing for a moment, the feeling that maybe I should confess the true depth of the situation overcame me, but I quickly subdued that particular feeling. I told myself that if Dumbledore was truly omniscient – or if he was as intelligent as I believed – than he already knew. Especially if he understood what he read before, which I had no doubt in my mind that he did. Shaking my head, I smiled at the Headmaster before turning and heading for the door.

Just as my hand grasped the door knob, the sound of his voice caused me to pause.

"Remus is truly lucky to have someone like you in his life, Miss Granger. I don't know if anyone else could love him so completely," Dumbledore said in that all-knowing way that always gave me the chills. "No matter what happens, I want you to know that I am proud of you and I wish you all the happiness and love that life has to offer."

Tears welling up in my eyes at the Headmaster's words, I shot him a watery smile before turning to leave. See, I didn't even need to confess to anything.

At the bottom of the rotating staircase, I smiled to myself.

Well, that's one less obstacle to worry about.

How many more to go?

* * *

**Remus**

"Good morning, everyone," I greeted the class of seventh year Gryffindors as I walked through the classroom door.

I walked to the front of the class and set my things down on my desk before turning to face them.

"I know that you learned a bit about the Unforgivables during your fourth year, but as that professor was not, in fact, a bona fide professor, I feel it necessary to review them again." There was a rumble of nervous excitement rolling through the class as they recalled just who exactly their 'professor' was that year.

"We'll start with the Imperius Curse, as that is the only one of the three that you might possibly be able to fight off," I explained. "Since you should already have a basic knowledge of this curse, we will only review the theoretical portion before we move into a practical demonstration."

I went over the effects of the curse and list specific cases when the curse was cast and, toward the end of the discussion, I explained how to defend against it. I asked several questions during the course of the discussion and I avoided calling on Hermione too often – didn't want to draw too much attention to either of us, especially with the way the boys reacted – were still reacting – to our relationship.

I started the practical portion by calling on Harry to demonstrate how to fight off the Imperius, since the entire class knew that Harry did it before. I cast _Imperio_ on Harry a few times and have him explain exactly what he did and how he felt each time so that the students understood what to do when their turn came.

I was actually surprised at Harry's control during this exercise, given his feelings on my relationship with his best friend. It was a good sign that perhaps he was gaining a better handle on his emotions – which will surely serve him well when the time came to face his nemesis – and I was impressed.

Now, if only he could have presented that kind of control a month ago, perhaps Hermione would not be short two best friends...

After Harry's demonstration, I was about to ask for volunteers, but realizing that Hermione would be the first to raise her hand, I stopped myself just in time. I wanted her to be the last person to have a turn, for some reason.

Instead, I picked students in as random an order as I could manage. Most of the students were successful after the third _Imperio;_ however, Neville took about five tries before he performed successfully. A few others, namely Ron and Seamus Finnegan, were successful after the second try.

Finally, it was Hermione's turn.

In all honesty, I was hoping that class would be over before it was her turn - that was why I waited to pick her last. No such luck, though. There were about ten minutes left until class ended and the students already knew their assignment.

Her brown eyes were looking at me curiously as she walked up to the front of the class. I knew she was wondering why I waited to call on her, but she's a smart witch, she would figure it out.

I met her gaze full on when she stopped two feet in front of me. "Are you ready, Miss Granger?" I asked her, fighting hard not to call her by her given name.

"Yes, sir," she answered in a hushed tone.

Clearing my throat, I raised my wand. "Alright then, here we go. _Imperio_!"

I watched as Hermione's eyes glazed over. Just as I did with each student, I silently ordered her to obey my wishes by whispering commands in my mind.

_Stand on one foot_.

Shockingly, she obeyed me without hesitation and I tried again.

_Hop up and down_.

My eyes widened as she giggled and hopped on one foot. What was she playing at?

I thought for sure that she would be just as successful at fighting off the Imperius as Harry, and if not, then at least on par with Ron and a few other students.

I kept trying, telling her to do other, more difficult things each time I cast, but she still did not fight me. There was absolutely no resistance coming from her. None at all.

The other students were as dumbfounded as I was when she failed to fight off the curse after the sixth try.

When class ended, Hermione was still under the Imperious curse. I dismissed the students, reminding them of their homework assignment, and turned back to Hermione.

Perhaps I was not challenging her enough?

Picking up one of the fourth year's essays that were sitting on my desk, I held it out to her. _Tear up this student's homework assignment._

She did it without hesitation and I immediately released the curse.

I gazed at her warily as she blinked her eyes a few times, ridding herself of that glazed look.

"What happened, Mione?"

She stared shamefully at her feet. "Your voice..."

"What about my voice?" I asked, feeling confused.

"I had your voice in my head and I wanted to keep it there. I did whatever you told me to just to keep your voice there," she mumbled.

I should have realised that she might not be able to fight the curse off if I was the one casting it. I could have saved her the embarrassment of failing in front of an entire classroom full of her fellow students.

"I'm sorry, love. I should have realised that something like that might happen. I'm sure you would do fine if it was someone else casting the curse," I said earnestly and she nodded uncertainly.

She was the brightest witch of her age, of course she could fight off the Imperius curse. It didn't even occur to me to have her practise with someone else, such as Sirius, just to be certain that she could do it.

"I should be getting to my next class," Hermione said suddenly. "I'll see you after dinner?"

"Of course. Come to my rooms whenever you want," I replied, watching her walk toward the door. I smiled as she glanced back at me over her shoulder, grinning, before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

**Hermione**

Harry was the only person at the Gryffindor table when I arrived for dinner. Sitting not too far from him in my usual spot – I decided weeks ago not to change my normal habits just avoid him and Ron – I took a book out to read while I waited for the girls to show up.

"What happened in DADA class today, Mione?" Harry's voice interrupted my concentration a few minutes later.

I started at this... it had been a while since we've spoken any more than absolutely necessary to each other and I was not sure why he would deem now to be a good time to change that. I glanced around to see why Harry wasn't chatting with Ron, only to find that Ron was not at the table. Meeting Harry's gaze, I saw the concern in his emerald green eyes and felt my resolve to avoid him slip.

We stared at each other for several minutes as I tried to weigh the pros and cons of telling him the truth. Finally, I decided that lying about anything concerning Remus would not solve anything, so I opted for the truth. When I finished explaining to him why I could not fight the curse, he laughed. Loudly and unabashedly.

"It's not _that_ funny, Harry," I growled petulantly. Perhaps I ought to have continued avoiding him?

"Oh, but it is," he continued to laugh. "Hermione Granger failed a practical lesson because she couldn't concentrate on the task at hand with her boyfriend's voice in her head. Who would ever believe that?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, but laughed softly as well.

"No one. That is the only reason why I am not completely mortified over it," I replied.

We laughed a bit before Harry's expression turned rather solemn. I felt the smile on my face fade as I realized what was coming.

"Listen, Hermione," Harry began. He ran a hand through his messy mop before continuing. "I'm sorry about... well, you know... It was rather a double-standard, I know... and, well, I just wanted to say that I... You are one of my best friends and I just want you to be happy. Even if it means being with a werewolf twice your age."

His apology was heartfelt and took several minutes for him to muddle through, but he did it. I beamed at him, throwimg my arms around his neck. I hugged him tightly and told him that I forgave him and asked why boys were always so stupid. Laughing again, he dropped the hug.

We're still laughing when Ron and Ginny joined us at the table. Ginny looked at the two of us in amusement, clearly aware that she was not in on the joke. Ron, on the other hand, glared at us as he sat as far from me as possible without being at the next table. I had a feeling poor Harry was going to get an earful from him later for speaking to me again.

Once everyone tucked in, the three of them started chattering away about tomorrow's Quidditch practise and I immediately tuned them out. I finishd my supper before the others and decided that it was time to visit Remus.

"I'm going to head down to see Remus. I'll see you guys later," I said, gathering my things and standing up.

"See you, Mione," Harry replied as Ginny nodded in agreement. Ron grimaced at the mention of Remus' name before continuing to ignore my very existence.

"Actually, Hermione, mind if I walk with you? I was going to visit Sirius anyway," Harry said quickly before I left the table.

"I don't mind at all."

Harry and I left the Great Hall, heading in the direction of Remus' chambers. As we walked along, I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise. I ignored it, thinking it was just a chill from the cool evening air, and listened as Harry chatted about what he and Ron had been up to since our fight.

We were leisurely walking down the corridor when someone roughly shoved me from behind and I hit the ground hard.

"What the hell is your problem, Malfoy?" Harry shouted angrily as he pointed his wand at the pale rat faced boy.

Malfoy glaresd at him before turning his steely grey eyes on me.

"What's the matter, _Mudblood_? Forget how to walk?"

Apparently, as I seemed to constantly end up on my arse whenever he was near me. That was not what I told him, of course.

What I actually said was, "Not at all, Ferret-face. I think the problem is that some arsehole thinks it amusing to beat on a girl by shoving her every time he sees her."

Malfoy smirked. "I'm sure it is well deserved. Even more so after last time, wouldn't you think?"

Good point, but the smug bastard needed no encouragement. And I _really_ did not want to know what he was planning to do to get us back for that little episode.

"Speaking of last time, how did you manage to get out of that?" I asked with a snicker.

"Professor Dumbledore found me not long after you left. He left me hanging upside down while he lectured _me_ on duelling in the corridors. Then, he gave me one nights' detention with Filch. I think I am entitled to a little more revenge for that, wouldn't you agree?" Draco raised his wand, a look of malice marring his pale features.

What was that old saying... _the best defence is a good offence_?

I glanced at Harry and he seemed to read my thoughts as we both raised our wands at the same time.

"_Expelliarmus_!" We both cast the disarming hex and watched as Malfoy went flying back into the wall.

He slid to the floor, dazed. Too bad we didn't render him unconscious. Still, he was dazed enough that we could just leave without worrying about him hexing us with our backs turned.

Before we turned to the direction we were heading in, I noticed something on Draco's arm.

The angle he was in pushed his sleeve up just enough to see a dark shadow on his left arm.

I slowly stepped closer to the dazed boy to get a better look and Harry hastily grabbed my shoulder.

"What are you _doing_?" He hissed as I tried to take another step towards Malfoy.

Harry pulled me away, but I already saw what the shadow was... the _Dark Mark_.

"It's true, then... the rumours... he really is... but he's still a student..." I mumbled as Harry led me away to Remus' rooms.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, lost. "What rumors? That he is a poof?"

He did not see the Mark, otherwise he might know what I was going on about. Instead, he was trying to console me with humour.

I shook myself – mentally and physically – to clear my thoughts.

"Draco has the Dark Mark on his left forearm. He really is a Death Eater. Oh no, that makes this so much worse!" I blurted as I quickly neared hysterics.

Harry was trying to calm me down – and he was doing quite a job, considering – before we reached Remus' chambers.

"Shit! He really is a Death Eater?" Harry blurted at one point. "I really hoped he had a redeeming quality somewhere under all that hate. Guess not."

I merely nodded, fear taking over.

"Don't worry about him, Mione. He is a Death Eater and we still kicked his ass back there," he smiled wickedly at this and I gave a small smile in return. "Don't let it bother you right now. Go spend time with Remus and worry about it later."

He was right, of course. Besides, I've faced more experienced Death Eaters before and lived to tell the tale.

"Thanks, Harry," I said sincerely and I hugged him tightly once we reached the door to Remus' rooms. "Thanks for walking with me. I don't know what would have happened if I was alone when Malfoy found me."

"Don't think on it. Just relax and enjoy your time with your... boyfriend," Harry said, looking pained. I knew he was already plotting and planning what could be done about the ferret-faced bastard.

Patting me once more on the back, he stepped away to wait as I knocked on Remus' door... he was not about to leave me alone in a deserted corridor after that mishap with Malfoy.

"Hello, love," the sexiest voice in the whole of the wizarding world said as the door opened in front of me.

I beamed up at Remus as he gently pulled me into the room. His body was warm and strong as he held me close and he tasted like chocolate when he kissed me.

Merlin, I would face Draco bloody Malfoy a million times as long as I got to come back to this every time.

All thoughts of Malfoy and Harry are swept away as Remus pulled me into his rooms without his lips ever leaving mine.


	23. The Dreaded Dark Mark

**Disclaimer:** The standard disclaimer applies...

Forgive me, everyone, for the ridiculous amount of time I allowed to pass since the last update. I blame it on the standard excuses - muses hiding under the bed, motivation disappearing unexpectedly, evil sister making my life hell before I finally kicked her out, etc., etc. I have since yanked the muses out from other the bed, hunted down my motivation, and consumed plenty of wine to write a few chapters ahead.

Anyway, a rather grand _thank-you_ goes to R J Lupin's Kat for her never-ending help and encouragement, especially for that last section! Another thank you goes to those who have reviewed so far - I really appreciate it.

This chapter picks up right after last chapter, so some re-reading of Ch. 21 may be helpful. Hope you all enjoy and feedback is always welcome!

*** Edited for content and tense - May 7, 2012**

* * *

**Man of the Night **

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Dreaded Dark Mark**

* * *

**Sirius**

My god son stopped by for a surprise visit and I was thrilled to see him. Between his busy class and quidditch schedule and my professorial duties, we have fewer opportunities to spend time together than I had hoped.

We spent a few hours chatting about school and life in general before Harry brings up a shocking subject.

He related a brief tale about an encounter with Draco Malfoy that happened moments before he arrived at my door. That was not the shocking part, though.

"Hermione spotted the Dark Mark on his left arm after we knocked him out," Harry stated warily.

Shit!

The Order had discussed this particular concept several times in the past months, so it was not surprising. But, we all hoped that it would not happen.

And now the child with a desire for revenge against Hermione is a bonafide Death Eater. This whole... thing has just escalated beyond anything we thought it would.

Harry is fearful for his friend, and for what this meant for petty childhood differences. Everything would be elevated now.

"You have to be careful, now more than ever," I warned Harry. "And I will need you and Ron to keep an ever watchful eye on Hermione. She is in serious danger, this is no longer a game to be played."

Harry nodded earnestly. "I know. I won't let Hermione go anywhere alone. I can't even imagine what would have happened to her if I let her head down here by herself."

We discussed how we could work to keep Hermione, and everyone else, safe from other new Death Eaters on campus.

Finally, it was late and I sent Harry back to the Gryffindor dorms through the floo in my sitting room. There was no way I was letting that precious boy walk back through the deserted corridors alone.

When he was gone, I sat heavily on the armchair in front of the hearth. A glass of firewhisky in hand, I let my mind mull over the information I learnt this evening.

I was deeply disturbed by the entire Draco Malfoy situation. How could he have taken the Dark Mark already? This really changed the whole playful revenge thing that he had for Hermione. Harry had no idea how lucky they were tonight, though maybe he did. It is more than just revenge now. If the boy continued this desire for retribution, Hermione would be in peril. He could really harm her... Oh Gods, if he was anything like his father, he would even try to kill her!

The glass fell from my hand as I flung myself out of the chair and I was out the door before it smashed on the floor.

* * *

**Remus**

Hermione and I were in the midst of a rather heated post coital snog in front of the hearth when my chamber door suddenly blew open. We jumped apart quickly – thank all that was magical that we both had our clothes on – to see Sirius storm into the room before slamming the door behind him.

He looked frantic as he practically ran fully into the sitting room. "We have to go see Dumbledore, don't you agree? I mean, we can't just sit idly by with a junior Death Eater living in the castle and I don't think Albus is even aware..."

Stopping, he glanced back and forth between the bewildered look on my face and the narrowed eyes on Hermione's... wait a second. Why would Hermione narrow her eyes at what Sirius just said? I barely had time to consider my own question before Sirius turned fully to Hermione.

"You didn't tell him." It was an accusation, not a question.

Hermione glared at him for a full minute and I was getting impatient to know just what it was that she did not tell me, since it appeared to be something rather important. "Hermione..."

"Fine! Draco Malfoy has the Dark Mark – I saw it after having another 'encounter' with him on my way here," she said directly to me. She turned to glare at Sirius again. "Harry was with me. I suppose he told you?"

"He did."

Draco Malfoy... Dark Mark... it took a moment for the information to sink in, but when it did, I lost it.

"You mean to tell me that you actually saw the Dark Mark on Mr. Malfoy's left arm after he tried to exact his revenge on you, yet again, just minutes before you arrived here _three hours ago_ and you thought it alright to _not say a word_?"

Hermione stared up at me, wide-eyed and silent, and it set me off again.

"Fucking hell, Hermione! I thought you were a bright girl. Do you not understand the severity of the situation now? It isn't just child's play any more!"

She huffed at the remark about her intelligence, but otherwise remained eerily silent. If it was not for the tears glistening in her eyes, I would have thought that she was not affected by the situation at all. I, on the other hand, was so worked up that I felt the wolf – already agitated because night had arrived – ready to take control. No doubt my eyes were already completely amber.

"Don't you have anything to say?" I growled, taking a step closer to her. She stepped back nervously. The pattern continued for five more steps until she backed herself into the wall with a gasp. I backed off a few paces and she finally broke the silence.

"I... I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. I just wanted to forget about Draco bloody Malfoy for a while before I had to deal with the reality of it. Obviously, that was the wrong decision to make," Hermione explained dejectedly.

"That is understandable, 'Mione," Sirius said softly, "but you know that you can't just forget this kind of situation." I turned at the sound of his voice – I had forgotten that he was even in the room – as I was just about to lecture her on her judgment and, no doubt, upset her further.

When did Sirius Black become the voice of reason?

It was a good thing that he was, though, since reason was the last thing on my mind, apparently. Damn wolf! I gulped a few deep calming breaths to contain the wolf before apologizing to Hermione. Thankfully, she understood how it was for me. I knew there was a reason I loved her, even though she will be the death of me.

"So, back to what I was originally saying, we really need to see Dumbledore about this," Sirius said before turning toward the door.

I moved to follow, but stopped after two steps. Glancing back at Hermione, I mentally debated the idea of leaving her behind, safely ensconced in my chambers. But, I knew that she had every right to see Dumbledore too and I would prefer not to incur her wrath by attempting to stop her.

"Come on, love," I held out my hand to her. She grasped my hand with a small smile and we followed Sirius' path towards the door. Before exiting my chambers, I squeezed her hand reassuringly then let go.

* * *

**Albus**

"And you are certain that it was, in fact, the Dark Mark you saw on Mr. Malfoy's arm, Miss Granger?" It was the first question that came to mind after what I was just told.

"Yes, sir. I am certain of it – there could be no mistaking that mark," Hermione replied sincerely.

I nodded absently as other questions flooded my mind – the whys, hows, and, more specifically, when and does Severus know? I stood suddenly, too suddenly for this ageing body of mine.

A quick flick of the wrist and a handful of floo powder was in hand. Tossing the powder into the gently burning fire in the hearth, I called out for Severus Snape's rooms.

"Severus!" I shouted after sticking my head into the green flames.

After muttering a few choice words, Severus appeared in front of his hearth. "Yes, Headmaster?" he said, his voice laden with exasperation. Really, as if the boy could not be bothered to speak to his employer once in a while!

"You are needed in my office. A very important matter has been brought to my attention and I am hoping that you can provide some insight."

An exaggerated sigh was the only response as I pulled back from the hearth and stood, wincing at the popping and cracking of my bones. Severus stepped out of a blaze in the hearth before I made it back to my desk. He brushed the ash from his robes and glanced around the room, eyes narrowing as he caught sight of Sirius. He ignored the polite greetings from Remus and Miss Granger, while he glowered at my pleasantries.

"What is this about, Headmaster?" he demanded.

Ah, yes, that was the Severus Snape that we all knew and love. It's nice to see that his 'relationship' with Tonks had not altered his personality.

I related the story as it was told to me by Miss Granger, Remus, and Sirius. The flash of surprise in the man's otherwise inscrutable expression answered any questions I had about his knowledge of this matter. It was not, however, enough to ease the suspicions of one Sirius Black, even after Severus outright stated his lack of awareness of this fact.

"You mean to tell me, Snape, that you had no idea that one of your precious little Slytherins has now become one of your nearest and dearest friends?" Sirius roared incredulously. The accusation was more than evident in his tone. "Why do I not believe that?"

"Believe whatever you want, Black," Severus hissed at the man, "but we both know that if I was, in fact, aware of the situation, I would have _done something_ _about it_."

The glares continued between the two obstinate men, despite Remus' efforts to calm Sirius down. Miss Granger just watched on, torn between amusement and consternation, and I certainly agreed with her on that.

"Alright gentlemen, take a seat!" I called out sternly. Once all three men were seated, I continued, "We need to discuss what we are going to do about this – and, by discuss, I mean that you are going to do what I tell you to do without argument. Is that clear?"

It was not really my intention to be quite so dictatorial, but with both Severus and Sirius involved, any discussion would quickly dissolve into the proverbial pissing contest and no decisions would be made. This way, I ensured that Hermione was kept safe and Draco was watched closely without too much fuss.

"Severus, I would like you to discreetly question Mr. Malfoy on this matter. Perhaps stage a scene where you see the Mark..." I paused at the glare he sent me. "Ahem, well, I'm sure you will think of something suitably discreet. I also want you to find out what Tom's plans are for young Mr. Malfoy and if he is aware of Draco's encounters with Hermione."

Severus nodded and took his leave while I turned to the others. One down, three to go.

"Sirius, I would like you to talk to Harry and Ron. Warn them that they are not to do anything but watch out for Hermione – escort her to and from class, meals, and what have you. Make sure they are aware that any action taken against Mr. Malfoy at this time will not be acceptable."

"Of course," Sirius replied. "I will also speak with Ginny, so that she can be with Hermione when the boys cannot."

"Wonderful idea," I nodded, raising my hand in a politely dismissive manner. Sirius glanced at the other two occupants before standing and making his way toward the door.

"Sirius, wait."

He stopped just short of closing the door behind him as he exits. "If you would just wait a moment for Miss Granger. I would like you to escort her to her chambers."

"Miss Granger, I hope you understand the sheer danger in which you find yourself now?"

"Oh, I certainly do, sir."

"Good, then I will not have to remind you to be extremely careful to not find yourself in the corridors alone, especially at night. In the words of my dear friend Alastor Moody, constant vigilance!"

That earned a smile from the young woman as she replied, "Yes, sir."

"Have a good night, Miss Granger."

She stood and, with a quick glance at Remus, she left to join Sirius for the journey back to her rooms.

"Ah, Remus, my boy, it is just you and me now. Is there anything else you think I should know?"

* * *

**Remus**

The fire crackled and flickered as I stared blankly at it, lost in thought. My hand absently lifted the glass of merlot to my lips and the wine slid over my palate and down my throat without my ever tasting it.

With my right hand, I idly flipped open the cover of the book lying on my lap.

Bloody Albus Dumbledore. He just could not leave well enough alone, could he?

The man was the epitome of the phrase 'meddlesome old fool'. And I meant that in the most complimentary of ways, of course.

As if I did not have enough on my mind with the whole Draco Malfoy situation, the Headmaster deemed it necessary to give me more food for thought?

"_I had an interesting conversation with Miss Granger a few days ago." He said it so nonchalantly that I knew something was up._

"_Oh yes, very interesting indeed. It seems that she has found a possible cure for your lycanthropy – as you are aware – and she inquired as to whether I would assist her," he paused to pull a sweet from his pocket, unwrap it, and pop it into his mouth. "Hmm, remarkable ritual, really. Though I can see why it has not been tried many times. A lot to ask of one person."_

My right hand flipped through the pages of the book until I came to the one that Albus marked off. With another mindless sip of wine, my eyes roamed the page without focusing.

Well, Hermione was ever the tenacious one, wasn't she?

She truly believed it would work and had to go to the best source of help available, of course. I just wished she would take into account just how much she would be sacrificing if it did not work, as I feared would be the case.

"_But she does not know how much she is offering... sacrificing!" I exclaimed, standing up suddenly. The topic, so closely following the rather jarring news of the day, quickly agitated me._

"_I was under the impression that you already consented to letting her help you. She implied that you were going to try to accept the wolf. Have you changed your mind? What is it that you are scared of, my boy?"_

The wineglass empty, my eyes finally focused on the page. Still, only certain words registered in my foggy mind. _Acceptance. Mate. Love. Full Moon. Blood. Curse. Death…_

Flicking my wrist, I summoned the bottle of merlot and poured myself another glass. This is the fourth… but, really, who's counting?

Another sip, another tasteless swallow, and a few more words seeped through the fog – this time a phrase. _The werewolf must infect his mate with his curse_.

A chill ran down my back and the wine sloshed in the glass. My gaze shifted to the fire once more.

"_What if it doesn't work? What if after all is said and done, the ritual fails and she is left to live out her life as a werewolf? I cannot do that to her. I would rather suffer alone for the rest of my life than see her have to face that kind of life. Or what if it all goes terribly wrong and she dies because she cannot accept the wolf inside herself?" My voice cracked with emotion towards the end and I knew that Albus sensed that there was more to my reticence than just concern for an eager student._

"_I know that you care for her deeply. And she cares just as deeply for you. Your fears are not unfounded, but she is adamant about doing this for you. I do not think that you have to worry about her not accepting the wolf in herself when the time comes. And if the ritual does, in fact, fail, the Miss Granger I know will merely adjust the best she can to the outcome."_

The wolf was eerily calm and I was unsure whether to be thankful or unnerved. I supposed, after his little outburst mere hours ago, I ought to be thankful, and perhaps I was. If only he would always be like this – subdued, presence lingering but not menacingly – it would be much easier to accept him.

The pads of my fingers hovered over the notes written in the margins. I wondered, briefly, if Hermione even realized that she defaced one of her precious tomes – well, one of the Black Family's precious tomes. One note jumped out at me, proving to be something else to ponder. _Devise a list of ways to help R accept the wolf – start right away_.

Hours later, in the very early morning, I went to pour another glass of wine only to find the bottle empty. Probably for the best, as it was a rather large bottle and full when I opened it just after the meeting with the Headmaster.

My last conscious thought as I stumbled from the chair in front of the hearth to my cold, empty bed – at least I did not get sacked for liaising with a student. I had to remember to thank Albus some day for believing that I deserved to be loved, even if the one to do so was still a student – of age in all senses, but still a student.

* * *

**The story will move a _tad_ more quickly from here on out, just so you know.**


	24. The Man in the Glass

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**This chapter is almost teeth-achingly fluffy in some parts, but it just could not be helped. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

*** Edited for content and tense - May 7, 2012**

* * *

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**The Man in the Glass**

* * *

**Hermione**

Merlin's beard! Finally, some peace and privacy!

Dropping my bag on the chair in the corner, I flopped down on my bed.

In the three weeks since the meeting in the Headmaster's office, I have not been alone at any time other than to sleep – well, sometimes – or to visit the loo.

Every other bloody minute of the day is spent under someone's watchful eye. Logically, I knew that they all thought it necessary to protect me from Malfoy – and I quite agreed, honestly – but, my sanity was just begging me to rebel and hide out alone forever.

Thank Circe that the Christmas holiday started tomorrow.

I must admit, though, that a few good things have resulted from this whole situation.

Ron was speaking to me again, finally. After being informed of the situation by Sirius, both Harry and Ron took their roles as 'protectors' very seriously. Ron even went so far as to insist on checking the girls' bathroom for possible dangers, which wouldn't have been so bad had he not further insisted that he wait in the room while I did my business in one of the stalls. Ruddy boys.

Another good thing was the increased amount of time I've spent with Remus. He gave me a small ceramic pot of floo powder after consulting with the Headmaster about connecting our floos. Apparently, Professor Dumbledore was all for it, since it would prevent me from wandering the hallways to visit Remus' chambers. I even asked the portrait guarding my rooms to give out various excuses when someone came to call while visited Remus. I then charmed it to notify me immediately on who visited and why, just in case it was something important. It has come in handy a few times so far.

The sudden green flare from the fire in the hearth alerted me to an incoming floo. I smiled brightly as Remus' head appeared in the flames.

"Hello, love."

"Hello, Remus. Is everything alright?"

"Certainly. I just wanted to see if you were all packed for tomorrow?" His eyes glinted deviously as I nodded. "Excellent. So, would you be interested in spending the evening with me?"

As if he even had to ask!

Twenty minutes later, I spellotaped a 'do not disturb' note on my door – with the caveat that I was finalizing my holiday assignments and death or dismemberment may result if my focus was interrupted. That ought to prevent anyone from banging down my door while I was visiting Remus. A quick toss of floo powder, a clearly spoken destination, and I stepped into the flames, stumbling almost instantly from the floo into Remus' sitting room.

The evening was spent in a pleasant manner with the two of us cuddled on the settee, conversing on all manner of subjects. Later in the evening, I assisted him in his efforts to accept the wolf – I had the passion marks to prove it. Slowly but surely, Remus was getting closer to acceptance. It was only a matter of time, and proper encouragement, at this point. I hoped that the Christmas gift I bought for him would aid in the 'encouragement' department.

After we made love, we relaxed together with my head on his chest and his arm around me. His skin was almost hot to the touch after all the activity as I ran my fingers over his abdomen.

"Were you able to get all your shopping done?"

"You mean with all of my 'protectors' hovering over me at every turn?" I replied in mirth. "Yes, it's all finished. I commissioned Ginny's help with a few things, just to make sure that I would get everything in time."

"Good. So, what did you get me?" Remus asked with childlike curiosity and eagerness.

I playfully slapped his chest and laughed. "It's a surprise. You'll find out on Christmas morning, just like everyone else."

"You mean I don't get any special treatment?"

"You just did…"

A low growl rumbled through his chest at that remark and the next thing I knew, he was ravishing my mouth in a most exhilarating manner. Breaking the kiss, he looked deeply into my eyes – already the amber flecks were returning.

"If I am a good boy and wait until Christmas morning for my presents, can I have some more special treatment right now?"

His hand gently roamed all over my body, leaving a blazing trail of tingling nerve endings in its path. There was no denying him when he looked that sexy – his hair all rustled with a 'just shagged' look about it, his eyes glinting mischievously, his lips just begging to be snogged…

Instead of answering with words, I kissed him senseless.

We made love again, slower and more passionately than we did an hour ago. Every touch, every kiss, every movement an affirmation of love, but neither one of us spoke a single word. Even the wolf was acting subdued, seemingly more possessive than animalistic. I never knew it could feel this good – the pleasure was beyond the scope of anything I had ever felt before, both physically and emotionally. It was beautiful and the tears welled up in my eyes, though Remus kissed them away before they had a chance to fall. In that moment, I knew what it was to actually _make love_.

Silent understanding reigned as we both recovered from the extraordinary feelings of release and we fell asleep to soft caresses on each other's bodies. We woke up in nearly the same position.

Neither one of us said much in the morning; though we both knew what we felt last night was something special. After a few whispered words of love, and promises to see each other later in the day, I flooed to my room to prepare for breakfast.

….

The morning meal at our section of the Gryffindor table was a happy affair.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I would be flooing to Sirius' house after lunch, which we were all readily looking forward too.

The thing that we were looking forward to even more, thought, was a last minute trip to Hogsmeade right after breakfast. The Headmaster offered the trip as a way to get me out of the school prior to the madness that would be the students leaving for the hols. Remus and Sirius volunteered to chaperone us.

* * *

_A few days later – Christmas morning – Sirius' house…_

**Remus**

The squeak of the hinges on the door roused me from a most enjoyable dream. I fought the urge to open my eyes to see just who the intruder was, but when I finally did, the very star of my dream was standing there.

"Mmm, good morning, Hermione," I said through both a stretch and a yawn.

"Happy Christmas, Remus," she smiled as I reached out to pull her down next to me.

We snuggled close on my bed, just enjoying the feel of each other's bodies beneath the warmth of the bedcovers.

"I wish I could have stayed with you last night, but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't leave Ginny and me alone long enough for me sneak away," Hermione sighed.

I tightened my arms around her and whispered into her neck. "I know, love. Sirius told me that she was asking him questions about our 'relationship' and whether it was appropriate or not. Apparently, she's noticed how much time we spend together," I explained.

"Ah, that would be why she was practically hovering over my shoulder all evening. What did Sirius tell her?"

"That you were helping me to research a possible cure for lycanthropy. It was the first thing he thought of and Molly lapped it right up. He said she went on and on about how pleased she was that you were willing to help me and how wonderful it would be if we were successful."

Hermione chuckled softly. "That's Mrs. Weasley for you."

"She will probably give you some space now that she knows the 'nature' of our relationship. So, you won't have to sneak around quite as much to see me," I flashed her a wolfish grin and nuzzled her neck. She squealed and squirmed, but I was relentless as I kissed, nipped, and licked the creamy skin of her neck. When it became obvious that she could take it no more, I pulled away and looked down at her.

Her skin was flushed, her hair wild, her eyes bright, and she never looked more beautiful. I gazed at her for quite some time.

"Remus?"

"Gods, I love you," I growled before burying my face in her neck again.

My lips moved up to meet hers and I put all of my feelings into the kiss. The scent of her arousal was overwhelming and it was not long before the kiss progressed to frantic removal of clothing.

We ravished each other's bodies hurriedly and quietly – neither of us wanted to attract any unwanted attention at this hour on Christmas morning. We were both so out of breath by the time we found release; the only manageable movement was to flop down bonelessly.

Able to catch my breath, finally, I looked up from where my head was resting on her belly. "Would you like to open your Christmas present?"

Running her fingers through my ever-greying hair, she said, "Shouldn't we get ready to go downstairs? I'm sure we are late for breakfast, if we haven't missed it entirely?"

I checked the time on my mother's old muggle watch. "It's still early, love. We have time to exchange gifts before anyone gets suspicious about our absence."

"Good. That was the original reason I came to visit you this morning, but we seem to have gotten a little carried away." Grinning devilishly, she climbed off the bed to find her clothes.

I watched as she pulled her wand out of one pocket of her dressing gown and two tiny objects out of another. As she waves her wand to enlarge the objects, I reached over to the night table and grabbed the small wrapped box hidden in the top drawer.

When I turned back, I am faced with a full-size, oval mirror encased in a wrought iron frame. Upon closer inspection, I noticed there were words engraved clockwise around the mirror. Dear Merlin, where did she find this?

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked, apprehensive of my reaction.

"It's exquisite, Hermione," I replied, still fascinated with her gift.

"Have you looked at your reflection yet?"

I realized that I have not looked at my reflection in this amazing mirror… and when I did, I was confused by what I saw.

"Wh... I-Is this the Mirror of Erised?"

I heard Hermione chuckle softly in the background, but my eyes were glued to the reflection in the mirror.

"No, but it has been enchanted."

"Enchanted? Enchanted to show me what? To show me what I will never be, what I will never look like?" I was getting agitated by my lack of understanding. This extraordinary gift was turning into a right horrible one.

The warm hand on my shoulder and the quiet voice in my ear calmed me quickly enough. "No, Remus. It is enchanted to show you what the people who love you see when they look at you. What you are seeing right now is exactly how I see you."

"'Mione…"

"Shhh, Remus. Just look."

The image that I found so confusing mere moments ago was truly captivating. The person I saw in the mirror was softer, healthier looking. His brown hair was still peppered with grey, but it was very becoming, distinguished even. The grey eyes were bright and alive. The scars scattered about seem to give the impression of an adventurous life and did nothing to detract from the overall attractive look of the man in the reflection.

I was thunderstruck. This is what Hermione saw when she looked at me? How was that possible? How did she not see the old, tired, sickly man that I did in my regular old muggle mirror everyday?

Barely managing to tear my eyes from the reflection, I turned to Hermione. She was smiling hopefully and I did the same. "Is that what you really see?"

She nodded emphatically.

"But, why… how… ahem," I stammered and stuttered trying to form a coherent thought. "Why did you get me this?"

Hermione reached up and turned my face back to the mirror. "Read the engraving – all of it – and you'll understand."

Starting at the top of the mirror, I did just that.

_When you get what you want in your struggle for self_

_And the world makes you King for a day_

_Then go to the mirror and look at yourself_

_And see what that guy has to say_

_For it isn't your Father, or Mother, or Wife_

_Whose judgement upon you must pass_

_The feller whose verdict counts most in your life_

_Is the guy staring back from the glass_

_He's the feller to please, never mind all the rest_

_For he's with you clear up to the end_

_And you've passed your most dangerous, difficult test_

_If the guy in the glass is your friend_

_You may be like Jack Horner and "chisel" a plum_

_And think you're a wonderful guy_

_But the man in the glass says you're only a bum_

_If you can't look him straight in the eye_

_You can fool the whole world down the pathway of years_

_And get pats on the back as you pass_

_But your final reward will be heartaches and tears_

_If you've cheated the guy in the glass._

"Did you write that?" I asked, my fingers tracing the words carved into the iron.

"No, it was written by an American muggle named Dale Wimbrow in 1934. I have always loved it and I thought that it would help you in the quest to accept the wolf."

"I think it just might," I smiled, pulling her into a loving kiss. "This must have cost you a fortune! You shouldn't have spent so much money on me!"

"Oh, Remus! It did not cost nearly as much as you might think! My grandmother left me the mirror when she died because I always admired it growing up. It was only a matter of having it engraved and enchanted," she explained. After a brief pause, she added, "You like it, though, right?"

"Of course I do! It's an amazing gift – beautiful, thoughtful, _and_ creative. You truly are a wonder, Hermione. Thank you for giving me the best present I've ever received and for the best Christmas I've had in a very long time." I pulled her close and turned her to face the mirror with me. I stared in awe at our reflections. It was going to take some getting used to, this seeing myself through Hermione's eyes.

After a short time, I turned to her. "Okay, it's time for your present, love." I handed her the small box, watching as she eagerly tore through the wrapping and opened the box.

"Remus, wha… is this… er… is this what I think it is?" There was a tremor in her voice and a distressed look upon her face.

Oh Circe! She thought it was an engagement ring?

I grinned broadly, taking the ring from her hand. "Well, if you think it's an engagement ring, then no, it's not what you think. But if you think that it is a token of my affection for you and a promise for the future after all of the wolf and Draco Malfoy drama is over, then you're right. It wouldn't be much of an engagement ring anyway, would it?"

The relief visibly washed over her features and a smile crossed those lovely lips. "Well, as long as it is just a token of your affection." I gently slipped the ring onto the ring finger of her right hand. "It's lovely, Remus!"

"It was my mother's. My father gave it to her some time before they were engaged – she asked the same question you did when she opened the box." I ran my index finger over the platinum Claddagh ring. All of the three components had significant meaning to me – regarding both Hermione and my parents.

This ring was not just any ordinary Claddagh ring, though. No, it had been spelled to be similar to that of a muggle GPS tracking and locating device. I chose, wisely I hoped, to not inform Hermione of its special qualities – I believed she would wear it all the time, regardless of any powers it may have.

"Are sure you want me to have this, Remus? I mean, if it was your mother's, wouldn't you want to keep it?"

"In a way, I _will_ be keeping it."

* * *

**Hermione**

The rest of the day paled in comparison to that glorius morning.

After breakfast, everyone gathered in the sitting room to exchange gifts. No gift could mean as much to me as Remus', but I accepted them with the grace and happiness everyone expected. As it was, the presents I received were of the usual sort – a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, sweets from Ron, and the old fallback from everyone else: books. It appeared that I would need another bookshelf in my Head Girl's room. Too bad nobody thought to get one for me for Christmas!

I did, amazingly enough, manage to sneak in a nap with Remus just after lunch – without attracting the Weasley matriarch's attention – which left us both rested enough to face the madness otherwise known as Christmas Dinner. Mrs. Weasley wanted to have a feast reminiscent of the ones at Hogwarts, so most of the Order would be present.

When we entered the kitchen, the table was loaded with bowls and platters of delicious food and almost everyone was seated. Tonks and Professor Dumbledore were standing in the corner quietly discussing something, while Molly Weasley bustled around making sure everything was set out.

"About time you two took a break from research and joined us for dinner!" Mrs. Weasley chastised as we made our way into the room. We both held in a snicker at the mention of 'research'. If only she knew…

Before we made our way to the open seats down near the other end of the table, where Sirius, the boys, and Ginny were sitting, I stopped by Tonks and Professor Dumbledore.

"Happy Christmas Professor, Tonks!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Ah, Happy Christmas to you as well, my dear,' Professor Dumbledore responded in kind. "I don't want to keep you ladies from the wonderful food Molly has prepared." With that Professor Dumbledore moved to his spot at the table.

Tonks was distracted as I asked her how she's been. She was eyeing the empty seat next to Professor Snape with undisguised longing. I flashed her a knowing grin and agreed to chat with her sometime later.

I took an empty seat across from Remus and between the boys. The discussion was one that did not interest me in the slightest, so I lost myself in thoughts of the ring on my right hand while I tucked in. Remus charmed it so that only the two of us could see it, for now, and no one would even feel its presence if they touched my hand. Good thing, too, I thought, as Ron brushed my hand a few minutes later when I passed him the bread. At least there wouldn't be any uncomfortable questions about the ring.

* * *

**Just some notes and credits…**

**The mirror itself was based on a mirror in a Severus/Hermione fic that I read some time ago…I cannot, for the life of me, remember the title of the story or who the author was, so if anyone knows, please tell me so that I can give proper credit for such a neat idea.**

**The poem engraved around the mirror is a long-time favourite of mine entitled The Guy in the Glass, more commonly known as The Man in the Glass. Until recently, I thought the author was unknown and that some of the wording was different, but after some research, I found a site dedicated to Dale Winbrow, who wrote the poem as part of a magazine write-in back in the 1930's. I have to say, though, that I like the wording that I am more familiar with, despite this version being the 'proper' one. I just thought that it aptly applied to Remus.**


	25. Transformations

**The usual disclaimer applies...**

A few days later than originally planned, but here is the next chapter...

Just so you know, this chapter was not previewed by R J Lupin's Kat, so don't be surprised by the presence of any mistakes...I did my best to proof-read. Also, it is just a filler chapter, not really furthering the plot at all.**  
**

*** Edited for content and tense - May 7, 2012**

* * *

**MAN OF THE NIGHT  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Transformations**

* * *

**Hermione**

Scanning the room, I watched as everyone settled into their seats and tucked into their breakfast. The full moon was tonight and Remus looked like he would fall over if anyone so much as breathed in his direction. I was able to prepare the Wolfsbane Potion for him in the basement, just as I did over the summer, so he would be alright. That did not stop me from worrying for him, though.

I planned to stay with him in his room, but Mrs. Weasley forbade it. No matter how many times I explained the intricacies of the potion and its effects, Mrs. Weasley insisted that it was too dangerous and entirely inappropriate for me to be in the room with Remus all night – regardless of whether he was in wolf form or not. Blasted Mother Hen, but I still appreciated her concern.

The fingers of my left hand toyed with the ring Remus gave me as I thought about how much easier it would be once the ritual was performed. No more brewing the Wolfsbane Potion, no more transformations, no more sickly appearance, no more exhaustion, and no more monthly visits to Madam Pomfrey.

I did a lot of thinking the past two days in regards to the ritual situation. Everything was set except for Remus, but I was quite hopeful about his progress. I noticed recently that he refered to the wolf as 'him', instead of 'it' like he used to. And, since Christmas morning, I've spotted him gazing into the mirror whenever he thought he was alone in his room or if he thought I was not looking when I was in his room with him. He had not fought against the wolf at night so much lately, either.

He has come a long way from last summer that was for sure. If he continued at this rate, there would be a major change in his life – and mine, for a short time – come the end of spring term.

Sirius was last to arrive as he bounded into the kitchen and plopped himself down in the seat beside Harry and across from Remus. His expression was jubilant as he loaded his plate with breakfast and he was practically bouncing in his seat as he ate. The boys, Ginny, Remus, and I watched him with knowing smirks.

Fred and George noticed Sirius' behaviour and watched him curiously.

"Alright there, Sirius?" Fred asked. Or was it George? I could never tell.

Sirius grinned broadly, still bouncing in his seat. "Everything is spectacular! Today is going to be a wonderful day and just this morning I decided that we shall have a party to celebrate the New Year!"

I shared a look with Ginny. We already knew that Sirius was excited about Professor Morley joining us today, but now we were to have a party for New Year's as well? Brilliant.

Poor Remus would be unable to join us, thought. The thought made me really sad. And with Mrs. Weasley so uptight lately, there was no way I could blow off the party to stay with Remus.

Professor Morley - Tamara arrived shortly after breakfast. She was an instant hit with Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. Unfortunately, she barely had time to bond with anyone as Sirius dragged her off to his bedroom, much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay.

"Sirius! There are children in the house!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, her face as red as her hair.

We all laughed at the scandalized look on her face. Not long after, everyone split up to do their own thing. When Ginny followed the boys out to play some quidditch, I took the opportunity to sneak off for a nap with Remus.

* * *

**Remus**

"Nice collar, Padfoot," I greeted my old friend when he sat next to me at the table. "Did it come with a matching leash?"

"Put a sock in it, Wolfman," he growled back. Sobering quickly, he added, "So, what are the plans for later, since Hermione is forbidden from staying with you tonight?"

Glancing at Hermione, who was sitting a few seats away with Tamara, Ginny, and Tonks, I gulped down my glass of milk – even werewolves need strong bones. "Not sure. I've taken the Wolfsbane Potion, so I should be fine locked up in my room. Unless, that is, you are up for some running around in the cellar?"

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment before flashing me an enthusiastic nod. "I think a bit of exercise is a wonderful idea, my friend. It'll help alleviate some of that madness within, I think." He nudged my arm playfully.

"Watch it, you old dog, or I'll show you just what that 'madness within' entails." Taking one last bite of my lunch, I pushed my chair back. "I think that I will go have a bit of a kip before this evening's activities."

"I thought you took a nap just before lunch," Sirius said slyly. "What happened? Did the little lady keep you up?"

"Sirius…"

"Alright, alright, I'll mind my manners. Go rest, you'll need it – I am going to run circles around you tonight."

Making my excuses to the rest of the room, I head toward the door. Along the way, I caught Hermione's gaze and she gave me a concerned look. Smiling tiredly back at her, I nodded almost imperceptibly to let her know I was fine. She knew how taxing the full moon was on me. The steps seemed never-ending as I climbed the stairs to my room. Flopping down on the bed, I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

Four hours later, the faint creak of the door hinges dragged me from my deadened slumber. "Who's there?" I mumbled gruffly.

The bed dipped ever so slightly as the intruder sat next to me. "It's just me, Remus," Hermione whispered as her slender fingers ran through my sleep-ruffled hair. "I just wanted to bring you some dinner and check on you."

Burrowing further into the bedclothes, I grumbled petulantly, "I don't want to eat."

Hermione chuckled softly before pulling the covers back to see my face. "You have to eat. You'll need your strength for tonight. Sirius told me what you two have planned." Her voice was soft and soothing, and without meaning to, I found myself doing as she bid.

Sitting up slightly, I sipped at the soup Molly prepared for me. I was sure it was delicious, normally, but right now it was just beyond bland. Knowing that I had to follow it with the final dose of Wolfsbane only made it worse.

"You should get back to whatever you were doing, Hermione. I don't want Molly giving you a hard time for staying too long. Besides, I'm just going to finish eating and get down to the cellar to wait out the sunset," I said, finishing the last of the soup.

"I know. I'll check on you in the morning." A brief, loving kiss and I was alone once again.

Downing the goblet of Wolfsbane Potion, I cringed at the horrid taste and grabbed a change of clothes for the morning before stumbling my way down a few flights of stairs to the cellar. It was not long before Sirius joined me and the transformation occurred.

It felt good to stretch my wolf muscles a bit and Sirius wasn't kidding when he said that he would run circles around me. I needed to exercise more often, it seemed.


	26. Happy New Year

**Disclaimer: Just apply the usual anti-litigation charm…**

An enormous thank-you goes to R J Lupin's Kat for being my sounding board on such short notice, for the excellent suggestions, and for providing the last three lines of this chapter. _I would be lost without you, my long-lost sister._

By the way, if anyone has not done so yet, please check out R J Lupin's Kat's excellent Hermione/Sirius fic "The Valiant Never". It is well-written, creative, and you will not be disappointed.

* Edited for content and tense - May 7, 2012

* * *

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Happy New Year**

* * *

**Albus**

Wiggling my toes to get the feel of the new pair of wool socks Minerva gave me for Christmas, I glanced up at Fawkes. "What do you think?"

The recently reborn Phoenix let out a few beautiful notes. "I agree, my friend. They are definitely a nice pair of socks. Very cosy, indeed. Minerva certainly does have fine taste."

A brief ripple in the wards let me know someone was standing in front of the gargoyles protecting the entrance to my office. Another ripple alerted me that the same person had given the proper password.

"It appears that we have a visitor, Fawkes. Any guesses on who it might be?"

Another few beautiful notes and a ruffle of feathers was the Phoenix's response. "I do believe you are right," I said with a chuckle. At the brief knock on the door, I called out, "Come in, Severus."

The dark-haired man stalked into the room, scowling. "Headmaster, I have some information on Mister Malfoy."

"Ah, good. Sit down, my boy."

Sitting down stiffly, Severus glared at the bowl of muggle sweets I held out to him. The boy has never swayed on the muggle sweets, I thought with a chuckle.

"I was able to ask a few discreet questions through a few discreet sources. Unfortunately, the process was not as expedient as I had hoped it would be since Peter Pettigrew stuck his little rat nose into my business at a few inopportune times. It turns out that young Mr. Malfoy took the Dark Mark in a private initiation ceremony at Malfoy Manor just before Halloween. He was inducted earlier than planned because of information he gave the Dark Lord regarding his encounters with Miss Granger."

Severus paused briefly, weighing his words carefully.

"Mr. Malfoy has been ordered to seek his revenge on Miss Granger, which will be nothing short of abducting her and bringing her before the Dark Lord. His deadline for accomplishing this task is the end of term. From what I've discovered by speaking with Mr. Malfoy himself, I would say that it is likely to be within the next few months that he plans to strike. As per his father's instructions, he is to be patient and wait for everyone's guard to be down before making his move."

"Oh dear. Dark times do, indeed, lie ahead," I sighed. "We will need to keep a very close eye on young Mr. Malfoy. And I want someone with Miss Granger at all times. I will have a word with Remus and Sirius about that tomorrow. In the meantime, keep an eye on Mr. Malfoy and watch for any signs of movement on this situation. If we are fortunate, young Mr. Malfoy will seek your advice on just how to accomplish his task. We must utilize every advantage we can. I will not have Miss Granger brought to Tom as a prisoner over some misguided juvenile need for revenge."

"Yes, Headmaster. I will do whatever I can to ensure her safety. Perhaps entrusting Miss Granger with an emergency Portkey would not be remiss?" Severus replied, standing up.

"Thank you, Severus. That is an excellent idea." I watched as Severus nodded curtly and moved toward the door. Just before he opened it, I called out to him. "I hope to see you at Headquarters for the celebration tonight, Severus."

The younger man stiffened briefly before nodding reluctantly. "Only if there is plenty of firewhisky for me to drown myself in, sir."

"And Severus? I don't want to hear any mention of this tonight, understood? I want everyone to enjoy one night of peaceful happiness before they have to face the hardships of this Gods forsaken war – and that includes you, Severus. I want you to at least attempt to enjoy yourself." At his answering scowl, I added, "The world will not end if you smile, my boy."

The surly Potions Master stormed off, muttering under his breath about ruddy old fools minding their ruddy own business. Such a happy boy, that one.

* * *

**Hermione**

"Do you need help with anything, Mrs. Weasley?" I asked the Weasley matriarch before leaving the kitchen after lunch.

"Oh, no dear, everything is under control," the older woman replied distractedly as she bustled about cleaning the dishes. "All you need to do is show up at 7 p.m. ready to celebrate."

Nodding, I exited the kitchen and wandered the hall. What to do with myself until 5 p.m., when it would be time to get ready?

Glancing out the window, I spotted the boys, Ginny, Professor Morley, and Sirius mounting brooms for their mock quidditch game in the backyard. I could go watch them, but it was awfully chilly out there. It would be somewhat amusing to watch Professor Morley play though. And it was always fun to watch Sirius practically trip over himself to smother her with attention.

Shaking my head, I turned and continued to wander the house, completely unacquainted with boredom.

After some time, I found myself in front of Remus' partially open bedroom door. I peeked inside to see Remus staring into the mirror I gave him. I watched as he reached one hand up to trace his reflection, a faint smile marking his lips. He continued for some time before his hand moved from his reflection to trace his actual face.

It was mesmerising, watching him like this.

His hand moved again, this time to the words inscribed around the enchanted mirror. His finger traced each letter as he read the poem. My heart swelled with love and pride as I watched him. _Slowly, but surely_, I kept telling myself. _Slowly, but surely he was coming to terms with who he was._

Not wanting to disturb him, as he seemed completely absorbed in the mirror, I smiled at the sight one last time before turning back toward the stairs.

That killed about thirty minutes… what to do for the next three and a half hours?

Perhaps some reading in the Black Library would be nice?

Another half hour was spent perusing the bookshelves before I found a book worth reading. _The Turn of the Screw_ by Henry James. As difficult a read as it was, I enjoyed the ambiguity of the story. Was the governess truly mad? Were the ghosts actually there or were the children telling the truth when they deny seeing them? Did the governess actually long for the romantic attention of her employer? Nothing was resolved by the end and I was always left wondering what the real answers were, but, alas, we were not meant to know.

I quickly lost myself in the chilling tale and was not surprised to find that nearly four hours had passed when Ginny hunted me down in the library.

"Hermione Granger! Get your arse upstairs right now! We have to get ready for the party!" The fiery redhead stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips in a pose eerily reminiscent of her mother.

"Alright, you ruddy nag!" I exclaimed good naturedly. "Let's go make ourselves beautiful."

After an hour and a half of the requisite grooming and preening, Ginny and I emerged from our magically enlarged bedroom dressed in our best holiday wear. Our dresses were nowhere near as formal as what we wore to the Yule Ball a few years prior, but they were lovely nonetheless.

Ginny's dress was the epitome of the muggle phrase 'little black dress' and my dress was a smooth dark brown to accent my hair and eyes. Both dresses were knee length – so as not to seem too formal – and nearly the same cut. We both styled our hair to flow freely down our backs – Ginny with long, straight sheets and me with riotous curls.

Eager to see how everyone else was dressed, the two of us bounded down the stairs as quickly as we could in our smart shoes. Thankfully, neither of us stumbled or fell on our hurried voyage. Emerging in the sitting room, we paused in awe. The room had been expanded, with the far wall now missing, and tasteful decorations adorning the walls and available corners. The room was full of cheer and people, music playing in the background.

Looking around, I spotted Remus laughing with Sirius and Bill Weasley. He looked dashing in his smart muggle suit, his sandy brown hair lightly tousled and a youthful happiness alight on his face. Looking at him now, one would never guess that the full moon was only a few days ago.

Feeling my gaze on him, he looked up and grinned wolfishly. His eyes raked over my attire and his smile widened in appreciation before he turned back to the conversation.

Spotting the boys standing near the refreshments table with the very suspicious looking Weasley twins, I headed in that direction with Ginny following. Note to self, do not drink the punch, as nothing good can come from whatever was in the flask that one of the twins just emptied into the punchbowl.

Perhaps a bit of vodka and cranberry juice instead? Seemed a safer choice than the punch, I'd say.

The boys were deep in a heated discussion about quidditch – one which I wanted to avoid at all costs – so I offered the requisite holiday greeting while serving myself.

Armed with my drink, I moved to a corner of the room where Tonks was standing alone looking forlorn.

"Hullo, Tonks," I greeted her cheerfully, causing the normally vibrant woman to look up in surprise.

"Wotcher, 'Mione."

Her tone caused me to look at her curiously – her hair was a mousy brown tonight, making her look very plain and her expression was nearly hopeless, as if someone just told her she could no longer use her favourite hair colour any more.

"Is something wrong, Tonks?"

She looked up sharply, as if she forgot that I was standing next to her for the past few minutes. "W-What makes you think something's wrong?"

Right, something was definitely wrong with the woman.

"Oh, I don't know," I said facetiously. "You just don't seem yourself."

Tonks mulled over what I said for some time, occasionally gazing at me with guarded eyes. Was it me or had she been picking up facial expressions from a certain Potions professor?

With an exaggerated sigh, Tonks finally replied, "Do you really want to know, or are you just making idle conversation to fill the tense silence you were undoubtedly experiencing?"

Oh, no doubt about it. This woman has been spending entirely too much time with Severus Snape.

"Right. I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say that you are unhappy about something that Professor Snape did, or perhaps didn't do."

"Severus was right, you really are a know-it-all," Tonks said amusedly, before continuing dejectedly. "He refused to accompany me to this 'night of dunderheaded debauchery' – said he would much rather spend his New Year's Eve pickling frog legs than set foot in this blasted house."

"Oh my, that sure does sound like the Professor Snape I know. Why didn't you just stay at Hogwarts with him for the evening?" Seemed like the obvious solution to me, but there was no doubt that the word 'obvious' rarely applied to Professor Snape.

"Believe me, I tried. He didn't want me around. Said that I was an unnecessary distraction," Tonks said with a humourless laugh. "Ruddy bastard, he is."

I was saved from having to think up an appropriately supportive response by the entrance of a few key guests. Headmaster Dumbledore was dressed in clothing more suited to that American muggle singer Jimmy Buffet – the outfit really looked outrageous on the old wizard. Professor McGonagall was beside him with a more conservative muggle holiday dress.

A sulking figure in black could be seen just beyond the bright colours of Dumbledore's clothing. The surprised gasp beside me confirmed the figure's identity. Severus Snape decided to grace us with his presence for a night of 'dunderheaded debauchery' after all. How wonderful. At least Tonks would be happy now.

Greeting the professors politely, I excused myself to find someone else to talk to, knowing that Tonks wanted to attach herself to Professor Snape. Walking through the enlarged room, I greeted Order members that I had not seen since the summer when they came for meetings. Spotting the Weasley twins plotting near the broom cupboard in the hallway, I moved to put an end to whatever nonsense they were planning to inflict on the party guests. I mean, those two really were nothing but trouble.

A warm hand on my shoulder stopped me before I left the room. "Where are you going, Hermione?"

"Remus," I breathed. "I was just going to break up whatever trouble the twins are up to."

Glancing in the twins' direction, Remus chuckled and shook his head. In true Marauder fashion, his eyes were gleaming with the thought of causing mischief. "Oh, leave the boys to their fun. Come join me for a bit of dancing."

Following him to a makeshift dance floor, I saw Sirius and Professor Morley - Tamara! - dancing next to Ginny and Harry. Ron stood off to the side chatting merrily with his two eldest brothers. We waited for the next song to start before Remus led me onto the floor and pulled me close – but not too close, since we didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention. Mrs. Weasley was suspicious enough about the 'nature' of our relationship.

The song was a long, slow one and I revelled in the feel of his arms around me. We danced in silence, neither of us wanting to ruin the moment. The first song turned into another and another as we lost ourselves in the music. During the fourth song, I felt Remus stiffen at something he saw over my shoulder and we stopped dancing. "Remus?" I questioned, turning around to follow his line of sight. Mrs. Weasley was standing just outside the dance floor, hands on her hips, glaring at Remus.

Turning back to Remus, I smiled. "Seems someone is not happy with you."

"Seems that way, doesn't it. Perhaps we ought to mingle for a while. I really don't want to be on the receiving end of one of Molly's lectures about appropriate behaviour and such." Lifting my right hand – where the Claddagh ring was still charmed to be invisible – he placed a soft kiss to my knuckles. "Thank you for the dances, love."

"You're welcome. I'll go find the boys and Ginny while you can go mingle with the men. Maybe we can sneak in another dance later?" I smiled cheekily as I wandered off to get another drink and find Ginny and the boys.

* * *

**Remus**

"Mum seems to think that there is some kind of illicit attraction between you and Hermione," Bill said quietly. "She's been going on about it all night – well, all night since she noticed you two 'dancing entirely too closely for entirely too long'."

I shrugged, not really knowing how to respond to this line of conversation without inadvertently incriminating myself. I changed the subject to something Sirius mentioned earlier in the evening, but the conversation fell flat after a few minutes.

Bill watched me closely for some time before narrowing his eyes. "Is there anything going on between the two of you?"

"Between who?" I feigned ignorance.

Shaking his head, Bill spoke in a tone one would use on a three-year-old. "Between you and Hermione, Remus."

Apparently the entire family was on a mission tonight. I gave him the same explanation that I supposed Sirius gave Molly over a week ago. "She's been helping me with a possible cure for my lycanthropy, but we've been keeping it quiet. Don't want to draw a lot of attention and heighten expectations just in case it doesn't work."

"Ah, right. Mum did mention something about that. If anyone could help you with that, Hermione would be the best one for it."

A commotion from the hallway put an end to that horrid conversation, thank Merlin. Turning toward the source of the commotion, I watched as a very rumpled-looking Severus and a bright-haired Tonks stumbled out of the broom cupboard the Weasley twins were hovering around a few hours ago. It was obvious from their expressions that whatever happened in the closet was quite 'special', though upon spying the twins chuckling faces, Severus' face turned rather unpleasant. It seemed that Severus and Tonks were victims of a rather amusing Weasley prank.

Not wanting to bear witness to that confrontation, I made my way to the refreshment table for a bit of punch. One small sip let me know that it had been tampered with and I quickly put the cup in the rubbish bin. Perhaps preparing my own drink would be a bit safer.

"Ah, Remus, just the man I was looking for," Albus said as he appeared next to me, making himself a Shirley Temple – a muggle drink I vaguely recalled my muggle grandmother enjoying when I was young.

"Happy New Year, Albus," I replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like you and Sirius to stop by my office in the morning. I have some news on the Draco Malfoy situation."

My expression faltered, but I nodded in understanding. "Certainly, sir."

"Very good. Oh, look at that, it's almost midnight! I better go find Minerva if I want a New Year's kiss. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Remus."

I watched the Headmaster hurry off and chuckled. As old as he was, the man still moved fast when he wanted to.

Thinking about what Albus said, I moved through the party guests and spotted Hermione and the rest of the group. A New Year's kiss, eh?

I would like one of those too, but I would rather not attract Molly's wrath any more tonight.

At midnight, I settled for giving Hermione a chaste kiss on her forehead when Molly was distracted by her husband kissing her. I knew by her expression that Hermione was disappointed, but she understood that we really needed to be a bit more subtle about our relationship.

**…..**

In the morning, Sirius and I _Apparated_ to Hogwarts for the meeting with Albus, hangovers and all. A quick detour to the hospital wing for some hangover potion was an absolute necessity though.

Luckily, Albus was standing in front of the gargoyles when we arrived outside his office, so we didn't have to play the guessing game for the password.

"Good morning, gentlemen. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Much improved now that we have some hangover potion in us," Sirius answered for us both, grinning broadly.

"Wonderful." Albus chuckled, turning to give the gargoyle the password. Following the Headmaster up the moving staircase and into his office, Sirius and I took the two seats immediately in front of his desk.

Getting right down to the point, Albus relayed the information Severus gave him yesterday. Listening as Albus explained the information Severus obtained, I felt the wolf stirring – his possessive nature wanting to protect Hermione at all costs. It was the first time I completely related to the wolf's desire – I wanted to keep Hermione safe at all costs as well.

"So, it is as we feared," Albus said. "We need to make sure that Miss Granger is not alone outside of her Head Girl room – I do not want her wandering the hallways on her own. The less opportunity Mr. Malfoy is presented with, the harder it will be to meet his goal. Severus also brought up the idea of giving Miss Granger an emergency Portkey. I will arrange for that, if, in the meantime, you gentlemen let the other children know that they will need to continue in the same protective capacities as they did before the holiday."

"Of course, sir," I replied, still trying to absorb the enormity of the situation. It just kept getting worse and worse.

"How long will it take to obtain a Portkey?" Sirius inquired.

"If I apply for a legal one through the Ministry, it could take a long time. Instead, I plan to make one myself, right now."

Reaching into the top drawer of his desk, Albus pulled out a braided black leather bracelet. Laying it in front of him, Albus' wand appeared in his hand with barely a flick of his wrist. Tapping the bracelet with his wand, Albus cast _Portus_ and the bracelet glowed blue and trembled for a second. Another tap of his wand, Albus muttered a few unintelligible words and the bracelet glowed blue briefly again.

"Remus, if you wouldn't mind giving this to Miss Granger," Albus said, handing me the bracelet. "I'm sure that you could pass it off as a gift to ensure that she will wear it at all times. The activation word is 'wolf' and it will take Miss Granger directly to Hogwarts' hospital wing – just in case she has been hurt when she needs to use it. I also put a charm on it that will alert me whenever she uses it, so that I can have someone meet her in the hospital wing."

Running the bracelet through my shaky fingers, I looked up at the old man. "Thank you, Albus."

**…..**

Later in the evening, after most of the Weasley family left us to our peace once again, I led Hermione up to the roof for a bit of star-gazing. Oh, and honestly, a bit of snogging, as well.

After doing just that for some time, I pulled the bracelet from my pocket. Running my fingers over the soft leather, I gazed at Hermione and wondered just how to present her with this pseudo-gift. Summoning my inner-Gryffindor, I grasped her left wrist and wrapped the bracelet around it before she realized what I was about. A quick flick of the wrist and the bracelet was connected seamlessly, giving Hermione no way of manually removing it.

"What is that, Remus?" she asked, eyeing the bracelet curiously and somewhat suspiciously.

"It is a bracelet, my dear."

"I can see that. Why is it on my wrist?"

"Er, because that is generally where bracelets are worn?"

She looked at me with narrowed eyes, expecting a legitimate answer. "I just wanted to give you something… to start the New Year right." Thinking quickly and hoping she took the bait, I added, "I would have given it to you last night, but I did not want to attract any more attention or suspicion than we already did."

She ran the braid between her thumb and forefinger, studying its delicate weave. I saw her admiration of the craftsmanship, and felt slightly guilty at the ulterior motive of its presentation.

After what seemed innumerable moments, a smile creased her face. I sighed, relieved she was pleased. She looked up at me, her eyes bright with love.

"So, tell me Remus," she began, her voice light and sweet. "What security measure did you enchant it with?"


	27. Preparation is Key

Disclaimer: The typical anti-litigation charm would apply here...

Look everyone, it's a - gasp - new chapter!

Sorry for the ridiculous wait. Between computers breaking and writer's block and real life sucking the fun out of everything, this story was forced to the backseat. All is well on the computer front, though, and writer's block has lessened, so writing is back on schedule. Obviously, my plans to finish this story before the end of 2006 were shot, but a new plan has been developed. No promises will be made, of course, since I cannot seem to keep them, but a new deadline is in mind - it's not too far off, trust me.

Thank you to R J Lupin's Kat for all her wonderful help with this chapter!

* Edited for content - May 7, 2012

* * *

**MAN OF THE NIGHT**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Preparation is Key**

* * *

**Hermione**

The last few days of the holidays passed quickly and we suddenly found ourselves returning to Hogwarts. The school was empty upon our return, save for the professors and staff. The other students would arrive this evening via the Hogwarts' Express, as usual.

As we floo-ed into the Headmaster's office, Professor Dumbledore asked Remus and Sirius to remain while the rest of us 'students' were to go on to the Gryffindor common room.

I did not miss the supposedly discreet looks that were exchanged between the men and the boys. I wisely chose to keep my mouth shut about it, though. The boys would only stutter inane denials if I brought up my suspicions, anyway.

Really, I loved how everyone acted like I was too dumb to figure out for myself that something occurred in the past few weeks, something related to Draco Malfoy and this ruddy Death Eater business. All of this sudden influx of security-enchanted jewelry (and letting me know that it was enchanted just seemed to suck all the bloody romance right out of it) – including an illegal Portkey, all these little secret meetings and looks of pity in Order members' eyes when they looked at me, the irritating hovering that Mrs. Weasley and, now, her children seemed to do around me… it all added up to something a little more than just Malfoy being a Death Eater.

My guess was he was now a Death Eater with a mission, most likely one assigned to him by Voldemort himself.

The ice cold chill that very idea sent down my spine was more than enough to make me go along with the enchanted jewellery and over-protective escorts and whatever other things the Order came up with to keep me safe. I would go along with it, but I did not have to like it.

Which left me exactly where I was right now – being 'escorted' to the library by four people who would rather be taking advantage of the few free hours of an empty school to practice some Quidditch, one of whom would not let me forget it.

"Honestly, 'Mione, didn't you finish all of your holiday assignments the day after the holiday started?" Ron complained as I settled my bag on a table near the Transfiguration stacks. "What could you possibly have left to do at this point? And why can't you do it in the stands while we play?"

The not-so-subtle hiss of "Ron!" from Ginny was ignored while I paged through my notes from the last lesson.

"Some of us, Ronald Weasley, actually want to do well in their classes. Some of us put in more than just the minimal effort required for their studies. And some of us have a few facts that they were unable to research properly while at Sirius', and I highly doubt those particular facts are carved into the wood of the Quidditch stands."

I turned from the table and headed for the stacks before Ron had time to utter a reply, however ridiculous it may undoubtedly have been. He was always getting on me about my scholastic tendencies; it was really nothing new to me, but he sure whinged if I insulted his precious obsession with Quidditch.

Finding the book I was searching for, I quickly scanned the index and found the proper reference for my essay on the advantages and disadvantages of transfiguring larger-bodied non-magical creatures compared to larger-bodied magical creatures. I always thought that using magic on magical creatures would be more advantageous because, well, it was magic, right? That was not the case, it seemed, since magical creatures have their own inherent magic that could distort or disrupt other magical attempts to alter it.

I knew that was the case for powerful magical creatures like dragons, but never thought about it for other less powerful creatures. Quite interesting, actually.

Back at the table, I quickly jotted down a few points from the reference on a spare piece of parchment before attempting to finish the essay Professor McGonagall assigned. My focus was interrupted a few times by the eager voices of my friends as they discussed their favourite topic, but I managed to finish my work in only a half hour.

I tuned into the conversation going on around me just in time to hear Ginny ask Harry a question that was – gasp – not about Quidditch.

"Has Sirius or anyone mentioned to you what all the little meetings and stuff were about the past few days? I mean, do you think it has anything to do with the Malfoy thing?"

"I'm curious about that, too, Harry," I quickly added.

He looked startled for a moment, but his features quickly cleared to a blank, yet resolved expression. "I only know what Sirius told me, which isn't much at all."

We all waited for him to continue, but still, he hesitated. "Well, out with it, Harry!" I exclaimed. "Whatever Sirius told you is quite a bit more than I've been told, considering no one has seen fit to tell me a bloody thing."

Harry hastily sputtered out an explanation of what Sirius told him – basically, Malfoy was definitely a Death Eater and that we should not underestimate his abilities or his Slytherin wiles, and, most importantly, that no one was to let me go anywhere unattended. Much as I figured.

"There must be more to it than that," Ginny stated plainly. "I mean, we knew over nearly two months ago that Malfoy was a Death Eater and they set certain precautionary standards to avoid any more confrontations. But now, now there are even more standards – the charmed gifts Remus gave you, the additional meetings, not allowing you to go anywhere alone, and I know my mum has been mothering you like mad. There just has to be more to it."

Ginny's intuition and perception never ceased to amaze me. She was most certainly a quiet observer – always picking up on things when no one thought she was paying attention.

It was good to know that there was someone else among the group that picked up on anything I might miss.

"Damn! I actually forgot all about something I overheard, because I was going to wait to see if Sirius had mentioned it to Harry," Ron stated. "I overheard Sirius and Remus talking just before breakfast this morning. It wasn't much but, Sirius asked Remus how he thought Malfoy would go about his mission. I didn't catch Remus' answer because mum was calling for breakfast, unfortunately."

Nodding at Ron, I said, "Remus hasn't told me anything at all, either. Well, except to say just what his 'gifts' really are. But I have come to the conclusion that the current situation stems from Malfoy likely receiving a 'mission' from Voldemort that has something to do with me." I shot Ron a glare when he shuddered at my use of the Dark Lord's name – honestly, when was he going to grow a backbone?

"It is probably part of his initiation into the Death Eaters, and I have no doubts that whatever the mission entails, it will not be particularly pleasant for me."

There was silence among the four of us for a few moments before Harry scoffed angrily. "Wonderful. Another rather sensitive and highly dangerous situation in which Dumbledore has deemed it unnecessary for any of those intimately involved to have all the information. When will he learn that keeping important information from those who would most benefit from knowing just what the fuck is going on causes nothing but more trouble?"

Harry's chest was heaving by the end of his rant, his face flushed with righteous anger. He had a point – he, of all people, should know what having information kept from you can do to a situation.

Still, I didn't want him to be make too big a deal out of this situation. Unlike what the Headmaster did with Harry, I felt that I was somewhat prepared for whatever may be coming my way, thanks to Remus' gifts and the Order's precautions.

So, in an effort to calm Harry, I remarked on his speech. "I totally agree with you, Harry, but I must say that I am still reeling from the fact that you know so many multi-syllabic words. All those big words and only one profanity." I flashed a broad grin as his cheeks tinged pink and I winked at Ron. "I think Ron may have to look up a few of those words just so he can keep up with the conversation."

That got Harry to crack a smile, even if it was at Ron's expense. Poor Ron, he was too easy a target to pass up.

The conversation shifted, by unspoken mutual agreement, to a topic of less… volatility, shall we say, before Professor McGonagall came to tell us it was time to meet in the Great Hall. The other students would be arriving shortly.

**….**

The post-holiday feast passed much as it always had – a boisterous affair of returning students extolling on their holiday gifts or travels or whatever, interspersed with an announcement or two from the Headmaster.

The only difference I discerned was the very noticeable lack of a chilling grey-eyed gaze usually felt from the direction of the Slytherin table.

Draco Malfoy had not glanced in the direction of Gryffindor table but once, and that was merely to flash the obligatory glare at Harry as the Slytherins first settled into their seats.

It was disturbing enough to have Malfoy staring, glaring, leering, or otherwise looking in my very direction constantly for the past few months, but now the very distinct lack of such was even more disturbing. It only proved that something was definitely up.

Malfoy was plotting something. Or perhaps, he already plotted, and now he was just patiently waiting to execute said plot?

Not for the first time, I wished that I had not reverted to my base Gryffindor rashness last spring and refrained myself from popping Malfoy one in the face, no matter how much he may have deserved it.

Life would have been much easier if I had just conceded to the Sorting Hat and let myself be sorted in Ravenclaw from the very beginning. Surely the true brains avoided these sorts of problems?

After the feast, I was abandoned in my room while my friends rushed about to gather the Gryffindor Quidditch team for an impromptu practice.

Any idea of visiting Remus was dashed when he flooed to tell me that he would be in a staff meeting for a while before readying himself and his classroom for classes tomorrow. The command to not leave my rooms on my own went unspoken, but not unheard.

Not wanting to seem like the petulant schoolgirl, I offered no argument and stated, with false cheerfulness, that I would be fine on my own for the night and would see him tomorrow in class.

With the remaining evening hours left to amuse myself, I decided to read up on blood rituals – to be prepared for the final step in the ritual for Remus. The time was fast approaching for us to truly begin the process, I felt it.

Blood rituals, in general, did not seem too complicated, just usually Dark, according to this book that Professor Dumbledore leant me, _The Art of the Cruor Ritus_. Though, it was all in the intent of the witch or wizard performing the ritual.

In the case of the werewolf ritual, it will be decidedly more complicated due to the necessity of the blood needing to be collected from the actual werewolf, precisely one half hour before the transformation back into human form. I do not envy Professor Dumbledore that particular arduous task. Beyond that, it should be fairly simple.

My eyes grew increasingly weary as I divided my attention between reading and thinking until I was unable to keep them open any longer. Unsurprisingly, my dreams were wrought with images of wolves and blood and – most frightening of all – strange Muggle doctors with long, white beards brandishing wooden needles and offering lemon drops as medicine.

* * *

**Remus**

"Please, if you would all take a seat, I will try to keep this meeting short," Albus stated as he settled into a chintz chair at the end of the table in the staff room.

He called this surprise staff meeting just before dinner, after speaking with Severus, Sirius, and myself. We all conferred that the other professors and staff should be informed of the potential danger that was facing Hermione. The more eyes focused on young Mister Malfoy, the better, we thought.

I did not think many of the staff would be surprised to know that Draco was a branded Death Eater, but Severus thought it best to keep that particular fact among the Order. Instead, he proposed that Albus merely explain that Draco's petty revenge had taken on a life of its own and became much more threatening to Hermione's – and, potentially, other students' – safety. Neither Sirius nor I could argue with his logic.

"There is a rather pressing matter that I must discuss with you all – one that I would like everyone to take very seriously." The grave look on the normally jolly Headmaster's face lent additional meaning to his earnest words.

"A situation has developed between two particular students that has recently exceeded the youthful exuberance of school children and become a direct threat to one student's safety."

The expressions on the faces of the professors not intimately involved with the Order of the Phoenix were marked with concern. Pomona Sprout finally asked the question on several people's minds when Albus doe failed to elaborate promptly enough.

"Which two students are you speaking of, Albus?"

Looking at the group of us over the rim of his half-moon spectacles, he replied dully, "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

The two students' names elicited shocked gasps from a few of the women present and a few glares in Severus' direction.

"Should have known that one of your little pet snakes would be involved, Severus," Hyacinth Hooch spat snidely.

Before Severus could reply in kind, Albus cleared his throat and began his explanation of the situation. It surprised no one when, upon the completion of Albus' speech, Sybil Trelawney suddenly proclaimed Hermione's tragic death would occur sometime mid-March.

It added a bit of humour to a rather serious situation, for a moment.

"I have already spread the word among a few trusted portraits and ghosts to keep an eye out for any suspicious behaviour on the part of young Mister Malfoy. What I would like from the rest of you is to listen for any untoward comments among the students that may involve Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, and I would like each of you to step in should you notice that Miss Granger is attempting to go somewhere alone," Albus said plainly, quickly adding, "Extra vigilance will be needed since Miss Granger does have access to Mister Potter's invisibility cloak."

"Well, that ought to make things easy, now shouldn't it?" Filch grumbled sarcastically. "Ruddy invisibility cloak, just gives the students more reason to roam about the castle at all hours of the night wreaking havoc."

"Perhaps there is some kind of charm or detection spell that we can cast upon the castle itself to alert only the staff when an invisibility cloak is in use?" Minerva askd the group.

As Charms Professor, Sirius rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I will look into any potential charms. I'm sure I can come up with something."

"Excellent, thank you Sirius," Albus flashed his first smile of the meeting. "Remus, if you wouldn't mind looking into some of the more powerful detection spells? If you have any difficulties, I would suggest contacting Alastor. I'm sure he might have some knowledge on the matter."

"Of course, sir," I replied, silently thinking, at the mention of Moody, that perhaps having one magical eye is not such a bad idea. At least I would be able to see through invisibility cloaks with it.

A few other ideas and plans to keep an eye on the two students were suggested before Albus called the meeting to an end. Unfortunately, no other solutions or fixes were suitable, but at least more eyes and ears would be looking for any signs of trouble. That was the most we hoped for in this situation.

The element of surprise was less effective if more people were prepared to watch for it.


	28. The Winds of Change

Disclaimer: The typical anti-litigation charm would apply here...

Look everyone, it's a - gasp - new chapter!

Took me long enough, too. But it's a long chapter, so hopefully that will make up for a bit of the delay.

We're getting close to the important stuff, so it won't be long now. And the end isn't that far off either. I'm thinking about ten more chapters, give or take a few.

Thank you to R J Lupin's Kat for all her wonderful help with this chapter! Your encouragement and exceptional grammatical skills are much appreciated, m'dear.

Any remaining mistakes are purely my fault.

* Edited for content - May 7, 2012

* * *

**MAN OF THE NIGHT**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**The Winds of Change**

* * *

**Remus**

The first week of classes passed quickly and with little trouble.

Our plan of keeping a subtle watch over Draco Malfoy's movements and behaviour, while having someone constantly with Hermione when outside of her room, seemed to be going well. Her patrol schedule and several other Head Girl duties were altered or redistributed to ensure her safety. No signs of trouble were spotted, yet. But, we were not going to let our guard down.

Unfortunately, because of the need for a 'security detail' to be practically attached to Hermione's hip, we had little to no time to spend together since returning to school.

That was going to change tonight, though.

After the 7th year Defence class today, I asked her if she would join me for a private dinner tonight – to be served in my rooms after the normal dinner hour in the Great Hall - I wanted to avoid attracting unwanted attention with our mutual absence from the scheduled meal. Not that I thought many people would notice, but why tempt fate?

Instead, I planned on making a show of being present for the evening meal, but not actually eating. If anyone asked, I would blame it on the approaching full moon. Always a good excuse.

The Hall was crowded and noisy as always when I entered and made my way towards the staff table. Taking my seat next to Sirius, a rolled-up copy of the _Evening Prophet_ landed on my empty plate, startling me.

Glancing up, I noticed no post owls fluttering about.

"This just came before you arrived," Sirius said in a low tone. "You'll want to read the headline."

Before I could, Minerva leant over from behind me to whisper, "Order meeting right after dinner. Eat as fast as you can." She disappeared through the staff door a moment later. Severus followed not long after.

A few moments later, Albus stood up from his seat and left the Hall as well.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say that the meeting has something to do with whatever is written in here?" I asked Sirius while tapping the rolled-up _Evening Prophet _on my other hand.

"No doubt," Sirius replied, taking one last bite of his dinner before putting his fork down. "Come on, we better get a move on it."

I glanced at the Gryffindor table quickly before leaving, trying to spot Hermione. Her brown eyes were already focused on the staff table, having apparently noticed several professors leaving earlier than normal.

We shared a moment and she subtly nodded in understanding. There would be no private dinner in my rooms tonight. Shame, as I was _really_ looking forward to it.

Albus' office was neatly packed with the 'inner circle' Order members. Sirius and I were apparently the last to arrive, so we swiftly grabbed the two remaining seats before Albus began the meeting.

"For those of you who have not seen it yet, here is the reason for this meeting," Albus said, unfolding the _Evening Prophet_ and holding it up.

The headline read: **Death Eaters Strike Again**. The three pictures beneath the headline showed a familiar setting: the Dark Mark floating above a nearly demolished house.

"According to Ministry sources, three separate teams, each consisting of no more than two Death Eaters, attacked two Muggle families and one pureblood wizarding family," Albus paraphrased the article. "It is suspected that the Muggle families were targeted at random; however, the wizarding family is one that has switched alliances after the first war."

"Why now, why all of a sudden?" Molly asked sadly. "It's been relatively quiet for some time. Those poor families…" she trailed off into sniffling sobs.

Arthur, moving to comfort his emotional wife, looked to Severus. "Was there a meeting recently? Did you know anything about this?" Arthur's tone was not accusatory, but it was obvious that the doubt was there.

Severus scowled at Arthur for a moment, before glancing at Albus. "There has not been a meeting for a few weeks, at least, not one that I was summoned to attend. But, during the past few gatherings, it has become obvious that the Dark Lord is becoming overzealous in his bloodlust, yet highly suspicious of his followers. I would not doubt that he only called a few Death Eaters at a time for each attack." He paused to let the information sink in before adding, in an annoyed tone, "And it goes without saying that had I known about these attacks ahead of time, I would have _done something about it_."

"Thank you, Severus," Albus said, taking the floor again. "Obviously, Tom's increasingly suspicious nature puts us at a disadvantage."

The meeting was of the long and drawn out sort – full of strategy, planning, and arguments. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning by the time I returned to my rooms, stomach growling madly from not eating since lunch.

A quick floo trip to the kitchens supplied me with a light meal to satisfy my empty stomach before I went to bed. Entering my bedchamber, I shed my clothes, climbed into bed, and slipped my wand beneath my pillow – a trick I learned from Moody, the hard way.

A warm body beneath the covers startled me. A quick _Lumos_ and I realized that the warm body was Hermione. Not that I really expected it to be anyone else, but one never knows. She was sound asleep, curled up on her side, one hand under her head. I leant over to kiss her forehead before snuggling up beside her. Lightly wrapping one arm around her waist, I quickly forgot about the meeting and fell into an exhausted, yet content sleep.

**….**

The rest of January was full of Order meetings and missions, random and completely unpredictable Death Eater attacks, staff meetings, essay marking, teaching, and the very occasional moment of free time (not taken up by sleep, that was) spent with Hermione.

February did not appear to be any less stressful.

February fourteenth approached suddenly and silently. It took me completely by surprise when, upon arriving later than usual for breakfast, the Great Hall was particularly hectic with floating red hearts and numerous cherubs darting about with valentines for the students and staff.

The house tables were rife with emotional adolescents, from one extreme to the other. Oh, classes today were going to be a right joy. I wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and forget about teaching and valentines and over-emotional teenagers.

Focusing on the Gryffindor table once I settled into my seat next to Sirius, I noticed a rather sad expression marring Hermione's face before she glanced up in my direction. Her smile was small and tight when she met my gaze, not the vibrant grin I often received at breakfast.

Shit. With the lovers' holiday sneaking up on me in such a manner, I completely forgot about sending anything to Hermione. Not that I could have sent it to her during the breakfast hour or any other point during the day, really. It would attract too much attention. Perhaps I could find something to give to her this evening, if I had time.

"Something wrong, Moony?" Sirius asked, noticing my furrowed brows.

"I forgot all about what day it is, Padfoot. I didn't get anything for my girl and I'll be lucky if I can scrounge up a last minute something by tonight."

"She's a smart girl, Moony. She'll understand. We've been absurdly busy with all the shit going on," Sirius said, taking a bite of his breakfast. Chewing quickly, he added, "Just be sure to make some time to see her tonight. Even if it's just for a minute, make it a minute she'll never forget."

Nodding, I turned back to my breakfast and quickly devoured what was left on my plate. It was nearly time for class and I needed a few moments to think about what to do for Hermione.

**…**

The solution to my Valentine's Day dilemma turned out to be rather simple.

I made a quick trip to Greenhouse Three during my free period and asked Pomona for permission to snip one of her _Tantalizing Tulips_. I did not provide a reason, nor did she ask for one, thankfully.

After that, I went back to my rooms and scrawled a quick note on a spare piece of parchment requesting Hermione's presence in my rooms after dinner. I then tossed some floo powder into the hearth and stepped through to the Head Girl's room. Leaving the note and flower on her bed, I went back to my rooms to prepare for the rest of my day. And I must say that the rest of the day seemed much more bearable after that.

Dinner in the Great Hall was a rather subdued affair as most of the 'lovers' were anxiously or nervously inhaling their food so they could move on to the snogfests they undoubtedly had planned. I could not fault them, however, for I had planned one, as well.

Now, sitting on the settee facing the hearth, I was impatiently waiting for Hermione's arrival. She ought to have been here by now – it was at least a half hour after the last student finished dinner. And I knew for a fact that Hermione was one of the first to leave the Great Hall.

In reality, I know that she was probably performing some Head Girl duties in the Gryffindor common room – no doubt the number of couples making spectacles of themselves could keep her busy for some time. But, in my impatience, I wanted her to ignore the randy, rule-breaking students for a little while so that we could spend some time breaking rules ourselves.

The fire flared green and a moment later my girl stepped out looking rather flustered.

"Hello love. Everything alright?"

Stepping forward, I grasped her hand and led her to the settee. Sitting, she sighs. "Er, yes, everything's fine. I'm just exasperated with the ridiculous number of couples lounging about the common room snogging without a thought or care for the younger students. I mean, I know it is Valentine's Day and all, but just have some respect!"

Chuckling, I pulled her close and leant forward to kiss her. Just as our lips touched, a sharp cry erupts and a _patronus_ appeared in front of me.

Excellent timing, as always. Not even five minutes into my peaceful evening with my girl and it was over already.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed, pulling back abruptly. "Why tonight? Am I not to have any peace this term?"

Glancing from the _patronus_ to me, Hermione raised a brow quizzically. "Is that Professor Dumbledore's _patronus_?"

"Yes, it is, unfortunately," I growled, standing up and tidying myself.

"Something has happened, right? I mean if he's calling a meeting tonight of all nights, something must be wrong?"

Nodding, I reached out a hand to help Hermione up and pulled her close. Leaning down, I whispered against her lips, "I'm sorry, love. I don't want to go, but I have to." I kissed her deeply for a moment before pulling away.

"I understand. I should probably go back to the common room to keep things proper. Please be safe if you end up having to go out for a mission." Her expression was worried and disappointed.

"I will." Another quick kiss and I gently pushed Hermione towards the hearth. As soon as she disappeared, I tossed a handful of floo powder and stepped through to the Headmaster's office.

This better damn well be something important.

* * *

**Hermione**

Ruddy Death Eaters and the ruddy Order! Had to ruin a perfectly delightful evening, didn't they?

Bastards.

What to do now?

Leaving the damn room wasn't an option – aside from going up to the common room - because all possible escorts were off enjoying some snogging with their 'lovers'. Not that I blamed them, really – I would be taking advantage of sudden staff and Order meetings too, if my lover wasn't a key part of them.

Well, there was always homework.

Not more than twenty minutes later I exhausted my meagre resources for both the Potions and Arithmancy assignments due next week. A trip to the library was necessary if I wanted to finish tonight.

That won't be happening.

Running up to the Gryffindor dorm, I checked to see if anyone was available by chance. Harry, Ron, and Ginny are nowhere to be found. A quick conversation with a pouting Neville reminded me of their whereabouts.

Professor McGonagall arranged for the Gryffindor team to have Quidditch practice tonight – it was her way of limiting the naughty student relations, at least among the Gryffindors. How bloody convenient.

I guess it was back to my room then. Oh joy.

Unless…

It was possible he took it with him to use tonight after practice, but maybe, just maybe, Harry left it behind for some reason.

There was only one way to find out.

Under the presumption of Head Girl duties, I scrambled up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Preparing myself for what I might encounter upon entering the 7th year boys' room, I quietly opened the door after casting a silent _Alohamora_.

The room is dark, only the flickering light of a few scattered wall sconces guided my way. The curtains were drawn across Seamus' bed and faint slurping and kissing sounds could be heard, followed by heavy panting and intermittent moans.

Wonder who was in there trying to get to his lucky charms?

Merlin, I cracked myself up sometimes. I struggled to hold back a snort at the thought. Thankfully, a rather loud moan sounded just as I lost the battle.

Casting a quick silencing charm on myself to prevent any other close calls, I wondered briefly why neither one of the bed's occupants thought to do the same. Unless, of course, Seamus wanted to show off should any of the other boys come back? Or he just wanted to take full advantage of Harry and Ron having Quidditch practice for several hours tonight. Good thing poor Neville was downstairs sulking. He would have been horrified at the sounds coming from that bed.

Merlin, the boys were messy! How in the world was I supposed to locate Harry's trunk, let alone his Invisibility Cloak?

After five minutes of tense but silent rummaging, the trunk was located. It was locked and warded, but not terribly difficult to open. I reminded myself to teach Harry a few more advanced locking and warding spells if he was going to continue keeping important and relatively dangerous items in his trunk.

The cloak was there, hidden inside his old dress robes from 4th year. The map was noticeably missing, though. He must have taken it with him, which meant he was probably planning a little excursion after practice. Shame really, as I could have used the map, too.

Careful to put things back exactly as I found them, I donned the cloak and escaped the confines of the room as quickly and quietly as possible. Just before I shut the door, however, Seamus cried out. "Oh, yes, that's it, Dean! Rock me world!"

What?

Wide-eyed, I leant against the fully closed door, and chuckled. Definitely didn't see that coming. I wondered if Ginny knew her ex-boyfriend was a poofter? Who was I kidding, of course she knew. That's probably why the relationship ended – it explained why she never really mentioned why she broke it off.

Seamus and Dean? Really?

Forget Ginny, I wondered if the boys know?

Unbidden, an image appeared in my mind's eye – Seamus and Dean going at it on Seamus' bed with the curtains drawn while Harry and Ron sat on the bed right next to them scowling at the curtains. Who I would pity more…

Blinking rapidly, I mentally shook off the image and made my way down the stairs, through the common room, and passed the portrait.

It was still a while before curfew, so the corridors, while not exactly _full_, had quite a few students mulling about – though most were couples skulking in dark corners and coves. Taking care to watch where I walked, and taking every shortcut and secret passageway I thought of, the journey to the library was rather painless.

Unsurprisingly, the library was deserted. Even Madam Pince was noticeably missing. Perhaps she was enjoying a Valentine's rendezvous of her own? I wondered who her 'sweetheart' would be… Mister Filch, mayhap?

Ech! What was it with the disturbing thoughts tonight? I'd been spending entirely too much time with the boys lately. I was beginning to lose brain cells.

I picked a table hidden off in the stacks, so I could take off the sweltering cloak and still be out of sight on the off chance anyone decided to come to the library tonight.

Laying the cloak over the back of my chair for easy access, I set out my notes for each class and reviewed what references I needed to complete both assignments. After casting _Accio!_ a few times, several books were lined up for my review.

I ignored the nagging voice in my head – which, oddly enough, sounded like Remus' raspy voice, laden with disappointment – telling me that I was putting myself in danger under this false sense of security I was feeling, as I set about paging through the first book.

Malfoy had been doing an extraordinary job of ignoring my existence since the return from the holidays. He was so good at his act, that I guess I let myself believe he would not suddenly decide that Valentine's Day would be an excellent time to revert to old behaviour.

A sudden puff of air about ten minutes into my studies raised the hair on the back of my neck. Not wanting to lose my train of thought, I put the feeling off as just one of the passing ghosts or something – no matter that the air was decidedly warm and somewhat humid. When it happened again a few minutes later, I knew something isn't right.

Sitting up stiffly, I slyly moved my hand below the table to my pocket where my wand was hidden. Once my wand was grasped firmly in hand, I turned swiftly and gasped.

Draco Malfoy stood directly behind me, a sneer marring his chilling face. "Fancy seeing you here, Mudblood. Where are your loyal bodyguards? Out shagging their ugly girlfriends, perhaps, leaving you to the comfort of your precious books? Merlin knows no sane wizard would willingly touch you, Valentine's Day or not."

My breath came in gasps and I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. How the hell did he find me? Why didn't I hear him approach? Why didn't I just keep the invisibility cloak on, or just get the books and go back to my room? A dozen other frantic thoughts clouded my though processes. I swore, for being a purportedly intelligent young woman, I completely lacked common sense on many occasions.

Not wanting to let Malfoy see me panic, I schooled my face into a mask of indifference. "What's the matter, Malfoy? Nothing better to do tonight, of all nights, so you thought you would search me out?"

Really, why couldn't he be like normal 7th year boys? They were more concerned with getting a good snog, shag, or whatever, than terrifying the target of their petty revenge.

"Not that it's any of your business, Mudblood, but I've had _plenty_ to do tonight. I just came down here to take advantage of an empty library to peruse the Restricted Section. What a pleasant surprise it is to find the little Gryffindor Mudblood here all alone."

Oh Merlin, why did I have to leave the safety of my rooms? Why? The bigger question, why was I not hexing the shit out of him right now?

"Your time is coming, Granger. Nothing can prevent it. Not that brain of yours and certainly not little Potty and Weasel." His voice was menacing as he advanced toward me. "You _will_ get yours."

Backing away and putting some distance between us, I prayed to any deity listening for some backup or at least a search party. Merlin help me if he laid a hand on me.

A sudden, sharp bang resounded throughout the library and frantic voices were heard as several people entered from the hall outside. My attention turned toward the direction of the noise when it happened and when I turned back seconds later, Malfoy was gone.

He disappeared so soundlessly, and left no sign of his presence behind, that I was left wondering if he was ever really there to begin with.

"Hermione! Hermione, are you in here?" a raspy, worried voice called out.

Remus.

Gearing myself up for a lecture, I swiftly slipped back into my seat at the table and called out that I was, in fact, here.

Remus, with his acute senses, focused on my location just from the sound of my voice – and probably my scent, too – and appeared next to the table in a matter of seconds. He looks haggard and worried, but his expression quickly turned angered when he glimpsed all the books and parchments scattered about the table.

My breathe hitched as I watched Remus' nostrils flare and I was sure that he picked up Draco's scent. Whether he knew that it belonged to Draco or if he just sensed a male, I didn't know. He drew breath and opened his mouth, no doubt to question me, but he was cut off by the appearance of Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger! Thank Merlin, you are alright. You gave us a terrible fright. Explain yourself immediately!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed breathlessly, her lips thin and her expression fierce.

Oh, here we go. I really loathed getting in trouble.

I rushed through my explanation, barely stopping for breath and leaving out Malfoy's presence moments ago, though I was uncertain as to why.

Frowning up at the three professors, I suddenly wondered how they found me. I mean, I only left the Gryffindor common room less than 20 minutes ago and it was still before curfew. Probably pressing my luck, I put voice to my wondering.

"Please, Professors, how did you know where I was or that I even left my rooms?"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat haughtily, on the verge of chastising me for questioning a professor, I assumed. Professor Dumbledore offered me a sad smile and briefly explained a charm that Sirius found to alert the staff when an invisibility cloak was in use within the castle walls – which was how they knew I left Gryffindor Tower.

Nodding faintly, I turned to Remus as he added to the Headmaster's explanation in a low tone that I was sure the others could not hear. "Did you forget the significance of the ring you are wearing, Hermione?" His voice was tight with barely controlled emotions. It was obvious from the flecks of amber in his eyes that the wolf was prowling, just waiting for a chance to pounce.

I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks and neck. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I always forget the important magical things when under pressure? I always froze up and reverted back Muggle ineptitude. Would I ever learn or was it some kind of ingrained programming?

"Remus, would you mind escorting Miss Granger back to the Head Girl's room? Minerva and I must return to the meeting," Albus said after a few intense minutes of stern lecturing from Professor McGonagall. "I trust you will not be roaming around on your own from now on, Miss Granger? "

"Of course, sir," I replied, shooting a glance at Harry's cloak. Well, now that I couldn't even get away with sneaking around under an Invisibility Cloak any more, what was the ruddy point?

"Good night then, Miss Granger. Remus, we shall see you back in my office when you are through." With that, the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall turned and left the library, but not before confiscating Harry's cloak. Harry was going to be angry about that. Whoops.

Looking down at my feet, not wanting to meet Remus' eyes, I whispered, "I'm sorry."

Silence reigned for some time before Remus sighed. "Pack up your things; we need to get you back to your room." The disappointment in his voice overwhelmed and I felt an influx of salty tears flood my eyes as I followed his instructions.

The tension was palpable during our journey back to my rooms. I thought Remus would have used this time to lecture and berate me on my ill-conceived notions of independence and safety… blah, blah, blah… but he maintained a stony silence. I knew he was very unhappy with me.

At the portrait guarding the door to my room, he looked at me searchingly. Not knowing how to respond to his gaze, I stared back.

"I'll wait until you enter your room," he said finally. His words hung heavily in the air, their meaning torture to my heart.

Some of my pain and dejection must have shown in my expression because Remus glanced about the corridor before raising a hand to gently stroke the side of my face. The heat of his fingers was like scalding fire to my cheek as I felt the disappointment practically leaching from his skin to mine.

Dropping his hand almost instantly, he motioned towards the portrait. His tone light but brisk as he said, "I must return to the meeting now, but we will speak tomorrow. We have much to discuss. Come to my room for breakfast." He glanced about the hall again before leaning in to graze his lips against my forehead. "I am truly relieved that you are safe. Now get in your room."

Ashamed at my poor judgement and the resulting encounter with Malfoy, I nodded sadly and did as he said. Once the door was closed behind me, I leant back against it, the tears stinging my eyes.

I loathed being wrong, but I hated causing disappointment – especially to those whom I loved – infinitely more. And I knew that Remus was quite disappointed in me, his silence and actions spoke volumes.

I felt like an errant child being punished, left to the confines of her bedroom to ruminate on the consequences of her actions. Which was exactly what Remus intended, I thought.

* * *

**Remus**

Merlin, that little slip of a girl – young woman – was going to be the death of me!

How fitting that would be, I scoffed silently. Survived a vicious attack from a werewolf at a very young age, managed the transformation into a werewolf every month for the past 30 plus years, intimately involved myself in two wizarding wars, faced Death Eaters on numerous occasions… all of that only to fall at the hands of an 18-year-old chit!

A growl emanated from deep in my chest as the wolf stirred in agitation. He was worried, just as I was, about Hermione.

Anything could have happened to her the other night, had Malfoy found her – and I had my suspicions about whether or not someone was in that library with her just before we arrived.

And that charm Sirius developed, it did not work as well as I had hoped. There was no indication beyond a dull alarm to let the staff know that an invisibility cloak was in use. It did not inform us of a location or even who was using it. In a school like this, it was like searching the haystack for a needle if you did not already have some inclination as to the 'who' or the 'where'.

If it hadn't been for the location charm on Hermione's ring, we would not have been able to find her as quickly. Sirius' charm was not ready for real emergencies, should there be any in the future.

Hermione's behaviour that night after we found her, and again the next morning during our breakfast chat, led me to believe that something did happen before we found her. I could practically smell the fear rolling off of her in waves in the library; I could hear her heart beating rapidly from several feet away. And I could distinctly detect the scent of another person – a male – but I was unable to decipher just who it might have been. The next morning, she insisted that nothing happened, but the subtle nuances in her tone and expression told me otherwise.

I had no idea what else to do to keep Hermione safe at this point. She understood that she could not pull a stunt like that again, and the Headmaster had possession of the invisibility cloak in his office, just to ensure that she wouldn't attempt to use it again. Beyond that, the constant contingent of escorts and the enchantments on her jewellery would have to be enough.

I still felt that all of it was just _not_ _enough_.

The feeling only worsened as the days and weeks passed.

Another growl erupted from deep within as the wolf paced within me. He felt it, too.

* * *

**Sirius**

_Several weeks later – March 10th_

Slamming the glass down on the side table, I swallowed convulsively in an attempt to rid my throat of the burn. "No more for a bit, alright mate?" I wheezed.

Remus scoffed as he downed another shot of the amber liquid without a flinch. "What's the matter, Padfoot? Can't hold your liquor any more?"

"Apparently not," I laughed, "Especially not this cheap imitation rubbish. Whatever happened to your _quality_ supply? Drink it all in the past few weeks, did you?"

Pouring himself another round, Remus settled back into his seat with a sigh. "No, but it would not have been unwarranted if I had. It's been a rough couple of months, wouldn't you say?"

"Doesn't seem likely to let up either," I replied morosely. "But let's not think about that tonight, mate. It's your birthday, old man, you ought to be happy, not depressed."

Remus chuckled, downing his glass of whisky. "I'm not depressed, just worn out. This past transformation was a bit rough, considering. I still don't think I've recovered fully even though it has been nearly three weeks."

"Why was it so bad this time?" I asked, somewhat surprised. "I thought you were getting on alright in that respect."

Remus took another shot and sighed heavily. "I was. I am. It wasn't because of that." He paused as if considering his words. "I've come to accept the wolf, I think. Remember a few days ago, when you caught me admiring myself in that mirror in my room?"

"How could I forget?" I replied, chuckling. "I never realized you were so vain."

Remus rolled his eyes in amusement. "That mirror was a gift from Hermione. It was charmed to let me see myself as she sees me. It's really helped in accepting who – or what – I am. I can feel the wolf inside me. He seems to be as concerned about Hermione as I am. That has helped a lot, as well. I don't think that I will ever _like_ it, but I am steadily learning to accept my fate. It's really all thanks to Hermione. She's quite a woman."

His tone turned wistful by the end and I sighed. The old boy always got awfully sappy and sentimental when he hit the bottle. Still, I was terribly proud of him for finally accepting something that had been a part of him for so very long.

I wondered, briefly, if he was ready to tell Hermione yet. Somehow, I doubted it.

Turning back to the original line of conversation, I said, "So, why was this past transformation so hard on you?"

"I think I'm just rundown with everything that has been happening lately. I feel like I haven't had a moment to catch my breath," Remus explained. "I've realized that the wolf feeds off my emotions, so the anxiety was a bit much for us this time around, I think. Of course, you would have noticed that had you been there to keep me company, old friend."

Chuckling, I sipped from my glass and sputtered as I inhaled some of the liquid. Remus, my dear friend, merely laughed at my expense as I tried to quell my coughing fit.

The fire in the hearth in front of us flared green and Hermione stepped out into the room. Dusting the ash from her Muggle clothing, she beamed at us.

"Arse-over-tea-kettle drunk already, are you?"

Remus and I both replied with a resounding "Never!" as we slammed our respective glasses on the table with a tad more force than necessary.

Feeling more pissed than I liked to admit, I grasped the back of my chair as I stood. "Well, I think I could use a nice kip right about now. You two have a good night."

Hermione laughed, watching me cross the room on unsteady feet. Really, I didn't drink all that much… maybe my equilibrium was just off tonight. Yes, that must be it.

Lurching toward the hearth, I managed to grab a pinch of floo powder without dropping or breaking the bowl it was kept in. Tossing the powder into the fire, I turned back to the two – wait, since when were there four? – occupants of the room and grinned.

"I think our furry friend could use a nice massage, 'Mione. Just be sure to give him the 'happy ending'! It is his birthday, after all." I just managed to catch Hermione's snort and Remus' snarl as I stepped into the flames and disappeared.

Stumbling out of the hearth in my sitting room, I chuckled. At least poor old Moony had a pleasant birthday night ahead of him.

Perhaps I ought to floo Tamara and see if she would believe it was my birthday...

* * *

**Remus**

A week or so later, just after dinner, Severus alerted the Order of an impending attack on the families of two Aurors and one Muggle shop. Apparently, Severus was supposed to be leading one of the attack teams and only happened to hear of the other two locations by sheer coincidence.

An emergency Order meeting was called to determine which members would be sent on recon and defence missions. Neither Sirius nor I were selected, so we remained in the Headmaster's office, ready to be sent out as reinforcements, if necessary.

In all the madness, I only took a gulp of my required dose of Wolfsbane Potion - the remains laid splattered across the desk in my office, where I dropped it in my haste to get to Headquarters after Sirius burst into the room with the news of Severus' alert.


	29. The Turning Point

**Disclaimer:** The usual admittance to non-ownership applies here.

Yes, I know, it's been forever. And the saddest part is that I have had this chapter written for months, but just have not had the time/inclination/energy to make the changes that the wonderful R J Lupin's Kat recommended until just this night, seven months after the fact.

I WILL be finishing this fic, it may just be a matter of when.

Enjoy.

* Edited on May 8, 2012

* * *

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**The Turning Point**

* * *

**Hermione**

"'Mione, you want to come with us to see Hagrid after classes?" Harry asked as we made our to Charms class after lunch. "He says he has a new pet he wants to show us."

"He wouldn't tell us what it was, mind," Ron added, absently rubbing his hand.

"Sure, I'll join you guys. I haven't visited my favourite half-giant in a while, though I'm not too enthusiastic about whatever new creature he is trying to raise," I replied as we settled into our seats in Sirius's – er, _Professor Black's_ – classroom.

"Yeah, neither are we," Ron said bitterly.

Class passed quickly – Sirius truly was an amusing teacher. Though, I thought he didn't he give nearly enough homework, a fact which pleased both Harry and Ron no end, I was sure.

We split up for our last class of the day – I had Arithmancy, while the boys had class with that hag Trelawney.

Meeting up after class, we headed down to Hagrid's cabin.

"'Lo there, yeh three. Come to see my little Georgie, have yeh?" We nodded warily and he waved us into the cabin. "Come on in. Georgie is just loungin' by the fire, he is."

I followed the boys into Hagrid's little house and immediately shifted my gaze to the floor in front of the fire. There was an odd creature spread about on the floor, basking in the heat rolling off the flames.

It was a strange little thing – the size of a monkey with mottled green skin and a pustule on its forehead.

"Just what is that thing, Hagrid?" Harry asked, staring in awe and revulsion at the creature.

"Tha' thing has a name, 'arry," Hagrid replied grumpily.

"Georgie is a Clabbert, Harry," I chimed in as Hagrid sulkily moved to pet Georgie. "It's an arboreal creature with webbed feet and hands. That pustule on his forehead will flash red when he senses danger or Muggles."

"Arboreal? What's that?" Ron asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. Did the boy ever pay attention in class or even read a book?

"It means he lives in the trees, Ron," Harry answered patiently. Turning to me, he whispered, "He kind of looks like an experiment gone wrong between a monkey and a frog, doesn't he?"

Shushing him so that Hagrid wouldn't overhear him, I nodded in agreement.

"Why did you name him 'George'?" Ron questioned, watching with morbid curiosity while Hagrid feed George.

Hagrid shrugged. "Dumbledore was with me when I found 'im and he though' tha' George would be a fittin' name," he explained. "Said somethin' abou' George seemin' curious-like."

Ron looked a bit bewildered by that logic, but Harry and I shared a laugh.

It was nearing dusk by the time we left Hagrid and George to their own devices. The visit was pleasant and refreshingly carefree.

"When is your next practice?" I asked the boys as we strolled back toward the school.

"Tomorrow after dinner," Ron answered.

"Yeah, Sirius said he would come down and fly with us for a bit. I asked him if he could watch us in action and point out any improvements we should make," Harry added.

"Oh, that should be fun for all of you," I replied pleasantly. "Maybe I'll watch for a bit, too."

"You should, you haven't been to see us practice in a while. Been too busy with your _lovah_, have you?" Ron gently nudged my shoulder, his tone playful.

"Ronald Weasley," I scolded before laughing. I moved to playfully smack Ron on the arm, but he ran off, pulling Harry with him as he went. I chased them for a moment before I stopped in my tracks, knowing I would never catch them. The boys were just too fast. Trying to catch my breath, I felt a sudden jolt hit me, like I was being hexed or something. My mind suddenly was foggy, like I was swimming underwater.

An eerily familiar voice was in my mind, telling me to turn around and walk in the opposite direction of where I was heading. The voice urged me to hurry. _Walk toward the tree, Granger. Come on, move it. Hurry! _

The voice was compelling and I moved stiffly to follow the command. My gait was awkward, like my body did not want to follow the voice's orders, and my progress was slow.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed in the distance when he finally noticed that I was moving in the opposite direction from where he and Harry were standing. His voice sounded very far away and the voice in my mind implored me to ignore him.

Reaching the tree, I felt a cold hand grab at my neck from the other side of the tree. The fog was suddenly gone and I realized that I was just under the _Imperius_ curse. And the pale hand wrapped around my throat led up to a pale arm marred with the Dark Mark.

"Malfoy!" I screeched, reaching for my wand only to find it was not where I normally kept it.

"Mudblood," he replied dully as the rest of his body appeared from behind the tree. He twirled my wand in his fingers. Well, he wasted little time in disarming me.

"Get the fuck away from her, Malfoy, or I will break your fucking neck," Harry bellowed as he sprinted toward us, pulling out his wand. Ron followed his movement seconds later.

They were both too far away and Malfoy took advantage of the remaining distance to grab my wrist and yank my struggling body around the tree. My bracelet was ripped off in the process, though I barely noticed through his rough handling.

Harry and Ron were getting closer, but I was afraid they would not reach me before Malfoy did something rash.

"You'll have to catch me first, Potter," Draco replied casually.

Ron shouted for me to fight the ferret off, but he failed to realize that was easier said than done. Malfoy was rather strong and he weighed quite a bit more than me.

Malfoy shoved a small book into my palm just as Harry closed in on our position. My vision blurred as the familiar jerking sensation in my navel sent my senses reeling and we disappeared.

* * *

**Remus**

"Two of the attacks have been thwarted, sir," Kingsley's bald head called out from the green flames in the hearth. "Our team arrived too late at the third target location. The Death Eaters destroyed the Muggle shop, but we do not know if any employees were present at the time of the attack. However, we do know that the shop was closed to customers, according to the Muggle authorities."

"Thank you, Kingsley. We did the best we could. Was anyone on our teams injured?"

"Just Dedalus, sir," Kingsley replied. "He failed to duck when Severus threw a stunner at him and knocked himself out by falling down the stairs. He'll be alright."

"Good. How did Severus fare? I will hear his report as soon as he returns, but I know that he is unlikely to admit to any injuries."

With a hearty chuckle, Kingsley replied that Severus was not injured. He continued his report, filling the rest of us in on the exact sequence of events for each mission. He was just finishing up when a sudden pounding sounded from the door.

"Headmaster!" The rapidity and strength of the pounding and the tone of the voice on the other side of the door clearly indicated an issue of impending doom.

The door opened to reveal two clearly panicked students. The fact that the two students were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sent me into a fit of cold sweat.

Bill, Charlie, Sirius, and I were all on instant alert.

"What is it, Harry?" Sirius asked, crossing the room to reach his frantic godson.

"Hermione."

Merlin help me. The wolf was immediately agitated, his hackles raised and his stance ready for attack. "What happened?" I growled, stalking towards the door.

Harry turned fearful green eyes towards me. "Malfoy grabbed her and disappeared. I think he had a Portkey."

Acting quickly, I activated the location charm on her ring to get an idea of her current location. The exact location was not entirely clear, which led me to believe they were some distance from the school.

Turning to Albus, I rasped, "I have… Albus, I'm going," and fled the room. I failed to consider the benefit of taking someone with me.

I was nearing the gates at a sprint before I noticed that several people were following me.

"You didn't think we'd let you go alone, did you?" Sirius said at my look of surprise and held out a plaid scarf. "Albus made a Portkey. All you have to do is key it to Hermione's location."

Silently, I reached out, tapping the Portkey with my wand. Sirius, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and I grasped the scarf and disappeared.

* * *

**Hermione**

As soon as we hit solid ground, I struggled to my feet.

"Where the _hell_ are we, you fucking bastard?" I demanded, charging the rat-faced arsehole, as he, too, scrambled to his feet. I clawed at his face and scrabbled wildly at his robes in search of a wand – whether it was his or mine was inconsequential, any wand would do.

"None of your business, Mudblood," he sneered through clenched teeth as he finally freed himself from my attack.

Suddenly both wands were in his hands, each pointed at me. Where the hell did he pull them from?

"We won't be having another scene like that," Malfoy said with a flick of his wrist. In a flash, my hands were pulled behind my back and bound tightly.

Another flick and I was forced to the ground. I struggled to sit up, but whatever spell he hit me with kept my torso prone on the floor. Of course, I still kicked out at him when he stepped near me.

His expression darkened and he snarled, "You little bitch."

The look in his eyes terrified me and for the first time since we arrived, I searched the place frantically for an escape route. It appeared that we were in an old, abandoned cabin. It was just one large room with a door and one large window in the front and several smaller windows on the other walls.

The door would be the obvious route of escape, but with my hands bound and without my wand, it seemed unlikely that I would get very far. Why did my bracelet have to fall off when he grabbed me? It was my only guaranteed chance of escape and it was lost somewhere on school grounds.

The concept of simply Disapparating suddenly occured to me, but before I could even attempt it, Malfoy struck.

"_Crucio!_"

Pain. That was all I knew for the longest five seconds of my life. Nothing but burning, tearing, never-ending pain.

When the arse lifted the curse, I struggled to catch my breath as my body was wracked with tremors. I rolled over onto my side and expelled the contents of my stomach. Briefly wondering how Harry ever survived being _Crucio_-ed by Voldemort – it was nearly unbearable when cast by a moron like Malfoy – I rolled back away from the puddle. I guessed whatever spell was holding me in place on the floor was lifted when Malfoy cursed me with the Unforgivable.

Speaking of the lunatic, he laughed maniacally as he watched me struggle against the tremors.

"Enjoy that, did you?" Malfoy sneered. "There is plenty more where that came from, Mudblood. _Crucio_!"

Ten seconds, this time.

"I'm going to make you sorry you ever set foot in our world, you filthy little bitch. _Crucio_!"

Twenty seconds.

It may not sound like a very long time, but…

Thirty seconds.

I refused to beg for mercy, since I knew that was exactly what he wanted. Besides, I highly doubted he would be the least bit merciful.

"_Crucio_!"

"_Crucio_!"

"_Crucio_!"

Gods, the little bastard was relentless.

My throat was raw from screaming. My blood felt like it was boiling within my veins. My head was on the verge of exploding. I was thankful that my hands were bound behind my back; otherwise, I was certain I would be clawing at my skin in an effort to alleviate the pain.

All thoughts and hopes of escape were lost in the drowning haze of pain.

The coppery tang of blood flooded my mouth as I bit through my tongue, and again, through my bottom lip. I vaguely felt the tearing of muscles and the breaking of bones as I thrashed about in agony.

My ears rung with the echo of tortured screams, the exhalations of which reverberated painfully in my chest.

Fervent, heartfelt pleas for death rebounded in my mind.

A sudden disruption shattered Malfoy's concentration during the longest bout yet. My senses were reeling and I was unable to open my eyes for some reason. I was on the verge of unconsciousness, and I could only just make out the ferocious growls and snarls of some kind of animal.

The sounds were quite canine and I had a very spontaneous, very ephemeral thought of it being the full moon tonight.

There were shouts, but the quality of my hearing was equal to that of being underwater. I saw flashes of light beyond my eyelids.

Something jostled my tremor-wracked form. I whimpered as the touch was akin to being stabbed a thousand times.

Sudden, sharp pain – like that of sharp canines – stabbed my left thigh. Screams, blood-curdling screams erupted from my raw and battered vocal cords.

My threshold for pain and self-preservation was exceeded as I blissfully sank into blackness. Relief flooded through me at the less-than-coherent thought that my pleas for death had finally been granted…

* * *

**Remus**

Landing unsteadily, I took in our surroundings.

We were in the middle of a heavily wooded area with a ramshackle cabin situated about 200 feet to the north. There was flickering light filtering through the windows, likely from a fire.

I signaled to the group and we quietly spread out to scope out the house and approached the only door. It took Bill only a few seconds to dismantle the meagre perimeter wards.

The wolf lurched violently within me as I detected Hermione's scent in the vicinity. The sound of screaming suddenly echoed across the area and my stomach dropped.

_Hermione._

A vicious growl erupted from my diaphragm and my vision blurred as I charged the entrance to the house. The appearance of a glowing orb on the horizon sent my heart into frantic palpitations.

Damn! The full moon, I forgot all about it in the onslaught of emergencies this evening. Apparently everyone forgot about it…

Glancing at the others as they, too, ran toward the house, their fearful looks of comprehension were the last thing I saw before I lost myself to the darker side.

* * *

AN:

1. The Clabbert is a canon magical creature. It is described in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. However, since I do not have this book, the information on the Clabbert was borrowed from HP Lexicon.

2. I know that _Curious George_ is a chimpanzee and not a monkey, but since he is often likened to a monkey by those who do not know the difference, I figured it would be alright to use his name for a magical monkey-like creature.

3. I do not know the effects of only taking a gulp or two of the required goblet full of the WP, but I tend to believe that such a seemingly temperamental potion would require the exact amount to be ingested for it to work properly.


	30. Love Bites Hard

**I am so sincerely sorry for the very long wait... this story was very hard to get back into once I let it go so long, but I have the feel for it again. **

**All of the previous chapters have been edited so that the whole story is in past tense and I removed some things that I really felt did nothing to further the story. **

**Anyway, whoever is still reading after all this time, I present you the next chapter...**

* * *

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Love Bites... Hard**

* * *

**Sirius**

It all happened so friggin' fast.

After Remus transformed – which was a bit of a nasty shock for us, since we all seemed to have forgotten the date – I immediately morphed into my Animagus form.

The ruddy snarling beast bounded toward the cabin and leapt through the large front window, leaving shattered glass in his wake. I felt obliged to follow him, of course, since it was immediately apparent to me that Remus did not take his potion this evening. The Weasleys sprinted for the front door, entering the cabin the normal way mere seconds after us.

The scene inside was one that would haunt me forever.

Poor Hermione laid broken and beaten on the hard floor, blood and vomit covering much of her and the floor around her. Chunks of her curly brown hair were scattered in several locations around her, like it had been yanked from her battered head. Draco Malfoy was standing a few feet away, wand pointed straight at Hermione's prone form. His eyes were wild and his appearance was far from the normal aristocratic sharpness. He was cackling madly in a manner eerily reminiscent of his aunt Bellatrix.

It appeared that our arrival interrupted him in the middle of cursing Hermione to death. He wildly turned his wand on us once we landed on the hardwood floor.

Again, it all happened so fast.

Moony knocked the crazed boy out of the way the moment he cleared the window. Interestingly, the werewolf did not stop to tear apart Draco Malfoy. Instead, he scrambled right to Hermione's broken form.

The Weasley brothers moved in to subdue Malfoy before he could recover himself, while I tried to distract the rather oddly behaving werewolf.

Honestly, I had never seen Moony act in such a way after he transformed. He was not at all interested in the easy targets of the three completely distracted men only a few feet from him.

Instead, he was silently stalking around the nearly unconscious young woman lying on the floor. And it was not the 'stalking prey' motion either. It looked like he was maintaining a perimeter around Hermione, protecting her.

Unfortunately, someone needed to check her vitals and stuff – I mean, I was not a bloody medi-wizard or anything, but she looked in pretty bad shape to me.

I tried to convey the message to Bill, but he was not very fluent in 'dog', as he just stared blankly at me while I barked, whimpered, and turned in circles. Each circle brought me closer to the overprotective Moony and soon enough Moony pounced on my dog form. It was immediately evident that he was not trying to harm me so much as he was trying to get me away from Hermione. He bounded right back to her the moment I was sprawled on the floor ten feet away.

Bill, the intelligent man that he was, finally understood the situation and signaled to me that we should try that move again so he could get close enough to Hermione to assess her condition.

Shaking myself off, I moved as unthreateningly as I could until I was close enough to cause Moony to pounce again. Bill silently moved to Hermione's side, completing a few diagnostic spells while I used all of my skills to keep Moony occupied.

Moony quickly lost interest in fighting me and bounded back to Hermione's side. Bill backed away just in time to avoid being attacked.

"She is pretty bad off, Sirius," Bill said as he knelt by my side. "I did not get a chance to cast any healing spells – not that I know many. We really need to get her medical attention."

Making sure that Moony stayed near Hermione, I morphed back into my human form so that Bill and I could formulate a plan. Charlie moved from Malfoy Junior's heavily bound and stunned form to assist us.

"I think our best bet will be to magically subdue Moony, then use the portkey to get Hermione back to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey can treat her quickly and efficiently," I suggested.

Before Bill or Charlie could respond, a sudden guttural growl followed by a bone-chilling scream reverberated through the cabin.

"What the…" Charlie exclaimed as we turned to see Moony licking Hermione's leg.

Her bloody, wounded leg.

Blood was on Moony's canines and snout.

Bill and I glanced at each other, both of us knowing immediately what just happened.

"No!" Charlie shouted a moment later, finally understanding what happened. He made to sprint toward the now unconscious girl, but Bill and I restrained him.

Moony was not about to let any of us close enough without snapping dangerously.

"Oh bloody hell! Why are you holding me back? We have to help her! That beast just bit her!" Charlie was frantic, his words jumbled together as he tried to wrench himself free.

"Charlie, listen to me," I said sternly, reaching out a hand to calm him. "This had to happen at some point – it is part of a ritual that Hermione was working on with Remus. She will be fine and so will Remus. Everything will be fine, just as long as we get her out of here now. Without any of us getting bit, of course."

Charlie eyed me warily, uncertain whether to believe me or not. One look at his older brother and Charlie calmed himself down.

I turned back to face Hermione when Bill elbowed me.

"That is the strangest sight, isn't it?" Bill whispered, staring in wonder as a now docile werewolf lay down next to Hermione and continued to lazily clean the bite wound on her thigh.

"Indeed. Never in my life…" I trailed off as I watched the wound stop bleeding and slowly heal under Moony's continued treatment.

"Bloody hell," Charlie whispered as he, too, watched the scene unfold. "It's almost like he knows exactly what he is doing!"

Bill and I both nodded in agreement. I wondered if Moony - Remus - did know what he was doing now that there was a stronger connection due to his acceptance of the wolf.

"What do we do now?" Charlie asked in a hushed voice, unwilling to disturb the current calmness and cause more mayhem.

"Well, I think someone ought to take him back to Hogwarts and let Albus alert the Aurors. Perhaps you can take care of that, Charlie," Bill said as he pointed to Draco Malfoy.

"Certainly. What are you guys planning to do about that," Charlie replied, pointing to Hermione and Moony.

"It would probably be best if we stun Moony so we can get Hermione some medical attention," I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Bill said as he nodded to his brother to get moving.

We watched as Charlie cast a levitation charm on Malfoy and directed him out of the cabin. The crack of apparition followed quickly as Charlie left with Malfoy.

Bill and I moved as close as we possibly could to Moony without causing him to go all snarly again. Simultaneously, we cast strong stunners. Thankfully, they worked on the first try and Moony fell unconscious immediately.

Moving quickly, Bill first froze Hermione to avoid any unnecessary movement to her injuries then gently grasped her right hand and placed it on the Portkey while I did the same with one of Moony's paws. Making sure that the four of us were ready, I activated the Portkey to take us back to Hogwarts.

After we landed just outside the gates to Hogwarts, I directed Bill to take care of Hermione while I _Apparated_ to the Shrieking Shack with Moony. I did not know how long the stunners would last and figured it was best not to take any chances. Moony was not going to be a happy werewolf when he regained consciousness.

* * *

**Albus**

"Mister Weasley! Just what is the meaning of all this?" Madam Pomfrey shrieked as Bill ploughed through the Infirmary doors with an unconscious Hermione Granger in his arms and shouting for help.

I placed a warm hand on the Mediwitch's arm to calm her. By the looks of it, she would need to keep her wits about her to deal with Hermione.

"Why do I feel like a misbehaving student?" Bill muttered as he gently placed Hermione on the nearest cot. Speaking louder, he said, "She is really hurt, Poppy. I think she was hit with…"

"Out of the way, Mister Weasley. I can see for myself that she is in a right state!" Poppy exclaimed as she set about diagnosing and treating the damaged young witch.

Once Poppy was focused on her task, I pulled Bill aside and questioned him on the events of the past hour. He explained what happened from the moment they left my office until the moment he walked through the infirmary doors.

"It's a full moon tonight, Albus. How could we have all forgotten?" Bill asked shamefully at the end of his tale.

"Ah, so it is," I replied. "Strange things happen in times of emergency. All went well, I assume?"

Bill eyed me skeptically for a moment. "You did not forget, did you? You knew that Remus would change and you still let him run out that door without trying to…" Bill's words faded as realisation struck.

I merely nodded and sat on the edge of the nearest cot.

"It had to happen, you see? There was a course of events already in motion. This was just another step towards an end. An end that was set in motion by the very people you are so worried about," I explained.

"The ritual. Right. Remus spoke to me about it a few months ago," Bill said, pausing for a moment with his brow furrowed in thought. "Was Hermione being kidnapped and tortured by that scum Malfoy a means to an end as well?"

I was not expecting that particular brand of accusation; frankly, it worried me that he thought me capable of such atrocious meddling. Still, I could not fault the boy for questioning my motives.

"No, that was an unfortunate occurrence that we could have prevented had I removed Draco Malfoy from this school at the first sign of trouble. Miss Granger suffered because of actions I could not reasonably take without causing other adverse effects," I explained.

Bill was not fully satisfied with my explanation, but he was intelligent enough to understand my limitations. At least he was willing to let it go, for now.

We moved back to stand near Hermione's cot while still remaining out of Poppy's way.

"By the way," Bill broke the silence after a while, "where is Charlie? I thought I would see him here."

"He insisted on accompanying the Aurors when they brought Mr. Malfoy in. I assume that he is still at the Ministry," I replied.

Bill nodded. "I suppose you already know where Remus and Sirius are?"

"Of course," I said.

Bill nodded again with a tight smile and a very amusing roll of his eyes. "If you don't mind, I think I will go check in with Harry and Ron, let them know that we found Hermione. I will be sure to stress the fact that she is still being treated and that they cannot see her yet. They don't need to see their friend in this condition anyway."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Bill, for everything you have done tonight."

With that, young Bill Weasley left the room looking like he had aged ten years in the past two hours.

Once I heard the door close behind him, I looked up at Poppy and inquired about Miss Granger's condition.

"It appears that Miss Granger was tortured under the Cruciatus curse – much more and she would have died," Poppy replied sadly. She took a moment to steel her emotions before continuing.

"There was also a dislocated shoulder, numerous broken bones, bite marks through her tongue and bottom lip from her own teeth, extensive nerve damage, and a rather strangely healed bite mark on her left thigh. Had you not informed me of the likely outcome of tonight's events, I would have been very curious about that mark. It is highly unusual for wounds of that nature to heal so quickly and cleanly."

Poppy was breathless by the end of her assessment.

"She certainly had a stressful night. I assume that you have treated and healed what you could?" I knew damn well that Poppy was more than qualified to do her job without my interference, but old habits died hard.

"Indeed," Poppy huffed. "I have treated Miss Granger's nerve damage, muscular tremors and tears, broken bones, and healed her contusions. She will still need continuous treatment over the next few days to prevent any long-term damage. I healed her tongue and bottom lip, as well as relocated her shoulder. I also applied a generous dose of healing salve to the bite wound to avoid infection and scarring. She will make a full physical recovery... aside from her new 'condition'. As for her mental health after such an ordeal, well that is far beyond my area of expertise."

Poppy pursed her lips and stared at me, waiting to see what would come out of my mouth next.

"Thank you, Poppy. As always, your clinical talents are greatly appreciated," I said earnestly. "We will deal with any potential mental health issues as they come. For now, when do you suppose Miss Granger will join the waking world? I am most eager to hear her side of the story."

"Albus Dumbledore!" Poppy reprimanded, eyes narrowed. "You will not rush my patient's recovery like some muggle detective eager to hear 'her side of the story', do you hear me?"

Rightfully admonished, I raised my hands in defeat. Poppy sighed and rubbed her face.

"In all honesty, I believe Miss Granger is in shock and it may take some time for her to snap out of it. The best thing for her is to stay unconscious until her body is fully healed. I will not wake her a moment sooner than she is ready."

Madam Pomfrey was a woman of strong convictions. Feeling properly chastened, I bade her farewell. I would return to my office to await a report from the Ministry. And in the meantime, I needed to speak with Severus.


	31. The Awakening

The writing has continued for two weeks in a row for the first time in several years... Although I am not all that happy with this chapter, I wanted to move along with this story.

Enjoy...

* * *

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**The Awakening**

* * *

**Remus**

I awoke in the hospital wing with absolutely no recollection of how I got there or what happened after appearing in the forest to look for Hermione. The metallic tang of blood lingering in my dry mouth made me fear the worst.

Flashes of all the things that might have occurred the night before clouded my mind, each vision worse than the one before, making me feeling light headed and heavy hearted at the same time.

Hyperventilation ensued, alerting Poppy to my conscious state.

"Remus, dear, calm down," the Medi-witch crooned. "You are safe, everyone is safe. Concentrate on your breathing… in and out, slowly."

She demonstrated a few times, helping me concentrate enough to ease my anxiety and breathe normally. Once my breathing was regulated again, Poppy ordered me to take a few potions – the usual post-transformation pain relief and vitamin draughts, as well as a calming draught to prevent additional panic attacks.

I tried to sit up on my own to take the potions without choking, but it seemed my body was wholly uncooperative. Sirius suddenly stepped through the curtain surrounding my cot and moved to my side. With his usual roguish smile, he helped ease me into a sitting position.

Poppy handed me the potions one by one, and I glanced around the room as I swallowed each dose. In the shuffling of activity around my bed, the curtain was pushed back on the right side and I could see the next cot over was also occupied.

Beneath the crisp white sheet was a motionless lump with curly brown hair spilling across the pillow… My heart stopped.

Hermione!

"Wh-what happened last night?" I gasped.

I watched as Sirius and Poppy shared a look and Sirius' shoulders sagged.

"Remus…" Sirius sighed, his gaze begging me to remain calm.

"Shit, Sirius, just tell me!" I demanded.

The turn of events tumbled from his lips. He was very thorough, leaving nothing out. I was floored by the actions of the werewolf, since I lost my mind to him completely last night. I could not have influenced his actions even if I wanted to. It was beyond comprehension that the wolf behaved as he did. I was lucky it wasn't worse… we all were.

I was furious with myself for taking naught but a sip of the Wolfsbane Potion. All these years of living with this affliction and I let such an important task fall by the wayside for a meeting! And then I forgot that it was even a full moon as I rushed off to rescue Hermione. I put people in danger… I put Hermione in danger... more danger than she was already in.

It was like her third year all over again.

I was going to lose my job again no doubt.

Merlin, how scared Hermione must have been to see a snarling, frothing at the mouth werewolf charging into the cabin. She must have been terrified!

I stared at Hermione's still form in the neighbouring cot, feeling self-loathing and worry consume me.

"She is going to be alright, yes?" I whispered to Sirius. "Has she woken up yet?"

Poppy bustled back into the room and answered me before Sirius could gather the courage.

"She will be fine, Remus. I healed all of her injuries and her body is just recovering from the shock now. You need not worry, as you have some recovering to do yourself."

Pausing for a moment to gaze at me with such compassion it tore at my heart, Poppy added, "Albus told me about the ritual. It was going to happen at some point and the way it happened allowed both of you to not have to experience the dread or hesitancy that you would have otherwise."

"That's right, mate," Sirius added quickly. "It might not have been when you planned to do it, or even how you planned to do, but Hermione sure knew what she was getting into. She understands."

I turned my head away from them and stared at Hermione's unconscious form. It was so easy for them to say things like that – they were not the one's who bit her!

It worried me that she had not regained consciousness yet. Apparently, Poppy was not bothered by that fact, but I still didn't like it.

Sirius and I sat in silence for a long time. We were both staring at Hermione's cot, lost in our own thoughts.

The self-loathing was creeping in heavily, but each unwelcome thought caused the wolf to stir as if he was batting the negative energy away. I could feel his anxiety, just as he could feel mine. The difference was that the wolf did not tolerate the negative thoughts – he just wanted to know that he mate was safe.

"Sirius," I whispered hoarsely, unable to stop myself from the what-ifs. "What if she has changed her mind? What if she… what if she wakes up and…"

"Stop," Sirius blurted. "Just stop."

He looked lost, like he was torn between commiserating with me and staying positive.

"I know. It's just…" I sighed. How could I express all the doubt weighing down on me?

Grasping my shoulders in a sudden move, Sirius looked straight into my eyes to convey his point. "I know what you are thinking, mate. I know. But you can't do this to yourself. You chose this course weeks, months, ago and now you have to stay strong for that witch over there so you can both see it through."

I blinked at Sirius, wide-eyed. I had never seen him so… serious before. He continued earnestly as he directed his gaze toward Hermione.

"She may wake up and be as ready as ever to accept things and move right along to the next phase or she may wake up feeling confused and lost. Either way, you are going to be there to support and love her just as she has done for you. No matter what she is feeling, we can't rush her. There are several weeks before we need to make a concrete decision, alright?"

Sirius was right. She was there for me even when I didn't want her to be. The least I could do was return the favour and hope against hope that it all worked out. It had to work out!

Feeling aged beyond my years, I asked Sirius to fetch me a sleeping draught. Perhaps some restful sleep would give me the strength to deal with whatever came next.

Unfortunately, no amount of restful sleep helped with the fact that Hermione did not regain consciousness for another two days...

* * *

**Hermione**

Whispers… that was all I heard. Whispers so soft they sounded more like leaves gently rustling in the wind.

I fought to gain consciousness so I could hear what the whispers were saying, but the blackness enveloped me again.

...

The whispers were back, a little louder this time. I could almost hear what they were saying. I strained to move, to lean in the direction of the whispers.

The more I strained, the more the darkness tugged at me. Before long, the darkness took over and there was nothing.

...

"... please, Hermione," the muffled voice said.

It felt like there was cotton plugged deep in my ear canal. I struggled to hear more clearly by shaking my head. It was a shock to find that my head actually moved and I gasped.

"Hermione!" a raspy voice declared just as I managed to open my eyes.

I stared up at Remus blearily for several moments as he smiled broadly.

"Oh thank Merlin you are finally awake!" Remus exclaimed. "We were all so worried."

I tried to respond, but my throat was bone dry. A weak grunt was all I managed.

"Shh, don't try to speak, yet. I will find Poppy," Remus said as he gently patted my shoulder and sped off to find Madam Pomfrey.

I barely nodded in response, my body still sluggish.

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey entered my curtained room. "It is so nice to see your shining brown eyes, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey greeted pleasantly.

The medi-witch bustled around me performing diagnostic spells and tucking my wild hair behind my ears.

"Well, Miss Granger, it seems that you are quite healed from all of your injuries," Madam Pomfrey stated happily. "I am going to give you a few follow up potions - supplemental vitamins and nutrients, as well as one to ease any lingering pain."

"Thank you," I rasped, wincing from the pain in my throat.

Madam Pomfrey smiled sadly as she handed me the pain relief potion first, watching as I downed it. The effect on my throat was immediate. I downed the remaining two potions in quick succession and sat back to take in how effective the pain relief potion was - I felt so much better!

Madam Pomfrey disappeared through the curtains as Remus entered carrying a tray with toast and tea.

"Poppy said you were cleared to eat a little something," Remus said as he placed the tray across my lap.

Thank Merlin, I thought. My stomach felt hollow, like it had been eating itself for days. I nibbled the toast and sipped at the tea for the next fifteen minutes.

Remus refused to let me speak much until I finished my meal, so i immediately launched into a series of questions the moment I swallowed my last bite of toast.

"Calm down, love," Remus laughed. "I will tell you everything then you can pelt me with questions. You just need to stay calm or Poppy will come back and kick me out."

Rolling my eyes, I complied because I wanted to hear what happened. "Alright, I promise to stay calm," I replied. "Just make sure you tell me everthing! I don't remember much beyond when Malfoy activated the portkey and took me to that cabin. After that, it was just pain."

Just the memory of the pain made me shudder violently. And it worried me that I could not remember anything after the pain started.

Remus frowned worriedly as he gathered his courage to tell his tale. Sighing deeply, he began to recall the events of that day.

He told me about the boys bursting into Professor Dumbledore's office after Draco Malfoy whisked me away. Remus used the charm on the ring he gave me to find my location and he took off without a backward glance. He explained how Sirius, Bill, and Charlie followed him, carrying a portkey quickly created by the Headmaster.

Remus related his utter mortification at realising too late what night it was, of changing into a werewolf after only taking a swig of his normal dose of Wolfsbane Potion, of losing his mind to the wolf.

I listened with my heart in my throat as he went on to explain what Sirius told him of the events after he transformed - how the werewolf launched himself through the front window of the cabin and knocked Draco Malfoy out of the way when the prat was in the middle of _Crucio_-ing me to death, and how Sirius, Bill, and Charlie subdued Malfoy before trying to decide what to do about me while the werewolf seemed to stand guard over me. Remus told me how Sirius morphed into his animagus form to distract the werewolf so they could assess my condition and how the werewolf bit me and healed the wound before they could intervene.

"The werewolf bit you that night, Hermione," Remus reiterated. "I gave you lycanthropy."

I stared at him blankly, absorbing all that he shared. My brain was still a little muddled so I needed a moment for it all to sink in.

After a moment, it hit me. We did it, we actually completed another step in the ritual process... a step I was certain Remus would end up refusing to complete.

It was really happening!

A small part of me was concerned that I was now a werewolf, but if all went well, I would only be a werewolf for a very short time.

It was a strange thing to know that only a few days ago I was kidnapped and tortured, then I was bitten by the werewolf who came to my rescue, and now I would help rid him and myself of the curse. Life was so very odd sometimes.

"Hermione?" Remus asked hesitantly when I was silent for a little too long.

I smiled hesitantly at him. He had developed worry lines from frowning so much the past few days and he looked so... tired.

"So, the ritual is on," I said. "We actually made it to the next phase."

Remus stared at me, unsure how to respond. Taking pity on him, I grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"It is strange to find out that Moony bit me after such a traumatic situation, but it seems like that was the highlight of the whole terrible night," I explained.

"Perhaps," Remus mumbled. "It's not how I wanted it to happen, though."

Laughing at his childlike pout, I replied, "Things rarely happen how we want them to, Remus."

We continued talking for an hour. He told me what became of Draco Malfoy, may that arsehole rot in Azkaban for all eterninty, and what has happened throughout the castle the past few days.

He asked me how I felt and if there was any lingering issues about the abduction and torture. I admitted that I felt pretty good considering what happened to me but the memory of the pain from Draco Malfoy's curse was nearly overwhelming. It would take a little time to deal with that memory, but at least I knew the bastard was being justly punished. I was just happy to be alive and all healed up. It could have been much worse, we both knew that.

I wanted to discuss the ritual with Remus, but I ran out of energy.

"You have been through a terrible ordeal, Hermione. We can discuss the ritual later. There are still a few weeks before we have to worry about the next phase," Remus said as I yawned.

"True," I admitted sleepily. "We can talk more later."

"Sleep well, Hermione. I am so glad that you woke up today and that you are alright," Remus said earnestly. "Harry and Ron will be relieved and will likely want to see you tomorrow."

"I'm sure they will. I have to admit that I was surprised that they weren't here hovering over me when I woke," I said.

"It wasn't for lack of trying, believe me. Poppy banned them from the infirmary until futher notice," Remus explained. "She didn't want them impeding your recovery."

"Ah, that was a good move," I whispered. "She is a smart woman."

"Sleep now, love," Remus whispered and my eyes drifted shut as he kissed my forehead.


	32. Hungry Like the Wolf

I am so pleased to see that people are still reading this story! After all the wait after Chapter 29, I really expected no one would care any more. But I am so glad some do!

Enjoy!

**M****an of the Night**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Hungry Like the Wolf**

* * *

**Hermione**

"I'm so sorry, 'Mione," Harry pleaded, his eyes begging for forgiveness. "We should have reacted sooner, never left your side. We could have stopped that bastard from hurting you. Merlin, I am so sorry!"

I smiled tiredly at my best friend. "It's not your fault, Harry. Draco Malfoy was hell bent on getting back at me one way or another."

I had only been awake for a grand total of four hours, but I felt like I hadn't slept in weeks.

"We should not have given him the opportunity, Hermione! At least that arse-face will be punished for his actions this time. I bet he won't be acting so smug in Azkaban – he'll be crying for his mum instead," Ron stated gleefully.

"It's nothing less than he deserves," Harry added, looking for all the world like he was ready to break something. He felt the guilt eating at him and he wanted to release the negative energy the only way he knew how.

Despite my exhaustion, I wanted to get Harry's focus onto something else. Conversation moved to other things.

The boys told me about the student gossip and events that I missed over the past week. We chatted about nonsensical topics until Headmaster Dumbledore arrived.

"Ah, Miss Granger, it is a pleasure to see you awake," he said pleasantly, eyes twinkling. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Good morning, sir," I greeted. "I am eager to get out of this bed."

"Indeed, I'm sure you are. From what I understand, Madam Pomfrey may allow you to return to your own room tomorrow," the Headmaster said. Gazing at the boys over the top of his spectacles, he added, "If you behave, that is."

Chuckling as Harry and Ron tried to look innocent, I nodded at the Headmaster. I would behave, alright. Anything to get out of that blasted hospital wing.

Changing tack, the Headmaster was suddenly solemn. "I fear that I owe you an apology, Miss Granger."

I glanced curiously at him and waited for him to continue.

"I am afraid that I did not do all in my power to prevent this atrocious act from occurring. In spite of what the Malfoy family might have done had I expelled their only child, I should have done what was right, instead of what was easy."

I was floored. The most powerful wizard in the modern world was standing next to my hospital cot apologizing to me. Surreal? Indeed.

Strangely, I did not feel any of the anticipated righteous indignation, anger, or smugness. Instead, I felt pity for the old wizard.

The Headmaster had the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders; he should not have to bear the burden for this ridiculous situation. I said as much, after a few moments of silent contemplation, but the Headmaster merely brushed it off.

In typical Albus Dumbledore fashion, he changed the subject.

"I assume that you will want to discuss the remaining steps to the ritual soon, yes? There are only 24 days until the next full moon."

Aching to roll my eyes at the way the Headmaster stated that, I sighed instead. Funny how everyone laboured under the impression that the ritual wasn't already on my mind all the time – it was impossible to NOT think about it.

I suddenly felt a strange sensation in my gut. It was difficult to describe – sort of like rabid butterflies fluttering in my stomach, if they had wooden wings.

I also had an overwhelming urge to growl, causing me to swallow convulsively.

Weird!

Both the Headmaster and the boys noticed something odd with my behaviour when I failed to respond for several minutes.

"Hermione?" Harry asked hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

I stared blankly at him for a moment.

"I'm not certain," I whispered. "There is something strange happening inside me…"

"Miss Granger?" the Headmaster questioned, his gaze baffled.

I wanted to laugh at the look on the Headmaster's face – I had never seen him so confused before – but I couldn't.

Instead, I sent the Headmaster a pleading look as I croaked, "I need to speak with Professor Lupin. Immediately."

* * *

**Remus**

I was entirely focused on marking essays in my office when Albus' patronus burst into the room, giving me quite the fright.

Hermione, I thought. Something had to be wrong.

Albus' voice reverberated through the room the moment the patronus had my full attention. "Remus, you are needed in the infirmary. Miss Granger is having-"

I was out the door before the patronus finished speaking.

Rushing through the corridors, morbid and worried thoughts raced through my head. There was an issue with Hermione. Why else would Albus have sent his patronus?

What could have happened? She was perfectly fine when I checked in on her early this morning.

Possibilities raced through my mind's eye. Hermione fell trying to get up on her own... her condition worsened overnight... Poppy missed a vital symptom of some nefarious infection... the bite wound re-opened... the lycanthropy was killing her.

Thought after horrible thought plaqued me. I tried to calm myself, but my mind refused to stop.

Skidding around a corner in panic, I nearly toppled over Sirius.

"Hey mate, where's the fire?" Sirius joked as he steadied both himself and me.

"Something is wrong with Hermione," I said in a rush as I brushed him off and sped off toward the hospital wing.

"Wait up, mate. I will come with you," Sirius shouted from behind me.

He moved quickly as we rushed down hall after hall, up one moving staircase and down another. The voyage seemed never-ending. Whoever designed the castle had no concern for emergencies.

Finally, we arrived in the corridor leading to the hospital wing.

Bursting through doors with Sirius right behind me, I skidded to a halt at the foot of Hermione's bed. Four people were already surrounding the small cot. They all stared at me in shock at my loud entrance.

I stared back at them, impatiently waiting for someone, anyone, to tell me what was wrong. No one uttered a sound.

My eyes moved to Hermione of their own accord. I drank in the sight of her, trying to figure out what was going on. My gaze ran over every one of her delicate features from head to toe. Overall, I could not figure out what the issue was, nothing was physically wrong.

As my eyes met hers, I knew.

There was a glint in those chocolate eyes that I knew all too well.

Someone cleared his throat, breaking our locked gazes.

"Can you see a difference, Remus?" Albus asked, finally breaking the interminable silence.

Turning to the Headmaster, I frowned. "The wolf is making her presence known," I replied blandly. "And she sure did not waste any time."

"Indeed," the Headmaster said as he motioned for the others to back away. "We will let you two discuss this without interference."

One by one, the group surrounding Hermione's bed left us, but I barely paid attention. My focus was placed solely on Hermione.

Her expression was a mix of awe and confusion.

"I can feel it," Hermione whispered once everyone was gone. "The wolf, I can feel it - her. She is making me want to growl."

The look of consternation on her face at the thought of actually growling broke the tension and I chuckled.

"It is an interesting feeling, yes?" I asked with a broad smile.

I was relieved that she was alright and that she was handling the situation so well - she was Hermione, after all, what else did I expect? I sagged down onto her cot as the last bit of tension fled my body.

"Definitely interesting," Hermione laughed.

We chatted about the wolf and how Hermione should expect the subtle changes now that the wolf had made her presence known.

After some time, there was a lull in our conversation and we just stared at each other. She was so beautiful, I could stare at her for hours, I thought.

Suddenly, the wolf within me stirred. With wide eyes, I stared at Hermione as she appeared to feel something too.

It was as if the wolf within me was reaching out to the wolf within Hermione. It was a strange sensation, different from the normal stirring every evening.

"Do you feel that?" Hermione murmured in wonder.

"I do," I replied with a hesitant smile. "The wolves are reaching out to one another. It is a singularly unique feeling."

"And not entirely unpleasant," Hermione added with a yawn.

Her focus turned inward for a moment or two before she shuffled closer to me on the cot. When Hermione cuddled into my side, I felt the wolf rejoice and settle down.

Hermione giggled and leant back to look up at me. "I suppose they just wanted us to be closer."

"It appears that way." Laughing at their meddling, I wrapped an arm around my exhausted witch.

We relaxed in comfortable silence, basking in the delight of cuddling together after such stressful times.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Pretty good, actually," Hermione replied, leaning back to meet my gaze. "The whole thing with Malfoy feels like forever ago and my body feels so much better. I cannot wait to get out of this blasted hospital wing though."

"I can only imagine," I replied with a broad smile. "I am relieved that you are feeling better. You still have a challenging road ahead."

Hermione nodded and snuggled further into my arms. "It is challenge that I signed up for, Remus. I am ready for anything that comes our way, as long as you are with me."

"Always," I whispered into her hair. "Sleep now, love. You are exhausted and still need lots of rest."


	33. The Real World

Here is the next installment. Very little plot advancement but enough to move on in the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews!

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**The Real World**

* * *

**Hermione**

Finally, it was time to leave the blasted infirmary!

Madam Pomfrey declared me fit to return to normal life since all of my injuries were healed and I was dealing well with the lycanthropy.

I was already looking forward to sleeping in my own bed that night – those hospital cots left a lot to be desired! One would think that a magic school would have a more comfortable hospital wing.

Since I was all caught up on the school work I missed (of course!), I decided to take a stroll along the school grounds before meeting up with Remus during the evening.

From what I could tell, it was a beautiful day and many of the students were on the lawns taking in the sunshine or playing various games.

As I walked down the steps from the main entrance, I spotted Ginny, Harry, and Ron lounging next to a large oak tree. Harry was lazily with a snitch as he listened to Ron and Ginny bicker about one thing or another.

The sight of my friends made me smile broadly. I rushed down the steps to join them.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as I joined their little group. "Have a seat. We were just discussing Ron's lack of understanding in muggle soccer."

Rolling my eyes at the topic, I happily plopped down next to Harry.

"It's nice to see you out of the hospital wing, 'Mione," Harry greeted. "I think you may beat me in number of days spent there this year."

Laughing, I agreed. "I would love to say that was the last of my visits there this year, but sadly I know I will have a few more."

Ginny nodded knowingly. "At least those visits will be for something good and not because you were nearly beaten to death."

"True," I replied.

Thankfully, Ron could not be bothered with such maudlin talk and decided he would regale us with his plan for beating the Slytherins in the upcoming Quidditch match.

For the first time in a very long time, I paid attention to the conversation. Even though I had very little input, it was pleasing to be part of the group. It was also the perfect way to unwind from all of the stress of the past week.

* * *

**Remus**

"Hello, love," I greeted my beautiful witch as she entered my office. "How was your first day of freedom?"

Hugging me tightly, Hermione giggled. "It was perfect. I spent the day out on the grounds with the boys and Ginny."

"Good, you deserved a day like that. Looks like you got a touch of sun too."

I touched her sun kissed cheeks and nose before flicking a wrist to secure the door. Leaning down, I kissed her plump lips. As always, she was eager and quickly deepened the kiss.

Soon, Hermione was running her hands through my hair, down my chest, over my back. I moaned into her mouth as she nibbled my bottom lip.

I pulled her tighter to me, plundering her mouth. The wolf was starting to wake, ready to become one with his mate.

At once, I gently pushed Hermione back. She looked flushed from the sun and our snog, and there was a noticeable glint in her eye. Her wolf was just as ready as mine to mate.

"Oh, Hermione," I said, running my hands over my face. "As much as I want you right now, we have a few things to discuss before we get carried away."

Hermione sighed heavily. "You're right, but I could not help myself. Let's get down to business so that we can get back to the fun stuff."

There was a decidedly feral look in her eyes as she gazed at me. Oh Merlin. Hermione as a werewolf was going to be a handful.

"Down, girl," I joked, breaking the sexual tension.

Directing my randy witch to the settee in front of the hearth, I summoned two goblets of wine and joined her.

I handed a goblet to Hermione and took a healthy sip of mine. Slipping easily into professor mode, I jumped right into the reason I invited Hermione here – aside from the fact that I just wanted to spend time with her, of course.

"Well, you have already noticed the wolf beginning to make her presence known," I began. "You have also noticed the uncanny urge to growl. That is something that will ease up some as you become used to the wolf. Right now, she is just asserting herself, so anytime you feel an emotion, she will want to express herself by growling."

While I was speaking, I took note of the fact that both Hermione and I have been referring to the wolf as 'she'… it made me proud that Hermione taught me how to accept the wolf in me and thereby help her accept the wolf in her.

We discussed the sensations she was feeling and the fact that some of them would fade over the next few weeks. At some point in the discussion, Hermione conjured a muggle notepad and a fountain pen.

Conversation continued as I explained how her appetite would change as the full moon came closer.

"About a week before the full moon, you will start craving rarer meats. You will also start to eat more that week, since the wolf requires strength for the transformation."

Hermione was taking copious notes and nodding at each point.

"You should plan on three large meals a day with at least one of them consisting of a good sized serving of red meat during that week," I continued.

"Large meals, red meat, got it," Hermione said.

"Also, it's a good idea to start a vitamin regimen now. It will help your body maintain healthy levels of the necessary vitamins and minerals following the transformation."

Hermione nodded. "I already take a daily vitamin – have done since I was a child," she informed me.

"Very good, Hermione," I smiled. "Now, the hardest part by far will be preparing yourself for the transformation and actually going through it."

"I figured as much," Hermione said sullenly.

"It is going to be unlike anything you have ever experienced," I explained. "Part of it can be compared to what it felt like under the _cruciatus, _only worse and different."

"I've seen you go through it enough to know it will be anything but fun," Hermione replied.

I chuckled at the look on her face. She was less than enthused about the gloom and doom aspects of lycanthropy. I couldn't blame her, of course.

"The wolf will rise up more the closer it gets to the full moon, especially at night. You have seen this happen in me, so you have some idea of what it will be like."

The conversation continued until I ran out of details to share. I made sure not to sugarcoat anything – Hermione would know immediately if I even tried. She was in for a pound, as she'd told me repeatedly.

Once the discussion was over, I summoned the bottle of wine and refilled our goblets. With a flick of my wrist, I lit a fire in the hearth. I wanted the atmosphere to be more… romantic.

* * *

**Hermione**

A few days after being released from Madam Pomfrey's intensive care, I finally felt like my life was my own again.

The new sensations from the wolf settled down some, making the whole experience bearable. I spent hours in front of a mirror practicing how to school my expression when the wolf stirred so that I would not draw unwanted attention if she stirred in the middle of the Great Hall or somewhere equally public. A few days of practice and I felt comfortable with the wolf and my reactions to her.

Today was going to be my first day back to class in well over a week. I was ready to go back to class the day after my release, but both the Headmaster and Remus insisted that I take the rest of the week off to fully adjust to the changes going on inside me. No amount of arguing changed their minds so I was doomed to spend several days cooped up in either my room or Remus' studying and bonding with the wolf.

I had to admit that it was time well spent. The free time allowed me to build a connection to the wolf much faster than I originally planned. I spent time talking to her, telling her about myself and the plan to help Remus. The way Remus explained it, the more I connected with the wolf, the easier the whole process would be.

I even went so far as to choose a name for the wolf - Lyla. I felt a stirring within me when I told her the name I had chosen, which I took to mean she liked it.

Between the name and my newly developed control over my reactions to her stirring, I felt a good connection to the furry representation of myself. A little more work and I would soon feel at one with Lyla, bringing the process to cure Remus closer.

A gentle twinge in my abdomen let me know it was time to get moving. If nothing else, Lyla proved to be better than an alarm clock!

The best part about going to Hogwarts, to me, was the uniforms. Not having to select an outfit each day made getting ready for the day so much easier. The downside of the uniforms, of course, was that there was no individuality.

My way of adding some personality to my uniform - especially since Remus and I started our relationship - was to wear saucy underthings. Today's selection was a baby blue silk bra and panties set. Not only did the set make me feel like a sexy witch, I knew that Remus would lose his mind when he finally saw what I had been hiding under my uniform all day.

The thoughts of Remus' reaction almost made me have to change... mmm, I could not wait until later!

Shaking my head to rid myself of the naughty thoughts - I still had to fix my unruly hair! - I quickly donned my uniform and headed to the bathroom.

My hair always took the most amount of time of all my morning ablutions. Thankfully, since I liked to think of myself as "low maintenance", the five minutes spent on my hair was not much in the grande scheme of things.

Opting for a french braid, I drew my wand from the hidden pocket in my skirt and flicked it at my head. A minute later, my hair was perfectly braided. Another flick and delicate wisps of hair surrounded my face.

One quick stop in front of my charmed mirror - which gave me a delightful wolf whistle of approval - and I was satisfied.

Grabbing my things, I went to pat Crookshanks on the head, but he dodged my hand and hissed. He had been like that ever since I returned from the hospital wing. I knew he felt the change in me due to the wolf and that he would need time to adjust, but it still made me sad.

"Bye, Crooks," I said with a sad smile as Crookshanks glared back at me.

My walk to the Great Hall for breakfast was peaceful. It was still early and many of the students would not head down for another 15 minutes or so. I loved the castle when it was peaceful. In the silence you could actually hear the creaking of structure, the soft howl of the wind moving through the halls, the slight rattle of the glass panes.

"Cheers, Miss Granger!" Sir Nicolas suddenly appeared in front of me, shattering my silent contemplation. "It is a pleasure to see you well again."

"Good morning, Sir Nicolas!" I greeted cheerfully, my heart pounding from being startled. "It is nice to be well, thank you."

I smiled at the kind ghost - he was my favourite. We chatted for a few minutes as we both headed toward the Great Hall. Before long, though, Sir Nicolas became bored with traveling the long way through the corridors and left to pass through walls and doors.

Chuckling at the impatient ghost, I continued on until I reached the hall and the Gryffindor table. Only a few people, all lower years, were there and I settled in at the far end of the table where no one was sitting.

The time passed quickly as I nibbled on eggs and toast while reading over my essay for Potions class. Before I knew it, the hall was filled with boisterous students. Harry and Ron were some of the last to arrive and they had to practically inhale their food before it was time to head to class.

Not wanting to be late, I made the boys stash some toast in their pockets for later and hustled them out of the hall.

"Well, well, well. Miss Granger has finally decided to grace us with her insufferable presence," Professor Snape said silkily, causing me to squirm unpleasantly in my seat. I was there for all of five seconds and he was already trying to demean me. "Let us all hope that you have caught up on your class work so that you can once again astound us with your vast knowledge."

Rotten bastard, I thought. Was it really necessary to embarrass me on my first day back to class. It wasn't like I _chose_ to be abducted, attacked, bitten by a werewolf, and need to recover for a week and a half. But this was Professor Snape, so of course bullying me was necessary. Knowing there was nothing I could do about it without causing even more of the same, I just sat there expressionless.

"Now, if Miss Granger is ready, we can start today's lesson," the Professor snapped after my lack of response.

He was nothing more than an overgrown child. What in Merlin's name did Tonks even see in that man? There was no accounting for taste, I supposed.

"Today, you are going to brew the Insanity Elixir. It is an intense four part potion that will require your undivided attention and focus. Anything less than a perfectly prepared potion will lead to death when ingested." Professor Snape lectured for five minutes before permitting us to collect the necessary ingredients.

I was one of the first to the storage room since I wanted first pick at the freshest ingredients. Collecting the first five ingredients, I felt someone shove me into the storage racks. Somehow, I avoided knocking over any phials. Looking behind me, no one was right there but there were ten people scattered throughout the room. Glancing around, I took note that the ten students were mostly Gryffindors and Ravenclaws who were unlikely to get violent against me.

Brushing the incident aside, I collected the last ingredient and squeezed my way through the other students to the doorway. As I crossed the threshold, Pansy Parkinson was about to enter the storage room. Oh, spectacular.

"Mudblood," the pug-nosed girl spat.

I studiously ignored her, but Pansy was nothing if not persistant.

"Bitch," she spat next.

Still ignoring her, I made sure to keep her in my peripheral vision as I moved toward my table. She was clearly rankled and moved to shove me.

Having kept her in my sights, I side-stepped her attack and she fell into the wall from the force of her own fury. Chuckling quietly, I set my ingredients on my table and called out to Professor Snape. I wanted to have him looking in our direction so that Pansy would get the hint that I was not going to play her game.

Professor Snape, ever the spy, was already aware of the impending trouble. As the Professor approached, I hissed to Pansy, "You might want to contain your violent streak or you will end up like your boyfriend."

Pansy shrieked and charged at me, oblivious to Professor Snape's approach.

"You fucking mudblood bitch, you are going to pay for what happened to Draco!"

Her fists were flying and I had to duck as one came too close to my face. Professor Snape stepped in just before Pansy managed to make contact.

"Control yourself, Miss Parkinson," Professor Snape sneered. "Your vulgarity is unappreciated. Thanks to your performance in front of a classroom full of witnesses, we must visit the Headmaster."

The Professor, glaring at me as if I was the one who caused the whole debacle, dragged Pansy toward the door by the neck of her robes.

"Class dismissed!"

The room was full of chatter as the other students put their supplies back and packed up their things.

I grinned at the whole ordeal. The mini Death Eaters had no self control and they were too moronic to learn from others. Wondering what kind of punishment Pansy Parkinson was about to get, I fled the Potions classroom before any of the other students had a chance to question me about the incident.

The rest of the day was downright boring after the dramatic morning. All any of the students could talk about was the fight in Potions class. To hear the first and second years tell it, there was an all wizards duel which destroyed the dungeon and might have killed a few students. No one really seemed to know who was involved, which led me to believe that Professor Snape cast some kind of charm before leaving the classroom with Pansy.

Of course, I had to tell the boys and Ginny the truth about what happened. I added a charm of my own during our discussion so that they - mostly Ron - wouldn't brag about knowing the real story.

I was very thankful when the day was over and I hurried to Remus' office, eager to spend time with him and unwind from my first day back. I was well aware that he would know what happened during Potions and he would want to discuss it, but I was really looking forward to what would happen after that.


	34. The Best Laid Plans

Thank you for the wonderful reviews and for continuing to enjoy the story. We are getting close to the home stretch. There are probably ten more chapters, maybe less if some of the chapters are longer.

* * *

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**The Best Laid Plans**

* * *

**Hermione**

Waiting in Remus' office after dinner on Friday, Hermione decided that it would be amusing to catch him by surprise.

With a quick flick of the wrist, I transfigured by robes to a muggle trench coat and banished my uniform and undergarments. Another flick and I charmed the office door to alert me to Remus' approach.

Moving to stand by the hearth, I waited five minutes until his arrival. His door chimed ten seconds before Remus walked in, allowing me time to drop the trench coat.

Remus entered his office and immediately looked up, having picked up my scent. His mouth dropped open before spreading into a broad grin at the sight of my naked body.

I smiled saucily back at him, my body draped pleasingly against the hearth. We stared at each other for a few seconds before Remus gathered himself and turned quickly toward the door. Before he could slam the door closed, Sirius swaggered in, already in conversation with Remus.

Frozen in place, I just stared wide-eyed at the two men. Remus was trying to block Sirius from seeing me, but Sirius being the dog he was, he zoned right in on the naked witch in the room.

"Merlin's bollocks, 'Mione!" Sirius whistled as he checked me out. "No wonder he's been blowing me off lately."

Sirius slapped Remus' back as he whooped, which startled Remus into action.

He ran towards me as my mortification practically overwhelmed me. Just before Remus reached me, I was able to regain myself and quickly grabbed at the trench coat.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione!" Remus exhaled, trying to cover every bit of me even though I already wrapped the trench coat around myself.

"You're telling me! That is the last time I will ever try to surprise you like that!" I screeched, my face bright red.

"You can surprise me like that any time you want, 'Mione," Sirius called from near the door.

"Bugger off, mate," Remus growled.

"Aww, come on! I was hoping I could join you two!" Sirius joked – at least I hoped it was a joke.

"Sirius!" I shouted, ducking my head in front of Remus' shoulder.

"Fine, you two are no fun. I'll catch you later, Moony," Sirius grumped and left, making sure to close the door behind him.

Even when Sirius was gone, I kept my head buried in Remus' shoulder. Why did I even think that was a good idea?

Remus grasped my shoulders and gentle shook them. "Hey, are you alright?"

I mumbled incoherently into his chest, trying to burrow inside him.

Chuckling, he gently pushed me back so that he could look at my face.

"That was quite a show. I'm sorry the audience was more than you bargained for," Remus joked.

I shook my head. "But it was Sirius!"

Remus laughed full on. "It could have been worse. Sirius has seen so many naked women that it doesn't even faze him. He joked to make you feel less embarrassed."

"Well that was awful nice of him. He could have just turned and left the room," I grumped.

"True, but that's not his style."

Remus led me to the settee where I settled into the corner while he warded the door and the hearth so that we would not have any other guests.

"All I know is that I really enjoyed the show," Remus said as he settled next to me and pulled me close. "I wonder what you had planned for the next scene."

Perking up, I leant in to whisper in his ear. "Why don't you take me to your room and I'll show you."

* * *

**Remus**

"Remus," a voice called from the hearth in my sitting room. "Remus, my boy, are you here?"

"I'm here," I yelled from my bedroom, rushing to throw on a shirt and buckle my trousers at the same time. "Just a moment."

Bang!

Of course, I crashed into the first pointed edge that came into my path. Unfortunately, that pointed edge was almost at eye level and I could feel a gash developing on my left cheek. Poor Hermione could barely hold in her laughter, the wretch!

Breathless, bruised, and slightly worse for wear, I finally arrived in the sitting room to greet Albus Dumbledore's grinning face as it floated in the hearth.

"Alright there my boy?" Albus asked as he took in my rumpled appearance and deepening bruise on my left cheek.

"It's been one of those days," I replied, running a hand through my hair. "I think I woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"We all have days like that. It is bound to get better. The day has barely begun."

"That's what worries me," I mumbled.

We shared a brief laugh before I remembered to invite the Headmaster through. The fire flared bright green as Albus stepped through. Brushing off his flamboyant purple robes, Albus smiled broadly.

"My old knees thank you for finally asking me to come through the floo," the old man joked.

Rolling my eyes, I gestured to the nearest chair. "Please have a seat, Albus," I said.

Albus settled into the chair with a flourish - the old man never did anything by half. Conjuring some tea, cups, and crackers, I settled onto the opposite chair and politely waited for Albus to explain what brought him to my rooms.

"Ah, Earl Grey, my favorite," the Headmaster said gleefully while he tinkered with creating the perfect cuppa.

After a few minutes, I lost my patience. "So, what brings you here today, Albus?" I fought to not glance back at my bedroom, knowing Hermione was in there eavesdropping.

"Ah, right," the old man hummed, as if just remembering that he floo-ed me for a reason. "I was wondering if you and Miss Granger would like to discuss the impending transformation and ritual."

Oh.

Before I could formulate a reply, Albus added, "Miss Granger, you might as well come join us since this discussion pertains to you as well."

In typical Albus Dumbledore fashion, the Headmaster knew that Hermione was hiding in my bedroom.

Hermione strolled sheepishly down the hall and settled onto the far end of the settee. "Hello, Headmaster," she mumbled.

"Lovely to see you, Hermione," Albus replied, smiling broadly. "With the full moon a week and a half away, I thought it prudent to start discussions of the ritual now."

Nodding to the Headmaster, I carefully eyed Hermione to see if she was ready for that. She lost her sheepish look and was sitting up straight, eager to hear what the Headmaster had to say.

"I can safely say that we are both ready to discuss the subject," I said.

"Wonderful. If you will both come to my office in an hour then," Albus replied, standing up and brushing off his robes.

Hermione and I exchanged a look - he came all the way here to tell us to meet him in his office to have the discussion.

"Yes, sir, we'll be there," Hermione said, somewhat put out.

With a nod, Albus walked out of the door, leaving us to chuckle at the classic Albus Dumbledore behaviour.

"He must have something up his sleeve if he couldn't just have the discussion here and now," I told Hermione.

"I agree. What should we do for the next hour?" Hermione smirked playfully.

Stalking over to her, I quickly grasped her about the waist and hoisted her over my shoulder. Carrying Hermione back to my bedroom, I smacked her arse.

"I have a few ideas," I growled.

* * *

**Albus**

"What do you think about that, Fawkes?" I asked the phoenix as I settled my old, rickety body into the chair behind the large desk in my office.

Fawkes was my confidante in all matters and he often led me to a stream of thought that I had not considered before. He was a very insightful feathered friend.

With a few clicks of his beak and a high pitched squawk, Fawkes let me know that the plan was insane but worth the risks. I had to agree with him.

The blood ritual was going to be a real challenge considering my age and the fact that it had to be completed while both Remus and Hermione were in werewolf form. Normally, that would not be an issue since they would be under the effects of the Wolfsbane Potion. But during the ritual, we could not afford any potential interference from the potion.

Remus and Hermione would be true werewolves during the ritual and that was the part that worried Fawkes and me. The risks were obvious - as the collector of the blood, I would have to get very close to them and I could be hurt, killed, or worse, bitten by one or both of them.

That was the part that worried Fawkes the most - that I would be bitten and infected with lycanthropy.

My worry, however, lied in the fact that I might fail at the task. It was my biggest fear - to be considered one of the most powerful wizards in the world and fail when people needed me the most.

I was prepared to risk my health and safety, but I was not willing to risk their lives. Failure was not option.

Wanting the ritual to suceed, Fawkes and I came up with a few ideas to implement to prevent anything from going wrong during the ritual.

The plan was to have Fawkes fly overhead as the moon rose and watch as Remus and Hermione transformed. He would maintain a holding pattern over the ritual circle and be ready to intervene should either of the werewolves attempt to attack while I collected their blood.

Prior to entering the ritual circle, I would use some of Fawkes' tears to aid in creating a sort of magically enhanced safety net around myself. Severus and I had been working on a combined charm-potion to create a net of sorts that would create a protective barrier around me. Just this past week, we finally succeeded in creating a barrier that would extend two feet around me. During the test runs, we noted that the barrier would follow the extension of my arm when I reached out and not affect the creature I was reaching out toward.

Severus designed the potionin such a way that it also rendered me scentless. It would make me seem like just another animal on the grounds rather than a potential meal.

Between the safety net and having no scent for the werewolves to detect, I was certain that I would be fine during the ritual.

Severus Snape was a potions genius, it went without saying.

"I invited Severus to the ritual," I informed Fawkes.

A loud squawk came from the phoenix.

"Exactly, you know him well. He wanted to be there in case something went wrong," I replied. "I think he wants to be there to watch first hand while history is made."

I discussed a few more things with Fawkes before the time came to expect the arrival of Remus, Hermione, and Severus for our meeting.

Feeling the magical buzz of someone giving the correct password to the gargoyle downstairs, I readied myself for the meeting.


	35. Ritualistic Ideals

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Ritualistic Ideals**

* * *

**Albus**

"Come in," I called at the knock on the door and Miss Granger, Remus, and Severus piled into the room.

"Headmaster," Hermione greeted as she led the way into my office.

"Please, take a seat and we can begin the meeting," I directed with a smile, pointing to the three chairs I had magically moved in front of my desk.

Hermione immediately settled into the middle chair - she was always eager to follow instructions - while Remus sat in the chair to her left. Severus, the dear boy, refused to sit and moved to lean against the wall to the right of my desk. I stared him down, imploring him with my gaze to take the a seat so that I would not have to crane my neck looking back and forth at the three of them.

After a few moments, Severus took his seat like a cranky little wizard and I twinkled merrily at him.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet here on such short notice," I began. "With only a week and a half left until the full moon, I thought it prudent to begin discussion and planning for the Sanguine Iura."

I would have preferred to have this conversation at least a week ago but with everyone's schedule and all of the attacks going on, time was hard to come by.

"After much research and preparation, Severus has devised a potion to protect me during the ritual that will not adversely impact the wolves." I laid out the plan with the potion, the charm, and Faux's flight over the ritual circle.

"You really covered all of the bases, Albus," Remus replied. "That relieves some of the stress during the ritual. I was beginning to worry that you might not make it out alive being so close to two werewolves."

"No need to worry, my boy. We have the proper safety precautions in place as well as contingency plans setup to keep all of us safe."

We discussed the ritual and the potential issues for over an hour. It was bearing on dullness by the time Remus finally accepted that we had all of the bases covered.

"I have the proper vials to collect the blood and the pure silver cauldrons to brew the Luxor Potion to complete the ritual," Severus said, boredom clearly lacing his tone.

"That is the potion we will drink when the moon sets, yes?" Hermione stated. Severus, the dear boy, merely rolled his eyes and scowled.

"That is correct, Hermione," I replied. "As you can see, we have everything covered. All you two need to do is prepare for the transformation as best you can and allow us to handle the rest."

The trouble with having highly intelligent wizards and witches involved in a project was that they always seemed to question everything, no matter how thoroughly thought out the plan was.

We spent the next hour discussing what was already discussed and I felt the twinkle in my eye turn to a twitch. I was all for proper planning, but repeating the exact same discussion was a clear waste of my time.

We had everything set from the magic circle that would contain the werewolves, to the method of collecting the blood, to preparing the ritual potion to maintaining everyone's safety during the entire process. It was all covered thoroughly.

"I believe that is enough for this evening," I said during a brief intermission in the discussion. "We will meet again the morning before the full moon and finalize our preparations.

Severus barely nodded before fleeing the room post haste. I could not contain a chuckle as Hermione smiled broadly and lapsed into girlish giggles at the Professor's behaviour.

"Thank you for all of your help with this ritual, sir," Hermione said earnestly once her giggles subsided. "I would not have been able to manage all of the finer details of the ritual without your help and that of Professor Snape."

Smiling kindly at one of the brightest young minds I have ever known, I replied, "It is my pleasure, Miss Granger."

After a few parting words, Remus and Hermione finally left my office deep in conversation about the impending full moon. The two of them were definitely well suited and a bit of trouble, if I was honest.

* * *

**Hermione**

After the meeting with the Headmaster, time seemed to fly past at lightning speed. A week practically passed before my eyes as I mentally prepared myself for my first, and hopefully only, transformation and the remaining steps in the blood ritual process. It was a little overwhelming, honestly, but I was eager to reach the end result of a cured Remus.

There were only a few days remaining until the full moon and we were as prepared as we could be. Even with all of the preparation, my nerves were rattled and my ability to focus was shot.

For the umpteenth time this year, I was glad that I was well ahead in my studies.

"Earth to 'Mione," Harry called to me as he waved a hand in front of my face.

Blinking into focus, I playfully swatted Harry's hand. "What did I miss?"

"Only about the entire lunch break," Ron replied.

"You were lost in deep thought from the moment you sat down," Harry added, concerned. "Were you thinking about the transformation and the ritual?"

Harry's green eyes were fully of worry and I knew that he was thinking about what he could do to make things easier. I told him a million times already that there was nothing left to do and even if there was, I did not want the boys there.

"I can't stop thinking about it," I admitted to my friends. "It's the most important thing I have ever done in my life and I am worried that some unforeseen detail will cause it all to go wrong."

"I don't think there is any stone that Snape or Dumbledore left unturned," Harry said. "They were both very thorough and I would kill them both if they let something happen to you."

It was heartwarming how much my friends cared. They also brought me back down to Earth when I became too obsessed with something. Which is how we ended up talking about the latest Hogwarts gossip and walking down to the Quidditch pitch to watch them practice after classes.

It was precisely the stress relief I needed and the next couple of days passed in a peaceful blur.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the final preparations and the ritual... we are closing in on the good stuff. Thanks for reading!**


	36. Blood is Thicker than Water

**Man of the Night**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Blood is Thicker than Magic**

* * *

**Remus**

"Good morning, love," I greeted Hermione as she strolled into my office after breakfast hour. "How are you feeling?"

Smiling tiredly up at me, Hermione eased her way onto the settee. "Morning, Remus. I'm feeling extremely tired and worn out. How about you?"

I knew exactly how she felt, having spent many a day before the full moon feeling like I had been run over by the Knight Bus. The first one was by far the worst, though.

"I'm alright. I wish I could tell you it gets easier, but it never really does. If all goes as planned, you won't ever have to worry about it again after tonight."

Merlin, how I hoped everything went according to plan tonight. The very thought of Hermione being a werewolf for the rest of her life made me sick to my stomach.

"I will be one very happy witch when this ritual is complete," Hermione said in between yawns. "Not that I regret doing this, of course!"

Chuckling at her, I moved to sit next to my witch. "Of course, I know that you wanted to do this with all of your heart and believe me when I say that I am beyond grateful. It's still a lot to contend with."

We chatted for a bit on how our weeks had been since life at Hogwarts was very busy lately. After a few minutes, Hermione yawned so deeply that I thought her lower jaw would dislocate from her face.

"Let's take a nap, love," I said as I grabbed my wand and widened the settee to allow us to comfortably lie down together.

It was nearing late afternoon by the time we woke up, groggy and still exhausted from the impending change. Albus and Severus were due to meet at my office in an hour - which would leave us enough time to safely get to the Shrieking Shack before the moon rose and the transformation occurred.

A soft knock on the door roused us from our slumber and I opened the door to find a somber Sirius standing there.

"Alright, mate?" he said as he made his way into the room.

"Right as rain," I replied, following my best friend into the room and settling down in my previous spot next to Hermione.

"How about you, 'Mione? This can't be easy for you, I know." Sirius' tone was unusually gentle and it was appreciated.

"I'm holding up alright," Hermione said with a yawn. "Just very tired is all."

"That's normal, I'm sure Remus told you that already."

Hermione nodded and sat up a little straighter in an effort to wake herself up a bit. Glancing at the charmed clock on the mantle, I realized it was past time to get some food in our systems.

"Want to join us for an early dinner, Padfoot?"

"Sure," Sirius said happily. "What do you want? I'll floo the kitchen."

We placed our orders - a rare steak each for Hermione and myself and a medium well steak with potatoes and asparagus for Sirius - and chatted while the elves prepared our food. Minutes later, plates appeared on the coffee table before us and we all tucked in with gusto.

Not a word was spoken as we ate, which was a true testament to how hungry we were. Once the food was properly devoured, Hermione sat back and sighed.

"Wow, I feel like someone just injected me with instant energy!" she exclaimed. "Eating really makes all the difference."

Sirius and I chuckled at her as she shook her arms in front of her and smiled happily for the first time in several days. It was a beautiful sight to see and my heart soared with hope that things would all work out so that Hermione would never have to feel that way again.

"I talked to the Headmaster earlier today," Sirius said after a while. "He said that everything is set and to stop pestering him."

Hermione giggled girlishly at Sirius' expression and I just shook my head as I could completely understand Albus' exasperation. Sirius wanted to help so badly that he did not know when to stop.

"It's really no wonder, mate," I said. "You have been nagging him for weeks. You'll be lucky if he doesn't just ban you from being involved altogether."

"He wouldn't do that… would he?" Sirius questioned, worried now that he might be left out of the entire ritual.

"No, the Headmaster wouldn't do that to you, Sirius," Hermione reassured him. "You are the only one that has any hope of intervening if the werewolves get out of control."

"That's right, I am," Sirius said, full of confidence once again.

A few minutes later, there was another knock at the door. A quick glance at the clock indicated that it was time to meet with Albus and Severus. It was coming down to the wire with the ritual.

"Good evening," Albus greeted us as he strolled into the room. Severus merely grunted as he stalked right behind the Headmaster.

"Good evening, sirs," Hermione, ever the proper student, greeted them as they sat in the arm chairs across from the settee.

"I am pleased to find all three of you already here," Albus said. "This is it, this is the point of no return. Are you ready?"

Glancing at Hermione, I nodded. We were definitely ready. Ready for this all to be over and done with. Ready to move on to normal lives without lycanthropy.

When the Headmaster was satisfied that we were, in fact, ready for this he continued. "Everything is order. Severus secured the Shrieking Shack this morning and set up a perimeter around the area where we will establish the ritual circle just outside of the building. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick have informed the students that there will be a surprise dueling tournament in the Great Hall tonight which should ensure that no one is out on the grounds or sneaking off to town."

Severus cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Even if the dunderheads were to sneak off, I employed numerous spells which will remind them to head back to the castle and they will not be able to see what is going on in or around the Shrieking Shack."

"Thank you, Severus," Albus said with a twinkle while Sirius failed to hold back a snort. "As you can see, everything is in order and in a few minutes we will all head down to the Shrieking Shack to further prepare for the ritual."

* * *

**Hermione**

It's time, it is finally time.

The Shrieking Shack looks exactly the same as it always has but the magical field encompassing the Shack and the surrounding land has rendered it invisible to everyone except for the few of us standing within the circle.

The Headmaster sprinkled pixie dust in a large circle around where Remus and I stood before stepping back to begin the necessary incantations. Professor Snape stood near the Headmaster ready to step in should any little thing go wrong.

The wizards, including Remus, all appeared calm and collected while I could feel my knees knock together through the strength of my nervous shakes. I was equal parts scared out of my wits and excited for this ritual to succeed after all of the hard work of everyone involved.

"Are you ready, love?"

Glancing up at Remus, he nodded toward the sky where the full moon was beginning to appear above the horizon. Instantly, I tensed and felt the pull. Seconds later, the Headmaster began to chant earnestly but his words were lost to the sound of my screams as it felt like my body was being savagely ripped apart.

* * *

**Albus**

"It is time," Severus murmured as he watched the moon rise over the horizon.

Stepping forward into the circle, I raised my hands above my head and whispered the incantation to activate the protective qualities of Severus' potion. A feeling of warmth spread over me and I began the ritual chant.

"Luna dea duobus dimittam animas quas moventur in manibus altare tuum."

I moved closer to Remus and Hermione as the transformation occurred and they both screamed in pain. As the werewolves laid prone on the ground, heaving from the effort of their bodies changing, I began the second line.

"Secum et inter se invicem patiuntur."

Moving with uncommon speed for this old body, I reached for the two needles stored within the pocket of my robes and approached the werewolves before they recovered from the change. Standing in between them, I knelt down and plunged a needle into each of them. Hermione howled as she felt the prick of the needle, but I quickly drew the blood with a whispered incantation before either of them could react.

Once the phials were full, I quickly moved to my feet and stepped beyond the magical circle. Moving to Severus' side, I handed him the sealed phials and watched as the werewolves slowly recovered from the transformation.

Severus summoned a work table, a silver cauldron, and the necessary ingredients for the Luxor Potion and immediately set to work preparing the potion. It would take him several hours to prepare and required several more hours to properly set. The Potions Master would have just enough time to have the potion ready by sunrise.

"I will need your assistance with the incantations in approximately two hours, sir," Severus stated as he prepared the ingredients.

"Of course," I nodded, still watching the unusually somber werewolves. Aside from the heaving of their chests, the werewolf version of Remus and Hermione had not moved since transforming.

With a flick of my wrist, I summoned Dobby from the kitchens.

"Headmaster, what can Dobby do for yous, sir?"

"Good evening, Dobby," I greeted the eager free house elf. "I was hoping that you would be able to help me with something very important."

Dobby nodded so enthusiastically that the weight of his head knocked him right off of his feet.

"Would you be able to fetch a few rabbits from the forest so that I can keep the werewolves occupied?"

Dobby's eyes widened as he followed my gaze to the werewolves lying within the circle. "Of course, Dobby helps feed the scary man wolves."

I chuckled as Dobby shook himself at the thought of feeding the werewolves. "Just bring the rabbits back alive and we shall let the werewolves try to catch them. That should keep them occupied for a little while."

Dobby returned a short time later with several large rabbits and released them into the magic circle. It was some time before the werewolves stirred and gave chase to the rabbits.

A few hours before sunrise, it was finally time to perform the incantation and finish the Luxor Potion. As Severus poured the blood of Remus and Hermione into the potion, I chanted. "Accipe sanguinem accepta oblatio eorum amoris - nam in lupos et sibi."

* * *

**Hermione**

I woke up feeling like I had been hit the Knight Bus again. Everything hurt.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," the Headmaster said as I clutched a blanket to me and slowly sat up.

At the sound of his voice, I was very grateful for the blanket since I realized I was completely starkers underneath. How mortifying would that have been?

"Good morning, sir," I replied with a yawn as I gazed up at the Headmaster, Professor Snape, and an exhausted looking Remus. "I assume that everything went as planned?"

The Headmaster chuckled at my tone as Remus flicked his wrist to clothe me and gave me a hand up.

"Yes, Miss Granger, everything went according to plan," the Headmaster replied. "All that remains is the final step in the ritual."

Professor Snape handed Remus and me a goblet full of the Luxor Potion, which smelt about as appetizing as the Wolfsbane Potion.

Giving a nod to Remus, I tipped my head back and swallowed the contents of the goblet as quickly as I possibly could. Immediately, my insides felt like they were being burned with acid. The goblet fell from my limp fingers as my vision blurred. Before I knew what happened, I fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Please forgive my Latin as I translated concepts in Google Translate...**


	37. Hair of the Dog

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Hair of the Dog**

* * *

**Remus**

It took significant effort to open my eyes and once I did, I fought to close them again.

White walls, white ceiling, white sheets... too much bright white for my sensitive eyes. The blasted Hospital Wing... again.

"Ah, Remus, my boy," Albus Dumbledore's whispered from next to my cot.

Blasted old codger could not just let me rest a bit more, could he? With a weighty sigh I opened my eyes again. It took less effort that time and my head already felt like the fog was clearing out.

"Albus," I rasped with a half nod.

"How are you feeling?" the old man asked as he conjured a glass of refreshing water and gently helped me sit up.

Fighting back the urge to gulp the cool liquid, I forced myself to take small sips until my throat no longer felt parched. Finally feeling like I could speak again, I let Albus put the glass down.

"I'm feeling much better now, thank you. Where is Hermione?" I asked. Glancing around the empty Hospital Wing, I turned my gaze by to Albus. "Where is she?"

Albus smiled, his blue eyes twinkling behind his spectacles, and patted my shoulder. "Miss Granger left the Hospital Wing two days ago with no injuries and all signs indicate that she is free of the lycanthropy curse."

Relief washed over me the moment Albus said that Hermione was free of the curse. A few seconds later I realized that he said Hermione left two days ago.

"I was unconscious all that time?" I breathed, shocked.

"Yes, unfortunately. Madam Pomfrey and I believe that since you have been inflicted for so long, the ritual potion needed more time to work its magic, as it were. We shall find out momentarily if it was successful."

We sat there in silence for a while as I tried to take it all in. My last memory was of Hermione and I drinking the blood potion after we transformed back to our human forms. Since that time, days have passed. According to Albus, we would find out momentarily if I was cured. Merlin, I hoped it worked!

A few minutes later, Poppy Pomfrey bustled up to my cot with wand in hand, looking chipper and hopeful.

"I am pleased to see that you are finally awake, Remus. I was beginning to worry about you."

"It's nice to finally be awake. Forgive me for worrying you, Poppy. It was not my intention."

"Hush now," Poppy replied as she set about casting numerous diagnostic spells.

In under a minute, Poppy stashed her wand in a hidden pocket of her sleeve and clicked her tongue. Her expression was serious and contemplative. I was on the verge of a panic attack when Poppy finally decided to share my prognosis.

"I am in awe that I am truly about to say this... Remus, you have been cured of lycanthropy."

Dead silence hung in the air as we all tried to absorb the fact that I was really and truly cured. My gaze briefly met Albus' and there was the slightest hint of tears building up in his eyes as he stared at me in wonder. The relief and amazement was overwhelming and my body seemed to just shut down. Blackness overcame me once again.

* * *

**Hermione**

Waking up after the ritual was... surreal.

I was a werewolf... and then I wasn't. It was over nearly as soon as it started and I slept for more than twenty-four hours before I awoke, refreshed and wholly human again.

The way Madam Pomfrey explained it, which coincided with what I surmised through much research, I was able to recover rather quickly following such a powerful ritual because I was only barely a werewolf. I had been infected for less than an entire calendar month. The poison did not have much time to settle in my veins before it was removed by the ritual.

Poor Remus, on the other hand, had been infected for years - nearly his entire lifetime - and the ritual needed more time to root out the 'evil'.

It was fascinating, really, how complex the entire process turned out to be. To think of how naive I had been when I first looked into the concept! I truly thought it would be an easy thing to just love someone and cure them of a lifetime of infliction... and to think that in some ways it was, but there was no way I would have been able to do all this on my own. If not for Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape, my hope and determination would have been all for naught.

It was odd, the only reminder I had left of the wolf was the strange feeling that came over me when the sun went down and a significant increase in my appetite. Other than that, there was not so much as a remnant left of her presence.

I almost felt sad knowing she was gone. Almost. Mostly, I was relieved that the ritual worked.

The Headmaster excused me from classes for a few days (oh, how I loathed to think about the amount of classes that I have missed this year!) and I spent the next day sitting by Remus' bedside while I caught up on my studies. I hated the thought of leaving him alone when we were so close the finish line.

That morning, I was on my way to visit Remus when Harry and Ron caught up with me.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron greeted as he loped up to my side.

"Hullo, Hermione," Harry smiled broadly as he came up on my other side.

"Good morning, boys."

"Where are you headed?" Harry asked as I continued down the hall in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

"Where do you think? She's going to see her lover boy, mate," Ron joked before turning serious. "Has Remus woken up yet?"

"Not yet," I replied sadly. "According to Madam Pomfrey, the ritual will take longer for him since he has been infected for so long."

"He'll wake up soon and be right as rain," Harry said encouragingly. "How are you feeling after all of this?"

"Surprisingly well, actually," I admitted. "I feel like none of this ever happened, except for the increase in appetite and the ever so slight change I feel in the evenings. Both are things that I can easily get used to. Especially since the Headmaster thinks those qualities will fade with time."

We continued chatting as the boys walked with me to the Hospital Wing. The three of us did not spend as much time together as we used to – between class schedules, Quidditch, Head Girl duties, girlfriends (or manfriend for me), and dealing with the ritual, it was hard to find spare moments that were not being devoted to something else. It was great to spend some time with them, especially when we talked about 'normal' things! It reminded me of our first few years at Hogwarts, back when we were inseparable.

It was also nice to know that the boys were interested in the goings on of my life. Sometimes, Harry and Ron could be so aloof or just plain self-absorbed. Still, they were my best friends for so long that it just felt right to have them by my side through all of these recent trials and tribulations.

As we approached the double doors to the Hospital Wing, the Headmaster walked out of the wing, a pleased smile alighting his wrinkled face. "Ah, children. It is a quite amazing when miracles happen, as I'm sure Miss Granger can attest."

"That is true, sir," I replied. "I take that to mean that Professor Lupin has finally awoken?"

"Indeed, Miss Granger. He woke briefly and Madam Pomfrey confirmed that the ritual was successful. Unfortunately, his wakened state did not last long as he his asleep once again. Madam Pomfrey indicated that he will need to rest often as his body recovers."

I barely heard anything the Headmaster said after he stated that Remus finally woke up. I wanted to burst into the Hospital Wing to see for myself that he was actually cured. If not for the steady weight of the Headmaster's bony hand on my shoulder, I would have. He knew that I wanted to be by Remus' side, but his hand was a silent way of telling me that now was not the right time.

"Since Professor Lupin will be napping for at least the next hour, perhaps you three will accompany me to the Great Hall for breakfast," the Headmaster requested as he gently nudged me in the direction opposite the Hospital Wing. Albus Dumbledore was anything but subtle, sometimes.

"Of course, sir," Harry replied, shooting me a knowing look as the Headmaster lead the way down the corridor. Once the old wizard was a few feet out of hearing range, Harry whispered, "I guess he did not want you to see Remus just yet. Is he mad at you for something?"

"I haven't the slightest clue," I whispered back. "Although it seems odd, I think the Headmaster is protecting Remus from overdoing anything. He is afraid that something will go wrong if Remus doesn't let himself fully recover."

As much as I ached to see Remus, I understood the Headmaster's concern. I was equally terrified that the ritual would not fully cure Remus and that he would still change into a werewolf during the next full moon. If the Headmaster believed allowing Remus to rest undisturbed would ensure his full recovery, then who was I to argue? More often than not, Albus Dumbledore knew what he was doing.

* * *

After breakfast, I went straight back to the Hospital Wing to wait at Remus' bedside under Madam Pomfrey's watchful gaze until he roused from his nap. It was not long before Remus shifted and his eyes blinked open.

"Morning, sleepyhead," I greet, my hand automatically reaching out to touch his stubbled cheek.

"Mmmm," he mumbled back, leaning his face against my hand. "Morning, love."

We stared into each others eyes for a long time until the sound of approaching footsteps shattered the peaceful moment. Sitting up straight in the hard back chair, I nodded to Madam Pomfrey as she came up on the other side of the bed.

"How was your nap, Remus?" the mediwitch asked as she cast a diagnostic spell on her patient.

"Very refreshing," Remus replied. "I feel much better now." His voice hinted at his hope of leaving the Hospital Wing soon, but Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue.

"That is good to hear. Your body is still recovering, so your energy and stamina will be very low for the next day or two. I am going to keep you here for observation until I am certain that your body can manage your return to normal life."

Remus opened his mouth to argue as I looked back and forth between him and Madam Pomfrey. He snapped his mouth shut at the stern look Madam Pomfrey gave him. She would brook no arguments from him and rightfully so. Even I could see the exhaustion in his face - there were large bags under his bloodshot eyes and he blinked often as if his eyelids might shut for good at any moment.

"Very well," he finally conceded. "I could probably use another nap soon anyway."

Smiling at his sheer stubbornness, Madam Pomfrey gave a gentle pat on his right shoulder before retreating back to her office.

Remus turned back to me with a sigh. "I just want to sleep in my own bed, is that too much to ask?"

With a reassuring smile, I nodded. "That would make it a little harder for Madam Pomfrey to do her rounds and keep a watchful eye on you. Besides, I've spent enough time in these cots to know that they aren't the worst beds in the world."

"You're supposed to be on my side, you know," Remus whined, jutting his bottom lip out enticingly. It was too bad that we were still in the Hospital Wing with almost no privacy whatsoever.

"I know, dear."

"I am relieved that you are back to normal," he replied. "I don't know that I could have handled it if the ritual did not work on you. Having lived with the curse for so long, it would have been bearable if it did not work for me."

With his heart in his eyes, I knew that Remus would have survived without having been cured. He even doubted that it would actually work in the beginning. Admittedly, I was also glad that the ritual worked out... for both of us.

After a few more minutes of chatting, Remus fell asleep again. I watched him as he slept. He looked so young and carefree while slumbering. His slow, steady breathing lulled me until I leant forward, placing my head on his bed, and fell asleep too.


End file.
